


Tough Decisions

by doki_fanfics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 107,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doki_fanfics/pseuds/doki_fanfics
Summary: Gon’s stuck on Whale Island with nothing to do, but to train his strength in order to become strong despite his nen-lost. However, one day a familiar lecherous redhead magician appears to mark his claim on what’s ‘rightfully his’. Gon struggles with Hisoka; should he trust, love, despise, loathe or hate him? Then what would happen if his friends become added to the mix? How would Hisoka’s enemies react to finding his only weakness? This story is going to get  heavy so please pay attention to the warnings before chapters~ *Also there maybe some OC's in some chapters but this story doesn't revolve around them, they are just there to help set up the later conflict. Update~--> AS THE STORY CONTINUES I'LL BE ADDING MORE TAGS AND MORE WARNINGS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written so please bear with me>_< I always have been wanting to try to start writing and so ta~da~ here I am but also because I srsly love HxH especially Hisogon! I thought this would be a nice kinda pass time thing to do while I hope for the manga to continue soon~へ(´д｀へ) Also in this chapter I'm just trying to set everything up so sorry if it may be kinda slow~ but i'll try to update frequently so the story can start moving along. For this chapter there's no warnings so please enjoy and thanks for reading!!!!

Gon was out of the hospital, revived by Alluka. He and Killua said their goodbyes and Killua left to travel with Alluka, showing her all sorts of new places and experiences all around the world. Meanwhile Gon had went home surprising his aunt Mito with his arrival. As soon as he got off the ship that arrived on Whale island, he could hardly contain his excitement, he ran as fast as he could to his house. Gon barged through the main door and went into the kitchen to find his aunt’s bewildered eyes, crying as she ran to embrace Gon. They both stayed like this for a while just enjoying each others comforting arms.

Gon gently pulled away first, “I’m home.” He said with a small smile to his aunt. Aunt Mito combed through his black locks with her hand and placed a kiss on his forehead, “Welcome back” she said with a teary closed eye smile.  
Later that day Gon told her of all of his adventures, about all of his friends, and even a small amount about NGL. He didn’t want to cause her to worry so he only told her of how they were victorious and he ran into an ‘accident’ along the way resulting in his nen lost. His aunt didn’t want to push him too much for answers, so she sat quietly listening to him go on and on. Finally, Gon told her that he was able to meet Ging. His aunt had loved hearing about her pride, and joy’s adventurous times with his friends. But most of all, she was happy he was safe and sound. That night she prepared a huge dinner for herself, Gon, and his granny. Gon was sure he would live happily for awhile on Whale Island to train and get back into shape.  
This however, only lasted for one year.

(One Year Later)

York Shin, as usual was a bustling city with Hunters looking for work, underworld auctions taking place, mafia bosses meeting, civilians trying to get to point A to point B, Shoppers wandering around the marketplaces and into stores, and of course the ever growing crowds making bets, while attending and watching who will win in the Heaven’s Arena matches. Meanwhile, living in Heaven’s Arena was a certain Hunter bored out of his mind. He sat in front of the large window overlooking the entire city making an elaborate card tower, contemplating what his next move should be.

 _Hmmmmm~ there’s no one worth fighting these days~_ Hisoka sighed to himself while placing the next tier of his cards on his pyramid.  
_I would go try to find Kuroro but I may miss out on other…..opportunities hmm~_ He started to become slightly agitated by the thought of having nothing to do.

 _*sigh* What to do~ What to d---_ He stopped mid thought, and turned his head to the bowl of fruit sitting on his dining table as if he remember something. His eyes widen slightly, licking his lips looking at the red shining apple seated on top of all the other fruit. Looking as if it were the most delectably ripe, juicy apple Hisoka’s ever seen. He quickly forgot about his card tower leaving it to fall in his leave. Hisoka’s long slim fingers reached out and grab the apple with elegance, looking it over as though it were something he’s never seen before.

 _How much you’ve probably grown~ Mmmmmmm~ and those fiery eyes~_ Thinking of Gon’s eyes and how much expression that was held in them he could feel his aura spike with his lust becoming evident. His eyes started to glaze over, he could feel his urge becoming too much to bear as the hand holding the apple crushed the delicate fruit due to the amount of pressure he applied to his grip. The apple’s juice flowed through his fingers, onto the floor, while some of it seeped down his arm.

 _Ahhhh~ How much I can’t resist the urge to break you down little by little~ to have you come undone in the palm of my hand~_ Hisoka licked some of the juice from his arm up to the ruined apple in his palm just to bite into it, enjoying the flavors that work together in harmony. The sweetness of the juice, the delicate soft white flesh, and the tough skin exterior, he enjoyed it all, while he noticed his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Hisoka licked each finger relishing the flavor for as long as possible. His golden eyes lit with a new found desire.His mouth twisted into a fox-like grin, as he knew what he was going to do next. He was going to find Gon no matter where he may be.

_I’m coming for you~~ Prepare yourself~~ My little Gon~kun_

Hisoka left the next morning to Whale Island. He’s heard that Gon was from a small island, but he never knew exactly which island he was from. So, being a Hunter, he had his perks to valuable online information about Gon. He read a small bit about the island so he knew what to expect. Hisoka sat inside the ship, shuffling his cards thinking of how this trip would let him know and understand Gon even more intimately than before. Hisoka sighed happily, with a sly grin on his face thinking of how vulnerable Gon would be. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the dimly lit ship. _Just wait Gon~ I won’t let you get away this time~_

(June 9, Day of Arrival -- Whale Island)

Sailors unloading cargo, passengers grabbing their shipments, workers constantly coming on and off the ship minding their own business, finally a tall large framed, man with piercing sharp gold eyes, and a dangerous aura which he radiates despite his calm exterior, stretches his legs and stands up with the grace and elegance of a cat. One sailor met eyes with him causing the sailor to stop in his tracks unable to stop the feeling of dread, and danger that was directed towards him. Hisoka walked with stealth and confidence towards the man while maintaining unwavering eye contact he gave him a sharp grin walking past the man through the exit of the ship. As soon as the sailor was out of eyesight of Hisoka his knees collapsed under him, and he released a shaky breath he never realized he was holding.

Hisoka stepped off the boat into the bright hot summer sun. He scowled at the brightness,trying to adjust to the natural light. Hisoka looked around the small quaint town, and was a bit taken back by how few residents seemed to inhabit the island. He took note that most people around were sailors or cargo men. Hisoka continued walking idly around the town, walking down the streets looking at the various market stands and small apartment buildings scattered here and there amongst the main rocky street.

_Hmmm~ Where could I find my little country boy~?_

He noticed a small old woman near by having a cheerful conversation with a middle aged male fruit vendor. Hisoka knew that she obviously wasn’t working on any ship, so she must be a resident to the island meaning she must know of something concerning his little one. Hisoka put up his best front trying to look nice and approachable as he made his way over to the old woman and the fruit vendor. Despite Hisoka’s attempts the vendor looked in his direction and eyed him warily, while Hisoka in response tried to give off a small smile. The old woman followed the wary gaze of the vendor, just to find a new face she’s never seen before. The small old woman smiled up at the large magician just for him to attempt to mirror her smile back. When Hisoka appeared in front of the fruit stand the frail old woman looked to him asking him in a bright welcoming tone, “Well hello, I’ve never seen you around here before. Is there anything you need help with?” Hisoka looked down towards her, then to the vendor, “Yes, well you see i’m just surprising a friend with a little visit. However, because i’ve never visited him before I’m not sure where he lives, _can you please help me~?”_ Hisoka said with forged sadness in his voice and expression, yet his eyes were giving another off another story. The vendor didn’t get a good feel from him nor did he buy his story and yet he couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that went down his spine when Hisoka rolled the last part off his tongue. The old woman in turn replied with a wide cheerful smile, “ Oh my! Well of course we can help you. What’s their name? We don’t have many people on this island so it’ll be very easy for me to direct you to where you need to go.”

Hisoka gave her his signature closed eye smile, trying to resist his growing excitement, “Ah~ well thank you, His name is Gon~”  
At the mention of that name the old woman’s eyes went slightly wide and her face lit up with joy. Meanwhile the fruit vendor’s face shows he recognizes the name yet his eyes only reflect worry.The woman perked up replying, “Oh little Gon, he’s so sweet and lovely he loves to help everyone here despite his what he has going on. He’s a very good and selfless young man.” Hisoka just stood listening to her go on and on about Gon, until his patience to see Gon was becoming thin. He gently interrupted her saying, “ Would you happen to know where his house is? I really would love to go see him~~” The older woman eagerly shook her head, and pointed down the rocky road, leading to a fairly large dirt path with trees surrounding either side of it. The woman looked back to Hisoka, “If you follow that path you’ll eventually go up a large hill, and beyond that hill is a two story house, usually with clothes lines outside. That’s where little Gon lives, but you should hurry because i don’t know if he’s outside exploring the forest.” Hisoka couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine. He nodded to the old woman quietly showing his regard to, trying to appear as calm as possible, walking long strides to his ripen fruit.

As he continued walking up the hill he took note of his surroundings. _So this is how Gon was able to master his stealth during the exam….He was in his natural element, in the forest~_ Hisoka lightly chuckled to his own musings. The forest surrounding the dirt path was becoming less narrow, resulting in grassy fields surrounding the path with forest lining both sides in the distance. He was finally reaching the top when he saw what the old woman was referring to, a house seated in a grassy clearing on a cliff overlooking the sea. The house itself was two story, but looked small and homely just what Hisoka would imagine little Gon lived in. Hisoka continued up to the house with confidence preparing what story he can come up with in order to gain the trust of Gon’s caretaker, if he had one. Hisoka knocked on the door, half expecting no answer figuring Gon was maybe in the forest until he heard patters of feet rushing to the door. Intrigued and slightly excited hoping and waiting for Gon, his smile fell slightly when he was met face to face with a short brown haired woman with eyes resembling Gon’s but not quite the same.

When she opened the door she was expecting Gon however she had gotten a tall man with a creepy closed eye smile, vibrant red hair, and dressed in vibrant colors, _ehhhh it looks like he belongs in a freak show,_ thought Mito once she was finished taking in his appearance. _Shit I was staring!_ She cursed to herself as she tried to look away quickly. She straighten herself and cleared her throat, “Hello sir is there anything I can help you with?” she smiled politely looking at his smiling face.

 _creepy…_ she thought. Hisoka chuckled and replied “I was just wondering if Gon was around” Mito’s features showed her obvious confusion and without hesitating, “ Well it depends, who’s asking?” She asked slightly defensive. Mito couldn’t help but get a bad vibe from the man standing in front of her.Her mother instincts kicking in wanting to protect Gon from the stranger before her. Hisoka’s eyebrows rose slightly amused by her change in tone, _Hmmmm~ so this is where Gon gets his spunk from~_ Hisoka saw her change in mood, and mockingly put his hands up as sign of his innocence and replied, “Oh~ _i’m very sorry~_ I forgot to introduce myself.” His voice dripping with sarcasm, as he continued with a small smirk on his face “I’m Hisoka, Gon’s **_friend~_** ” Mito did not at all appreciate the emphasis he put on the word ‘friend’ and so she continued her interrogation, “Hm. well I don’t remember Gon ever mentioning a ‘Hisoka’ before.” she retorted while crossing her arms. Hisoka was enjoying his time playing with her because of how much he can see she’s influenced Gon’s personality.

“Hmmmmm~ how sad~ Gon-kun didn’t mention me at all…” Hisoka did an exaggerated sigh while slumping his shoulders looking dejected, “and after everything i’ve helped him and Killua with…” Aunt Mito’s heart skipped a beat at hearing that, _Wait but if he really has helped Gon and I’m here questioning him like some kind of criminal…. I could never forgive myself for being rude to someone who’s helped him..after all it is a bit rude to judge someone on their appearance alone…_ Hisoka watched the play of emotions on her face,

 _Got you~~_ he thought to himself feeling victorious in winning over Gon’s guardian.Mito just looked at Hisoka contemplating, but then she sighed and gave Hisoka a genuine smile saying, “Well if you’ve travelled all the way out here, I’m sure he’d be thrilled to see you.” Hisoka looked back to her and gave her a smile that looked genuine, but for a different reason.

Mito put out her hand, with Hisoka taking it into a handshake, “well it’s nice to meet you Hisoka-san.” Hisoka regarded her and said, “You can just call me Hisoka.”  
_Tricking her was way too easy, but she was related to Gon after all and they both were way to gullible at times only looking into things at face value,_ Hisoka thought to himself with a smile playing on his face. Mito held open the door to him, “ would you like to come in and wait for Gon? I can get you some tea while you wait for him.” Hisoka slightly nodded and headed inside. As he walked in the house he was greeted with an old woman, he was assuming to be Gon’s grandmother seated at the dining table. She looked to him and greeted him with a smile which he returned. Hisoka looked to his left where there was a vanity with pictures of Gon as he was a child, he studied them for a bit forgetting about Mito and the grandmother. Mito went to the kitchen made some tea, and sat down at the table with Gon’s grandmother, she looked up to Hisoka and said, “Gon isn’t home yet, he’s outside somewhere fishing but while we wait would you mind telling us stories about how you and Gon met?” Hisoka turned to her, giving her his full attention as he walked to sit in the chair in front of her he smiled, “ Why yes~ sure I can tell you of our adventures~”

The sky outside was already turning a pinkish-orange tint as the sun was starting to set. Hisoka told Mito and Gon’s grandmother of how Gon was able to steal his nametag earning his complete admiration, saved Gon from downing, and how they fought each other at heaven’s arena, the dodgeball game at greed island, and of course how he helped save Gon due to his interfering with Illumi. He said all of this while leaving out his desires, and details relating to anything that may alarm either of them. Mito was completely amazed by how much the man did for her son, yet not knowing his true desires and intention to kill him when he becomes of age. She was extremely pleased that her son has found many amazing friends, which the stories had made her trust and approve of Hisoka. Once Hisoka finished Mito looked to him and said with tears brimming her eyes, “ thank you for being here for Gon.” Hisoka just shook his head with a slight chuckle, “ no no~ no need for thanks~ after all isn’t this what friends are for~?”

 _ahhhhhh~ why is this so easy~~~~_ Hisoka inwardly moaned to himself. Mito got up from the table and with her back facing him, “ We have enough food prepared for you to stay over for dinner if you would like…..oh wait do you need a place to stay?” she asked turning around with plates already in hand getting ready to set the table. Hisoka could feel his lust grow, his fantasy running through his mind, his hands balling in his fist with his nails breaking the skin trying to calm himself, and not ruin everything he’s done as of yet. He looked up to her from his seat, “ If it wouldn’t be a bother, I would love to stay~” Mito put down the plates and clapped her hands together, “ Great! I would love to repay you at least just a small bit for everything you’ve done!” Hisoka was ecstatic, wanting to double over laughing _Oh if only you knew~ mmmm what I want to do~ yet you’re thanking me~_

Hisoka just gave her a chuckle, and remained seated in his spot with his arms folded in his lap. His nails raking into his arms trying to calm his lustful nature, trying anything to distract himself from the images of Gon being at his mercy. Mito went to go get drinks, but turned around scratching her head, “um, I know you are much older than Gon but we don’t have any spare rooms, so would you mind staying in his.” Hisoka just about lost it because everything was falling into the palm of his hand, without him even trying.

“No~ I wouldn’t mind one bit~ in fact I feel like it would give me and Gon more time to catch up~~” Hisoka said to her as he gave her a wide smile reaching his eyes.

**(meanwhile)**

Gon had his bag in hand with his fishing pole slung over his shoulder in his other hand running home. _AWWWWW~ Mito-san’s is gonna be so mad at me~~_ Gon whined to himself, because he really did forget about the time. He completely forgot that Mito told him firmly to be home before the sunset. Gon only had about 3 minutes left…..

Gon looked up at the sky pleading with the sun to stay as if it had a choice. He picked up the pace heading up the large hill _I’m gonna make it!!!_ Gon thought cheerful and as he reached the door he threw it open and quickly took off his shoes saying, “Mito-San IM HOME!” Gon yelled, as he quickly got up and rounded the corner to the dining room, “what's for din…...ner” Gon’s voice trailed off as he froze in his spot at what he saw. Large brown hazel eyes met sharp gold eyes, Gon's body froze not allowing him to move, making him look like a statue. “Hi--hisoka?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” Gon yelled at him pointing an accusing finger at the man seated across his aunt and next to his granny. He merely smirked at the boys reaction but didn't say anything. Aunt Mito laughed mistaking Gon’s fear and hostility for him joking around like he does with killua.

Mito rose from her seat to grab Gon’s plate of food off the counter and placed it in front of the seat next to her, adjacent from hisoka. As Gon took wary steps toward his seat, his eyes never leaving hisoka’s smirking form. Gon took his seat and Mito looked towards Gon gesturing to Hisoka saying, “Hisoka came to see you, and he’ll be staying the night in your room.” Gon choked on the greens he was eating, so much so that he went into a coughing fit. Hisoka kept quiet watching Gon, chuckling softly. Mito patted Gon’s back attempting to come to his aid while laughing, “Gon you never told me how close you and Hisoka are, he seems like he cares a lot about you.” Gon jerked his head sharply looking at aunt Mito his eyes wide with disbelief seeing that she was genuinely happy and proud for him. He then looked back to Hisoka’s heated unwavering gaze, “What did you tell her….” Gon’s eyes narrowed as he spat out through gritted teeth, trying to make his voice sound even and mutual, as to not raise any suspicion from his aunt. Hisoka smirked a tad bit more, eyes glued to his fingers while he played with his fork twisting it around on his empty plate. He replied in a silky voice, “ oh you know~ just the basics of our time together~.” Hisoka’s eyes finally flickered to Gon as he continued, “So how have you been recovering~?” Gon eyed him with hostility, but mostly with caution due to his concern for his family being this close to the magician. Gon never broke eye contact with the man as a sign of confidence, and a silent challenge that he would not back down.

“I’ve been just been living here peacefully, until something had to come and disturb it.” Gon muttered under his breathe, but Hisoka caught what he said and just arched one eyebrow challenging him to say it louder. Gon saw this and turned to Mito, “so I’m sure Hisoka told you about the nickname he calls me, and what it means?” Gon said with a mock smile trying to beat Hisoka at his own game. Gon figured he would pull this card because he thought, if Hisoka had really gone through the trouble to actually try to hide certain aspects of himself from Mito instead of being uncaring and spilling everything to her then obviously he’s trying to gain her trust.

Hisoka in turn took out his cards shuffling them saying, “ Hmmm~ I didn’t think it was that special~ I sometimes refer to you as Gon-Kun or Gon-chan~.” He said this as he kept eye contact with Gon as a silent warning to not push him. Gon shuddered feeling helpless because he didn’t want his family involved with this man, so he had to take it. The younger hunter sighed and pushed his plate showing he was done. Mito grabbed his plate and began washing it as her head turned towards Gon who rose from his seat, “ Gon why don’t you show Hisoka to the room so he can get setup. It’s getting late and I don’t want you up all night got it?” Gon just nodded in response feeling his skin crawl as eyes never left his form.

Gon started up the stairs feeling Hisoka’s presence following him. The walk towards his room felt as though it came too soon, he didn’t know what the magician wanted but as he stepped into the threshold of the door the air seemed to be static and heavy making it difficult to breathe. Gon looked back only to see Hisoka shut the door behind him, with a smirk painted on his face. His eyes had a predatory glint in them which made Gon feel as though he was a trapped naked animal having nowhere to run. Hisoka walked to Gon with grace as his hand went to tip Gon’s face up so he couldn’t avoid eye contact with him. This is going to be a restless night, and Gon was surely unprepared for the upcoming life changing events that would change him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You! all for reading, kudos and commenting I was extremely thankful for all of you ^^ This chapter doesn't have any warnings but~ as I put in the description all of that will definitely change in later chapters so please be sure to keep checking the Chapter Notes just in case that time arrives^^ Once again, Thank You! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and I'll try to keep up with updates. 
> 
> I forgot to put in the last Chapter Notes, but I of course do not own any of these characters nor the anime Hunter x Hunter!

_Gon looked back only to see Hisoka shut the door behind him, with a smirk painted on his face. His eyes had a predatory glint in them which made Gon feel as though he was a trapped naked animal having nowhere to run. Hisoka walked to Gon with grace as his hand went to tip Gon’s face up so he couldn’t avoid eye contact with him._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gon felt the cold yet smooth fingers grip his face with force, his body going rigid as they made contact. He refused to look weak in front of someone such as the magician and met his eyes with the same intensity, “Why are you here Hisoka?!” He growled to the man still holding his face towering over his smaller form. “Oh~ Gon why do you sound so angry~ you do know what that does to me _don’t you~_ ” Hisoka’s grip tighten on Gon’s face as his nails started to dig into the soft flesh of Gon’s cheeks. As a response to the slight pain Gon’s hands shot up to grip Hisoka’s wrist with enough force to break any normal person’s arm, nails cutting into Hisoka’s skin trying to get the man to release.

Gon shuddered seeing Hisoka’s eyes start to cloud with the familiar hazy look he had given him at heaven’s arena. Hisoka leaned down towards the smaller hunter feeling him stiffen beneath him. Gon could feel Hisoka’s hot breath on his ear while he whispered him in a husky voice, “Gon~ there’s no need to be afraid i just wanted to see how you were doing~” He slightly chuckled dragging his slick wet tongue over the shell of his ear, dipping it slightly inside.

Gon’s eyes flew wide as he felt the actions of the soft wet appendage. His adrenaline rushing, from fear and embarrassment, he mustered all his strength into pushing Hisoka away trying to gain distance between them in his small room. However, he only was able to make the larger hunter move about two feet away from him. Gon quickly acted out of anger, and anxiety from being touched in this way by Hisoka, rushing to punch the man’s face throwing his whole body’s power into his attempt.

Hisoka easily moved his face out the way, while catching Gon’s fist with ease. As he grabbed his arm he used Gon’s momentum to his advantage easily flinging the younger boy over his shoulder causing Gon to flip over landing flat on his back.

 _Shit!_ Gon thought to himself as he fell. He knew what he had done was reckless yet he couldn’t stop himself, resulting in him being in an even worse position. Flat on his back, the magician had both hands on either side of gon’s head supporting his weight while he straddled the younger man’s hips. Gon frantically looked around for an opening, yet it was futile, the larger man easily covered Gon making it nearly impossible to escape from under him.

“Hmmm~ Gon I would love to play these _games_ with you~ but are you sure you’re ready to take _all of me_ ~” Hisoka lightly hummed in his own amusement to what he was trying to imply, yet clearly he knew Gon being naive didn’t quite understand what he meant in regards to what he was trying to refer too. Gon stopped his futile squirming and looked at the hazy gold eyes that watched him, “You never answered my question. Why. are. You. here.” Gon spat out the words showing his clear annoyance at the man’s presence.

“Oh Gon~ do you really think you’re in any position to question me~?” Hisoka’s voice was silky yet a bit heavy as one of his hands moved to stroke the side of the younger hunter beneath him suggestively. Gon tried to mask his his features into being mutual but failed when he felt the light feather touches stroke his side on his ribs, taking a sharp intake of breathe essentially holding it. Hisoka hummed feeling satisfied with the reactions he was able to get out of the younger male from only doing slight touches to his body. He tore his eyes away from taking in Gon’s form from under him, meeting the innocent wide hazel eyes watching him with such fear, and anger it took all of Hisoka’s will to not take the boy, assessing his dominance over him that second. _Ah~ Gon I’ll wait only for you~ I’ll have you come to me craving only my touch and company~ I’ll have you wanting me and no one else~_

“I’ll indulge you a bit my little ringo-chan~ I’m here to take what i’ve been waiting for, what’s _mine to keep_ ~ I can train you in many different _areas_ you’ve never learned before and take you on many adventures~ sounds good _Hmmm?~_ ” Hisoka’s hand came up from Gon’s hip to lightly trace the young ones jawline as he continued, “So would you like to come with me the easy way or the _hard way_ ~” His fingers traced Gon’s soft small plump lips. Gon as response dug his fingers into the carpet trying to resist the urge to flee from the magician. He knew from his last attempt that it would be wise to not act out of pure instinct, but instead try to use his logical side and find an opening. This however only had a very slim chance of success.

“ **No**. I don’t want to go with you and I definitely **do not** want to learn anything you want to teach me.” Gon stated with a tone of finality showing that there was no room for arguments. Hisoka chuckled, “ahh~ I was hoping you would do this, put up a fight~ Mmmmmmm~ and when you look at me with those eyes I simply just can’t resist~” Hisoka in one swift movement grabbed both of Gon’s hands into one of his own, bringing them over his head, successfully restricting his movements.

 _No no no GET AWAY!_ Gon inwardly yelled. “Hisoka no! stop!”

“But I haven’t even done anything….. _yet~_ ”

Gon started to turn and twist with more vigor in hopes of getting his hands loose enough to slip free. Hisoka’s free hand went up to stroke Gon’s cheek, “So it’s true you really can’t use your nen anymore~ hmmm~ _what a pity~_ ” Gon stiffened when Hisoka stated this fact out loud showing that he truly understands how much Gon’s in his weakened state. The young boy then started to harshly lift his hips in hopes to buck Hisoka off of him, but served unsuccessful as the man on top of him was to strong for Gon alone.

“Gon~ I would keep it down if I were you~~ I don’t think you would want your aunt walking in seeing you _in this position~_ ” Hisoka told him in a sing-song voice filled with amusement as he watched all of Gon’s futile attempts to get him to move. He trailed his finger from Gon’s neck slowly down to the middle of his abdomen, stopping just until he reached the waistline of the young boy’s pants in order to emphasize what he meant. Gon at this stopped his thrashing, feeling extremely uncomfortable as he felt the finger trail down his stomach, just to realized how much banging on the floor he had done, worry filling his eyes as he hoped Mito didn’t come up stairs to see if there were any problems. “Hisoka, can’t you just move! You’re a lot heavier than you think!” Gon sighed a bit worn out from all of his thrashing.

“Hmmm~ ok~ I’ll move only if you let me do something in return~.” Hisoka said while looking down at Gon with a large Grin. _I can’t move him by myself…. And I really don’t want him anywhere near me…. But is it worth letting him do whatever it is he’s planning…_ Gon sighed at his thoughts clearly not enjoying his position, “One thing and solely one thing nothing more! And no more climbing on top of me!” Gon glared at the magician to emphasize his point. Gon sighed inwardly, _If this is truly the only way to get him to move, I can bare it!_

His thoughts were sharply cut off as Hisoka harshly gripped his hair with his free hand, making the young one’s neck arch uncomfortably, bringing his face closer to his as he leaned down to capture Gon’s mouth with his own. Hisoka moaned at the feeling of the irresistibly soft, pouty lips pressed against his. _What?!_ Gon thought, his eyes going wide meeting the sharp mocking eyes of the elder. Gon tried turning his head away, resulting in the grip in his hair becoming tighter, feeling as though Hisoka would pull out all of his hair. _Ahhhhhh~ he tastes so much better than any fantasy~~ He never seems to disappoint me in anything~ Mmmmmm you’re my lovely fruit that i’ll enjoy slowly savoring~_ He first tried to be gentle with Gon knowing he’s inexperienced not wanting to scare him away from his touch. He asked silently for permission as his slick tongue came out to swipe across the younger’s bottom lip. Gon however didn’t realize what he was intending, letting out a strangled moan of displeasure at the wet feeling of the other’s tongue.

Hisoka’s teeth bit harshly at Gon’s bottom lip forcing his mouth open. He left no place inside the younger’s mouth untouched, feeling amongst his teeth as Hisoka took Gon’s small pink tongue between his lips sucking gently, trying to get him to respond to his kiss. Gon let out a small whimper, _It’s too much….Hisoka stop!_ He begged to himself, _mm~ I feel weird, It’s too hot_ Gon couldn’t understand what was happening so he shut his eyes as tight as he could until Hisoka finally pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva pooling down Gon's chin. Meanwhile Hisoka feeling satisfied with getting a small taste of what he so craved, and anticipated for what the future may hold for them.

_Mmmm~That’s enough for now~ i want to taste him slowly~ why rush things when we’ll have so much time together by ourselves~_

The elder man begrudgingly climbed off of Gon looking at his face tinted with a deep red, _Hm~ I can’t wait to see all of your reactions~_ Gon slowly sat up trying to calm his breathing, seeing that the magician thankfully seated himself across Gon on the other side of his room leaning his head against the wall of his bedroom.

 _What did he do to me… Why do I feel like this?_ Gon thought, as his hand came to cradle the side of his head, _I feel dizzy…_ He looked up to see that Hisoka shut his eyes breathing heavy with his fist clenched shut. _Now what’s his deal…. And why the hell did he kiss me?!_ He could feel his face heat up as he remembered the way Hisoka’s tongue violated his mouth. Gon knew he should be angry with what had happened but deep down he felt a small spark of excitement from having been handled by the magician in slightly rough manner. Though he ignored those feelings pushing them deep down, so they’ll be buried never able to come to the surface.

His hazel eyes stared daggers at the redhead, _hmmmm why can’t I just have a normal night….I was really looking forward to sleeping…._ Gon kept complaining until he heard the magician clear his throat seeing that he finally opened his eyes and was staring at Gon.

Wanting to distract himself from what had happened he quickly changed the topic,“What do you want to take Hisoka? I remember you’ve always liked my fishing pole... so if you want...... I can let you keep it as long as you leave first thing in the morning!” Gon told the man with a slight pouty and whining voice, hating the fact he’d have to give up his prized possession, but if such a small price had to be paid in order to get the magician away from his family he would give it up without hesitation. All he wanted to do was to stay as far away from the magician as he possibly could, not wanting to have any more physical contact with the man.

In response Hisoka doubled over and started laughing, a genuine laugh which in turn made Gon’s eyes go wide with fascination from never hearing such a sound emit from Hisoka’s form. _Why’s he laughing I thought I was giving him what he came for!_ Gon sulked to himself while crossing his arms in front of his chest not liking the fact that the magician was laughing at his resolve.

 _Oh my~ this is why Gon is so much fun~ So naive and innocent ahhh~ my lovely fruit~_ Hisoka eventually calmed himself, silently thankful Gon had offered such a humorous response to his earlier statement because he was beginning to lose his self control after stealing Gon’s first kiss. “Well Gon as tempting as that may be~ I have to refuse that offer, because i came for something else~”

Gon looked at him confused, “I don’t have anything though….”

“Gon~ aren’t you bored here, I thought you like adventures~?”

Gon looked at Hisoka with suspicion as he replied, “yeah I like to explore… but what does that have to do with you?” his guard still up, after the little stunt the magician pulled with him not to long ago.

“Hmmm~ what would you say about coming with me, and I can bring to explore new places together~?” Hisoka had known Gon would probably not accept this offer, yet he was willing to let him feel as though he had a choice in the matter. Though, in reality Gon’s decision didn’t matter one bit.

“No thanks. I’d rather stay here and do work than go away with you.” Gon said with a slight attitude. Hisoka just continued to stare at the boy as he said this, his eyes narrowing slightly, arching an eyebrow. “Ah~ I knew you’d want to be difficult~.” Hisoka said outloud more to himself than Gon.

“Difficult?!” Gon raised his voice a bit, but not fully yelling at the man, annoyed that Hisoka now ignored him while he pulled out his cards starting to stack them. “I wouldn’t say I’m being difficult…. It’s expected of me to say no to spending time with someone who kills for joy, and especially if that someone eventually wants to kill me!”

Hisoka regarded the boy with a glance, then resumed to continue to build his new structure made of cards, “hmm~ no. I don’t think you’re worth killing…. You don’t even have your nen so it wouldn’t be much of a fight, _now would it~_ ” Hisoka glanced at him once again, seeing that Gon was looking at him as if wanting him to explain further. He sighed, “I find that you still have your worth….. Just in other **_aspects~_** so it would be a waste to kill you, don’t you think~” Hisoka licked his lips to the thought of Gon’s potential in other skills to please the magician.

Gon shuddered at the way Hisoka emphasized his words, still not quite understanding what the older man meant. Yet Gon felt a bit more relieved knowing that Hisoka was more focused on his cards than himself. _I really want to sleep…. But Hisoka just had to stay the night in my room….._ Gon thought bitterly to himself as he felt the hands of drowsiness start to touch him. He kept shaking away the touches, but his earlier all-day adventures throughout the forest was catching up to his body and he was not used to missing out on his sleep. His eyelids started to feel heavy but he was determined to stay awake while the magician stayed in his house.

Hisoka took a quick side glance to the boy wondering why he’s become so quiet, as he noticed with a smirk on his face that Gon’s limbs were limp, his head was bobbing as he tried to stay upright, and he was trying to keep his eyelids open. “Gon, a boy your age should go to sleep earlier it’s bad for your health to miss out on something of such importance.~” Hisoka said with his voice was laced with amusement as he took a quick break to watch the boy’s internal struggle.

“I’m not tired!” Gon replied quickly as he looked at the magician forcing his body to sit up straight putting up a strong front. “Hmmm~ is that so~? Well then what are you planning on doing besides sitting there **_pretending_** not to fall asleep~?” Hisoka asked as he went back to building his card structure. Gon huffed out an annoyed sigh, “I have to sit here and watch that you don’t try anything.”

“ _Oh~_ how boring for you because I’ll be building this for a while, and **_if I were_** to do something,” Hisoka glanced up at Gon making eye contact, “How would you stop me, you’re practically an infant when it comes to strength~” Gon let out a growl, but didn’t say anything because he knew he and Hisoka were tremendously different when it came down to strength. “Hisoka… You try anything against my family or anyone on this island, and **_I will kill you_**.” Gon told him in a low growl, his eyes narrowed and dark. Hisoka shivered feeling the tremor of pleasure go down his spine to his groin as he saw Gon’s eyes and heard his threat.

 _Mmmmm~ you’re so irresistable~_ Hisoka moaned to himself, and tried to give his attention back to his cards, attempting to will away his growing lust not wanting to take the boy anything further as of yet. “I give you my word Gon~ I won’t do anything, but I would prefer you not to become ill, so~ please rest your body~” Gon of course didn’t buy into Hisoka’s words and continue to just sit watching the magician concentrate on his card structure.

Hisoka finally had finished his elaborate creation, just as it was nearing 4 AM in the morning. _Hmmm~_ He idly hummed to himself as he looked over to Gon’s sleeping form slumped over in a seated position. The boy tried to outdo the man, but sleep had finally captured him and he wasn’t able to break free from its grasp no matter how hard he struggled Gon was only able to last till around 2:30 AM, entertaining Hisoka as he watched the boy try his hardest for a few hours. Hisoka got up to stretch his legs from sitting for so long and walked over to the slumped over boy. He looked down at him, _You really are adorable when your determined to win something~_ Hisoka lightly grabbed the boy’s chin to tilt his face up so he could see his slumbering expression, and gently as to not wake him pressed a light kiss on his forehead _You’re mine to keep and care for, no one else’s_ Hisoka thought as he picked Gon up bridal style and carried him to his bed to lay him down bringing his blankets up to cover him. _Sleep well~ My little one we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow~_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _It’s so warm~ hmmm I’ll sleep just a little longer_ , Gon thought happily to himself, not yet registering last night's events. His acute hearing picked up Mito’s laugh from downstairs as Gon thought that she was maybe talking to his granny, until he heard the familiar deep velvety voice belonging to a certain someone who made him inwardly cringe. _Hisoka!_ Gon’s memory came flooding back as he quickly jumped out of bed _Damn! And I was suppose to stay awake! Ah! Wait how’d I end up in bed?_ He cut off his thoughts as he noticed he was becoming distracted. The boy threw open his door and ran down stairs to see Hisoka eating breakfast with his aunt as if they were friends catching up on life.

“Good morning Gon~ did you sleep well~?” Hisoka asked with a mocking smirk on his face, _Hm~ it’s like playing house~_ He made his joke to himself which made his smirk widen even more. Gon narrowed his eyes on the magician not amused with the current situation.

“Gon I give you my permission so you don’t have to worry any more.”

“Huh??” Gon looked to Mito confused as to what on earth she was talking about.

“Hisoka already told me about your plans with traveling with him, he was telling me about how you were afraid of bringing it up because you didn’t want me to worry. But Gon, I want you to have fun, explore, experience new things, live life to the fullest without regrets, so don’t worry about me I know you’ll be safe while you stay with Hisoka. So I give you my permission.” Smiling as she finished what she was saying.

Gon’s mouth dropped open **_WHAT?! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING WHEN I’M NOT HERE?! Hisoka plays so dirty!!_** His eyes were wide with disbelief, refusing to meet the mocking gaze of the magician as he continued to stare at the floor.

“Gon~ I would advise you to go pack because we leave in an hour~.” Hisoka said bringing Gon out of his own thoughts.

“No, I’m sorry Hisoka, but I have to help out around the town I’ve already promised so many people.” Gon said with forged sadness in his voice as he looked to the man with a sad smile playing on his face. Hisoka’s eyes narrowed as the boy tried to challenge him at his own game. _Very well~ Let’s see who’ll really win~_

“Gon, you do so much for everyone already. They love, and appreciate you so I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you taking off time for yourself.”

Gon looked to aunt Mito silently hoping she’d catch own to his pleading eyes, “But, Mito-san I’ve already been away for so long and I want to help everyone with anything that they may have trouble with.” Gon looked away as if trying to look sincere in his thoughts, _Ugh damn this is such a childish move Hisoka pulled…. To get aunt Mito involved instead of just concerning me!_

Hisoka perked up cutting into their conversation, “Gon~ you could help people where ever we may go, so this way you’ll have the opportunity to concern yourself with even more people~” Hioska gave Gon a smile that reached his eyes, _Ah~ I’m winning~_

The younger boy had ran out of arguments, and he didn’t want Mito to know of the magician’s true character as to not put her in harm’s way. He huffed _there’s nothing I can do about this is there…. "_ Gon you wouldn’t want to make you and Hisoka late for the ship, that’s so rude after all he’s done for you.” Mito lightly scolded the young boy still standing in front of the table, “Now go on, hurry pack up, I’ll prepare you something for both of your journeys, and remember to keep in contact with me ok?” Mito finished saying with a smile, but also her eyes showed a little bit of sadness as she had to let go of Gon once more.

Gon turned around and slowly headed back up the stairs dragging his feet still in disbelief as to what just happened. _Hm. I’m not staying with you Hisoka, once I get my chance I’m gone._ Gon thought to himself as he found his new resolve as to how to handle the situation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gon stood on the side of the ship leaning on the railing as he waved goodbye to his aunt and granny, _This feels just like the time I left for the Hunter Exam...Except this time I’m stuck with him…_ Gon thought sourly to himself as he saw the magician in his peripheral vision sitting cross legged in the shade under an overhang looking off in the distance, seemingly lost in thought. He watched as the shore became distant, and he wasn’t able to recognize the little specks that once were his family. _This is really happening,_ He sighed as he walked past the magician ignoring him as he watched him closely. Gon walked down the stairs to the under deck of the ship where cargo men, and sailors spent their time idly lying around on the floor, hammocks, or seats that were already taken, playing either cards, or pool trying to fill time of the long journey ahead. Gon not exactly being in a good mood, had just plopped himself down where he could find a bit of space to sit and rest his head against the wall trying to figure where he was going and what he could've possibly gotten himself into.

Hours seemed to go by, and it was now dark out. The men that were playing had now retired, resulting in a crowded under deck where any space that one may find was valued as comfort. Gon, having nothing to do had eventually decided to sleep not wanting to leave his mind to wonder anymore, and not exactly caring for where or what the magician was doing at the time, so long as he kept his distance from himself.

Hisoka sensed his little one’s hostility towards him, and decided to give him a bit of room, as very soon there would be no such thing as personal time for himself. He stayed up on the main deck outside enjoying the warmth, and sea breeze that was offered to him, as he thought of how he could get Gon to submit to him willingly, craving only his attention. After long hours of thinking, he finally had come up with the thoughts of Gon being like a small trapped animal, and in order to get the trust of the animal he would have to show it attention but he had to be sure to restrain himself as to not push the animal over edge resulting in more harm done. He would have to show Gon it’s not bad with living with him, practically baiting him, and when the time comes Gon will melt in his hand, able to be molded however Hisoka pleased. He moaned at the thought of Gon willingly prostrating himself to the magician letting him do as he wished, while Gon filled his ears with delightful moans of pleasure as it racked through his body.

Hisoka had to stop himself, regaining his self control, masking his aura as to not raise any suspicion. He allowed himself to wait outside a bit more as it was already dark and the air had gotten chilled, wanting to be completely calm when he went down to go find his little one planning on putting his motives into action.

After a few minutes passed he gracefully got up from his seat and headed down the stairs, only to be greeted with a number of sleeping men either drunk or genuinely tired. Hisoka scowled at the odor of alcohol and didn’t exactly want Gon to be in side by himself anymore. He skillfully walked around the sleeping bodies only to find Gon huddled, hugging his knees to himself next to the ship’s wall, shivering as he slept. Hisoka walked over more people to finally reach the boy, and once again picked him up to carry him to the other side of the room, where he had looked around for a place to sit with the young one in his arms. Yet, it was futile due to how little space was available, Hisoka looked to his left and saw that he could fit with the young boy under the stairs, which looked a tad bit claustrophobic but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with. He sat down with his back against the wall as he cradle his little one to his chest, surprised when Gon unconsciously snuggled his body deeped into the magician seeking his warmth. Hisoka responded immediately with tightening his grip across the boy’s body, as one of his hand came to stroke Gon’s black hair enjoying the feel of how smooth it was.

 _Hm~ I can get used to seeing your sleeping face everyday~_ Hisoka thought, as a strange warmth had entered his body, not quite like the lustful feelings he was used to. He cradle Gon’s head with one hand, and slung the other around his hips effectively hugging the boy to his body as he eventually felt Gon cease his shivering. The magician started to drift off into sleep feeling the unfamiliar warmth inside of him spread throughout his entire body, yet not quite sure what he should do or how he should react to this foreign feeling. He just let it happen not quite making much attempt to decipher what it was or meant.

 _Good night Gon~_ He thought before unconsciousness took him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and giving Kudos! I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ and also fyi just so everyone can expect this, but I kind of want their relationship to ease their way into it, instead of it starting off like Boom! If anyone has any criticism I would love to hear about it and improve in my writing so please don't hesitate ^^ Once again thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy~

_ The magician started to drift off into sleep feeling the unfamiliar warmth inside of him spread throughout his body, yet not quite sure what he should do or how he should react to this foreign feeling. He just let it happen not quite making much attempt to decipher what it was or meant, Good night Gon~ He thought before unconsciousness took him.  _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Gon awoke to the feeling of warmth enveloping his body, feeling his smaller frame pressed against firm muscles, his head being cradled by a large hand supporting its weight. He found enough strength to open his eyes, despite his body telling him to stay asleep. Eyes going wide, meeting with Hisoka’s looking down at him with his intense, piercing gold gaze. Gon's Fist balling, shoving against the broad chest, attempting to get free but Hisoka had only tighten his grip as if he were a constrictor, not wanting his prey to flee. “Hisoka…. I can sit by myself” He growled to the man as he gave up trying to fight him, limbs going limp, “It’s bad enough I have to go with you,” his voice coming out weak as he continued to mumble, eventually rising in volume,“now can you stop touching me, and leave me alone, at least for the rest of the trip.”he looked away from the magician fully set on ignoring him the to the best of his abilities. 

“Yes, you can sit on your own, I'm aware of that~”

Gon looked back to the magician with wide hopeful eyes, anticipating him to release his grip.

“But,  it doesn't mean I'll let you~.” 

“.........” After hearing that, he never let his eyes wander back to the magician, and instead let himself be entertained by the now active, and energized sailors as they became engrossed in their ‘serious’ game of pool and darts. 

Expecting the boy’s haughty retort to his comment, slightly let down when all he received was the sound of drunken cheering and bantering due to the other men in the room. He followed Gon’s gaze as he watched them all become so high spirited over something of such small importance.  _ Hm~ ….. What’s so fun about those kinds of games anyways, there’s nothing to gain from it. it’s just a waste of energ---  _ His thoughts cut off by the boy, who once again is attempting to stand up. Hisoka had allowed him to get halfway up, only to pull the boy back down against him. Smirking at the annoyed yet determined face of the child. 

Gon let out an annoyed huff as he was pulled back against hisoka’s chest, yet again. Determination in his eyes, he once again tried, only to have the same result. 

“Gon~” Hisoka moaned roughly against Gon’s neck, breath becoming slightly heavy. “Mmm~ I never would have thought you would enjoy teasing me this much~”  

Gon continued to look away from the man ignoring his comments. Until he felt it. Something stiff poking into his back. Unsure of what it is, yet afraid to stay any longer near the magician, he stilled his movements letting go of his stubborn pride, “Hi-Hisoka?” He said in a small whisper, unsure of what state of mind the man was in at that moment. “Can you please, let go of me.” Gon refused to meet eyes with anyone keeping his head down, back facing the magician. Hating the fact he was saying such a humiliating question practically playing into the older man’s hands. 

“Hm~ sorry i can’t hear you~ can you repeat what you said~” Hisoka leered into the boy’s ear, mocking him. Gon didn’t move, to afraid and uncertain as to what was behind him. He stayed seated bowing his head avoiding the Magician's gaze. 

_ Hm~ So He’s really trying to avoid me now?~  _ Hisoka picked gon up, and turned him around so that the boy was now facing him, legs slightly bent on either side of the man’s torso, straddling his upper thighs with a slight gap between them. He tilted Gon’s chin between his thumb and index finger making the boy look up to meet his eyes.

“Gon~ if you don't ask for what you want, how will I ever know how to  _ please you _ ~” Gon not catching the undertone of the magicians words, slowly looked up to look at the man, a slight blush covering his face. He took a deep breath before saying in a bit louder voice, “hisoka, can you please let me go?” 

_ Mmmm~ I love that face, that expression~ _ Hisoka moaned inwardly, seeing Gon's face tinted with a light pinkish-red contracting with his tanned skin beautifully, eyes wavering, lips quivering. He wanted to see and feel more of the younger one. “Ah~ so that’s what you were asking~?”

Gon nodded his head ‘yes’ a little

“Hm~ but what would I gain from letting you go~? Your request seems to only benefit you~” Hisoka looked at him with an expectant look, waiting to see what Gon could come up with.

“Well, what do you gain from keeping me here…. All you get to do is pull me down.” Gon looked back to the magician, genuinely not understanding what he could possibly get from keeping him in his lap.  

Hisoka chuckled a bit, “Trust me my little ringo-chan~ I gain more than you could possibly understand~ Having your body against mine, mm~ it’ll always be rewarding.” 

“That’s not being fair though…” Gon slightly puffed out his cheeks pouting, “You told me as long as I asked you what I want, you would ‘please me’” He finished, mocking the magicians tone of voice as he used his words against him, in turn making Hisoka smirk down at him. 

“Yes, I would try….  _ but _ , this world is not always so giving to those who don’t sacrifice a little in order to achieve what they want~” Hisoka’s smirk widen, “ Gon~ are you familiar with the phrase ‘an eye for an eye’~?”

Gon eyed him, trying to figure his possibility of success if he were to try to flee from him at that moment, disliking the tone of voice the magician was taking. Not bothering to answer him in fear his voice wouldn’t be stable, he lightly nodded his head ‘yes’.

Hisoka seeing the hesitation in Gon’s eyes tighten his grip on the boy’s waist, bringing the small body flush against his own, making Gon’s underside sit on his hardening shaft. Gon’s eyes widened feeling the familiar touch return. Yet, still not fully understanding what the identity of the hardness that was once pressed against his back, now rubbing against his butt was. Without wavering he pushed back against the man, trying to gain distance. This only resulted in Hisoka’s grip becoming bruisingly tight, eyes becoming heavy lidded, and a low growl emitting from his larger form as he once again pulled Gon back to him. Effectively causing the unknowing boy to grind against his growing arousal. 

_ Mmmmm~ calm down~ It’s too early, no, no, not yet, he’s not ready~   _

Hisoka’s breath became labored as he rest his face against the junction of Gon’s neck, “Gon if you really don’t want to take this any further, I would stop moving if I were you.” The tone of his voice came out as rough and forced, trying to keep himself in control of his lustful desires, not wanting to bend the boy over to take him just yet. Gon stopped all of his struggling, breathe coming out as hot puffs against Hisoka’s head, his body feeling uncomfortably hot, 

_ Why does he affect me like this  _

_ It’s always so hard to breathe when he’s around _

Hisoka raised his head so he could look back down at Gon, relishing the look on his disheveled face, watching just how much he was able to effect him. “Gon, it’s your decision. An eye for an eye~.” 

“Wh-what would I have to do...” His voice coming out as a whisper, looking into Hisoka’s piercing gaze. 

“Hmmm~” Hisoka pretended to think for a minute, even though he'd already figured what he could make Gon do in return. 

“How about this~ it’s not hard, all you’d have to do is kiss me,  **_or_ ** you can stay sitting here on my lap~” He bucked his hips once gently emphasizing his point, in turn making Gon arch his back never having experienced this new feeling. Gon let out a small whimper, gripping the material on hisoka’s shirt trying to steady himself. as hisoka continued, Gon tried hiding his face in Hisoka’s chest, finding it difficult to look up at the aroused eyes watching him, “the choice is yours~ whatever you choose, it’ll feel just as rewarding~” One of his hands left Gon’s hip  dragging it slowly up Gon’s spinal cord stroking up to the base of his neck, and down to his waistband leisurely, almost feeling as though the gesture was comforting to the young boy. 

“Wait Hisoka, don’t-don’t move!” Gon’s voice heavy, sounding just on the edge of moaning when Hisoka once again grinded Gon gently down on his groin. His fist clenching the man’s shirt tighter, looking up to Hisoka with slightly watery eyes embarrassed and on the verge of becoming fully aroused, “Please, I need to get air-please just let me up” He begged in a pleading voice, completely forgetting his stubborn pride. 

“Mm~” Hisoka moaned stopping his hips momentarily, “Gon~ I’ve already given you a way out. Now it’s up to you to make a decision, but if you don’t hurry-” Hisoka leaned closer to the boy whispering into his ear, “I may just have to explore more of your body.” He smirked feeling Gon shiver under him. He wasn’t sure if it was from anticipation, lust or fear but he was slowly losing his control, and if Gon didn’t decide he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.   

Gon had to get away from the man, he didn’t like what he was feeling. He hadn’t any experience in these feelings and he didn’t like the fact that Hisoka knew and understood what was happening to his body, when he himself couldn’t understand the changes, it was dangerous. Gon’s grip tightened a bit, as he shot up quickly wanting to finish and leave. He pecked the magician on his lips. He tried to pull away but Hisoka moved quickly, already anticipating Gon’s actions as he grabbed the back of Gon’s head deepening the kiss. Hisoka threaded one of his hands through the soft black locks, while his other hand’s fingertips gently trailed down Gon’s back until he cupped his ass, pulling Gon to his body unable to escape. 

_ Oh my~ what’s that~ _ Hisoka thought as he felt a hardness pushing against his lower abs. Encouraged by Gon’s pleasurable whimpers, wanting to push him further, Hisoka moved his hand that was cupping his ass to between the young Hunter’s thighs rubbing his fingers against Gon’s groin back up to his clothed opening.

Gon's heartbeat felt as though it would explode, his whole body feeling on fire,  _ no I can't--I have to get away!  _ Hisoka felt Gon attempting to push him away, but he relaxed his hold allowing the boy to flee. 

_ oops~ I almost lost myself there~<3  _

He looked up to see Gon's red face, and hazy half lidded eyes, looking as though he wanted to say something but had only covered his mouth with the back of his hand starting to walk away quickly. Before Gon could leave from below the stairs he called out, “Where are you going~” 

Gon looked back from over his shoulder, “why do you care? you got what you wanted” trying to make his voice sound firm, but Hisoka had seen through his act like reading an open book. 

“Gon. Just answer the question, you’re my responsibility now.” Hisoka told him a bit more sternly than he was intending, Gon in turn knew that it was useless in trying to avoid the man, “ I'm just going to the bathroom, and I don't know, probably just walk around or go outside to get some fresh air…” Gon told him and then quickly retreated to the bathroom to go calm himself down. 

Hisoka smirked watching Gon’s disappearing form pulling out his deck of cards.

_ ah~ it's going to be difficult trying to control myself around you~ _

_ Mmm~ you’ll always be so much fun to play with~ _

Meanwhile Gon slapped his overheated face with cold water,  _ calm down, calm down, you can’t let him get to you like that! _ Gon tried to relentlessly encourage himself. Though he already knew the man’s presence was taking a toll on his sanity, feeling as though he’ll go insane with Hisoka constantly trying to have contact with him. He looked at himself once more in the mirror,  _ Ok you can do this, just stay calm _ *sighs*  _ now what do I do?Maybe I can go talk to some of the other sailors _ . Gon finished his thoughts with a happy cheerful idea, excited to go speak with new people. He’s always loved talking with others because he really did like hearing their stories and all about their lives, he viewed everyone as unique and enjoyed people’s company….

...or at least most of them.  

Gon left the bathroom feeling refreshed, he stopped for a second and looked around,  _ ah… where’s Hisoka? Wait... why should I care…. _ Gon shut down his train of thought, feeling as though Hisoka, and himself are independent to each other despite the fact that they may be traveling together. The boy, determined to not have his good mood ruined walked towards an empty old wooden stool seated at a bar surrounded by other younger and older sailors all enjoying refreshments. He seated himself next to a male not quite as tall as Hisoka with brown scruffy hair and lightly tanned skin, looking as if he were around 20 years old. Gon desperate to have some normal conversation, looked at the man’s interestingly colorful drink, then back to the man, who felt Gon’s gaze and turned his head meeting the wide curious hazel eyes with his soft blue eyes. 

“Oh. Hi there. What’s a young guy like you doing on a boat full of adults” The man smiled a warm smile at Gon. But Gon’s happiness wavered and his smile faltered hearing the man’s condescending tone of voice as if he were treating Gon like a child. He couldn’t help the slight scowl that crossed his features as the man finished what he was saying.

“Ah, I came here with a frie--” Gon sharpley stopped himself,  _ Was I really just about to call Hisoka my  _ **_Friend?!_ ** The sailor looked at him a little confused as to why Gon had stopped talking, “uh, what were you saying?” He tilted his head to the side confused. 

“Sorry,” Gon smiled wide to the man bringing his hand up to sheepishly scratch the back of his head as he continued, “ Hehe I choked a little, but I was saying that I actually had come here with someone.” 

“Oh? And what might your name be?”

“I’m Gon” The younger hunter exclaimed happily out stretching his hand

“And I’m Jean, it’s nice to meet you Gon.” He gave Gon a warm handshake and took a quick sip of his drink.

“Um… Jean?”

“Hm yeah?”

“What is that?” Gon asked with wonder in his eyes, looking at the brightly colored drink placed in front of Jean. 

“Ah, it’s something you can’t touch until you get older.” Jean said with a slight chuckle, and patted Gon’s head as he finished what he was saying. 

“Hmmmm, Why can’t I have it now?” Gon puffed out his cheeks looking like a pouty child. 

“Gon, your way to young to drink alcohol, you wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Jean said looking at Gon’s bright eyes

“You underestimate me to much, you think just because i’m younger than you I can’t do the things you can…. But I can, and I can do it even better.” Gon’s stubborn personality had taken what Jean said as a challenge, and not as a fair warning to the child. 

Jean looked down at Gon contemplatively before he turned entirely to Gon giving him his full attention, “Gon, how old are you?” 

“I’m 16.”

“Ok,” Jean sighed, “I’ll let you try, but only once ok?”

“Mmmmhm!” Gon’s face lit up feeling excited,  _ Wahhhh~! it looks so good and sweet _

Before he knew it Gon saw Jean grab another colorful drink from the bartender and turn back to him on his stool. 

“Here you go,” Jean handed the drink to Gon who took it hastily, “but if you don’t like it you don’t have to fini--” 

“Wahh~! It’s so sweet!” Gon said cheerfully, and continued to down the drink. Jean stopped and looked at the boy with amazement. 

“Woah… Gon have you drank before?”

“Nope… aww… there’s no more…” Gon said as he looked pitifully down at the empty glass in his hands.

“Eh… you finished it already??!” Gon looked up to Jeans shocked face, and giggled a little, “My bad was i not suppose to finish it that fast?” 

_ I can make money off of this kid! _ “Hey Gon you like to play games?”

Gon just nodded his head ‘yes’ excited that he had finally found someone to pass time with.

“How about you try to beat these other guys at a contest? Sounds like fun, yeah?” 

“What kind of contest would it be?” Gon asked as he idly played with the glass cup in his hand.

“I was thinking a drinking contest, because to be honest with you I’ve never seen anyone down something that strong before, and I think you would be a shoo-in to win. Plus, you also get to drink more of this stuff so what’dya say?”

Gon tore his gaze away from the glass looking at Jean, “wait so you’ll really let me drink more of this stuff?” Gon asked his excitement barely contained as he thought of how much longer he’ll be able to savor the tasteful sweet liquid. 

Jean merely nodded to the boy smiling proudly at him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(20 min later)

“Gon Wins Again!” The self proclaimed judge said as the crowd yelled their approval, and for others their disdain for the fact that they had bet on the wrong person.

“Gon can you go another round?” Jean asked as he put his arm around Gon’s shoulders. Gon couldn’t see straight anymore, he felt dizzy, and had no sense of himself. He wobbled and staggered on his chair a bit, “Hell yeah!  **bring it on** !” Gon yelled in a slurred voice, causing the sailors to yell with excitement as they all soon began making bets once again on who’ll win.

_ Best decision I’ve ever made, as long as he goes for another 3 rounds I should be set for a couple of years. _ Jean thought to himself as he put everything on Gon, having full faith in the young one. 

Gon continued to down drink after drink, not stopping. The other man was way over his head, not understanding how the small boy in front of him was able to possibly drink this much for having such a small body. Gon eventually won by the older man vomiting on the ground,his body no longer able to continue. Gon had once again brought Jean a huge source of income. 

“Gon you’re doing amazing, just go another round ok?”

“Hmmm I don’t feel good….” Gon said as he held his head in his hands

“No, Gon you can continue. Trust me you’ll feel better as long as you continue to drink, it’s the only way to get better.” 

“Hmmmm, no.” Gon’s voice slurred as he crossed his arms in an overly exaggerated fashion thanks to the alcohol

“Gon, do you not like me anymore?” Jean tried to play on the younger boy’s emotions in his vulnerable state, but Gon remained uncaring. 

_ This little Brat! _ Jean thought as he grounded his teeth, but still tried to smile calmly at the boy, “Gon, please just once more.”

“Nope.” 

Gon tried to get up from the table, but he instantly fell over, feeling dizzy and seeing everything in a blurry haze. Jean grabbed Gon by the arm yanking him to his feet, “Get yourself together Gon, you can still continue.” Gon’s emotions were overly sensitive, and he didn’t particularly like the way Jean was trying to force him into continuing. 

Gon’s temper flared, not understanding how to control his strength in his current state, he shoved the man with enough force to making him skid back colliding and falling on top of two other men. He was unaware that another drunken man became infuriated at having lost to such a child. As Gon was attempting to walk to the staircase trying to go up he was harshly grabbed from behind by the collar of his green vest, yanked back down. 

Gon hadn't registered what had happened, all he could hear was angry yelling, shouting, and threats being made from above him as he laid on the ground wondering why his head ached. Gon eventually had gotten up, looking around seeing that a bar fight had started, but not knowing what to do. He turned to try to stagger back up the stairs when he saw a fist coming at his face. He tried to duck but ended up tripping on his feet, causing him to collide with a table, yet he effectively dodge the man’s attempted assault.  

Gon’s eyes lit up with a small bit of recognition seeing that he was in a dangerous position especially since his senses were now not up to normal standards. He saw that the large man who threw the punch was staggering back to him with his face red with anger, veins bulging out on his neck.  _ Shit I have to leave! Hurry get to the stairs--Hurry!  _ Gon took one more look towards the man coming towards him,before trying to dodge the side fights eventually making progress to the stairs. He heard the whooshing of air coming closer to his head, he ducked down, evading a bottle thrown by the said man. The man caught up to Gon, hovering over him he reached out to grab the boy but Gon had reacted first in his drunken state and punched the man with as much power his sluggish body could muster. The punch had enough force to knock the man off of his feet cold.

Gon looked down at the man that’s when he noticed how quiet it had become. He looked up and met the eyes of everyone who stopped their fighting staring at the culprit for the large clashing noise as the man fell down and broke tables due to the heavy amount of impact. The man laid on the floor with blood coming steadily out of his mouth and head, Gon looked down at his fist. It was covered in blood. Gon felt his stomach drop, not having punched anyone since his fight with Pitou his breathing became heavy and labored, his memories came flooding back. He looked at everyone’s gaze looking at him with startled, fearful, and hesitant eyes 

_ They're all looking at me…. The same way everyone had looked at me during that time….      _

Gon lost in his dark thoughts didn’t notice when the door leading from upstairs opened behind him. His eyes became dark and distant, breathe coming out in pants, his arms encircle his body wanting some sense of comfort as he could remember the feeling of crushing pitou’s head in one punch after the next not stopping, never stopping. His body started to shake, he felt his fear, guilt, and sadness come to surface wanting to find some sense of comfort his arms tightened around his torso. 

Hisoka looked down at the lower deck seeing that it was in absolute chaos; broken tables, glass shards everywhere, alcohol splattered on the floor, scent of blood, and people covered in bruises and cuts. Hisoka’s eyes narrowed, _ I should’ve never let him out of my sight  _ He scowled as he finally looked down to the bottom of the stairwell seeing the boy he was looking for. He faltered a bit watching as Gon swayed side to side his heading hanging down and hugging himself as if his life depended on it. Hisoka approached and the closer he’d gotten he noticed the boy was shivering, 

_ Is this because of fear?   _

_ …..But what is there to fear?  _

The sailors rushed trying to tend to the man who was knocked out, and others went on to continue to idle around doing nothing until they arrived at their destination only having an hour or so more to go. Hisoka reached out from behind Gon wrapping his hands around his waist resting them on his stomach. He felt the younger one relax into his embrace and he gently turned Gon around only to see his face was tear stained yet his eyes were devoid of emotion. Hisoka seeing his precious fruit in such a state lost control of his aura, Gon flinched away from him feeling suffocated. Hisoka grabbed his wrist before he can move out of his reach, the sailors all felt it distinctly, they kept their heads down trying to avoid the gaze of the magician.  

“Gon what happened?” His voice was stern, losing it’s usual mocking tone. 

“Nothing. I’m Fine.” Gon said sound empty.

Gon reached out to hisoka’s hand that was gripping his wrist, and gently pulled it off with his nimble fingers. He tried to walk up the stairs but fell, his body ached and he felt all of his energy leave him. Hisoka reached out to carry him bridal style up the stairs, and for once Gon didn’t complain but instead nestled his face into Hisoka’s neck willingly. Hisoka had suppressed his aura with his will, too distracted by Gon to think of spilling blood. He continued walking to get outside feeling the warm evening sky, and the wet tears that spilled on his neck. He went to sit with Gon under the overhang. He released his arms allowing Gon to move, but Gon had only stayed with his arms wrapped around his neck. Hisoka felt torn, yet he also felt the familiar warm feeling. He didn’t understand why he didn’t like seeing Gon in this kind of state, after all he is only suppose to be his source of entertainment, but he also felt strangely happy that Gon is seeking his comfort. 

Gon eventually pulled away looking down to hide his tearful face, “hehe, sorry Hisoka, I think I just drank too much, yeah, that’s it, I think my emotions just can’t function right now.” He tried to fake a laugh, but it didn’t make it past the magician. Hisoka grabbed his face and stroked over Gon’s tears wiping them away. 

“Gon we both know that’s a lie. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“There’s really nothing wrong. I just overestimated the power of alcohol. Hehehe” 

Hisoka’s eyes sharpened, “Gon, you shouldn’t drink it’s bad for your body at such a young age. But, anyways, do you at least want to tell me what happen to the guy that got knocked out?”  

“No, there’s nothing to tell.” Gon’s voice went back to cold and distant.  _ Ah~ I see so it has to with the fight he got into~ Hmmm I’ll just question him about it later. _

“Hisoka how much longer til we reach our destination?” 

“Not much longer, we’ll arrive before the sunsets.”

“Hm. Where are we going?”

“You’ve been there before, you’ll see when we arrive~.”

Gon puffed out his cheeks making hisoka smirk,  _ So adorable~ _

Gon put his head back in the junction of hisoka’s neck wrapping his arms back around the man’s torso still seeking comfort from his previous episode. 

_ I don’t know why, but this feels so nice _

_ I want to stay like this even if it’s just for now... _

Hisoka leaned his head back against the wall, looking out at the water wrapping a possessive arm across Gon hugging his body to himself,  _ You’ll eventually come to trust me~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'm very thankful for all of you ^^ I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to update again soon! Bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update~! I was actually suppose to try to upload this one on sunday... but... well my man Negan came back so I was super distracted with fangirling and all, but thank you all soooooooo much for reading commenting and giving kudos! I appreciate it a lot ^^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will try to get some more out later this week, or the latest by next weekend>_< Thank you all once again!

_ I don’t know why, but this feels so nice _

_ I want to stay like this even if it’s just for now... _

Hisoka leaned his head back against the wall, looking out at the water wrapping a possessive arm across Gon hugging his body to himself,  _ You’ll eventually come to trust me~ _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka’s grinned widened watching the boy’s misfortune play out before him. 

_ I’m never drinking ever again!  _ Gon thought as he once again leaned over the railing, emptying his stomach.  _ Why did it have to look so good~! _ He whined hugging his abdomen sitting back down besides Hisoka. The older hunter disregarded him with a mocking face but quickly turned back to building his card tower. 

Gon glanced to his side towards the magician, “why are you always doing that?”

“Oh~ So now you want to learn more about myself? How adorable~” His tone mocking, not once glancing towards the boy concentrating, as the rocking of the ship and the winds threatened to destroy his creation. 

“Hmmm Nevermind. I don't care about it anyways!” He turned back to staring at the railing across from himself.  _ He’s such an ass  _

“There's no need to be shy Gon~ I'm flattered~” Gon got up, clutching his sore stomach walking away sitting himself on the opposite side of the ship across from Hisoka glaring at him. Meanwhile the ship’s captain and sailors moved busily around preparing the ship for docking at the nearby port.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka waited by the ramp while Gon went and retrieved his bag, exiting together. _Hmmm why does this place feel so familiar?_ The two continued to walk in silence, Gon silently observing the passing buildings and people, and Hisoka content with having the smaller hunter at his side.  
“Hey, Hisoka?”

“Yes Gon?” The older looked down watching with interest as Gon continued to look around with much happiness due to being stuck on Whale island for an entire year. 

“Where are we? It feels like i’ve been here but, hm... I can’t put my finger on it.”

“You’ll recognize it once we get to the downtown area.”

“Aw~ Why can’t you just tell me, we’re already here, so it won’t be a surprise.”

“Yes we are already here, so why don’t you just wait a little longer or think a little harder and figure it out yourself~” Hisoka grinned when Gon turned to look at him with a slight glare at the mention of thinking harder. Gon looked back in front of him lost in his thoughts, 

_ city...city….city… hmmm~ the only city I can remember is Yorkshin, but this doesn’t really look like it _

_ Then again, me and killua didn’t get to explore all too much…. We were more concerned about the spiders…. _

“Hey, Hisoka.” Gon looked back to the man who looked back down to him, giving him his attention.

“Yes Gon~” 

“York Shin? That’s where we’re at huh?”

“Bingo~”

Gon’s eyes lit up, “Wah~! I haven’t been here in forever! Where do you want to go!” Gon exclaimed clearly excited, catching HIsoka off guard at how enthusiastic the young one was behaving.

_ I haven’t seen him this happy since we left Whale Island~ _ Hisoka looked down at Gon’s smiling face, reflecting back his own smile. “Hmm~ well it’s getting late so we can’t do much today…..” Hisoka thought momentarily looking away, only to look back to Gon who had a small pout. He chuckled, _ How cute~ He’s much more willing to go places with me than I would have expected~ _ “Well, since we can’t do much, are you at least a little hungry?” 

“Mmmmhm! I haven’t eaten much of anything, and my stomach is basically empty” Gon laughed shyly thinking of his drinking mistake. 

“I know of a fast place to pick up food, and we can go eat at home. we aren’t that far away so you don’t have wait too long~” 

_ Home? _ Gon’s mind only focused on that one word Hisoka spoke of.

“Um… Hisoka?”

“Mmm~?” 

“I can get my own hotel room, we really don’t have to stay together that much.” 

“But, Gon Hotels are only for people who are staying in one place temporarily~” 

“Yeah, exactly,  **_temporary_ ** .”

Hisoka only chuckled, “Yes, Gon~ that’s what I said, I’m glad you understand. So we’ll go to my apartment after we pick up the food~” Gon eyed the smirking man,  _ No, there’s no way I’m staying with him!  _ **** Gon looked around noticing he knew where they finally were--Downtown. 

The crowds grew thicker, the night lights were shining, and Gon knew this was his chance. Gon stole a quick glance to the man, and quickly saw they were passing the familiar auction hall. _ Ah! Hotel Beitacle is close by! _ He thought happily about the hotel where he had met with Kurapika.  _ Ok, All I have to do is wait for my chance! _ Gon continued to walk beside Hisoka casually as he’s been doing for the past 10 minutes, not wanting to raise unwanted suspension.

As the two neared a bustling intersection, the crowd of people were practically shoulder to shoulder, however, due to Gon’s height he could easily maneuver throughout the crowd.  _ The hotel should only be about two to three blocks away if I remember correctly, _ The intersection light turned green giving the pedestrians the right away to walk. everyone merged across the street, many going forward, and many walking back,  **_Now’s my Chance!_ **

As the two hunters attempted to make their way throughout the crowds of people to the middle of the intersection Gon took off across the street, leaving Hisoka behind as he weaved in and out of people. Gon kept running not bothering to look back, Feeling the crisp cold night air whipping through his hair, and hitting his face with much force as he kept increasing his speed. When Gon was running through an alley, only one more corner away from the Hotel, he felt a slight tug on his leg but didn’t think much of it, only continuing as he was about to reach his destination. The tug however, grew resulting in Gon falling on the rough rugged pavement of the sidestreet. 

_ What? What was That?! _

Gon looked down at where he fell, seeing that he hadn’t tripped over anything, he was confused. He quickly got up wanting to get to the hotel, 

“My, My~ for someone who was ill on the ship, you sure can run fast~”

Gon sharply jerked his head back to the only corner separating him from the hotel finding Hisoka now leaning against the corner with his arms crossed smirking at him..  _ How did Hisoka find me?!  _

“Ah…hehe I’m feeling much better, I just sort of felt like going for a little run because i’ve been sitting for so long, I felt like it would be good exercise for me.” Gon laughed looking up to the man, fidgeting with his jacket’s sleeves. 

Hisoka gave Gon a closed eye smile, “Oh Gon~ you don’t have to worry about nightly exercise because I’ll be sure to give you a full body exercise everyday and night from now on~” Hisoka laughed lightly and Gon continued to look at Hisoka with confusion still trying to figure how he found him. 

“Mm.” Gon just nodded his head not bothering to comment, feeling as though it would be futile either way. Hisoka waited until he and Gon were beside each other before continuing to walk to go retrieve their food. 

_ “ _ Oh and Gon~ one more thing~” 

Gon looked at the magician waiting for him to continue as they walked down the less crowded street. __

“You may have lost your nen, but you shouldn’t forget about the abilities of others~” Hisoka grinned at him before turning away to look in front of them as they continued their small journey.

_ He used bungee gum to trip me?!  _ Gon’s eyes narrowed at how he didn’t anticipate this sort of move from Hisoka. He sighed  _ This is going to be harder than I thought… I can’t even see his aura… ugh, I don’t even know where to begin _

The two arrived outside of a pizzeria,  _ Hm? Hisoka eats pizza? _ Hisoka went ahead first opening the door for Gon to enter. As Gon went inside his mind snapped with recognition,  _ ah! Me and Killua came here!  _ Gon patiently waited on the side as Hisoka order their food to go. The younger boy looked around taking note of how the small pizzeria was full with many happy people enjoying their time and company with their friends,  _ Hmm I wonder how Killua and the rest are doing….  _

“Gon let’s go~” Hisoka interrupted the boy’s thoughts holding a bag containing the hot pizza by his side. 

“ah-Ok!” Gon smiled trying not to become bothered by his memories, Hisoka though, was able to tell the boy was thinking over something. 

The two exited heading towards the man’s apartment, “Gon what were you thinking of?”

“Hm nothing much really…. It’s just, that’s the same pizza place me and Killua ate at before.” Gon looked at the night sky deep in his memory.

“Ah~ so have you heard from your friends~?” Hisoka wanted to get Gon to start talking with him more, and he knew Gon loved to talk about his friends so he took advantage of this moment. 

Gon smiled a little saddened, “eh, no, not really… But I know it’s just because they’re all very busy, like Killua is exploring the world with his sister, and kurapika and Leorio are busy doing things… especially Kurapika he’s still trying to go after the spiders.” Gon said looking back at Hisoka. 

Wanting to change the topic Gon hurried to speak first, “So Hisoka have you stayed in contact with your friend?” Hisoka looked down to Gon, curious as to how he thought of asking such a thing, “Hm~? Friend? and who might you think that is~?” 

“Isn’t is Illumi?”

Hisoka couldn’t contain his laughter, laughing out loud putting his hand over his mouth to silence himself, “Ah~ Gon you truly are so much fun to have around~ but I must warn you, don’t say such things around Illumi, I may find it amusing but he may try to kill you~” 

“But he wouldn’t kill me…”

“Yes, that’s why I said  _ try _ ~” Hisoka’s voice deepened while his eyes became narrowed becoming serious, “ No one’s allowed to kill you, nor attempt to do so. I won’t allow it.”

Gon looked up once again, his eyes surprised and yet a little uncomfortable to the tone of Hisoka’s threatening voice, “I was just thinking Killua wouldn’t let his brother do something like that….” 

“Well then, now you know two people will not let Illumi touch you, though one may be more successful than the other~” Hisoka smirked thinking of how fearful Killua becomes when it concerns his older brother Illumi. As the two neared a large building Hisoka put his hand on Gon’s lower back gently guiding the boy in the Heaven’s arena building. Once Gon went in he looked back to Hisoka, “huh? Why are we here?” 

“I’m living here at the moment~” 

“Oh, are you practicing or something?”

“No, everyone is too weak here~ I was just killing time until I thought about you~” Hisoka finished what he was saying, putting his arm around Gon’s waist as he pushed the button in the elevator to his floor level. Gon shifted trying to pry the arm off of him. As they both got off the elevator Gon followed Hisoka to his room, trying to mentally prepare himself for any upcoming event his mind could conjure. 

Hisoka unlocked his door and allowed Gon to enter first. Gon stepped in and the lights turned on,  _ wah~ automatic _ the younger boy thought amazed as he looked at how large and extravagant the room and it’s furniture was. When he stepped inside it was an open floor plan, with the kitchen and dining room by the door, and a counter separating the kitchen from living room finished with a large window overlooking the city. Gon took note of the plushy looking black leather couch, the big flat screen Tv, The coffee colored end table in front of the couch, the elegant fragile glass dining table, and the black leather seats to accompany it.

_ Hisoka lives so well!  _ Still bewildered at how clean and modern everything looked. 

“Come Gon~ didn’t you say you were hungry~?”

“Mmm~!” Gon shook his head happily walking to sit with Hisoka at his glass dining table.Gon took a slice and ate happily until he noticed Hisoka wasn't eating

“Hisoka Aren’t you going to eat?” He said with his mouth full,

“No, pizza is to greasy for me so I'll probably just eat fruit later.” Hisoka said, as he returned to sipping at his water through a straw.

“Huh? Then why didn't you get something we can both enjoy together?” Gon said confused as to why the man bought something he obviously knew he wasn't going to eat.

“You like pizza right~?”

Gon shook his head ‘yes’

“Well then there you go~that's why~” the older hunter said smirking watching as Gon's face flushed slightly with a light shade of pink.

_ he didn't have to buy something because I like it!  _ He thought with a huff of warm air. “Hisoka since you bought dinner, and everything I could take the couch. I don’t want to interfere to much with your normal routine.”  _ I also just want to stay the hell away from you _ Gon thought while remembering the night in his room, and the situation on the ship. 

“You wouldn’t be a bother Gon~ I more than welcome you to share the bedroom with me~” Hisoka looked up meeting Gon’s eyes licking his lips. 

“Ah--I-I’m done eating.” Gon pushed gently at his plate, losing his appetite.

“Oh~ but you barely ate anything ~” Hisoka observed the fidgeting boy, while he grabbed a banana from the the bowl centered in the middle of the table filled with assorted fruit.

“My stomach feels like it maybe acting up again, sorry um, maybe we can save it for leftovers.” lying, Gon finished with a small smile. 

“Hm~ ok, well wait here, I’ll go get everything prepared~” Hisoka got up and left down a small dark hall with two doors on the side, and larger door situation at the very end. Leaving behind a very confused Gon,

_ Pre-Prepare?  _ **_what??!_ **

Gon got up from the table making sure Hisoka had actually left. When he affirmed this, he went over to the front door and gently tried to wiggle the knob to see if it would open for future reference. The knob however, was stuck and wouldn’t move one bit 

_ Bastard probably used Bungee Gum on this too, it must be the only reason for him to open any door for me, Damn it!  _

Gon turned away from the door going to the window, observing the night life of the city,  _ It’s so pretty _ , He turned around going to sit on the couch, resting his head back on the headrest closing his eyes enjoying the silence, 

_ Ugh what am I supposed to do now, I don’t stand a chance against him, I know that, but he hasn’t done anything to harm me and he hasn’t tried killing me…. Or at least yet. But what if he decides to do it on a whim or I’m boring him, how will I defend myself?! But then... what if he’s just lonely--- _

Gon stopped this train of thought amazed, disturbed and surprised that he could actually think of Hisoka, as in Hisoka Morrow--- being lonely?  _ No, Hisoka is Hisoka, and Hisoka is the cold blooded killing magician, who is creepy and unsettling as always….. But Hisoka is human too…. Just like….. Pitou…. She--- she cried for Komugi, even if it were to benefit the king, she still cried…. And she wasn’t even fully human, yet she still had some compassion, though she may not have recognized it. And then there is Hisoka… He’s human inside and out, yet I still treat him as if he weren’t…. He’s not like Pitou. Pitou is--- _ Gon stopped his thoughts on Pitou, feeling his anger raise clenching his fist,  _ Hisoka, may just be misunderstood, it’s as if no one has given him at least a small chance. What if I can at least try-- but he can be very strange sometimes, like the touching… It’s not that it feels especially bad--- it’s just different-strange in some way. _

Gon opened his eyes, hearing footsteps approaching. He saw Hisoka walk out from the hall pointing down the corridor, “The door on the left is the bathroom, and there’s a door in there leading to the bedroom, you can just throw your clothes in the hamper once you're finished~” The man walked to sit back down at the table, eyeing the child who looked as though he didn’t understand a word he’d said, “Gon~ you ok?” 

“Huh? Oh ye-yeah sorry I was just thinking.” 

“Mmm~ care to share~?” 

“Ah--No, it’s nothing important really.” Gon quickly replied feeling his face heat up to just imagining the idea of admitting to the magician that he was thinking about him…. Though he was comparing him to pitou he probably wouldn’t understand anyways.

“Hmm~ you don’t trust me don’t you~?” Hisoka said watching the way Gon flinched at his question avoiding the hard stare Hisoka was sending him. Hisoka rested his head in his hand as he leaned on the table, “have I done something to betray your trust in any way~”

“No,no it’s not that-- it’s just I don’t really know anything about you, besides the fact that you enjoy killing, fighting, and looking for strong opponents--ah! And you like magic tricks, especially building card towers…”  Gon finally having the courage to look at Hisoka, who was tracing circles on the table with his free hand idly listening to the boy explain himself. 

“Why do you feel as though you must know about myself? I can tell you already that you wouldn’t like what you’d hear~ Why does the past reflect on the present instead of just, Living in the moment~?” 

Gon looked down at his shoes, thinking about what Hisoka had said looking back up to him when he found an answer to satisfy himself, “Because it shows the person’s character, and I don’t really feel like I  **_need to know_ ** your past but it would be reassuring to know about the person who I have to live with.” 

“Hmm~ but Gon, why should I tell you about myself, when you don’t even follow your own advice~” Hisoka saw the puzzled look on Gon’s face, so he continued, “ I’m so curious, why don’t you tell me how you lost your nen~? Whatever happened, would it make much sense for me to judge your entire being off of that one past experience~?” 

Gon at this question looked away, and got up from the couch, not wanting to talk about it “I understand Hisoka, we don’t need to know about each other’s past I get it.” His voice not quite as strong as before, leaving to walk down the hall to the bathroom. When he shut the door, Gon rubbed face, and eyes tense from his past conversation. Once he calmed himself he looked around seeing a large granite countertop with two sinks,a large wall mirror, a toilet, a big circular tub with jets, and in the back of the spacious room was glass walls to separate the shower and bench from the rest of the open space. 

_ Does he really need this much stuff?  _ Gon thought to himself, but was surprised to see Hisoka had prepared him a warm bath and new clean night clothes for when he finishes.  _ Oh, so this is what he meant when he said ‘Prepare’....  _ Feeling guilty for questioning Hisoka as he quickly discarded his cards, sinking into the warm water.  _ I shouldn’t treat him like that… He’s bought me food, and he’s treating me with care so, I should work on treating him better...   _

Gon enjoyed his bath, still trying to sort his confused mind concerning Hisoka, he eventually got out feeling dizziness start to wear on him. Gon dried himself, and walked over to the clothes finding one of Hisoka’s plain white shirts and a pair of grey sweat pants.  _ These are way too big! _ He sighed holding up the sweat pants, he pulled them up and saw that there truly was no hope for wearing such a thing, it would fall right back down due to their difference in waist size, and the leg length was far too great to settle for any compromise.Gon looked at the t-shirt hoping this would be sufficient, He pulled the white cotton shirt over his head, and was amazed that the shirt length went to just above his knees and the sleeves went to his elbows. Happy that one of the two garments were sufficient, he looked at himself in the mirror combing his fingers through his wet black hair removing the strands in front of his eyesight.  

Gon grabbed his boxers, vest, jacket, and shorts throwing them into the dirty clothes hamper. He turned to the large door, anxious to see how the bedroom looked as he turned the knob. He was greeted with a large king sized bed situated in the middle of the room, two small end tables for either side of the bed, one though had an alarm 

_ that must be the side Hisoka sleeps on most  _

He saw that there was another large window overlooking this city, just not as large as the one in the living room. Gon feeling drowsiness grasp him, climbed in on the right side of the bed closest to the window letting Hisoka have the side with the alarm clock. Gon grabbed some of the excess pillows on the bed putting it between him and the empty space, building a wall of sorts, marking Hisoka’s side and Gon’s side trying to make his mind rest a bit more easily. Captured by the softness of the mattress, and the plush pillow Gon fell into the hands of sleep soon after his creation was complete.

Feeling the mattress dip Gon stirred slightly, but chose to ignore it, until he felt the cold air hit his back showing that the magician had removed the pillow wall. Gon shivered at the cold, empty feeling, but his eyes shot open when he felt Hisoka’s hands wrap around his waist pulling the smaller body towards his larger one. Hisoka spooned the younger hunter, nestling his face to Gon’s back inhaling his scent. Gon stiffened not knowing what to do in this sort of situation. 

“Hmm~ sorry did I wake you~?” Hisoka’s voice sounded more velvety than usually making Gon’s face heat up. Hisoka parted Gon’s legs with his own, rubbing his bent leg to the younger hunter’s crotch. He stopped, “Mmmm~ Gon~ are you not wearing any underwear~?” 

Gon didn’t bother to answer but instead gripped his pillow tight trying to bury his face inside not wanting to see the magician out of embarrassment. 

“Gon~ I asked you a question~” Hisoka clearly enjoying Gon’s shyness returned to rubbing his leg against his crotch with more force, making the younger cry out.

“Answer me when I speak to you~” Hisoka whispered huskily into Gon’s ear, nipping at his earlobe. 

“They-they were dirty, and I ahh~ I didn’t mm~ have anymore~” Gon tried to stifle his moans into the pillow, but failed, feeling himself start to become hard. 

“Mmm~ Gon you sound delicious~ Don’t try to hide your sounds~” Hisoka said against Gon’s neck as he started to kiss and suck  at it. Hisoka’s hands were gently rubbing circles on Gon’s stomach, as one of his hands started to get dangerously to close to his erection. Gon grabbed at Hisoka’s wrist as a silent warning to not go any further. “Oh Gon~ is there maybe something you don’t want me to see~” Hisoka said as he blew warm breath against Gon’s neck now coated with some of Hisoka’s saliva. 

“I really need to ah! Please st-stop moving your agh~ your leg~!” Gon moaned helplessly as Hisoka sped up his leg’s movement watching as his precious fruit was on the verge of coming undone.  _ Mmmm~ he’s is so sensitive right now~ He’s really asking for it tonight~ _

Hisoka stopped momentarily, hearing Gon’s pants, letting him continue, “what do you need Gon~” 

Gon tried to control his breathing, “I-I need to go to the toilet”

“Oh really?~ or, are you concerned about this~?” Hisoka’s hand fread itself from Gon’s grasp groping Gon’s hard on through the large oversized shirt he wore. 

“Ah~ mmm! Hiso--mph!” gon was quickly hushed when Hisoka’s tongue forced itself in his mouth, flipping Gon on his back letting Hisoka settle between his thighs. Gon’s hands came up to tug at Hisoka’s hair, feeling the need to grab at something. Hisoka having the urge to hear and see more of Gon’s writhing body and pleasurable moans grabbed the shirt so he could drag the rough material across Gon’s slit, making the boy arch his back overcome with the new sensation. 

Hisoka let up on his assault, only to look at the damage he’s done to Gon. He supported his weight on his knees resting under Gon’s parted thighs while he leaned his upper body over the small boy covering his body. Examining Gon’s half lidded watery eyes, bruised swollen lips, the adorable red heated face, his hands clutching desperately at the bed sheets, and the erect pink buds poking through the shirt. Hisoka’s eyes skimmed further noticing the wetness that seemed to seep out between his his legs, hisoka’s eyes closed moaning at how Gon’s thighs were spread as if welcoming him in, wanting him to take him.    

“Ah~ Hisoka I really need to go-- It aches~!” Gon whined, finally able to voice his thoughts. 

Hisoka removed his hand from Gon’s hard appendage bring his hand to trace, and stroke along his jawline trying to get the younger one to trust in him, “Gon~ tell me where it hurts, I’ll take care it~ remember,” He grabbed Gon’s face making him connect with his heated aroused eyes, “You are mine from now on~ You’ll be my responsibility~” 

Gon beyond embarrassment, only concerned about his aching need removed one of his hands from clutching the sheets moving it to his painfully hard dick rubbing at it as if trying to sneak this action from the magician’s notice. Hisoka’s eyes followed the movement  _ Ah~ so you're going to touch yourself in front of me~ no, no~ not today~  _ Hisoka moved down lower so that his face was by Gon’s clothed shaft. His hot breath making the heated stiff appendage twitch with anticipation. 

Gon’s hand movement stilled seeing how the magician was too close for his liking, “Hi-hisoka stop! You’re to close! Thats weird!” His voice was shaking with need, as both of his hands rushed to cover himself from the piercing up-close gaze of the man who was watching him with too much interest. 

“Hm~ Gon you’ll never satisfy your ‘aching’ feeling from just simply rubbing~” He pried both of the small trembling hands away, grabbing the bottom hem of the shirt lifting it high just above his navel looking up seeing the mortified hazel eyes grow large with uncertainty and fear. Hisoka made sure he kept eye contacting smirking arrogantly as he leaned his head down giving Gon’s dick a long slow lick with the flat of his tongue from the base to the slit digging his tongue’s tip on the opening just to finish with lightly rimming its head.  

Gon’s neck arched, his head digging into the pillow as he stared at the ceiling, 

_ What?! What’s he doing?! It’s dirty down there! Ah~ _

Gon’s nails clawed at the mattress, Hisoka watched pleased by the reactions he was getting, he took his entire shaft into his mouth skillfully moving his tongue over the sensitive nerves of the underside of Gon’s dick as he bobbed his head at a unforgivably fast pace. “Ah~! Hi-Hisoka~ mmmm wai~ wait!…. Please~!” Gon’s breathe faster and harsher as he felt his end coming. 

_ I can’t mmmm My stomach ah~ It feels… why does it feel warm _

Gon tried pulling at Hisoka’s hair, trying to warn him but it seemed the more he pulled the harder Hisoka’s lips sucked at his weeping cock. “Ah~! Please... I’m--AH!”

Hisoka squeezed the base of Gon’s cock with his free hand, giving him one last hard suck when he felt twitching inside of his mouth. Gon’s back arched one last time before his load shot out in Hisoka’s warm cavern. 

“Mmm~ thank you for the meal~” Hisoka said licking his lips catching any of Gon’s essence that may have slipped out as he leaned back on his heels. Gon held his arm over his eyes panting, his stomach still convulsing from the harsh orgasm he had just experienced. “See Gon~ I take care of you, and you get to provide me with your food~” Hisoka chuckled a little at his own joke, laying his body back on the bed next to Gon’s, watching the boy try to calm down from his high.  _ Mmmm~ we’re making steady progress~ _

Gon turned away from Hisoka, not quite understanding what he should do or say, but he felt Hisoka grab his arm gently pulling Gon so that they were both laying on their sides looking at each other. Gon’s face still heated he looked up at the magician, as Hisoka draped his arm over the boy pulling him even closer so that he could rest his head on top of Gon’s. Gon waited, not feeling comfortable with the position he was currently in….. 

_ I’m never going to get sleep like this! _ Curiously Gon tried to glance up, only to find Hisoka sleeping,  _ Hmp well at least I know you’re comfortable… _ Gon thought sarcastically, he sighed and waited another five minutes or maybe longer, he lost track but eventually his body instinctively moved closer to the heat source making him go flush against Hisoka’s chest as he felt sleep trying to call back to him,

_ Hisoka’s not to bad I guess…. _

_ He hasn’t hurt me.. _

_ He does show comfort and care _

_ He is human…. Just like me…. _

_ I need to make an effort…. *yawn*  _

_ I just need to talk to him about limited touching tomorrow…. _

With those final thoughts Gon gave into the temptations of sleep, and let himself be devoured. Sleeping soundly, nestled next to someone he would have never expected nor guess…

Hisoka…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update #5~! Sooooo from here on it's going to start getting into more of the plot aspect of the story but also I want to make Hisoka, and Gon kind of move in 'baby steps' with their relationship so with that being said more progress with those two will come steadily throughout the story. Thank you once again for all who reads, comments and gives kudos I really appreciate everyone for making this so much fun to write ^^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope you all look forward to future updates~ Thank You!!!! >_

With those final thoughts Gon gave into the temptations of sleep, and let himself be devoured. Sleeping soundly, nestled next to someone he would have never expected nor guess…

Hisoka…..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

Hisoka groaned,opening his eyes, lifting his unwilling head up off from Gon’s. _Hmm what is it now…._ He thought grumbley, He looked down feeling Gon push further on him, smirking at the little bundle rested against his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of Gon's head, separating himself from the warmth of Gon's body and the comforters.

      He got up, threw on a plain black shirt, and retried the drawstring of his sweatpants that slipped dangerously low during his sleep. His eyes narrowed as the knocking persisted, growing steadily in volume as seconds passed, _I swear if they wake Gon up…._ Hisoka growled low in his throat just thinking of that scenario coming true. Hisoka finally reached the door, pulling it open only to be greeted by a heaven’s Arena female employee, _ah. I think she's the girl that works at the registration desk...if I remember correctly..._

         His face twisted into a fake closed eye smiling efficiently hiding his annoyance at the woman’s presence.“hello dear~ how may I help you~?”

         “Good morning sir! You're Hisoka Morrow, correct?”

           “Mm~ correct”

         “On behalf of Heaven’s Arena’s guidelines, I am here to inform you that you must fight an opponent within the the next two days if you wish to continue living here. If you refuse, I must ask you to leave within the allotted time given to you, two days.”

          “Oh~ that time already?”

“What will your answer be? We apologize for such a short notice, but we need your decision today. Will you fight, or do you forfeit?”

“Mmm~ yes what _will I choose_ ~” Hisoka looked back to the hall that lead to his bedroom, _hm~ if I were to go fight will he run, will he leave? I could just leave him here and use bungee Gum on the door but hm... That would make me lose any progress we’ve made regarding ‘trust’~_

Hisoka sighed slightly and looked back to the door with his smile still plastered on his face, “I’ll come down later today to sign up for a match~”

“Excellent decision!” The employee smiled brightly to the magician with a small bow, “I’ll see you later to sign you up, though you don’t have many people to choose from…” She said holding up three fingers, “I think there may only be three other people who are due to fight within two days. So you’re kind of limited.”

“Doesn’t matter, they’re all boring anyways~”

The young woman’s phone beeped, she fumbled to find it in her back pocket. When she flipped it opened her eyes went wide, “oh-sorry I need to get going, I have to go inform the others before they leave the building” She turned to walk away, looking over her shoulder, “see you at the registration desk!”

Hisoka gently closed the door cautious to not make much noise, wanting Gon to catch up on his sleep. He walked over to the kitchen, popping bread in the toaster, leaving it so he can go make coffee. Once he successfully prepared his food, he sat at the table trying to sort his thoughts of what he should do.

 _He’s responding much better than I would have expected, though, it may just be because he doesn’t understand… As long as I keep trying to make him feel comfortable, he should become easier to mold~_ Hisoka licked his lips thinking of the endless possibilities for Gon. His eyes looked down to the table, feeling his mind start to cloud, _Mmmm~ I can exercise my patience so long as it’s for Gon~ He’ll soon want only my--_

**_Thud_ **

Hisoka’s legs moved without a second thought, arriving in his bedroom in less than a second, not sure what to expect just startled by the loud thud on the floor feeling the need to check on Gon. When he opened the door he found Gon awkwardly tangled in the blankets, sitting on the ground rubbing the back of his head, “ooowww~! That really hurt!” Gon froze, looking up to see Hisoka watching him from the doorway, “ah. Good morning!” He smiled brightly to the confused man.

“What happened to you?” Hisoka smirked putting the puzzling scene together

“Hmph. I might have accidently fell out of bed…”

“Oh~ so you can’t even handle sleeping by yourself anymore~?”

“Shut it” Gon playfully snapped at the man

Hisoka chuckled, turning around to walk out of the room calling out to Gon, “Hurry get dressed we have things to do today~”

 _Hm he’s only here to kill my boredom, nothing more…_ Hisoka had to keep repeating this to himself everyday, no longer ignoring the unfamiliar warm, comfortable feeling he had when Gon was around. He didn’t care for the fact that his body acted before his mind caught up to his movements, _There was no need to go rush to the room, there’s no aura and no one here posing any life threat so why…._  He grabbed his coffee mug looking at the inky black liquid seemingly glistening from the kitchen lights. Tearing his eyes away he moved to sit in the corner of his black leather couch, taking steady sips from his mug still trying to figure out what he needs to do.

Meanwhile Gon sat on the floor as he watched the magician leave down the hall, _huh? Is he in a bad mood?_ Gon could tell that Hisoka was distracted but, by what, he had no idea. Gon remembering what Hisoka had told him, untangled his limbs from the constricting blanket rushing to go through his bag to get another set of clothes, pausing when he remembered he didn’t have another pair of boxers,... _now what do I do? I don’t want to bother him, but I really don’t want to go without them!_ Gon sighed, but reluctantly got up to walk out of the bedroom, finding Hisoka looking as if he were deep in thought, _Ugh I’m going to disrupt him aren’t I?_ Gon inwardly cringed to himself as he walked up to the side of the couch, waiting for Hisoka to give him his attention.

Hisoka looked up meeting a red faced, fidgeting Gon, _Hm~ what’s this~_ “What can I help you with Gon~?”

“Um, do you think we would have to do laundry?”

 _Laundry?_ His eyes skimmed down Gon’s form until his gaze reached the end of the mid thigh length shirt Gon wore. Remembering clearly, he smirked, “oh, but Gon I already told you we have things to do today, and I would much rather hurry to get them done~” He said with a small hint of forged worry in his voice.

Gon looked down at his seated position with wide almost pleading eye trying to win him over, “but hisoka, I really need to wash my clothes or else I can’t go anywhere.”

Hisoka watched his innocent act, his voice dropping slightly, “Gon~ it’s not going to work I hope you know that~. But hmm I was serious about how we need to get things done today, so tell me what you need washed so I can give you some of my clothes~” He already knew very well what Gon needed, but to hear him ask would be a sight to precious to pass up on. 

“I-I kinda sorta, of… hmm” He avoided the magician’s mocking face, twiddling the hem of his shirt with his hands.

“Gon we don’t have all day, or will I have to strip and dress you myself~?” _Actually that doesn’t sound like a bad idea_ He thought licking his lips

“No, I can do it but, I- i need to borrow underwear…” Gon finding the courage finally popped the request out of his mouth.

Hisoka’s smirk widen, knowing just the one to give Gon to make him feel uncomfortable and to be the perfect eye candy for himself. “Oh see Gon~ that wasn’t to bad now was it~?” He cooed to the still embarrassed child. “Come, I’ll lend you some” He got up from the couch feeling Gon following closely behind.

As Hisoka entered the room, Gon went to sit on the end of the bed swinging his feet waiting patiently watching Hisoka go through his closet searching for something around Gon’s size.  “Ah! Found it~” Hisoka turned to Gon holding a scrunched piece of material in his hands, “and I even think they’re just your size~” He said smirking, unwrapping the hot pink cloth showing the underwear to Gon.

“Ehhhhhhh?! Hisoka that’s not underwear!” he exclaimed pointing at the ‘thing’ Hisoka was holding.

“Hm~ I can promise you it’s underwear I’ve worn them before. These are just a different cut, they’re called G-Strings~”

“Um do you have anything else?” Gon said fidgeting with his fingers, feeling weird about possibly having to wear the new found underwear.

“No, I don’t. You’re too small to fit anything else, so you wear these or you’re going commando~” He said crossing his arms, smirking at Gon’s bewildered face.

“Fine! Ju-just give them here…” putting out his hand to Hisoka, who just looked at him, “Are you sure~ What if you don’t know how to put them on~”

“Wha--I would know how to put them on!”

Hisoka arched an eyebrow looking at Gon as if he were lying, “Hm~ but what if you get stuck, just like this morning with the blankets~?”  

“But I was sleeping and-it was an accident!”

Hisoka sighed, taking steps to the younger hunter until he was stopped when Gon jumped up grabbing the small material out of his hands, attempting to bolt to the bathroom. Gon reached out for the door, only to find that the door would not open, despite the amount of strength he put into his grip the small metal knob refused to unhinge itself.

“Kukuku, Gon~ I think that may be one of your worst qualities, you never do learn from past mistakes~” Gon stopped his fight with the door, realizing Hisoka tricked him again, _Bungee Gum..._ Gon spat the words out in his mind as if they were acid.

“I need to go change Hisoka, can you open the door?” Gon swallowing his pride turned to the man asking for his permission.

 _Ah~ he’s learning to submit very nicely~_ Hisoka sat himself on the edge of the bed where Gon previously sat looking the boy up and down taking in his appearance, making Gon feel unsteady as the Golden eyes raked everywhere over his frame. “Hm~ just hurry and change here, after all, _I’ve already properly introduced myself to your body~_ ” Gon’s face instantly went red avoiding the eyes that examined his face, “can we just forget about that, I don’t want to talk about it .”

Hisoka’s eyes widen slightly, “Oh~ but we were just getting started, after all I want to get to know you in ways that others haven't had the pleasure of doing so~”

“hi-Hisoka shut up will you..” He looked down at his feet, unsure of where to go and not wanting to see the smirk that he already knew the magician had plastered on his face.

“Hisoka leaned back on his outstretched hands, “gon you’re making me late~” He told the boy in mock sadness. At the man's tone Gon felt a twinge of regret go through him

“Fine! But you have to stay there and **_no_** **_touching_**!” Gon finished with a huff turning around so, that Hisoka can only see his ass. Hisoka’s eyes narrowed feeling his need raise, watching Gon slowly take off his shirt, bending over to pull the flimsy strings around his ankles and continued to pull the pink Material up and around his things. Hisoka groaned unable to contain himself seeing the strong yet slim lean legs of the younger one, having him bend over in front of him yet he promised not to touch _Mmmmm~ I have so much to look forward too~_

Gon tried to fix the material attempting to make it not as uncomfortable, but ended up settling with the fact that it was futile. Hisoka's smirk widened as he leaned forward a little stretching his fingers to reach for the string that disappeared between Gon’s round mounds, only to pull it as far away as he could stretch the string, having it snap back slapping against Gon’s skin.

“AH-Hisoka! You promised!” Gon said as he quickly turned around using his hands to cover his exposed ass as if it would take away the stinging pain that was left. “Hmm~ yes I promised I wouldn't touch you~ but I never said anything about the underwear~” his eyes taking advantage of Gon’s form now facing him, he drank in the sight of Gon wearing his g-string  “it suites you nicely~”

“Cover your eyes! Don’t look!” he yelled accusingly picking up a pillow that fell to the floor, from his previous morning fall, trying to hold it up to cover his tightly concealed ‘package’. Hisoka chuckled and grabbed Gon’s backpack tossing it to the boy, getting up to leave through the door, “thanks for the show~”

“Bastard…” Gon huffed picking up his bag, hurrying to put on his white undershirt with his usual green short shorts. He exited the bedroom seeing Hisoka sitting at the table looking his cards over carefully, already ready to go dressed in the same outfit as when he fought him at Heaven’s Arena. Feeling a little confused as to why the man would pick something like this to wear just to go run errands he asked, “Hm? Hisoka why are you wearing that?”  

“As I've already told you, I have things to do.” He put his cards away getting up to walk over to the front door, “let's go while it's still somewhat early~” Gon shook his head excitedly with having the idea that they would be exploring together. They both headed out the door together, walking down the hall until they reached the elevator waiting for it to come back up to there floor.

“Hisoka what is it that you have to do anyways?”

**Ding**

The two stepped into the elevator, Hisoka looked to Gon while pressing the button for Lobby floor, “hm~ actually I have to sign up for a fight, so I was hoping to get there early to make sure I can fight today~”

“Oh. Wait but I thought you said they're to weak here?”

“Yes, I did say that but, I was notified that I have to fight if I would want to keep my apartment...so of course I wouldn't object to fighting even if they may be weaker~ just watching their struggle is enough~”

**Ding**

Gon looked around the crowded lobby floor, feeling nostalgic as he and Hisoka made there way to the registration area, “when are you planning on fighting?”

“Hmmm~” Hisoka looked at the empty time slots and saw one catching his eyes making him smirk, _oh~ well he should be fun to tease~_ he turned back to Gon with a smile playing on his face, “I think I'll take the fight scheduled for 1:30 today~”

“Wah~! So soon! Ok-ok-well I’ll be right back!” Gon tried running off, but Hisoka caught his wrist before he left, his eyes narrowing but his smile still remained on his lips “and where are you going~?” Gon stilled, looking up to Hisoka with innocent eyes, “huh? I was going to try to go get tickets before they ran out…” Gon looked from Hisoka to his wrist then back to Hisoka waiting for him to release his hold.  

Hisoka instead of replying, pulled Gon’s wrist in turn pulling him closer to himself, reaching down to pull Gon’s hair with his free hand, making his head tilt up,  giving him a quick kiss, “Hurry back~” His mocking face too close to Gon’s own making him pull away quickly. Gon turned around and started to walk faster to the ticket lines, _Why does he always have to do those kinds of things without warning me first at least…._

Hisoka went up to the same young woman who greeted him earlier that morning, “Oh, so have you decided when you would like your match, just so you kno--”

“I want the 1:30 match against Amos~”

“O-ok, well are you sure you’ll be ready… I mean that is only about 2 hours from now…”

“I don’t need to prepare~ He’ll crumble just like the rest of them~ and I’ll enjoy crushing his technique that he takes so much pride in~” Hisoka chuckled lightly, but succeeded in completely creeping out the young woman.

“Ah. I see, well I’m sure everyone will be looking forward to watching your match against him.” she tried to give off a small smile, but couldn’t overcome her uneasiness, struggling just to keep eye contact with the man as they spoke.

“Hm~ yes, I’m sure they will~” He turned away from the registration desk with the small feeling of contentment heading to go find Gon.

Meanwhile, Gon had finally reached the front of the line giving the order as to which fight he wants to attend. “Which fight will it be today young man?” An older white haired man asked happily behind a counter. “Hm~ I would like one ticket to go to the 1:30 fight.”

“Sorry but could you clarify, which fight at 1:30, because you see we have many different levels and there are multiple happening at 1:30.”

“Ah. My bad, then can I get the fight for hm let’s see…” Gon looked up to the large electronic screen, looking for Hisoka’s fight. The screen changed and Gon pointed up to the large overhanging electric board above the man, “That one! Amos versus Hisoka” _Eh… what strange name….A-m-o-s..._

“Oh, that fight just became official I presume because it wasn’t on my list a few minutes ago... hm, well anyways you’re lucky you’re one of the first to pick up these tickets because with those two being pretty well known they’re bound to have a sell-out.”

“I’ve never seen either of them fight before, so I’m really looking forward to it!” Gon smiled warmly to the man who was inputting the order into the printing machine. The man grabbed the tickets and handed them to Gon, “really? Well they put on a hell of a good show, so these are well worth the wait. Well I hope you enjoy but be sure to get to the arena early for seating.”

“Thank you so much!” Gon waved to the man before walking off to go find Hisoka. As Gon walked around he looked at all of the electric screens showing pictures of hisoka and of another man he’s assuming to be Amos. He continued walking amazed at how fast news spread about the match, _Wah~ Hisoka must be pretty popular here…._ He walked past a group of people huddled together, overhearing all of their bets, he looked towards them and felt a little sorry for the people betting against Hisoka, _Ah. They’re going to be so unhappy later…_

Gon kept walking, not quite sure where to find the magician, _What the hell! why is it so difficult to find him? It’s not like he blends in with anyone!_ Too distracted by his thoughts he accidently ran into someone making him fall backwards. He quickly looked up prepared to apologize to whomever he might have bumped, but stopped when he was met with a very annoyed and intimidating gaze looking down at him. Momentarily stunned taking in the appearance of the man towering over him, he took in the silky yet spiky black shoulder length hair, the large broad frame, the man’s intense muscle definition, the narrowed unwelcoming cold grey eyes, the black leather jacket, and the ripped torn pants of the tall young man. Stunned by the man’s appearance with recognition hitting him, _wait isn’t this Amos?_ He was staring to long for the man’s liking and was yanked by his shirt collar to his feet as the man bend over getting in Gon’s face.

 _“_ Anything you have to say to me, or do you just want to continue sitting on the ground like a dumbass?” Amos growled low in his throat

Gon nervously chuckled trying to back up, only to find that Amo’s grip was unwavering, “Sorry i was just surprised to see you, your Amos right?” Gon tried to play off his relayed reaction by pretending to be one of his fans.

“Tch. It doesn’t change the fact that you were so blind that you walked into me. Do yourself a favor and watch where the fuck you’re going, because next time I won’t give you just a warning.” Amos pushed Gon back again letting go of his shirt, making him lose his balance. Gon was about to fall until he felt arms support waist, catching him.

When Gon looked up he saw Hisoka clearly glaring at the man, his eyes dark with anger, and no signs of amusement playing on his face. “You shouldn’t push people around like that, you may not be aware of the consequences that’ll come of it~” Hisoka warned, his voice deep and growling

“Oh. what’s this, you two _friends_?” Amos met Hisoka with the same growl,narrowed cold eyes glaring into the sharp golden eyes of the magician.

“Mmmm~ he’s mine to do what I want~ and I would advise not to touch things that do not belong to you~ it’s considered rude, and I’m not especially fond of rude people.”

“Tch fucking disgusting..... I don’t care what the fuck you do on your free time, just be ready for our match, and teach that little shit to watch where he’s going.” Amos growing tired of the conversation leaving with a group of his friends who were waiting for him at the door.

Gon flinched feeling the hand gripping his waist tighten, “Hi-Hioska that hurts…” He tried to pull away, but Hisoka only looked down at Gon dragging him to his assigned locker room he had gotten for the fight. Hisoka slammed the door opening, piratically throwing Gon in the cold room, hitting the bathroom tiled floor with a grunt.

“What the hell Hisoka?” He looked up, only to stop dead in his tracks, seeing Hisoka eyeing him.

“Gon~ you should take responsibility~”

“Huh?” Gon tried to scoot away, but he felt his right leg not moving, stuck in place

“Hi-Hisoka can you let me go...I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any kind of trouble, really I mean it-it won't happen again, I swear!” His pleas fell on deaf ears, Hisoka felt the familiar and all to welcomed tremors crawling under his skin, calling to him to mark Gon

 _Hm~ just a little taste won't hurt~_ he grabbed Gon’s left leg forcing him to spread so that he could seat himself comfortably in between. Gon struggled, “wait Hisoka no-not again-don't--”

“Hm~ Gon I was holding out for my fight, but then you had to go and get me _all excited~_ ” His hands stroking up from Gon’s knee to his trembling inner thighs, brushing softly over Gon’s covered dick, finally settling over the waistband of his shorts, “you did this to yourself~” yanking down the fabric, revealing the small tight hot pink material barely covering anything. Gon’s eyes went wide, his hands shot up to cover his mouth trying to conceal his whimpers as Hisoka nuzzled his nose to his hardening shaft, breathing in Gon's scent through the thin pink fabric.  

“Hisoka…..stop…..this-this is weird!” Gon tried crawling out from beneath the man only to be stopped by the right leg still stuck in place by the man’s bungee gum

Hisoka’s eyes looked up at the boy momentarily stopping his movements,

“Gon, are you in pain~?”

“N-no... but you have to sto-”

“Do you think I will hurt you~?” Hisoka’s eyes darkened looking for any hesitation in Gon’s movements

Gon looked back down to Hisoka red faced,”you’re _going_ to hurt me…”

“Hm~ are you referring to this~?” He asked as he flicked Gon’s leaking tip with one of his nails, dragging it over the weeping head, “You should be more honest with yourself Gon~ because we both know how much you enjoy this~” Moving the thong aside Hisoka wrapped his lips around the younger hunter’s dick sucking harshly at the hot throbbing flesh.

“Ngh~! Hi-Hisoka!” Gon moaned helplessly as his hips involuntarily bucked into Hisoka’s warm mouth, causing the magician to moan back, pleased at how Gon was giving into the pleasure Hisoka was giving him. Hisoka moved his hands up from Gon’s legs stroking over his heated skin to grip his hips, making him stay in place, releasing the younger's appendage with a pop, the magician blew hot breath causing Gon's dick to involuntarily twitch with need. Hisoka grinned down watching the shivering boy lay helpless beneath him. _mmm~ I wonder what these taste like~_ His hazy eyes, looked down to the two small mounds that lay under the heated aroused dick. one of Hisoka's hand went to grip Gon's arousal with force roughly pumping it, with occasionally running his thumb over the slit, causing Gon to yell out, no longer able to conceal his pleasure. Meanwhile Hisoka's wet tongue went to slowly trail between the two mounds,only to pop one inside of his mouth sucking on the delicate flesh. 

"Ah~! Hisoka....No-don't.. hmm~ Don't do that!" 

Hisoka hummed, sending vibrations up Gon's spine making the boy's back arch. Hisoka switched to give the other one attention, loving the way Gon was unable to stop his shameless moans, and whimpers. _Mmmm~ Gon You're making this so difficult to restrain myself~_ Gon felt as if his whole body was one fire, he felt pleasure yet he still didn't feel comfortable with coming undone in front of the magician. Though, he didn't exactly have a choice in this case due to his body betraying his mind. "Yah~!" Gon's body jerked, feeling Hisoka's mouth return to his throbbing dick.

Gon’s breathing came out as hot pants. whimpering, and moaning trying to gain control of his body. Yet, he failed at the feeling of Hisoka’s enclosed mouth sucking, practically trying to milk Gon dry, and the skillful slick tongue that accompanied the sucking would know exactly where to lick along the nerves of his heated flesh, leaving the younger boy at the elders mercy. The younger hunter’s hands were gripping, and scratching at Hisoka’s own that rested on his hips, trying to not to drown in ecstasy as felt his orgasm approaching.  

Hisoka, wanting to see how the younger would react, lightly dragged his teeth along Gon’s engorged dick, causing the Gon to moan out, eyes rolling to the back of his head, his body trembling as he released into the older Hunter’s mouth. Hisoka watched all of Gon’s movements, including his release, resulting in him feeling his resolve falter at seeing his delectable fruit come with such force,

 _Mmmm~ if this how he acts with only a blowjob… then I can’t wait to see how he would react to coming while I fuck him~_ Hisoka drank all that Gon offered him, feeling his own dick twitch on the verge of coming just from watching Gon’s display of pleasure in front of him. Hisoka let up from the younger’s now sated cock, kneeling in front of Gon’s body that was still laying on the floor, exhausted from his release. Hisoka unclothed his own dick stroking over it while looking at Gon’s flushed face, and hazy unfocused eyes staring up at the ceiling, trying to regain himself. _Ah~ how much I want to ruin you~ mmm~_ slightly digging his nails into his own dick causing small cuts to surface, making pain shoot throughout his body, he grunted pumping at a painfully fast rate only to finally reach his release, releasing his seed unto Gon’s lower abdomen feeling satisfied with being able to do this much at least.

Hisoka fixed himself moving to sit behind Gon’s head that lied on the cold tiled floor, _Ah, why don’t I try to leave… but I told myself that I was going to give him a chance…. I don’t think he’ll hurt me, he’s had way too many chances to do it...yet he hasn’t even made an attempt. But… It doesn’t feel to bad staying with him, at least for now…._ Gon’s eyes went wide slightly surprised when he felt fingers combing through his hair, making Gon feel even more relaxed. _If Hisoka truly doesn't intend to harm me…. Then I don’t think it’s too bad staying with him_

Hisoka smirked when he saw Gon humming lightly enjoying his hands ministrations. “Gon~ do you really dislike the things I do for you?”

Gon closed his eyes focusing on the relaxing feeling, and due to the fact he didn’t want to see the magician if they were going to talk about ‘those kinds of things’

“Hmm… I don’t think I mind spending time with you, as long as you are truly serious about not hurting me…..” Gon sighed thinking he should just talk to the man, and take the first step in giving him a chance no one else has offered him, “ It’s fun, and exciting being around you….and I hope we really can go explore new places together, but as for the ‘things’ you do for me, hm. It’s just different.” The younger's face went red despite having his eyes closed avoiding the gaze fixed on him, “ I don’t know. I-I don’t dislike it, but it’s weird….” Gon said, while clenching his fist hating the fact that he was being honest with the man.

Gon finding his courage, opened his eyes looking up to the magician who still had has hands busy with Gon’s hair, “ Hisoka…. Can I ask you a question?”

“Mmm~ Go on ahead Gon~”

“Why do you always want to do ‘those’ things?”

“It feels good doesn’t it~? And I love seeing your reactions~” the elder chuckled when Gon gave him a playful pouting face.

“Hm. It feels strange…”

“You’re just not understanding your body but you will eventually~” Hisoka leaned over Gon and placed a quick kiss on his lips, before getting up. Gon surprised by how soft the kiss seemed, was momentarily stunned until he saw the man get up, so he followed his lead, and fixed his clothes before turning back to the man, “um… I should really get going, I have to go get a seat for the fight…” Gon was about to leave but turned back before he left through the door looking back at Hisoka from over his shoulder who was starting to stretch, “Um Hisoka..”

“Hmm~?” Hisoka looked up to the boy at the door

Gon looked away feeling shy, “Good luck with your fight…” before the magician had the chance to reply Gon was out the door, leaving behind a smirking Hisoka

_how adorable~_

 

 

 

  
  
     


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #6 so~ with this one it's kinda more or less introducing some people, but I promise it'll eventually get to the height of the story, it's just I really don't want this to feel rushed >_< so plz bare with me ^^ and thank you for all who enjoy reading this story, give kudos, and comments I appreciate everyone of you so much~! I hope you enjoy this chapter~! and btw just incase anyone didn't see in the summary, the oc's in this story will be present, but only for a few chapters, because they aren't the main antagonist. I won't say who is, but~ all I want to let you know is that they'll only be present for a handful of chapters, and that the story doesn't revolve around them and their conflict. thank you all once again!!^^

_ Gon looked away feeling shy, “Good luck with your fight…” before the magician had the chance to reply Gon was out the door, leaving behind a smirking Hisoka, _

_ how adorable~ _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ What the hell is wrong with me?! Why did I tell him that?!  _ Gon kept scolding himself over and over again for having said such a thing to the magician as he made his way to the arena seating.  _ Ugh~ he’s never going to forget that now~! _ Gon felt as though he couldn't face the man after saying something so ridiculous, as if Hisoka needed any kind of ‘luck’ when it came to fighting. Trying to cool his head, Gon went to walk around aimlessly attempting to sooth his nerves. 

           Gon groaned finally giving up and coming to the conclusion that what’s said is said and it was too late to take it back now. He went through one of the many large archways that lead into the seating areas, looking around for an empty section. The young one’s eyes caught sight of an area with what looked to be at least six open seats, but it was a little higher up than what most people would prefer. Although, Gon didn't mind too much, he was just happy to find at least one seat. The younger hunter made his way up the flights of steep concrete stairs until he reached the aisle of seats, with a small smile of content on his face he plopped himself on the seat closest to the aisle.

_ Hm…. now i wait...  _ The younger boy sat looking around at all of the excited faces, grinning to himself just as excited as they were to see the fight because although, Gon has fought the crazed magician, he’s never seen him fight another at heaven’s arena. Gon pulled out his phone,  _ ah… 1:25 it should be starting soon… _ He excitedly kicked his feet that were slightly suspended off the ground. He watched everyone move hurrying to their seats, as the time neared. Gon watching the lights flicker on, as the crowd erupted in yelling, applauding and cheering, the younger hunter’s attention was jerked away from the open arena by seeing a group of large boisterous men come walking up to the aisle where he was sitting. 

_ Oh… weren’t those the people Amos left with…. I’m assuming they’re his friends?  _

Gon was brought out of his thoughts when one of the five younger men came and stopped in front of him, “Hey, Kid!” Gon looked up to him with innocent wide eyes, “hm?” 

“You savin’ those seats?” The man asked in a rough almost growling voice as he looked to the empty seats next to Gon. 

“No, they’re empty” Gon replied with a warm smile trying to be polite to the many seemingly aggressive strangers.  _ Hm. If they’re anything like Amos, I shouldn’t try to annoy them too much….  _  The man with dark brown almost black choppy hair looked at Gon with a snarl disregarding his polite gesture, as he motioned to the others that followed behind him to come along. The men filed into their seats with only a minute to spare,

  1. _This is going to be a little awkward if i’m going for Hisoka…._



_ ….. _

_ ….. _

_ Wait why the hell would I be going for him?! He’s not really a friend… but he did somewhat help me out with Amos,  _ **_But_ ** _ he also touched me again… dammit! This is so confusing~! _ Gon’s inward fight with himself came to a holt, as the young girl’s loud cheerful voice broke out over the speaker

“Hello ladies and Gentlemen! Oh man! Do we have a fight for you this evening!” The crowd grew in volume, there anticipation growing by the second.

“That’s more like it!” She yelled with excitement strung throughout her tone of voice at seeing the crowd become more riled up, “Now without further ado, Let the show Begin!” Gon jumped slightly not anticipating a red colored smoke bomb to go off revealing Amos carrying a long black spear like object that had an elaborate sharpened blade on one side while the other was blunt with a chain that connected his jeans from his weapon. His eyes were dark, sharp and glaring not giving a second glance to the crowd as he took long confident strides to the open arena area. 

“On the left side we have Amos Odollom! He’s a worthy opponent with his deadly spear, as of yet he has not lost any fights! His record is perfect, but will it stay clean after this match?!” She exclaimed, a little to overdramatic making Gon cringe slightly. The crowd went ecstatic seeing him, his dark hair contrasting against his white tank top, revealing all of his past fights from the scars littered on his arms, but all the more reason he looked even more intimidating. The chain was silver with thorn like spikes scattered along the metal from the weapon to the belt loops of his black leather fitted pants, accompanied by army styled boots. Gon eyed his weapon, 

_ Wah~ it actually does look pretty cool!  _ Gon thought with wide impressed gaze but was startled when the group beside him stood up cheering, and yelling for their friend who stood with confidence in the arena waiting for Hisoka as if he owned the place.  _ Hm. I wonder if he really will be able to stand on his own against Hisoka….  _

“And now the ever amazing Magician…. Hisoka! He never seems to fail in entertaining everyone with his amazing tricks! I wonder if he’ll be able to continue his streak, with Amos being in the ring this time!” The arena grew louder as the magician made his entrance through the blue colored smoke. His signature smirk on his face, watching Amos with a predatory gaze, as he prowled with grace to the open area.    

Gon didn’t know what went through his mind at the time, but his hands started to clap without his mind registering it, making it as if they had a mind of their own. He was to caught up in the excitement to really care about if he should really be supporting the magician so openly, but the group of men beside him held a different opinion of the matter.

“Tch. What? Don’t tell me your going for that guy?” the same man with the almost black hair questioned Gon with disgust as he noticed Gon had a huge smile on his face when Hisoka came out, but not for Amos. 

“Hehe…” Gon awkwardly laughed scratching the back of his head looking at the taller figure next to him,  _ for now He’ll be my friend…. I mean after all he did help me and killua in many different situations… especially me… So this is the least I can do for him at the moment, trust him even if it were just for a slim chance.  _

“Well, I mean... he is a friend of mine… so I don’t see why I shouldn’t support him…” Gon said with a small smile playing on his lips

The elder man looked down at him, with annoyed eyes, “ I don’t think your little friend down there will hold out to well, against Amos but,” He chuckled lightly looking down at the two getting ready, “at least you’ll be there to pick up that sick son-of-a-bitch” 

Gon wasn’t exactly sure why but he felt something inside of him light up with anger hearing such a remark come from the person beside him, 

Is it because he underpowered Hisoka?

Is it because he threatened his  _ ‘friend’ _ ? But then Hisoka wasn’t what he truly considered a  _ ‘friend’ _ was he? 

Or is it because he basically told him that Hisoka was weak, already deciding the result of the fight before anything had happened?

Why would such a comment give rise to such a strong emotion inside of him? Gon looked back to the mocking face of the elder looking down at him, meeting his gaze with a glare of his own, “You underestimate him to much…. I think you should keep your warnings for yourself, especially with this fight I can already tell you that it’s not going to end well….” Gon couldn’t stop the words from spilling out, unable to contain them before they were out in the open, already too far gone. The younger hunter jerked his head back to the arena, signalling he was done with their conversation. The elder man looked at him from the corner of his eye glaring daggers at the younger boy, “carefull what you say…” He growled under his breathe so low that Gon didn’t hear him from all of the other cheering and yelling.  

Meanwhile Hisoka stood leaning on one foot with a hand resting on his hip smirking at Amos paying no attention to the referee who was reading them the rules. Amos reflecting back the glare with his own but with more malicious, as he took his spear and twirled it around his hips, bringing it to his front pointing it at hisoka, readying himself for the blow of the whistle. 

“Ready-Fight!” The referee shouted, signalling the start of the fight with the screeching of the whistle.  

Hisoka stood still, not moving a muscle eyeing Amos as he rushed him  _ Hm~ don’t bore me~ _ He thought licking his lips. Amos rushed at the magician figuring whoever attacked first would have the upper hand. His aura flared infusing it into the spear, making it stronger as he went to slash at hisoka’s feet. Hisoka saw his movements, and quickly dodged jumping out of the way, looking back to see the spear cut through the marble leaving a huge gash in the pavement they stood on. The magician’s eyes lit up seeing the damage done, he looked up to Amos grinning as he whistled and said with a velvety voice, “Ooo~ you should really watch where you point that  _ stick _ ~” voice dripping with sarcasm, knowing he hit a nerve when he referred to Amos’s spear as a ‘stick’ because the man’s eyes darkened. 

Amos threw his spear with his entire body, aiming towards the magician’s head. Hisoka ducked low moving out of the only within the split second it passed over him, Moving to the left quickly, he drug out his cards readying to throw them towards amos. However he was stopped when he heard the whizzing of air coming fast towards his head once again. Hisoka put up his arm against the side of his head, focusing his aura into it ready to use it as a shield. Amos gripped the chain that connected to the spear, changing it’s direction to swing it to Hisoka’s new position, as he focused his aura now into the thorn like spikes closets to where it would make impact with Hisoka’s arm. 

Hisoka snarled when the chain’s thorns made contact with his arm, his legs flexing trying to make him hold his ground against the momentum of the attack.  _ Kukuku… His aura’s strength isn’t to bad~    _ Hisoka gleamed to himself, despite appearing as though he were having problems. Deciding to sacrifice his arm, he let go of his defense in order to take the chance to evaluate his strength, and to attach his bungee gum quickly. As he let go of his focus attaching his aura to the chain, his arm was impaled with the many thorns, knocking him off his feet, sending him to fall down on his side. 

“Clean hit Amos 3 points!” The referee said, as he motioned towards Amos.

“Tch. See kid, what I tell you, your friend down there isn’t holding out too well,” He chuckled feeling pride well up inside of him as he looked down to Gon with arrogance playing on his face, “And this is only the beginning.” Gon looked back to the elder man beside him with eyes filled with irritation, knowing it was childish to argue over something such as this yet he couldn’t help but to respond, “hm. I wouldn’t be to sure of yourself yet…. Because after all Hisoka’s clearly only playing around with him…. Probably enjoying his reactions…” Gon replied with a slight growl in his tone. The man besides him looked down glaring, “Why you little-- ” His hand rose as if he was going to punch Gon, only to be restricted by one of his other friends who didn’t t look to kindly at Gon either, 

“Brix don’t!”

“ Let me go….  **_Now_ ** Nico.” 

_Ah. So that’s his name Brix.. and Nico…. But who are the others…_ Gon watched as Nico tried to calm Brix down whispering something in his ear. Gon saw Brix relax and turned away, while Nico looked down at Gon with a warning glare. The younger hunter had gotten the hint, but curiously looked back up to Brix, wondering what was possibly said to him, to make him relax so suddenly. His train of thought was disturbed by the speaker announcing in an amazed voice, “Hisoka Clean hit! 4 Points!” The crowd growing seemingly louder as Gon looked down wondering what he missed, seeing Amos getting up while he wiped the trail of blood oozing out of his mouth. 

_ Awww dammit I missed it! _ Gon whined, but couldn’t stop from feeling strangely happy at hearing the news that Hisoka had gotten a hit and was currently in the lead. Although he already knew Hisoka wouldn’t lose, because he knew how Hisoka likes to play around before ending the match once his boredom started to set in. Gon looked down, unaware of the faint smile tugging at his lips.

The younger hunter’s head sharply jerked back to look up at Brix, feeling the hair on his body stand up, the tremors crawling under his skin serving as a warning, and the familiar suffocating feeling as he saw Brix’s eyes darken letting out a low growl in his throat. Gon’s eyes widened,  _ wait… he’s a nen user to?!   _ Gon saw Brix clench his teeth, his jaw tight, feeling the young hunter’s eyes on him he looked back down to Gon with a sharp glare. Gon wasn’t sure if he was in any danger, so he stood his ground stubbornly looking back to the man, challenging him.

Nico tried tugging on Brix’s sleeve, “Brix! Hey-Brix! Knock it off, calm down!” Brix’s aura flared looking back down at Gon then to Nico, “Who’s side are you on Nico!” He spat the words as if disgusted by the thought of his friend defending one of their ‘opponent’s allies’. Brix turned on Nico grabbing him by his collar yanking him closer to his face, as the other two members of their ‘group sat calmly watching the two go at it.

Nico’s glare hardening, “You get to worked up, over the smallest thing! Calm. The. Fuck. Down. That kid over there didn’t do a damn thing, but talk some shit! Now grow up, and shut up!” He snarled back to Brix who still held Nico by his collar.

Gon looked on with wide, uncertain eyes feeling Nico release some of his own aura as if warning Brix, yet Brix didn’t let up one bit. The younger boy, not entirely assessing the situation, stepped between the two young men, forcing Brix to release Nico. Gon looked up to Brix with honest eyes, “He’s your friend right? So he’s only trying to protect you and do what’s best for you!” Brix sharpened his eyes, and Nico’s aura became increasingly out of control feeling his rage well inside from the boy merely stepping between the two, thinking he understood them, when in-fact he was the source of their problems.  

The two’s auras welled up to the extent that Hisoka, and Amos momentarily stopped their fighting, their bodies instinctively looked to find the source of where the aura came from. Amos, growled,  _ Those fucking idiots-going at it again?!  _  Hisoka seeing Amos stop to look around, took the chance and did the same, until the big Broadcasting TV showed Gon, Brix, and Nico in a fight. Punches being thrown, people trying to get out of the way, and the two other members of Amos’s group sat bored out of their mind watching it unfold in front of them. Hisoka looked wide eyed,  _ Ah…. I guess it’s true~ you really can’t trust children to be by themselves~  _ Meanwhile, Amos looked up at the screen with disgust,  _ Tch. Dumbasses!  _

“Oh My! It looks like we have a fight breaking out on the second floor!” The commentators voice sounding unnaturally excited for such an ‘event’. 

As the crowd watched slightly worried, while the referee paused the match momentarily, the screen showed the security hurrying to break up the three brawlers. Hisoka watched from the bottom of the arena smirking,  _ Ah~ so feisty as always~ _ he thought smugly to himself as he saw one large security guard pull Gon roughly by his collar, thoroughly having to hold him back as he tried to sneak in one more kick to Brix, soon after his failed attempt the security guard threw Gon over his should successfully restraining him. Nico was thrown to the ground, as one guard handcuffed him, then hauled him to his feet being practically manhandled as another guard came up to grab him by his shoulder escorting him away. Meanwhile Brix put up a struggle refusing to go down easily, until one guard just a little taller than he was came up, and yanked him by his hair, stunning him momentarily, but just long enough to restrain his arms behind his back successfully handcuffing him. The five security guards exited the arena escorting the three males to each individual holding cells, until someone would be able to bail them out. 

As they exited, the crowd cheered, and the Gon looked down to the ground that seemed tremendously far away _hm… This is not how I wanted this to go..._ He thought bitterly to himself slightly pouting. Just before the guard carried him out to the hallway Gon looked up to sneak a glance towards Hisoka’s direction, gasping when they made eye contact with each other. Gon saw the smirk planted on his face _Eh?! What the hell does he find so funny?!_ He fumed as they rounded the corner, ultimately breaking there short connection with each other. 

The guards walked them down to the front desk, where they had went back behind the counter then into a door, leading down a long corridor. where finally they reached separate rooms decorated with a huge glass window so that anyone can see inside, yet the occupants couldn’t see outside. Gon was harshly thrown in one, and before the larger man slammed the door he could see that Nico and Brix had similar treatment, if not a bit more rough. As the door slammed shut Gon jumped back from the loud noise it had made, not quite sure what he should do or how long he would be stuck in the unfurnished plain white room, he sat down and crossed his legs staring at the door, as if he can will the damned thing to open. 

5 minutes….

\--------------------------------------

10 minutes….

\--------------------------------------

15 minutes……

_ Hm! I’m Sooooooo Bored!!! _ Gon finally had given up, letting his body fall backwards, laying sprawled out on the floor, now switching his gaze to the uninteresting ceiling. He closed his eyes, coming to the conclusion that if he slept, time would be on his side and he’ll be able to feel rejuvenated. Just as he was on the edge of sleep, Gon’s acute hearing picked up the slight squeak of the door hinge. He sat up eagerly, his face clearly showing his enthusiasm as the same guard came in and motioned for him to come along. Gon walked out of the door, feeling the man walk close behind him monitoring his every move

_ Hrm~ it’s not like I’m gonna lash out at any moment… _ Gon thought as he gave a quick glance to the man behind him.

The younger hunter opened the door, and quickly walked out from behind the counter only to find Hisoka waiting for him. 

“Hm~ and where have you been my little ringo-chan~” He asked sarcastically 

Gon laughed embarrassed from having been caught in such a position, “eh… we kind of had a misunderstanding…” 

“Oh~ do tell, what it was about… I’m so interested as to what must’ve caused such a reaction~” Hisoka smirked down at the blushing hunter. Gon’s face heated up remembering that the whole fight was childish, due to it solely being caused by who they had wanted to win. 

“Um… We-we wanted to see who was stronger…” His voice lowered in volume, “so we sort of fought it out..” 

Hisoka chuckled and patted Gon’s head, causing Gon to look up to him surprised only to have Hisoka steal a quick kiss.Gon’s eyes flew wide, feeling the older man’s lips on his moving as though he were trying to get Gon to deepen their connection. The younger hunter however, quickly turned his head away covering his mouth with his hand, “Hisoka! Don’t do that in public!” Hisoka only smirked, while his hand came up to stroke behind Gon’s neck, causing the younger to shudder. Hisoka leaned in so that his mouth was by Gon’s ear causing his hot breathe to brush over the sensitive skin of the younger hunter. 

“Now Gon~ Are you truley that excited to continue-” Hisoka licked over the shell of Gon’s ear, “This~ tonight, just you and myself  **_alone~?_ ** ” Gon tried to shove back the magician, only finding that it was all useless. Hisoka pulled away smiling down at the younger one, grabbing his hand, to drag him away to the elevator, “eh?! Wai-wait Hisoka~!” Gon yelled to deaf ears who continued his strong strides, not caring about the many stares they attracted. 

\------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, from a short distance away Amos, and his group of friends watched the whole ordeal play out. Amos looked back to his other four friends, “It’s ok guys, he was just a stronger opponent, and I respect that.” He said uncharacteristically humble. The other four however, didn’t buy into his meekness, they were only overcome with rage to see their friend seemingly devastated by the fact that Hisoka had broken his most prized possession--his spear. Amos gave them a small smile as he left his spear with them, to do with what they want with it. He walked away feeling utterly defeated, and ‘broken’ as he walked outside leaving his friends behind. The other four stayed and watched with hatred as Hisoka happily pulled a struggling Gon to the elevator, “ **damn it!!** ” Brix yelled, as he punch the wall. 

Nico and the others understood his rage, and therefore never questioned his actions. Nico looked down to the the weapon broken in two in front of him,  _ He probably won’t ever fight again…. _ He thought angrily as he clenched his teeth. 

“So I’m assuming you guys aren’t fans of Hisoka either?” a somewhat bright voice came from behind them.

When they turned around they saw a man, in a black hoodie with only his mouth visible, revealing a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

The group didn’t say anything, only waited until he would continue, “How would you all like to help me out…. There’s reward money involved if that would be of any use to you all….” 

Brix’s eyes lit up with interest, “Go on….”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka harshly threw open the his bedroom door, and pinned Gon to the nearest wall, kicking the door close with his foot. 

“Hisoka-Hisoka please wait~!” Gon panted, unable to catch his breathe from the the magician’s constant assault.

“Hm~ Gon are you ready to take this little game to a whole new level~” Hisoka said huskily, as he stroked down Gon’s side gripping him by the hips. The younger Hunter’s whimpers now uncontrollable, as his mind kept having flashbacks of all of their previous incidents. 

“Hi-Hisoka not now…”

“Hm~ see that’s the thing Gon~ why would you think you have a say in such a thing as ‘the right time’~ I say when and where that’ll be….. And today, you’ll get to experience new heights of pleasure~ you should be thanking me~” Hisoka’s sharp eyes looked up at the hesitant wide hazel eyes. His smirked widen, licking his lips, 

_ Ah~ you’ll be so utterly delicious to taste~  _

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Sorry for the delay, I had so much work to do, I was exhausted but now I finally have some free time (Yay!) ^^ I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. This chapter kind of serves as a opening for their new start, and challenges that they'll have to face, once again thank you for reading, commenting, and giving Kudos!

“Hm~ see that’s the thing Gon~ why would you think you have a say in such a thing as ‘the right time’~ I say when and where that’ll be….. And today, you’ll get to experience new heights of pleasure~ you should be thanking me~” Hisoka’s sharp eyes looked up at the hesitant wide hazel eyes. His smirked widen, licking his lips,

_Ah~ you’ll be so utterly delicious to taste~_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The magician’s mouth came down to Gon’s neck licking the heated tanned flesh, nipping slightly just enough to stimulate Gon’s nerves that laid just beneath the surface. Gon groaned, leaning his head back against the wall while his hands found themselves buried inside of the elder’s bright hair. Hisoka’s eyes closed moaning in response to the boy’s submission. Wanting to push him more into the depths of pleasure, to hear more of the younger’s helpless cries the elder hunter pushed his hips to Gon’s body making the smaller hunter squirm, whimpering when he was able to feel the elders erection nudging his stomach through their clothes.

“Mmmph~ Get off of me!” Gon spat out through clenched teeth, trying to resist.

“oh, Gon~ you really do know how to get me excited~” His mouth went up to whisper into Gon’s ear, groaning, “Go on~ resist, cry, show me all of your useless struggles, I’ll enjoy every bit of it~”    

Gon’s eyes watered from embarrassment, and because he was being shown just how weak he truly was in comparison to the man holding him against the wall, but yet Gon still didn’t completely dislike the man. He just felt like they had a strange relationship, not quite a friendship like he and killua had developed, but yet Gon didn’t exactly dislike his company. It was… complicated, and Gon couldn’t understand it, nor did he have the energy to thoroughly think it over especially in the position he was currently in.

  _no damn it, don’t give into him!_ The younger boy bit into his bottom lip, attempting to refrain from making any more whimpers. Hisoka caught this and chuckled, _hm~ let’s see how long you’ll be able to keep quiet my little one~_

Hisoka put most of his body weight leaning into Gon, restricting his legs so that he wouldn’t get smart and try to kick him. Gon’s face went red, feeling one of Hisoka’s hands stroke down his hip, going behind his smaller form to rub one of his fingers between the firm, yet soft mounds of flesh, tracing the seam that ran in the middle of his shorts. _Why does he always have to do this?!_ Gon shuddered feeling the digit push against the fabric harshly, right over his small puckered opening. His trembling hands, gripped Hisoka’s shoulder’s still trying to resist, determined to not make a sound.

Hisoka smirked when he felt the small opening twitch tempting his self conrtol. His other hand’s grip tighten on his hip, nails digging into the soft tanned tissue, using enough force to leave bruises. The elder’s eyes stayed on Gon’s face, observing the way his delicate features tried to remain neutral, looking at the the way he bit into his quivering bottom lip. Hisoka felt a strong need to mark the younger one, and make him submit wholly to himself. He watched Gon shut his eyes with embarrassment, taking advantage of the his poor mistake of no longer keeping his awareness, the magician swiftly grabbed one of Gon’s arms forcing him to detach his grip from his shoulders, yanking him like a lifeless doll throwing him to the ground face first.

Gon’s eyes went wide. gasping when his body met the cold hard floor. He quickly tried to move, now noticing he can get away, but he found his hands, and arms restrained against his back, practically ‘glued’ together. “Hisoka I don’t mind staying with you, but not like this!” Gon growled out of clenched teeth, squirming helplessly trying to move to stand back up. Hisoka saw the boy sprawled out in front of him struggling to move. His lust grew, anticipation rising, as his tongue licked amongst his lips devouring the sight of Gon’s ass laid out in front of him, practically at his mercy to do whatever he pleased, with the younger having to just accept his fate.

 _No, no~ I want him to come to learn to need only my company… I can wait a little longer~ although, he’ll eventually have to learn to appreciate the pleasure in pain~ Ahhh~ I can teach him so much~_ Hisoka’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, imagining Gon, begging him to hurt him, begging him to cause him pain, only to find the younger’s eyes glossed over, drunken from the ecstasy he would experience. _Yes~ I’ll wait just for that moment~ mmm~ your mine to keep~ my small precious fruit~_ The elder released a shaky breath, trying to calm himself, making sure he wouldn’t take the boy completely, regaining some of his composer.

Hisoka looked down, getting on his knees, he leaned over the boy’s restrained form, bringing his finger to trace from the top of the youngers spine just below his neck dragging the pad of his fingertip slowly down his curve, dipping gently when he reached Gon's lower back,stopping when he reached his waistband. Hisoka hummed amused with the whimpers, and small spasm of the younger's muscles, thoroughly enjoying taking his time to tease Gon. 

“Hisoka Wh-why can’t you go find someone else?!” Gon whimpered, but still had a bit of spark in his tone.

Hisoka decided not to answer him right away, still focusing his attention elsewhere, somewhat just deciding to ignore him. He lifted up as much of Gon’s shirt as he could, although it was slightly difficult due to his arms being in the way. Yet, he was pleased to find more of the flawless tanned skin revealing to be Gon’s back. _Hm~ I haven’t tasted here yet~_

“Hisoka! Are you listenin--” Gon was stopped when he felt the long wet slow stroke of the flat of Hisoka’s tongue run over his lower back licking slow trails up his spine, nipping at the sides of his hips enjoying the shivers that raked through the younger's body. Gon's arms flexed wishing to be free from his restraint, while his fingernails dug into his skin wanting to hit the magician, although it was futile. He could do nothing but try to remain unfazed, so that hopefully the man would become bored.

He could feel his skin crawl, and the hairs on his body stand at attention as the elder man blew hot breath on the wet trails littering his back. Hisoka, wanting to get to the ‘main course’, moved both hands along each side of Gon’s body, starting from the side of Gon's chest stroking downwards making sure his nails raked against Gon’s clothed nipples, in turn causing the young hunter’s body to jerk from the sudden stimulation,making a light chuckle to come from the magician. Gon growled low in his throat at hearing the amusement in Hisoka’s voice, yet remained still, and trying to relax.

"Oh~ don't be like that Gon~ I know your enjoying this~" hisoka cooed to Gon, who decided to flat out ignore his taunts, being smart enough to not fall for it. 

Hisoka’s hands grabbed Gon’s shorts, pulling swiftly with enough force to discard the annoying piece of cloth along with his underwear in one brief movement. His eyes gleamed at seeing what he so desperately wanted to mark and claim. His groan broke the quiet tension in the room, bringing one of his hands to cover his eyes, while he released one more breathe making sure he himself had his self control in check. Gon hearing the groan, let out an unintended small whimper, his body returning with new found vigor to try to squirm away from the magician, already having an idea of where this was leading to. Yet, this attempt was short lived when his body went rigid feeling a large hand harshly grip one of his legs, rendering his entire body still. Gon felt his breath come out in short pants, almost feeling as though he were going to hyperventilate from fear. The magician's grip remained unwavering as his long index finger moved along the younger’s leg with the tip of his nail, slowly stroking his calf up and down successfully making the younger hunter illicit a barely audible gasp.

 _please-please-please! stop, Hisoka!_ Gon thought as he shut his eyes, hoping Hisoka wouldn't cause him any pain

“Gon~ you were being such a good boy~ don’t make me upset by trying to run away from me~…. After all I don’t think you really want that-” Hisoka’s free hand went between Gon’s legs gripping his erection, “hm~ see it seems like you enjoy being bullied, and violated~” Gon cried out while his hips thrusted involuntarily, feeling Hisoka’s hands start to stroke his erection up and down, occasionally letting his fingers graze and tease his leaking head, “Hi-Hisoka~! Sto-mmm~! You're wrong! Stop-Please~!" He bit into his lower lip, recognizing that his voice was betraying him with a moan

“Gon you don’t have to try to silence yourself~ I enjoy hearing you yell my name~” Hisoka finished saying groaning to emphasize his point. Before Gon could reply, Hisoka’s hand still gripping Gon’s leg, drug his smaller body back so that his legs were on either side of the man. Hisoka enjoyed the view that presented itself freely to him. Barely able to contain his urge any longer, both of his hands eagerly went to grip the younger’s hips guiding him on all fours, keeping his hands firmly planted on the sides of Gon’s lower back, forcing him to keep the position despite his instincts that kept telling him to run, and to flee.

The younger let out an uncomfortable groan as the side of his face was shoved against the cold wooden floor, forced to see the magician's mocking smirk from his peripheral vision as he looked down at Gon’s prostrating position, feeling his face heat up watching as Hisoka looked toward his hazel eyes, only to lick his lips and look back down at his spread legs.

_I hate this!_

“Gon~ I’m going to teach you how adults have fun~” Hisoka said in a husky voice dripping with his lustful feelings finally coming to surface.His hands smoothed down the soft skin, only to stop when he reached Gon’s ass, rubbing circles on the round mounds of flesh.

“Hisoka-just stop this already! I don’t want to learn how ‘adults have fun’ this is weird and you promised me we’ll explore together! But this is all you’ve been doing so far-It’s not fair!” Gon pleaded in a heated, yet helpless tone, trying to persuade the man to stop his actions from advancing any further. Hisoka continued to rub soft circles on the youngers backside, giving Gon a false sense of hope, as if he were thinking about what Gon had said to him.

“Hmm~” the elder’s eyes looked up to meet Gon’s wide watery doe-like eyes, looking like he was silently begging him. Hisoka tore his gaze away sharply looking back down to Gon’s ass as he quickly raised his hand using his momentum he brought it down slapping one of Gon’s tanned cheeks, making the sound echo throughout the room leaving a red mark on the soft skin, making the younger arch his back yelping and crying out in pain and shock. Gon shut his eyes, his embarrassment and shame catching up to him, as he could feel Hisoka's unwavering heated stare watching his features enjoying his reactions. Though Gon was unaware of a single tear he shed that slipped down his face, seemingly disappearing once it met the wooden floor.  

“Gon. I warned you didn’t I~? I asked you **_nicely_ ** to behave yourself, yet you keep disrespecting, and questioning me~ and as you already know I’m not very fond of rude behavior~” Hisoka leaned over Gon’s bent over form, licking the tear residue left on his face, causing Gon to open his eyes looking at him surprised by the gentle gesture. “This will be your first warning but, keep pushing your boundaries, then I’ll be forced to show my hand~” Hisoka straightened himself so that he was now leaning back on his heels, returning his attention to the younger’s exposed back-side. Gon however, was still stunned, not quite anticipating what the magician was going to do next.

 _I-I hate that he has to do this to me, but why is he soft sometimes… It doesn’t make sense-he doesn’t have to do that…he's two-faced... it’s not like I asked hi---_ His thoughts were sharply cut off, and his eyes grew wide, unable to stop himself from letting out a strangled moan when he felt Hisoka roughly part his ass with his fingers gripping his flesh, spreading him wide open, only to suddenly feel a wet muscle slide from the bottom to the top of his crevice.

“Ah~! Hi-Hisoka! No! Don’t it’s dirty! You’ll get sick!” Gon's voice hitched feeling awkward, and uncomfortable with Hisoka’s face and mouth roaming one of his most private areas trying to plead with him, but also he did for some reason, he couldn’t explain why, feel slightly worried that Hisoka _would_ actually become sick from having his tongue in such a place.

 _no-this is weird-this isn't normal!_ Gon felt confused, never expecting such a thing before in his life.   

Hisoka didn’t move his face away from the parted area, although his eyes looked down at Gon raising his eyebrows taking a break from his previous actions, “Gon~ what did we just discuss? Do you really want me to punish you right now~? I have no problem doing so, but I don’t think you’ll like it~” Gon looked back at the man to the best of his abilities from having his face rubbing against the floor, “No-no! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be disrespectful, I just don’t think it’s good for your health….it-it's dirty and I don't think you be doing this!” Gon looked away feeling his embarrassment creep up to him once again, from having to admit that he was worried for such a man, also by the fact that Hisoka was looking at him from such a position while his face was just barely touching his opening with his breath fanning over his heated skin.

The elder chuckled at seeing the obvious red tint staining Gon’s face."mmm~ well then, think of it as me cleaning you~" Hisoka licked his lips, returning back to his previous actions, He licked long strokes with the base of his tongue, successfully running up and down Gon’s entire part making sure to apply more pressure to his tongue as he ran it over the the small puckered skin of his opening . The younger’s nails dug into his arms, while his legs shook, he gave up on trying to be quiet as soon as he felt the first lick. It was impossible, the motions that Hisoka’s tongue had played on his body wouldn’t allow him to stay quiet. With every movement the wet appendage took Gon whimpered and moaned, causing Hisoka to emit a loud groan as he happily tasted even more of the younger hunter, leaving no place along Gon's part untouched, lapping at the heated skin.

It's to much! I can't take this much longer~! Gon cried out in his head, begining to feel his grip on reality fading, already starting to feel light-headed.

Hisoka’s nails dug harshly into the boy’s ass, causing visible dark purple spots to come to the surface, the elder acknowledged this, making him feel an even stronger urge to mark what was his. He momentarily stopped his movements, resulting in Gon having time to take a brief break, catching his breath. Wanting to catch him off guard, Hisoka plunged as much of his tongue into the smaller hunter’s small tight ring of muscles as he could, watching as Gon’s entire body shook with the feeling of the foreign penetration. “Ah-Hisoka~! Wha-what is that?!” Gon moaned scared but feeling strangely furthered aroused at the strange sensations he was experiencing. He asked an obvious question not wanting to jump to the conclusion of the fact that it was Hisoka’s tongue inside of him.

 _I-I think I'm going to be sick! It's to hot-It feels like my body's on fire! it-it feels mmm~_  Gon moaned, feeling as though he could no longer close his mouth, moans erupting from his smaller form, leaving trails of saliva to drizzle down the side of his mouth pooling onto the floor.Enjoying the feeling of the cold wood against his face, cooling his heated body down even in the slightest. 

Hisoka instead of answering his question, tightened his grip around Gon’s waist, pushing and pulling the younger hunter making him fuck himself with his tongue inside of him. The larger hunter groaned, appreciating Gon’s moans, and the way his body accepted the intrusion naturally. Hisoka rolled and swirled his tongue, making sure to hit the nerves hidden within Gon, causing the body beneath him to shake violently, “Hisoka-wai-wait~!” Gon cried out feeling his dick twitch close to his release. Hisoka noticed Gon's twitching, and spasming muscles with recognition, released one side of Gon's hips, bringing his free hand to grip Gon's erection. The elder brought his hand to roughly pump the younger's hardened arousal timing his movements to match the piercing movements of his tongue. 

"Hisoka~!" Gon cried out, quickly finding his release, tears slipping down his face from have an orgasm at such intensity. The elder groaned at hearing his name falling from the younger hunter's mouth, letting go of the body underneath him, no longer supporting Gon's weight he fell to the cold ground tearing away from HIsoka's mouth.

_mmm~ so sensitive and utterly tempting~_

“Mmmm~ thank you for the meal~ it was delicious~” Hisoka chuckled at seeing the sated, hazy, unfocused eyes absently look up to the himself who was now standing above his smaller form. Gon saw the man leave, to the bathroom, but he couldn’t find the strength to pull himself off the ground nor to go find his clothes. He felt confused, tired, and oddly satisfied. The smaller hunter closed his eyes, not caring about where he was or what he was wearing, just wanting to rest for a small while. His mind blissfully went off into the darkness that sleep offered to him, however, his bliss was alive only for about ten minutes until he felt hands pick him up, carrying him somewhere. _Now what does he want…_ Gon ground inwardly annoyed that Hisoka disturbed his peace, his eyes slowly slid open to see Hisoka carrying him to the bed. The smaller hunter’s heart began to race, _No-no I thought we were done? I’m to tired-I don’t want anymore!_

Hisoka saw the small spark of panic behind the tired eyes of Gon, he smirked trying to guess what kind of scenario must be playing through the younger's head, as he practically dumped him on the soft blankets covering bed below him. Gon quickly tried to sit up, but the magician held him down, while he drew the blankets up making sure Gon was covered, and had a pillow to lay on. Gon stayed still, utterly confused as the older hunter drew the blankets to cover Gon, and place a pillow beneath his head. Gon’s clear confusion was written on his face, unable to contain his questioning look directed toward the magician. Hisoka tilted Gon’s face up from the pillow and gave him a quick kiss, before pulling back and smirking at him.

“I keep telling you, you are my responsibility now~ and I take care of what’s mine~”  Hisoka turned away leaving a bewildered Gon behind, as he watch Hisoka exit the room heading towards the living room.

 _Did Hisoka just tuck me in?! Did he just treated me like I was four?!_ Gon silently fumed when this thought popped into his head. He pulled the blanket up to his nose, covering half of his face while he turned on his side towards the window that was covered with drapes. Trying to think and reason with what just happened, _wait-maybe he wasn’t trying to insult me...but maybe he’s at least making an attempt to show care for me, like he said… But that’s not Hisoka is it? But everyone has at least a small bit of gentleness in them, after all he did help me numerous times before without me asking for his assistance…. Damn it! He makes this to complicated!_

Gon drifted into the all too familiar, and welcomed sleep state, finally deciding to let it go, and just let everything happen as it comes. Meanwhile, Hisoka sat bored on the sofa, thinking of the current situation, Should he allow Gon to become close to him, emotionally, and physically, allowing just one person to know him fully? Or should he keep Gon at a distance merely just for physical release, using him to prevent boredom from arising? He didn’t know the answers, because he did like Gon being around, he made things interesting, they were similar yet so different…. But if Gon had gotten close to him, there were so many risks that involved himself, and Gon. Hisoka also wasn’t sure if such an emotions still existed inside of him, it was so long since he’s actually felt anything close to compassion…. This was one of the few times he felt himself at a genuine loss of what to do…. He sighed, deciding to give these thoughts a break for the time being, looking at the time, _hm. 4:30…._ he decided to call room service for dinner.  

Hisoka called in for two plates of roasted chicken served with vegetables, and a side of white rice, hearing that the order would be served in an hour, he decided to take a nap, having nothing else to do, and to rest his head from the constant thoughts that plagued his mind of what he should do regarding Gon.

Stretching out on the couch, he folded his arms behind his head, and drifted into a light sleep, relieving his mind from any overthinking.

_________________________________________________________________  

**Bang**

**Bang**

Hisoka gracefully got up from the couch, unfazed by the loud knocks echoing through the room that disrupted his sleep. He opened the door, to find the plates of food left outside on the cart with no one in sight, he shrugged deciding to just rolled the cart inside the room, not bothering to wonder where the employee went. He grabbed his plate, and sat down on the couch deciding to try to entertain himself with a movie while he ate his food.

He sighed as he turned the television on, _This reminds me of times when Gon isn’t around… It’s uninteresting~_ As if on cue, he looked up to find a sleepy Gon standing in front of the hallway rubbing his eyes, _Adorable~_

“oh food!” He called out happily although his body movements didn’t reflect the same enthusiasm. Hisoka gave small smirk, _oh~ how sad, he put his underwear and shorts back on~_

“Yes, while you were napping I decided to order your dinner. I hope you like chicken~” Hisoka sat happily eating his food, while he absently flipped through channels searching for something interesting. Gon grabbed his plate, and went to sit beside Hisoka, “thank you for getting food for me! It looks delicious!” Gon smiled up to the magician, while he started to regain more of his energy, no longer looking tired. Hisoka looked to Gon and gave him the remote, not caring what he put on, “you don’t have to thank me for things such as this...I mean, you need this to be healthy and strong, I won’t allow you to become ill, or malnourished while you continue to stay with me.”

Gon took the remote and quickly looked away from Hisoka, only nodding his head in understanding, _there he goes again… doing and saying unnecessary things…._ Gon flipped through the channels until he found a movie that peaked his interest. Gon ate his food happily while becoming engrossed in the movie, Hisoka on the other hand, could care less about the movie, but enjoyed watching the display of emotions running through Gon’s features as he watched the film. They both ate their meal in comfortable silence, except for the noise coming from the television still playing.

Once they finished, Hioska took Gon’s plate and set both of their emptied glassware onto the cart, rolling it back outside for pick-up. After he returned he was surprised to see Gon sitting in front of the Tv, on the ground with His playing cards, attempting to build a small pyramid. Hisoka stayed back, not wanting him to stop, he chuckled amused by the younger’s futile attempts to mirror his own card structures. He decided to finally walk back into the room, looking at the younger hunter, who looked as though he was going to move back to the sofa to give his attention back to the movie which was still playing, “would you like to play cards?” He asked before the boy could fully move away.

Gon looked around, almost as if he were guilty of something, “Eh-but I don’t really know how to play, I was only messing around with them”

“Come, it’s never too late to learn~” Hisoka sat down on the ground and patted the area in front of him ushering Gon to come back.

Gon looked reluctant, but eventually gave in, watching and listening to the magician with such interest and amazement.

Eventually they began a simple game of snap.

Time flew by, first 5 minutes, 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour, eventually until they played for 2 hours, competing against each other, not willing to give in, but truly enjoying each other’s company. Gon sighed leaning back on his hands, “you're impossible to beat! Are you even human?” Gon laughed at the seemingly invincible card player.

“Kukuku, oh~ I’m flattered, but you just need to try harder to beat me~”

“Hmp! Let’s have a fishing competition! I’ll beat you over and over again” Gon smiled with triumph at his proposal. Hisoka was about to respond to the smugly confident younger one, but stopped when Gon gave a wide yawn finally displaying his fatigue.

Hisoka had started to get up off the ground, as he began to pick up the cards that were scattered on the floor, “Hey wait no stop! Let’s go again-one more round I can beat you- I know I can” Gon whined, begging the card wielder to play just once more, yet it fell on deaf ears. “No, not tonight. It’s getting late you should go to bed early, and I don’t need you getting sick. As I’ve already told you, I won't allow it~” Hisoka walked to the dining room table setting the pack of cards on the surface, he turned around to see Gon, grumbling to himself as he got up. “Gon~ we can play again some other time, but for tonight go get some sleep.”

Gon nodded his head in understanding, not quite sure how much he can push the magician until he gets him angry to the point of wanting to ‘punish' him. He went to the bedroom to prepare for bed, obediently, While Hisoka was picking up everything, he was about to shut off the TV until an advertisement came on the screen displaying an amusement park not to far away from where they currently were. Hisoka watched the ad play out, shutting off the TV once it was over, he walked down the hall, opened the door to the bedroom finding an already sleeping Gon in bed.

Hisoka walked over to Gon’s side of the bed looking at his peaceful expression, giving a small genuine smile to the sleeping face that was present. He leaned down gave a small peck on Gon’s forehead. “Goodnight Gon~” he whispered as he left to go prepare for bed.

_Well, I know where we can start our little adventure tomorrow~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #8, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far^^ I cannot express enough how thankful I am for all of you, I will try to keep updating quickly, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you once again to everyone who read, gives Kudos, and/or comments you all make this experience very fun and enjoyable! I hope you all enjoy ch. 8

_ Hisoka walked over to Gon’s side of the bed looking at his peaceful expression, giving a small genuine smile to the sleeping face that was present. He leaned down gave a small peck on Gon’s forehead. “Goodnight Gon~” he whispered as he left to go prepare for bed.  _

_ Well, I know where we can start our little adventure tomorrow~ _

____________________________________________________________________________

Gon slept peacefully enjoying the warmth that the bed had to offer, but all good things must come to an end. His body tensed when he felt the blankets thrown off of his slumbering form, groaning he cracked open an eye, only to see Hisoka standing at the foot of the bed, with blankets in hand smirking at him. 

“What do you want now” Gon groaned annoyed to be woken up in such a manner

“Come on Gon~ you need to pack your things, I’m not going to do everything for you while you lounge around~”

_ Hm? Pack my bags? Ah! Is he letting me leave _ ?! Gon beamed happily at the thought of Hisoka letting him go explore for himself, “Oh? and why do I need to pack my bags?” he asked silently hoping Hisoka would tell him off, such as ‘he got bored of him’ or ‘he was no longer needed’ 

“Hmm~ If I remember correctly I said we would go ‘explore’ and go to new places together… but if you’ve changed your mind then--” 

“Wah~! Really?! We’re finally going somewhere?!” Gon questioned clearly excited, although he would still probably prefer to be freed from the man, he was satisfied with this new proposition.

“Oh~What,did I stutter~?” Hisoka retorted back sarcastically, causing Gon to puff out his cheeks playfully pouting, “Now, go pack your bags for anything you’ll need for three days. I want to leave as soon as possible, hmm~ probably in the next 30 minutes or so…” 

Gon quickly got off the bed, energy coursing through his body from his adrenaline rush. Hisoka watched, smirking as the younger hunter sped off to the bathroom to wash himself, and to prepare for the new day. Meanwhile Hisoka  went back to his bag that was almost complete, all he had to do is grab a few more articles of clothing. He walked over to his closet grabbing a few casual shirts, a hoodie, and a few pair of jeans, just so that he would have a variety to choose from in the future.    

_ I’m sure he won’t have any complaints about going to the amusement park, although… It’s not really my style, I’ll just have to put up with it for the time being~ _ He hummed to himself thinking of how excited the younger one would be when they had reached their destination, absentmindedly folding his clothes into neat tight squares so they would take up less space. He tucked everything away neatly inside the bag, leaving it on the bed while he went to grab Gon’s bag laying it on the bed getting it ready for the younger hunter when he came out the shower. After his preparations were complete he left to go make a quick breakfast for both of them which consisted of eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast. 

Hisoka grabbed two plates from a cabinet, giving Gon’s plate more food, considering he would eat more and he’s still growing, deciding it would be best to give him mostly protein. Once he completed his, and the others hunters plate he set it down on the table, already eating his meal not waiting for Gon due to their short time period. 

Meanwhile Gon rushed around the room with his hair still wet, and hanging in his face, trying to look and consider what he would possibly need in the next few days.  _ He didn’t even tell me where we’re going-So how should I know what i would need? _ Deciding that he didn’t want to play this guessing game any longer he yelled from the room loud enough for Hisoka to hear, “Hisoka! Where are we going? I really don’t know what to pack unless I’m told where you’re taking me!” Gon paused, waiting for a response…… he became agitated when he heard nothing, about to walk out the room to go find the magician, only to see him walking to the bedroom with his already packed bag in hand. 

“Gon~ we only have about 15 minutes left, just pack like it’s a normal day, don’t over think things~” Hisoka leaned on the door frame watching the younger male walk aimlessly around the room trying to decide what he needed. He sighed knowing Gon ignored what he had just told him, “ok~ because you clearly cannot handle this simple task by yourself, pack four shirts, four shorts, underwear, toothbrush, and that should be the basics~ now get to it” 

Gon looked back to the man, glaring slightly, but tore his gaze away turning back to fetch his clothes. Hisoka smirked watching the boy follow what he told him to do without resistance, making the elder recognize once again Gon’s potential. After Gon finished packing, Hisoka looked down to the boy with his bag slung over his two shoulders, standing in front of him waiting for him to move aside. The elder towered over his smaller form, reaching out to grab his face with one of his hands, noticing how Gon flinched slightly making Hisoka growl with annoyance, yet he still proceeded to capture Gon’s lips with his own, forcing his tongue inside the soft warm cavern, making Gon whimper at the memory of what occurred yesterday. Hisoka moaned into the younger’s mouth, leaving no space untouched trying to coax the younger to respond to his touch. Gon shut his eyes, whimpering, while his hands gripped Hisoka’s forearms, unaware of his lips that started to move against the magician’s own. Hisoka, pleased by the response pulled away, leaving only a trail of saliva connecting between the two’s parted lips. 

The elder straightened to his full height, letting his hand tracing Gon’s jawline starting from below his ear, letting his hand fall to his side once it traced over his chin, “hm~ now let’s go, we don’t want to be late for the train~” he said as he took one more look at Gon’s heated red face, before turning around to lead the two out of their apartment, forgetting about the food left on the table prepared for Gon.

Gon stayed quiet as they walked down the hall towards the elevator, still fazed by their kiss, and shaken by the reaction it caused within him. He didn’t want to show nor admit it, but he didn’t mind the kiss, or better yet, he actually enjoyed it, so much so he felt arousal gather in his lower regions. He felt uncomfortable with the magician being so close to himself in the elevator, especially with his partially-aroused erection poking slightly through his shorts, but not enough for Hisoka to notice. 

Hisoka however, looked down to Gon a few times while they were in the elevator noticing how the younger kept fiddling with the hem of his shorts looking nervous. As they made their way their the lobby, he was clearly aware of how quiet and seemingly distant Gon has become.  _ Hmm~ did I push him too much, was it last night? No that can’t be it, because he was acting fine after his nap yesterday... _  finally disregarding Gon’s behavior, giving him his privacy for now, he walked through the crowd to the end of the sidewalk calling for a taxi. Gon looked at the man surprised by the fact that they weren’t walking, his curiosity growing by the second. 

Hisoka managed to quickly get a ride, opening the back door for Gon, who easily went into the backseat, shuffling over to sit behind the driver as Hisoka got in after him sitting diagonal from the driver. 

“Goodmorning, and where might you two be going today?” The man asked in a warm welcoming voice. Gon curious to see who their driver was, looked at the rearview mirror seeing the reflection of a man who looked to be in his mid 40’s, with a small smile on his face showing that he was in a good mood,  _ hm… he must be a morning person… _ Gon easily came to this conclusion after taking in a brief inspecting look at the man.

“We’ll be going to the train station today~” Hisoka said with disinterest, trying to show he wasn’t interested in making small talk.

The man drove the car away from the sidewalk, finally learning where he must go. 

“Oh-are you two going on a trip? Where too?” the man asked not picking up on Hisoka’s tone of voice.

“Hm~ Why are you so interested in our destination~” Hisoka asked with his annoyance coming to surface. Gon, picking up on the tone looked over to the magician hitting his thigh serving as a warning to behave. The elder looked to Gon surprised that the younger one would actually attempt to treat him as though he had a right to give him warnings. Gon in turn quickly looked away out the window, he finally realized what he had just done and wanted to distract himself as best as he could.  _ He can’t do anything to me as long as we’re in this taxi-so I should be ok for now…. _

The taxi driver, not seeing what had just happened, nor picking up on any social cue, painfully oblivious to the tension forming in the backseat went on trying to converse, “I was just curious to see where you two would be going, especially this early in the morning, because most people wouldn’t leave until the sun rise at least.” Gon kept looking outside the window, not really listening to their driver, he just observed the quiet dimly lit morning streets of the city. Taking note that he mostly only saw business people rushing to their work, barely seeing any shoppers, or other children or teens walking around this early in the morning. Hisoka, rested his head on his hand leaning against the side of his door looking at the driver waiting for him to finish, deciding he would oblige in Gon’s wish to be patient with the driver, only Gon didn’t know their would be payment due at the end of the day for this action he’d have endure. 

“Hm~ well yes, we decided to leave early because I figured their would be less traffic on the road so we can get to the station faster, instead of sitting around unable to move on the freeway.” Hisoka stated the obvious, but changed his tone to a more neutral, montoned response despite his facial expressions showing his clear boredom. He looked outside his window relieved to see that their car ride shouldn’t take much longer.  _ And this is exactly why we left early~ to avoid conversations such as these~ _

The taxi driver was about to respond but stopped due to the ringing of his phone, “Oh-please excuse me I have to take this, it’s my boss” 

“Go on~ don’t mind us, we won’t disturb you~” Hisoka gladly responded, as he watched the man answer his phone. He looked to his side interested in what Gon has been doing, only to find him looking lost in thought as he gazed out of the hazy window. 

Gon stared out the window, remembering all of his pass memories with his friends, thinking of what they must be doing.  _ Kurapika should be working towards his goal right now…. I hope he stays safe, because last time he seemed to work off of his emotion… but I don’t exactly have a right to say anything….. _ He sighed, watching as his breath fogged the glass, a small smile pulled at his lips,  _ then there’s Leorio-I hope he’s able to accomplish his goal, maybe one day I can go see him….hmm… _ His thoughts paused as he saw a flash of two young boys playing in an alley, running around smiling and laughing together before the car drove past the scene, making them no longer visible,  _ I want to talk to Killua I want to hear about his adventures with Alluka… Maybe tomorrow I can try to text, or call him… Ah-but I don’t want to take up his time when he should be spending time with his sister…. _

_ ……..  _

_ …...And not me… _

Gon ended his train of thoughts knowing he should be happy that his friends are doing what they’ve sought out to do, but he couldn’t help the feeling of loneliness, and the feeling that he’s been sort of left behind, left to sit in there shadows while they advance towards their futures. He didn’t want to admit it, but deep down his subconscious recognized that he didn’t want Hisoka to leave him either, the one person who went out of their way to meet with him after he returned to his home island. If even Hisoka would leave him, he probably wouldn’t know what to do with himself… having no one to talk to, or relate to. Although Hisoka is strange and creepy most of the time, Gon needed someone, wanting so desperately to have some sort of stimulation in his life, willing to take it despite whatever form it came in. 

He looked in the front of the car looking out at the large window he saw their destination coming closer, as he looked to his side he saw the magician leaning against his door with his eyes close looking as though he was enjoying the fact that he wouldn’t have to carry on anymore meaningless conversations. Gon smiled amused by Hisoka’s stubborn behavior reminding him of a child. He leaned closer to the closed eyed man looking at how soft his skin looked, and recognizing that this was one of the few times he’s seen Hisoka without his makeup and spiked hair,  _ He still looks so exotic... I don’t know why he feels the need to put so much work into his appearance when he looks fine without it…. _ Before his mind registered what he was doing, his hand was already on Hisoka’s cheek feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingertips, his face went red when he saw the magician smirk, wide surprised hazel eyes meeting the snake like yellow eyes of the elders. He tried to pull away, but Hisoka grabbed his wrist yanking his body forward so his side was nestled against Hisoka’s side, as the elder wrapped his arm around Gon’s shoulders making them sit together for the final moments of their journey. 

“Hisoka let me go, I want to go back to my seat…” Gon told the magician in a low voice not wanting to create a scene with the taxi driver who remained on the phone, as he looked back to window he forcibly seperated from

“Oh~ but you were the one to come to me~ I just made it easier for you to be closer to me~” Hisoka replied smugly, looking down at Gon who refused to make eye contact with him, embarrassed by the fact he was caught voluntarily touching the magician. 

Gon stayed quiet watching as the taxi pulled onto the side of the road, in front of the train station. Hisoka removed his arm from Gon opening his bag to get the money he owed the driver. He handed the money to the man, as he opened the door with his bag on one shoulder waiting for Gon to scoot out. When they both had their bags and exited the vehicle the driver rolled down the window catching Hisoka and Gon’s attention, 

“Hope you and your son enjoy your trip!” He said with a large smile as he rolled up the window

Gon’s mouth dropped open, shocked and disturbed by the mere thought. Hisoka, covered his mouth trying to stifle his laugh, “Well, that’s a first~ hmm~ seems like that guy really could hold an interesting conversation” 

“How old does he think I am?!” Gon complained coming to the realization the driver must’ve assumed he was only a child.  _ Ah-wait or he could’ve thought Hisoka looked old...  _ At that thought Gon couldn’t help but laugh putting his hand over his mouth trying to regain his composer,

“Hm~ what got into you~” Hisoka asked as they walked down together making their way towards the train

“Maybe instead of assuming that I was younger, he thought you looked old” Gon laughed looking up to Hisoka sticking out his tongue playfully, Hisoka scowled, “I don’t look old,  **_you_ ** are just unusually short~” Hisoka countered playing along with Gon’s game. 

“Eh~! But I’m still growing--” Gon was silenced when he felt the pressure of Hisoka’s arm rise to rest on the top of his head, using him as an armrest, “You were saying~?” Hisoka looked down at Gon smirking at their obvious height advantage.

Gon puffed out his cheeks swatting the magicians arm away from his head, “bastard” he said in a low voice assuming the magician wouldn’t be able to hear his insult. “Hm~ Gon children shouldn’t say such  _ bad words _ ~ if you’re not careful I may have to  **_punish you_ ** ~” Hisoka said licking his lips, catching Gon’s gaze with his own. The young Hunter shuddered feeling his piercing stare watching his every movement. 

“I-I was only joking hehehe…” Gon attempted to fake laugh, but only had luck in forcing a smile onto his lips. Hisoka put his hand on top of the Younger’s head, combing through his hair, “Relax~ I was only kidding. I like your height~ it makes you look  _ cute _ ~” Gon’s face went red at hearing such a comment come from the magician’s mouth, walking faster in front of the man avoiding his stroking hand, and anymore comments that may come from his mouth.                _ He’s mocking you dammit get ahold of yourself! _ Gon scolded himself, trying to not let such a small comment get the better of him. 

Hisoka smirked watching Gon practically run ahead of himself out of his grasp.  _ Hm~ easily riled as always~   _ The two finally came to the ticket counter, Hisoka stepped ahead of Gon handing their tickets to the employee who let them pass to line up with the other boarding passengers. Gon looked up to Hisoka who stood beside him, “So now can you tell me where we’re going?” His looked down to the large expecting hazel eyes of the young hunter, “Nope~ you’ll just have to see when we get there~” 

They boarded the train, setting their bags between their feet, Gon sitting next to the window, while Hisoka sat next to the aisle. Gon looked around excited, and intrigued about where they possibly may be going. 

“Hey Hisoka” Gon called to the man beside him, bringing him out of his thoughts

“Yes~?” 

“Can you at least tell me how long this ride will take?” Gon asked hopeful for an answer to at least one of his questions 

Hisoka chuckled seeing the desperate look on Gon’s face, “It’ll only take an hour or two at most~” 

“Hmm. Wanna play a game since we have some time?” Gon asked smiling brightly to the magician beside him, who looked slightly surprised by the random request offered. 

“Sure why not~ what kind of game do you have in mind~?”

Gon reached into his bag’s side pocket taking out his phone, powering it on, then swiping his screen once to show Hisoka a brightly colored page displaying the names of numerous different card games, “it’s an app where we could play cards against each other!” Gon beamed, feeling excitement course through him to have another card match against the man beside him. Hisoka grinned, “Ok~ challenge accepted~” He took out his phone, quickly downloading the app. 

The two played against each other round

after round,

After round, 

never growing bored of their digital card fight. Eventually they only had ten minutes left of their travel, their final match neared the end, and they were both close in their scores, Hisoka in the lead only by one point. Gon gripped his phone, readying himself, knowing everything was on the line with this one last game. Hisoka seeing the determination written on the young one’s face smirked, already knowing Gon would surpass him this round, he threw in his cards seeing he had a bad hand this time around. As soon as the scoreboard revealed Gon as the winner, he threw both arms in the air laughing and smiling, kicking his legs out in front of him, “Finally! I won!” He cheered looking to Hisoka who smiled at the display of his ‘accomplishment’ 

“Congratulations Gon~” He chuckled at how the young hunter overreacted so easily,  _ The smallest things always seem to set him off~   _ Gon paused, feeling eyes on him he looked around finally seeing that the whole train was staring at him questioningly, he gave them a closed eye smile awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he chuckled, “hehehe sorry everyone, I got a little carried away….” He quickly sat down, embarrassed by his sudden outburst,  _....I got way too caught up in the moment…..  _

Hisoka put his phone back in his bag, as did Gon, preparing for their train departure. Gon looked out the window seeing that they were in a dark tunnel, blocking his view of where they truly were.  _ Where is Hisoka bringing me...  _ The question constantly plaguing his mind popped up again. The train finally came to a stop, as all passengers raised from their seats picking up their belongings. Hisoka patiently waited for the passengers in front of him to exit before him, as he took hold of Gon’s hand, not wanting to lose him in the small crowded area, making the younger’s face heat up,  _ why does he always have to affect me like this…. _ Gon whined at how weak he was to Hisoka touch. 

As they made their way towards the exit of the train station Gon stopped dead in his tracks,  _ Did I just hear screaming?  _ Suddenly feeling his stomach drop, he tried to pull his hand free from Hisoka’s grasp,  _ Where is this? He wouldn’t hurt me would he?!  _ Worry showing through his eyes, as the magician looked back down at him curious as to why Gon, stopped and was starting to resist. 

“Come Gon~” 

“Where are we?” 

“You’ll know as soon as we walk outside~” Hisoka grinned loving the fearful look in Gon’s eyes. “You don’t trust me~? Even after what I told you yesterday, I’m hurt~”

Gon clenched his teeth hating the mocking tone Hisoka took with him. 

“Calm down, look around…. If I was taking you somewhere dangerous, then why would their be so many other people around~ Hmm~?” 

Gon relaxed recognizing what Hisoka had said was true, “Fine, let’s go…” He said reluctantly, making the magician smirk, resuming his previous actions of tugging the smaller hunter by his hand leading the way. As they got closer to the end of the tunneled train station, Gon felt reverberations on the ground making his feet feel as though they were shaking with every step he took, he heard the constant yelling seemingly coming from multiple directions, he heard what seemed to be metal scraping against metal with loud rhythmic thumps echoing through the air, and finally he heard sounds of laughter and many cheerful conversations that bounced throughout the tunnel walls, making him even more confused. 

Gon closed his eyes briefly due to the light intensity hurting his eyes, noticing that Hisoka stopped pulling him, assuming they had reached the end of the tunnel. He opened his eyes, a large smile coming to his face, looking up to Hisoka, then back to the view in front of him. 

_ An amusement park?! _ Gon beamed amazed and excited that Hisoka would actually think about bringing him to such a place. He saw the many faces of young children, teenagers,groups of friends, to younger adult couples,older couples and of course families all enjoying their time, Some playing trivial carnival games, others running to go to the next bigger and faster ride awaiting them, meanwhile some enjoyed the festival food that was offered at the many different food stations. 

“Would you like to go with me to put our bags in a locker so we can get started~” Gon eagerly shook his head, unable to stop his constant smiling, as he followed Hisoka to the locker room not to far away from the ticket building. Hisoka walked up to the door moving to the side to put money into a machine, paying to get their locker and key so that they can use it for storage for the entire day. Gon watched the magician grab their key, moving aside to hold the locker room door open for Gon. 

Gon walked into the locker room amazed by how spacious, and the amount of many rows of lockers held within the building. Hisoka put his palm gently on Gon’s lower back directing him through the crowds of people retrieving and dropping off their belongings each looking forward to their experience at the park. Once they reached their lock number Hisoka opened the door taking Gon’s bag from the younger’s shoulders, placing both bags inside, making sure he has his money and phone just in case he would need it, closing the door once they retrieved everything from their bags that they would need for the day.   

“Hisoka, what ride do you want to go on first-ooo~ maybe we can go on the huge roller coaster we saw on the way in-or maybe we can go on the one ride that looked like a slingshot- ah! or maybe--” Gon was hushed feeling Hisoka’s hand quickly tip his chin upward successfully silencing his mouth by taking his lips with his own.Hisoka retreated back to his standing form once he silenced Gon, “Gon~ I’m happy you’re excited but first let’s go get our park passes before we decide on anything~” Hisoka chuckled at the barely visible tint of red fanning over Gon’s cheeks. 

“Ah, you’re right,hehe my bad~” Gon said giving a small smile to the man realizing he had gotten to carried away

The two walked out of the locker room together, side-by-side, making their way to the ticket counter to pay for their entry wristbands. As they waited in line Gon looked around at all of the happy faces, observing the large fast rollercoasters that buzzed overhead, seeing all of the assorted prizes that can be won,  _ wah~ he really did live up to his promise! _  Gon’s eyes were wide with wonder, as he kept looking around from the line where they stood in patiently waiting, every once in awhile feeling Hisoka put his palm on his lower back to guide him forward as the line moved. 

_ Hm~ I guess I’ve done well with selecting this outing for him~   _ Hisoka hummed to himself, pleased with the large grin plastered on Gon’s face. He once again ushered Gon forward, finally making it to the front of the line, walking to the employee with the young hunter following closely behind him looking as though he was on the verge of sprinting to any ride he could get on.  __

“What can I do for you two gentlemen today?” The young woman employee asked with a smile 

“Hmm~ two, three day fast-passes to all rides wristbands would do.” He gave her his usual closed eye jester smile, as he handed her the money. 

Gon looked up to Hisoka, looking surprised to see he would spend the so much money on things such as fast-passes. Gon tugged on the side of Hisoka’s shirt, getting his attention, “Wait Hisoka, why would you spend that much money when we could just get regular three day passes for half the price?” Gon asked concerned, and feeling guilty for having been the cause of the excessive spending spree. 

“Oh~ you should know better than anyone~ I’m sometimes not a very patient man when comes to such trivial things such as standing in the hot sun for hours, waiting just for one ride~” Hisoka said with a smirk, returning his attention back to the employee, as he stuck out his wrist letting her put on his wrist band, making sure it was secure, Gon followed the man’s motions getting his wristband feeling more excited by the second. 

As they walked through the large archway, finally entering the amusement park, Gon grabbed Hisoka’s wrist, stopping him, causing the magician to look at him with a questioning look. Hisoka’s eyes widened when he felt Gon wrap his arms around him very briefly in a tight hug, yet when he pulled away he still held one of Hisoka’s hands in his two small ones, “Thank you Hisoka! Thank you so much for bringing me here!” he said with a genuine large smile, realizing that he hasn’t smiled like this ever since he parted with Killua.

Hisoka let the small hunter hold onto his hand, as he brought his other hand down to pat Gon’s head, “Hm~ well I did tell you we’d explore together~ didn’t I? You see Gon, I’m a man of my word~” He told Gon reassuringly, thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to show the young hunter that he could be trusted. 

“MMM~” Gon nodded to the elder smiling brightly

“Now let’s go~ you lead the way~” Hisoka said letting Gon decide where he wanted to go first.

Gon went after all the largest, and fastest roller coasters, some even entertaining Hisoka to the point where he made Gon go on them twice, enjoying the small adrenaline rush it gave the two of them. He enjoyed watching Gon have fun, constantly laughing, and smiling as the rides looped around going upside down, or when the rides went seemingly straight up only to stop for a mere second then falling at the mercy of gravity’s speed. Hisoka surprised himself by how much he was enjoying their day together at the park, he only expected Gon to have fun while he stayed behind bored, but that was definitely not the case, and he was silently thankful for that. Gon could tell the magician was enjoying the rides as much as he was because every once in awhile he would catching Hisoka with a smile on his lips as the ride picked up speed, or he would see from the corner of his eye that Hisoka was letting out a small chuckle as the ride made numerous loops upside down.

After hours of riding roller coasters nonstop the two decided to take a break to play a few carnival games before going to get dinner together. They decided to play balloon darts due to Gon wanting to challenge Hisoka at his accuracy. This however, didn’t end well as the pair wouldn’t give up, challenging each other over, and over again, each not wanting to admit defeat.Eventually the man running the booth had to politely ask the two to go to a new game, because he had to prepare a new balloon dart board. 

“Hm~ ok well we’ll be back tomorrow~” Hisoka told the man as he walked away with his arm wrapped around Gon’s shoulders. The employee gave a weak laugh silently regretting the fact that he volunteered to run the stand. Hisoka and Gon laughed at the idea that their competitive nature caused such an inconvenience to the poor employees.

Seeing the sun start to set hisoka looked down to Gon, “did you have fun today~?” 

“Yeah! I haven’t had this much fun in a while!” Gon grinned at the man, “so Hisoka is there anything left that you want to do today?” 

“Hm~ I guess we should go get food before heading to the hotel~”

“Huh? Which Hotel are we staying at?” Gon asked curiosity evident in his voice

Hisoka pointed towards a city nearby, “Over there, you see the tall curved building with Gold lights? It’s perfect walking distance to the park, and it’s where we’ll be staying for the next three days~” Hisoka grinned at the shocked face Gon made.

“Hisoka~! This is too much money for a single trip”

“Gon~ you don’t need to worry about money, I have enough to support the two of us~” Hisoka stopped walking in front of a water fountain, giving Gon a quick kiss on his head, not caring about the crowds of people surrounding them. Gon giving into Hisoka, leaned into the quick gentle gesture, surprising the magician at how responsive he was being. “Gon wait here for me, I’ll be right back~” 

“Hm? Wait but where are you going?” Gon looked at him confused

Hisoka chuckled at the expression Gon gave, “I’m going to the bathroom if you must know~” He said with sarcasm, knowing Gon would become shy. 

“Ah-um-ok… I’ll be waiting here then!” He called out to the man who was already leaving to the concrete building not to far away from where he seated himself along the ledge of the water fountain. Gon looked absently at the water that shot out through the top, watching as it cascaded down, almost looking as though it were a blooming flower.  _ Today was actually a lot of fun…. It feels so long since I’ve been able to enjoy a day like this….. _

_ …….  _

_ With a friend….?   _

Gon looked into the water at his own reflection,  _ hmm~ not much has changed in my appearance has it…… I wonder, if he’ll still treat me the same if he knew what i’d done…. What kind of act I’ve committed…… I wonder if he’ll still look at me the same….. Or would he look at me with the same eyes that Pitou and Killua had that day…. _

Gon slapped his face bringing himself out of his thoughts coming to the realization that this is why he couldn’t be alone, he’d be left with no one but himself, leaving only dark thoughts in his wake.Deciding to try and distract himself, Gon watched a child from afar try to win a game of horseshoes, a small smile graced his lips as he saw the child successfully throw the metal ring, landing it perfectly around the target. Gon sighed looking up at the darkening sky,  _ hm~ I wish days like these would occur more often….  _

Gon’s eyes snapped wide, looking around feeling as though eyes were watching him,  _ Hisoka? No-why would Hisoka try to watch me? He would just come to my side wouldn’t he?   _ He carefully got up from the ledge of the water fountain, trying to easily and casually make his way towards the concrete bathroom building, hoping to find Hisoka. His senses told him that whoever was out there wasn’t someone he’d want to encounter, feeling anxiety pull in his stomach he tried to pick up his pace, 

“Gon?” A distant seemingly familiar voice called out to him

Gon turned around, not seeing where the voice came from. “Gon~ why did you move, I thought you told me you would stay by the water fountain~” Gon jumped hearing then feeling Hisoka’s arms snake around from behind him, resting his hands on his stomach. 

“Ah- sorry I felt like I should come look for you that’s all…” Gon said still turned around not facing the magician replying in a small voice not wanting to alarm him. Hisoka and Gon’s head snapped in front of them feeling an all too familiar prickly aura, spiking dangerously, directing bloodlust towards them. Hisoka growled in his throat, tightening his arms around Gon possessively, already knowing who was coming. 

_ Wait this aura….. _

_ Could this be… _

_ …. _

_ Killua? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and giving kudos^^ you all make it so much fun to write. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you all once again~!

_ Hisoka growled in his throat, tightening his arms around Gon possessively, already knowing who was coming.  _

_ Wait this aura….. _

_ Could this be… _

_ …. _

_ Killua? _

_ _____________________________________________________________________ _

Gon’s eyes stared straight ahead waiting, trying to look amongst the crowds of people that continuously walked in a rush, some going straight, while others walked past them as they both stood rigid, looking around trying to find any sign of his friend. Hisoka’s tighten grip easily guided Gon behind him, not wanting Gon to get in the way, already preparing and anticipating a fight, knowing that he would enjoy every second of it despite Gon’s probable protests.  

Hazel eyes widened seeing a flash of white hair coming towards their direction,  _ killua! _ Feeling excitement wash over him again, forgetting about the man who had his arms wrapped around him, he paused feeling Hisoka trying to gently push him behind his larger form, “wa-wait Hisoka? What’s wrong?” Gon asked worried, feeling the elder’s aura begin to seemingly seep from his body. Gon felt his body shiver feeling the familiar cold murderous aura start to caress his skin,  _ I’m to close! Why is Hisoka being like this?!  _ Gon grabbed onto Hisoka’s shirt from behind tugging trying to get his attention 

“Hisoka calm down! Knock it off-Hisoka! this isn’t the place for this!” Gon tried to reason with the man, but all he heard was a low animalistic growl as a response

Seeing the man’s body tense, Gon peered from behind Hisoka’s tall frame, his heart dropping into his stomach, 

“Ki-Killua?” Gon said in a whisper surprised to see his friend standing in front of them, Glaring with hatred at the magician

Killua’s eyes were sharp and dark as he took in the sight before him, Hisoka standing in front of him holding Gon behind his back with one arm, seeing the man’s opposite arm in his pocket, assuming he was getting his cards ready to throw.His eyes flickered to Gon checking to see if he was at least physically unharmed, his features softened slightly seeing the face of his friend looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Hisoka, calm down...please…” Gon tried once more, turning his face away from Killua looking up to the man. Soon becoming annoyed that he was being ignored, Gon used some of his strength to shove the magicians arm aside, moving to walk out beside him so he could visibly see Killua. 

“Gon!” Killua called out to his friend taking a few cautious steps towards him. Hisoka eyed Killua’s advancements, reaching out to grip Gon’s wrist painfully tight challenging Killua. Gon, concerned and confused about what he should do, stood silently looking between the two. 

Killua stopped his movements, eyes looking down to Hisoka’s grip, quickly looking back up with cold eyes glaring at the magician meeting his mocking gold gaze.Killua felt his bloodlust surge through his veins, as he tried to keep his aura under control, grinding his teeth watching how his best friend was in the hands of someone such as the magician. 

“Let. Him. Go. Hisoka” His voice came out monotoned, as he continued to glare at the taller man through his bangs.

“Hm~ and why should I do that,  _ kil~lu~a~ _ ” Hisoka sang in a condescending voice. Gon looked at Killua’s rigid body, then back to Hisoka’s observing sharp eyes,  _ If I don’t stop this now things are going to get out of hand….   _ Gon shuddered feeling Hisoka’s cold suffocating aura envelope his entire body. 

“Killua I’m fine-don’t worry!” Gon called out to his friend with a smile on his face trying to emphasize his point. Killua took a few more steps towards Gon so they were in a somewhat comfortable talking distance, yet the white haired boy was also trying to bait Hisoka into pulling the first move. 

“Gon, why are you with  **_that_ ** man?!” The white haired boy spat the words with disgust 

“Hm~ don’t converse as if i’m not here~” Hisoka interrupted with a cheshire like grin on his face, as he watch Killua’s every move with precision. 

“um-I-he- kinda….hmp!” becoming nervous, stuck between the two, Gon kept failing to find a reasonable explanation that he knew would satisfy his friend. 

Hisoka put his arm back around Gon’s waist pulling him back to his side, making Killua’s eyes narrow,and little sparks of electricity sparsely appear around his body, resulting in the crowds of people fleeing away from the three of them sensing the obvious danger, “oh~ don’t tell me your becoming shy now Gon~” the elder cooed loud enough so both hunters could hear, as he made eye contact with Killua he smirked licking his lips continuing, “All I’ve done was claim what I’ve been so patiently waiting for, waiting for his _ ripening~ _ ” 

He snapped, Killua’s aura spiked, finally releasing his electricity around his sharp claw-like-hand, about to rush towards the magician, no longer able to bear the thought of the elder violating his friend. As soon as Hisoka saw the electric aura erupt from the boy’s small form he moved Gon aside quickly, already prepared with his cards in hand. Gon, felt the large hand shove him back behind the large frame of the magician, unable to stop himself he fell down from the sudden momentum, he looked up shocked and afraid that someone will get hurt or worse, die.

“ **Killua** -No! Don’t!!” Gon yelled pushing himself up from the ground, he ran between the two hunters just as Killua started to rush at Hisoka, his hand already aiming towards the magician’s heart. Gon didn’t understand why he felt the need to stop the two, but he knew he couldn’t sit and watch them fight each other due to his careless actions, the blood spilt by Hisoka and Killua alike, would ultimately be caused because of him, and he could not live with it. 

Killua’s blue eyes widen seeing his friend jump in front of him, _What the hell is he doing?!_ Hisoka still had his cards ready, but paused, relaxing slightly as he watched with interest as the scene unfolded before him. Killua stopped his actions lowering his hand, looking at Gon as if he were insane, he walked to him with anger still evident in his eyes seeing Gon gulp, clearly worried about what his friend would do to him.

“ki-Killua, calm down-it-it’s not as bad as it seems….” Gon tried to reason with the assassin making his way towards him, glaring at him. Killua reached out, grabbing a fist full of Gon’s shirt yanking his form closer to himself, “What the hell is wrong with you?! Idiot! Why are you with him and defending him?! Have you forgotten who he was?! Did you forget he’s dangerous, and wants to kill you?!” Killua yelled at Gon seething with rage, but worry showing through his eyes. 

“No, I haven’t forgotten…. But he hasn’t hurt me-and nothing has really happened for the time i’ve been with him…” Gon said weakly, feeling guilty yet also a little defensive that Killua didn’t trust that he could take care of himself. Killua’s eyes narrowed  _ ‘time I’ve been with him?!’ how long has that been?! _

Killua’s cold blue eyes looked into the innocent large hazel eyes, sighing, “Come back with me and Alluka, Gon… I can’t leave you with him… I won’t be able to think straight knowing you’re with that bastard ….” Killua said in a low voice for only Gon to hear, hoping he would agree. Gon looked down to the ground and sighed,  _ Killua shouldn’t have to worry about me….I’m doing fine with Hisoka….. Because If I were to go I’d be holding him back from his jobs… _ Gon looked back up to Killua feeling guilt begin to pull in his stomach, “Killua I’m sorry bu-”

“Don’t you  **_dare_ ** finish that sentence.” Killua growled angered by Gon’s choice. He focused his eyes behind Gon seeing the magician smirking, hating the fact that his friend choice Hisoka over himself, he grabbed Gon’s wrist about to tug him away from the man in front of him, when as soon as they made skin contact a card whizzed by Killua’s face just barely skimming his cheek. Killua froze, looking back at the the larger hunter slightly taken back by his reaction speed. 

“Killua~ I would advise you not to touch things that don’t belong to you~” Hisoka said as he shuffled his cards, seeing the young assassin still not cooperating with his hand still on Gon’s  wrist, he took out another card, causing the two smaller hunters in front of him to flinch, however he threw it diagonally in front of him to his left. Gon looked confused, meanwhile Killua had a horrified expression on his face, while they both watched the card shoot towards an emptied tent full of supplies, Hisoka’s smirk widened hearing the small feminine scream break through their silence. 

“Alluka!” Killua yelled rushing to the tent to make sure his sister was alright.

“Hisoka! You knew she was in there?! Yet you still threw a card at her-Why?! she hadn’t anything! She saved my life-yet you still tried to kill her?!” Gon yelled towards the smirking man, turning his head to see Killua’s form dissapearing into the tent. 

“Oh~ now I’m the bad guy? He shouldn’t have underestimated my abilities, she was clearly way close and easy to sense~ I’ve known about her from the start, as soon as Killua appeared~” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you tried to kill one of my friends!” Gon fumed furious at how light hearted Hisoka was behaving

“Hm~ well Killua shouldn’t have been so careless as to confront us while he was with someone he wants to protect~ He should know how to prioritize things such as those~” Hisoka finished saying while he put his cards back into their place, knowing that Killua wouldn’t be out for a while trying to calm alluka down. Wanting to separate Gon quickly from Killua, he grabbed Gon by his neck causing the younger hunter to gasp and struggle as he spread Bungee Gum over his mouth, and on one of his wrists connecting the other end to to himself, efficiently handcuffing them together because he knew Gon would not come along easily with him especially since he had to harm one of his friends. 

_ Always such a handful~This way we can easily get to the Hotel without causing to much attention….or at least anymore…. _ Gon whimpered, and moaned trying to speak,as he attempted to pull away from the man wanting to go see if alluka, and Killua were ok. Hisoka getting annoyed with how much Gon was squirming, he lifted the smaller hunter up to carry him over his shoulder, ignoring the small hands hitting into his back. His sole purpose was to get Gon away from Killua,  _ Everything was going fine until now…. We were making progress… _ he continued to hurry to the exit, pushing past people as his anger flared and his grip he held Gon with painfully tighten around the younger’s ribs ripping a painful moan out from his form. Gon stopped his struggling, feeling the slight remnants of the elder’s aura start to gently flow around his body. 

He gave up, his hands no longer hitting the elders back, he no longer whimpered or tried to complain because in the end he knew it would all be worthless. Before they made it to the exit Gon looked up one more time, only to find Killua and Alluka in the far distance looking at him with hurt, worried eyes. Gon’s eyes quickly attempted to look Alluka up and down, scanning her for any injuries, _ Ah… I’m sure nani-ka can heal any wounds on her body...thank God _ , He let go a sigh of release just as they made their way out of the gates, quickly rounding the corner heading to the street to make their way towards their hotel. 

Hisoka felt a bit more relief due to Gon’s submission, it took a while, but eventually he felt the younger hunter give up. He continued to walk in long strides, internally thankfully that he had booked a hotel that wasn’t far away. Gon, on the other hand stayed quiet and still, he has still not gotten over the fact that Hisoka had basically thrown his friends aside,  _ I’m going to give him hell once he we get to the room… The one thing I won’t forgive, is him hurting my friends and endangering them! They had nothing to do with anything! They just care about me…. _ Gon’s thoughts were stopped when they went into the hotel, watching as the people around stared at the two of them, probably wondering why the man was carrying him in such a way. But Hisoka could care less about their opinions, and so he walked his way to the front desk. 

The woman receptionist looked at Hisoka with hesitation due to how his eyes were narrowed, and how he was was obviously holding a child in such a manner,

“Um-Hello is there anything we can help you with today?” She tried to force a smile on her lips, attempting to carry on with her job as normal

“We made reservations.” His tone was short and to the point, trying to force down any anger that was still left over, resulting in him not being in the best mood at the moment

“ah-Yes, um name please…” She was looking at the computer getting ready to type any name that may have been spoken, silently happy that she was given the chance to look away from the magician and onto the computer screen.

“Hisoka.” 

The woman’s fingers typed at an amazing speed, trying to get rid of the customers in front of her faster, “Mm~ yup here it is, Hisoka room number 347. Thank you for choosing to stay with us, please call the front desk if you need anything.” She beamed at him while handing over his room key, yet all she got in return was a slight nod. She watched as they walked away, finally able to see the child’s face, _ wah~ they seem like they’re so different….  _ She thought as she saw the large innocent doe-like eyes wandering around the hotel lobby seemingly bored, and distant. 

Once Hisoka arrived in the elevator, and the doors closed he decided to put Gon down, and released the Bungee Gum from his mouth. As soon as the black haired hunter’s feet touched the ground his fist just barely missed Hisoka’s face, sneering at the man who dodged just in time. 

“Hm~ so this is how you’re going to act after I’ve done so many nice things for you...so ungrateful~ I’m disappointed in you Gon~” His tone was silky as usual, but Gon could see in his eyes that he was clearly warning him to not push him any further. But Gon could care less, especially with what happened earlier that day.

“Screw that! I don’t care how you feel Hisoka-You threw the people I cared about into danger, and you even hurt Alluka! What has she ever done?!” Gon yelled at the man, hurt by his actions, and was actually slightly let down by him.

“Hm~ ok if you really want to talk this over so badly I’ll oblige you~ First, Alluka was not killed, she may have been slightly injured, but her other half could take care of it. Second, Why is it that you think I should remain still when  **_your friend_ ** was getting ready to rip my heart out~? A bit of a double standard to me~ We’re done talking about this Gon.” He was tired, annoyed, and still pissed off,as he was trying to keep his bloodlust from coming to surface, attempting to will it away was taking a lot out of his patience. He exited the elevator, tugging Gon along as they were still handcuffed together.

“Damn it Hisoka! It’s not a double standard, You would never understand anything! Nobody wants to be around you because all you do is hurt people--You’re just a  **_monster!_ ** ” He froze seeing Hisoka had stopped in front of him, as he watched the magician bring one of his hands to grip his other shoulder trying to stop it from slightly shaking, Gon regretting his actions, guilt but also fear swallowing him as he felt the man’s aura spike. 

“Mmm~ yes Gon, that’s correct~ you are not my  _ ‘friend’ _ either~ You are merely a toy I get to use for my personal use, and once you’re worn out I’ll just go find another naive toy to replace you.” Hisoka finally turned around to face Gon, his nails digging into his shoulder as he tried to keep the tremors under his skin to calm down as they felt as though they were calling out to him--He wanted, and needed to spill blood, or they would never go away. 

Gon looked at the man, terrified to see the cloudy dark eyes looking at him. His hazel eyes wide, scared but hurt by the words the magician spoke, _ He never did come to meet me did he...He was only picking someone to entertain him...He’s just like the others--nobody came to get me….. _ Hisoka stood still, beginning to breathe heavy, _ mmm~ I’m losing control~ I can’t let him get in the way, ah~ it’s too soon~ _ Gon jumped, startled when Hisoka punched both his hands to the wall beside him, leaning against them, looking down to the ground, “Bungee release…” his voice came out in a whisper, not caring if Gon heard or not. The younger Hunter watched as the man pulled his body to the nearest door, his nails clawing at the wood, trying to contain the feeling inside of him-yet it was growing more out of control by the second. 

Gon noticed the bungee Gum released from his wrist contemplating what would happen if he were to try to leave. He looked once more at hisoka who had finally gotten the door open, he leaned against the open door turning to look at Gon, “ Gon~ mmm~ I would leave if I were you” his nails digging deeper into his arm trying to cause enough stimulation to his growing urges by inflicting pain on himself. His anger and hurt still evident, he turned around without a second glance, “I’m not coming back.” With those words he left in the elevator leaving Hisoka still leaning against the open door bringing his shaky bleeding arm to comb through his hair,  _ Mmmm~ You’ll come back~ You won’t ever be allowed to leave~ _

His body finally losing it’s grip he fell inside his room, sitting on the floor leaning his head against the wall, closing his eyes trying to calm himself, with his nail leaving claw marks against the floor.  _ Ah~ this is going to be a long night~ _

Meanwhile Gon rushed out into the lobby with tears forming in his eyes, he didn’t know where he would go, he just wanted to get away from the magician. His legs carried him out into the crowded nightlife of the city, he walked aimlessly down the streets, his mind numb as he kept making random turns around corners, attempting to burn off some steam from his walk. 

After thirty minutes or so, he was finally able to make it to the woods located on the outskirts of the city. Without hesitation he walked around the large trees, wandering around through the various plants, until he heard the faint noise of rushing water. His body instantly led him to the source of the noise. Eventually he walked out of the thick vegetation to find a creek. 

He trudged his body to the edge of the bank, sitting and watching the still water with his mind quiet not quite sure what to think. Gon’s hands cradled his head,  _ this is all wrong-I really am naive! I turned away killua just because of Hisoka, Hisoka...I hate him…. _ he stopped his train of thought letting his body lay down on the ground, staring up at the night sky.  _ Did he really mean what he’d said… I mean, I don’t really think of him as my friend either-but why did his words affect me this much...is it because he’s done all of ‘those’ things to me… but today was so much fun, and he said it meant nothing to him…. _ He sighed, calming his nerves as he went on with his thoughts,  _ Why did I call him that...hm I wasn’t thinking clearly...maybe that’s why he said those things-maybe he wasn’t thinking clearly either... After all I had no right to say something like that to him...He brought me on this trip, he pays for my food, we play games together, and he hasn’t hurt me….but he was really close to hurting me today, he almost lost it...Ah! I wonder if that’s why he let me leave….so he wouldn’t hurt me…. _

Gon’s eyes widened at the probable assumption his mind conjured up,  _ I should apologize, I shouldn’t have upset him, and I could’ve always called Killua later… ah~ damnit! I get to emotional I never think things through! And here I am--I could’ve betrayed Hisoka’s trust!  _ He whined to himself upset with his previous actions he took with the man. Feeling energized with all of his past negativity gone from his system, he got up from the ground brushing off any dirt that might’ve covered his shorts and back, sighing one last time before turning around heading back towards the loud, bright city streets, blissfully unaware of the eyes watching his every move.

_ I’m going to forgive him, after all Killua forgave me after what I said to him when I was upset, so I should also be able to forgive Hisoka, he was just angry by what I said, and that was uncalled for.  _ Gon walked past numerous trees, shrubs, and bushes finally making his way out of the forest, he stared at the booming city in front of him, 

_ eh…wait…. I have no idea where I am….  _ Gon looked up, looking at the high tops of the many buildings, trying to spot the one Hisoka pointed out to him earlier.  _ Ah! Found it! _ His smile finding its way back on his face as he began his journey back to the Hotel. He made his way partly through a small quiet alley, away from the many wanderers roaming the streets getting their fill of the nightlife. 

Gon finally noticed the presence of a someone coming up behind him, he turned his head curious to see who it may be only to be met with an object swinging into the side of his face. The force of the object made Gon’s body collapse not prepared to take the hit, as his head hit the pavement he felt his consciousness give away for a minute. 

_ What? Why does my head hurt-what was that...Who was that..? _ His mind weakly wondered, as he tried to open his eyes only to be met with more darkness. He let a strangled moan come out, only then to find out that there was a restraint put around his mouth successfully silencing him.

_ What the hell?! _  He kept moaning, whimpering, and attempting to thrash his restraint limbs trying to make as much noise as possible, his mind coming to view with how dangerous his his situation has become. The hands holding his limbs became tighter, forcing his body to still, feeling another pair of hands tighten the bag over his head, making sure it won’t come undone. 

_ How many people are there?! I felt two pairs of hands, so i know at least two-but what if there’s more, I won’t be able to fight them off like this!  _

His body stilled feeling another hand grab the back of his neck, smashing his face into the ground, making the younger hunter completely defenseless, 

“There’s no hard feelings Gon, this is strictly business.” The familiar voice caused shivers to erupt down Gon’s back coming to realization at who his assailant maybe, 

_ Wait…. Is that Brix?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see it's not really Gon's day:;(∩´﹏`∩);:  
> I hope you all enjoyed though, and I'll try to update it as soon as possible


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta~da~ update #10~  
> Thank you all for reading!^^  
> ****Warning**** There is rape in this chapter so if that bothers you please skip over it!!! I don't want to offend anyone. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and once again thank you all for reading, and supporting

_“There’s no hard feelings Gon, this is strictly business.” The familiar voice caused shivers to erupt down Gon’s back coming to realization at who his assailant maybe,_

_Wait…. Is that Brix?!_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Brix Shut the hell up and _let’s finish this_.” Nico snapped at Brix clearly annoyed with him.

 _Nico?! So there has to be at least four or maybe five if Amos is with them, but what the hell are they talking about? What do they mean by ‘finish_ **_this’_ ** _?!_

“Yeah yeah, I’m going. Bryon, you tie his arms, Chad and Nico hold down his legs, pretty sure he’s going to struggle.” As Brix gave out the orders Gon felt his heart speed up, he doesn’t have his senses,he can’t move, and he can’t make noise. He felt the rough hands of Byron grab hold of his arms, _no,no,No! Don’t!_  He resisted against the hands holding onto his limbs, he pulled, and thrashed, yet was rendered motionless when Chad joined in to help restrain his arms. Gon was practically helpless. The two men put Gon’s hands above his head, tying them together. Meanwhile Nico tried to keep Gon’s legs down however the younger hunter was determined to not go down easily, he managed to get one leg free from one of Nico’s grasp, kicking randomly he smirked when he made contact with what he assumed to be a Nico’s face.  

“Fuck!” Nico let go of Gon’s legs, rising off the ground he glared down to the masked boy now holding his bloody nose, “You little shit!” he snapped at Gon kicking the small hunter in the stomach, smirking when he heard a sickening crack-- forcing a struggled whimper from the child’s body.

“Hmmm. I guess you don’t need to restrain his legs…” Brix looked down to Gon’s distressed panting form contemplating, “Yeah, it would be useless to restrain his legs if we have to follow what that guy told us to do…”

“Tch. Bastard you couldn’t have told me that before he busted my fucking nose?!” Nico looked to Brix who held Amos’s broken weapon in his hands.

Without bothering to reply back Brix walked to Gon who was laying on his stomach, his hands restraint over his head, face on it’s side against the cold ragid pavement, breathing heavily, with his heart about to beat out of his chest. The elder man kneeled down beside Gon, so he could hear him clearly, “You’d be surprised at what people are willing to pay just to hurt you,” Brix took the sharp spear end of one of the sticks dragging it lightly over Gon’s spine making the young hunter’s body still, “Don’t worry though… we were told explicitly how we should handle you, and there were no instructions telling us that we have to kill you... “ He sighed, growing bored of all the talking, “well, I don’t want to take up anymore of your time or my time so let’s just get this over with.” brix said looking up to his two friends, chad and Bryon, giving them an understood nod. The two men tighten their grips on Gon’s forearms while Brix sliced through the middle of Gon’s shirt, the tip of the spear skimming Gon’s skin making small welts of blood to surface, effortlessly making the shirt fall to the ground revealing Gon’s tanned back.

 **_What the Fuck?!_ ** Gon feeling his nerves rise, once again he began trying to get free from the grasps with new found urgency, **_Why are they taking off my shirt?!_ ** Gon could feel the two men, Chad and Bryon, tightening their grips on his forearms causing bruises to form, but he didn’t care, he was going to bare the pain as long as he was able to escape, anything was better than the position he was currently in. “Enough with all the squirming already.” Nico growled angrily as he kicked Gon’s side again,and quickly brought his heel down unto Gon’s back, digging it into the younger’s spine. Gon’s eyes watered clenching his teeth resisting the urge to whimper in pain. Brix looked up at his friend, “Nico that’s enough. I want to get this over with so we can get our reward money, go stand watch around that corner, and make sure no one comes by.” Without bothering to wait for a response Brix went on to continue his ministrations, leaving Nico to sigh annoyed at the fact he had to listen to the designated ‘leader’ of the group, but he knew it would be best to obey in order to not have any problems from Brix, but also from the hooded man.

Gon’s body started to involuntarily shake and tremble as he tried to maintain normal breathing but every once in awhile he would let out a wheeze, _damn it my ribs hurt..._ His mind couldn’t think of any kind of plan, but all he knew was that he was in danger. Brix looked down to the small cut on Gon’s back, “He said we couldn’t kill you, but he did say before we serve our _‘main purpose’_ we could do whatever we wanted….” His voice trailed off as he looked back to the sharp blade in contemplation. Chad looked up to Brix, “Just don’t make him lose to much blood” Brix nodded in understanding, without hesitation he brought the blade across the younger’s back, at a slow steady pace he watched the blade ripping through the younger's skin creating a satisfying large diagonal slash. Gon arched his back at the feeling of the metal piercing through him from his left shoulder blade, down to his right lower hip. Gon whimpered closing his eyes in pain, letting out a silenced muffled scream.

“I guess that’s for making me pissed off at the arena.” Brix said monotoned, bringing the blade down deeper into the tanned flesh, starting from the younger’s other shoulder blade stopping just above his short’s waistband, causing Gon to finally let tears roll down his face, as he continued to feel the spear's tip penetrate his supple flesh deeper and more throuoghly--crying out as the spear continued to go deeper with every passing second. He whimpered, disturbed by the fact he couldn’t get away even if he’d struggle with all his might. Brix lowered the spear head to his side as he leaned down to Gon’s ear whispering,

“What happens next isn’t meant for you, but rather for your ‘ _friend’_ …. You’ve done nothing wrong, but someone has to pay up….”

_Is he meaning Hisoka? What does he mean-what is he even talking about?! Hisoka hasn’t done anything to them!_

Gon’s heart stopped when he felt someone grab his hips, forcing him to prostrate himself on his knees, his legs were forced open with his hips elevated in the air and his upper half remained held down to the pavement. Brix grabbed the spear again wasting no time, cutting through the back seam of Gon’s shorts and underwear. The young hunter’s fingernails dug into his fist making small cuts appear within his grip. His body shook with fear, hating how vulnerable and exposed he currently was without having his sense of sight, unable to prepare for anything.   

 _Please..._ Gon could feel his face heat up, and the tears continued to effortlessly fall down his face-scared and confused.

Chad and Bryon held Gon’s arms down with their entire strength, already preparing for the young ones struggle. Brix seeing them prepared, looked back to Nico to make sure they were clear of any passing walkers, Nico gave a short nod signaling it was clear to go forward. Without any warning or prepping to the younger hunter he grabbed the other half of the rod thrusting the blunt end into Gon’s opening. Gon’s body lunged forward, wheezing, and sniffling, while he let out a silenced scream,  ** _It Hurts!_** Gon cried out in his mind, wanting to run away from the pain, feeling his opening tear from the sudden intrusion--he could no longer hold it in, and began sobbing--unable to control himself. 

 **_No-please STOP!_ ** Gon continued to plead silently in his mind over and over again, praying that someone would find him, to put end to his torture. Brix, on the other hand, never let the smaller hunter get adjusted, He started with a brutal pace as soon as he had gotten the blunt tip inside, and pushed the rob as far as he could-- quickly pulling the blunt end out only to thrust it back into Gon with more force than the last. Gon whimpered, feeling his legs quivering as he felt a liquid slide down his legs.

“Hm. I thought you would enjoy this… I mean after all you must enjoy it when you have your legs spread for that fucking magician.” Brix said darkly in a mocking tone, his hand never letting up his pace shoving it in--each thrust with more force and urgency than the last--so that the child could never have the opportunity to get adjusted to the thrusting rod inside of him

“Tch. I’m sure he’s imagining that bastard right now” Chad chuckled sarcastically

Gon’s mind felt numb to everything, he felt in pain, ashamed, confused, and scared. His muscles constantly continued to spasm, waiting and wishing for them to finish--to be done with everything. His lower half felt like it were on fire due to the feeling of the wooden stick rubbing against his inner walls without any kinda of lubricant, and his thighs felt sickly wet due to the blood dripping down his skin. Brix, wanting to see a new reaction, changed the angle slightly, stopping momentarily due to hearing what seemed to be a slightly different kind of whimper from the younger one below him,

“Oh shit! Really?!” He laughed mockingly at Gon. “Well looks like he really is getting off on this. tch, fucking disgusting.” Brix picked up his pace, constantly hitting Gon’s prostate, Smirking at the pained filled muffled groans filling the alley. His smirk widen when he pratically shoved the blunt rod onto Gon's prostate enjoying how the younger cry out at the unfamiliar feeling, _sto-ah stop plea-please! i don't want this!_. Brix looked up to Byron, “Hey, what about you let him have a little _‘reward’_ since he’s been such a _‘good boy’_.” Bryon looked up to his friend, grinning at his suggestion, “Hey Nico come help hold him down.” he called his friend over, they switched out, now making chad and Nico hold down Gon’s arms, while Byron stood up to his full height stretching his legs slightly.

“Ya! Just don’t get any on us, if you do I swear-I’ll slit your throat.” Nico warned Byron in a dark tone, eyeing his friend as he began to unbutton his pants. Gon’s eyes clenched shut,  _Why-What did I do to them?! I haven’t done anything! It hurts-_ **_It hurts!_ ** His body ached, His fist clenched tighter together-making his nails leave bloody crescents inside on the palm of his hands, he was and worn out, his mind felt dizzy feeling as though he were on the edge of consciousness, not comprehending the dialogue between his assailants.

Brix picked picked up his speed yet again, making the smaller body surge forward with each thrust, unknowingly making Gon silently cry out at finding his release to his small hard on. The elder man swiftly pulled the stick out from Gon letting his body slump forward onto the cold pavement. Chad and Nico turned the motionless body of the younger hunter over, so his back was now on the ground. Brix looked towards Bryon waiting for him to finish stroking his hardened shaft. Byron moving his hand faster, groaning at finally finding his release, unloading onto Gon’s front ripped jacket.

“Mmm. I’m done here, so finish this shit up.” Bryon said with a yawn, buttoning his pants back up.

Chad, and Nico continued to hold Gon’s arms down above his head, as Brix lifted the torn, cummed stained, jacket up to reveal the youngers stomach. He took the spear once more, putting the tip above Gon’s heart, digging it deeply into the soft skin with enough force to leave a scar, he worked on carving a symbol into the younger’s flesh. Gon withered in pain, trying to twist away from the blade feeling it tear away into his chest.

Nico, chad, Brix, and Bryon got up, gathering the two ends of the broken spear, and anything else that may leave clues of their presence. Brix looked back at the boy who still laid on the ground with the bag, and his hands still over his head. He had no regret nor remorse for their actions because he knew it would affect Hisoka, just like how Hisoka tore their friend apart, making him no longer have a desire to fight. The four of them left, just as quickly as they came leaving without a trace.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hisoka finished washing off all of his own blood from his body. He was surprisingly successful at suppressing his anger and bloodlust by inflicting enough pain to himself, making him have enough stimulation to satisfy his urges. He was in the bathroom drying his hair that was still wet from his shower, when he noticed the time on the clock hanging in the bedroom.

 _Hmm~ It’s already 10 and still no signs from Gon~_  He sighed while he continued to put on a loose white shirt with black jeans, _I was assuming he would come back but I guess I’ll just have to go find him~ I shouldn’t have said those things…. Now he’ll probably try to run and he’ll never come to me willingly…._ Hisoka growled annoyed by his last thought. He didn’t understand why he said those things, but if he were going to be honest with himself he’d have to come to know the fact that he does actually want the small hunter to stay by his side and enjoy his company. But, he’s done damage to any progress and future he may have been able to have with Gon, and knowing this he could feel his anger begin to well up inside of him.

Hisoka closed his eyes briefly, inhaling and exhaling, calming his emotions while he grabbed a black jacket with red lining along the zipper. He swiftly put it on, as he walked to the front door, exiting he walked long confident strides to the elevator, _He’s coming with me, whether he likes it or not…._

He made his way through the crowded noisy lobby, filled with younger adults coming and going to participate in the lively nightlife that the city has to offer. Hisoka walked outside, stopping to try to decide which way he should start, only to decide to take a left, unknowingly going further away from Gon. He walked and turned down numerous of streets and alleys only to always come to a dead end. Hisoka looked for two hours only to come to the edge of the city where he was met with nothing but woods.

_He’s around here somewhere…. I can sense it, but where would he go…._

Hisoka turned around walking back to the city, turning up an alley he hasn’t been through before, stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes widened with disbelief, unsure if the figure was truly his little one. In front of him was Gon curled up with his side leaning against the wall, a few blood splatters marking the trail from where he moved his body so that he now kept his knees hiding his face, with his jacket serving as a hoodie due to his decision of draping the dirtied fabric over his head. Hisoka saw the rope, and the mouth restraint, as well as the black bag, finally looking back to the shaking boy.

“Gon?” Hisoka tried to call out to the boy, only to have the child try to push himself further against the dingy brick wall. Hisoka walked cautiously to the boy, trying to take in more of his appearance so he can try to understand what happened to Gon while he was out. As Hisoka got closer he was able to see the dark bruising, the blood covering his front, as well as the swelling of his wrists, and hand marks littering his small arms. He tried to control his aura and anger due to Gon’s current state, not wanting to make the boy even more frightened.  

“Gon, What happened?” Hisoka asked softly, finally able to sit in front of Gon who still hid his face with his knees. Hisoka took note of how the younger’s body was quivering, _is he crying? Or Scared?_ “Gon, look at me.” He commanded softly, waiting a few moments to let the child calm down. Gon slowly took his head up from his knees, meeting the sharp golden eyes with his reddened, watery eyes. His eyes once again teared up, feeling ashamed, and embarrassed by how weak he must’ve seemed in front of the magician.

“Do-don’t look at me….” Gon whispered, his voice hoarse from his previous shouting and crying. He tried to bury his head back into his knees, only to be stopped by Hisoka’s hand lightly gripping his chin, not letting Gon look away.

“What happened?”

“I don't want to talk about it….”

“No, Gon this is something you need to talk about.” Hisoka was starting to become slightly annoyed with how little information he was being given.

“I want to go to sleep…” Gon said, hugging his knees tighter to himself, ignoring what the magician had told him

Hisoka, understanding that it may not be the best place to stay, got up and picked Gon up quickly just so he could avoid any type of argument. However, once he picked Gon up he noticed the blood stains soaking the chest part of his tattered shirt, the rip running down the seam of his shorts, the welts, cuts and swollen lumps on his back. He looked down to the small boy in his arms, his eyes shocked and angered when he noticed the traces of blood along the inner parts of his shorts. Gon winced at the sudden change of positions, his lower region and back still painfully sore from his past assault.

His body instantly relaxed in Hisoka’s grip, while his head leaned against the broad chest he drifted asleep, wanting to rid himself of his memories. Hisoka continued to walk back to the Hotel, while his hands and arms positioned themselves to cover any of the child’s nakedness, silently thankful that Gon didn’t put much of a fight.

___________________________________________________________________

Once they arrived to their room, Gon was fast asleep in Hisoka’s arms, while Hisoka walked him over gently to their room. The elder continued to walk Gon to the bathroom, he shut the door, and set him down on the floor while he went to go start up a shower for the young hunter. Gon jerked out from his sleep, extremely uncomfortable from having any slight movement to his bottom half.

“Hisoka...what are you doing….” Gon drawled out sleepily.

Hisoka walked back to him, “I know you want to sleep but I need to clean you up first.” When Hisoka was about to touch Gon’s jacket his hand stopped midway, his eyes glued on the area stained with something besides blood. Hisoka growled knowing very well that Gon had cum stained on his jacket, but for now he was going to ignore it-more concerned for Gon’s well being.

Gon pulled away from Hisoka’s hand, “I can undress myself…Can you leave?” Gon asked while looking down ashamed. Hisoka shook his head, “i’m Showing with you, so I can tend to any wounds.” Gon sighed knowing Hisoka wouldn’t let him have his way, he slowly took off his jacket, then shirt. Hisoka’s aura spiked seeing what was carved into Gon’s skin.

_Spiders did this…._

His eyes stayed focused on the number 4 etched into the once perfect skin. Gon felt the aura, and looked to Hisoka, “Knock it off...I don’t want to deal with this now…” The younger continued to take off his shorts and underwear, only to grimace at the blood stains left inside of them.

Hisoka drug Gon to the shower carefully washing the marred skin, noticing that one side of Gon’s rids were sprang, as well as his wrists and one of his arms fractured. Gon felt uncomfortable with Hisoka looking at him so intently, hopping he wouldn’t find out about the stick, at least for that night. Hisoka turned Gon around looking at the cuts, and finally looking down to Gon’s ass but knowing he wouldn’t be able to check it without causing Gon to pull away.

Hisoka and Gon finished their shower. Gon put on an oversized shirt belonging to Hisoka, and Hisoka put on a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. Hisoka noticed Gon’s painful walk, he picked Gon up bridal style,and he easily lowered him down unto the bed, tucking the younger one in. He was planning on going to sleep in the living room area, already prepared to give Gon personal time. However, once he reached the door he was stopped by Gon’s small whisper, “Can you sleep in here...at least for tonight…” Gon needed Hisoka, he needed to feel safe. Hisoka gave a small smile, “of course~” he walked over to Gon, settling on the bed beside him. He felt a light bit of relief when he felt the small body curl into his chest, seeking his warmth and comfort which Hisoka was more than willing to supply, he draped an arm over his form causing a slight purr from the small hunter.

_I’ll stay here by your side for as long as you need…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Hisoka react when he's told the entire story? He was to late to claim his fruit, and what are the spiders planning~?  
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooo much for all the you who read give kudos, comments, and/or bookmarks ^^ This story is a lot of fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it as well. I'm really sorry for the delay ^^;; my power kept going out, so I couldn't access my writing--or it wouldn't save and I'd have to start over =_=;; I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I also really wanted to update because I feel like it's been a while, but I'll have the next chapter up really soon because I'm not gonna have much to do next weekend so yay writing time ^^  
> Once again thank you all XD

_ He felt a light bit of relief when he felt the small body curl into his chest, seeking his warmth and comfort which Hisoka was more than willing to supply, he draped an arm over his form causing a slight purr from the small hunter.  _

_ I’ll stay here by your side for as long as you need…. _

_____________________________________________________________________

Hisoka’s body quickly sat up, pulled from his sleep from the loud sobbing sounds coming from the boy beside him. He looked to his side to see Gon curled up with his hands gripping the bed sheets as though his life depended on it and his face distorted in what looked to be pain. 

_ Nightmares….?  _ The elder thought questioningly, not quite sure if he should wake him or let him sleep through it. His eyes looked back to Gon’s face, hating the tears that kept streaming, and the small helpless whimpers coming from his sleeping form. His hands moved to gently lay over Gon’s shoulder, easily trying to wake him with small nudges. 

“Gon….” He applied more pressure, seeing that the younger was starting to hyperventilate,

“Gon, Wake up.” His hand shook him more, now only caring about waking the small child.

Gon’s mind abruptly snapped awake, his arm closest to Hisoka swinging upward attempting to land a hit on his ‘unknown’ assailant. Hisoka however, moved his face away just in time to avoid the younger’s fist. “Calm down Gon, I was only trying to wake you~” Hisoka’s  eyes darkened with anger, seeing how his small fruit shook with fear as he pulled his knees to his chest, and the once bright eyes, were replaced with dark hollow orbs staring lost in thought at the bed. 

Hisoka moved to sit closer to Gon’s sitting form, putting his hand on top of the soft black hair, noticing how the boy flinched vividly from his touch. The young hunter kept his eyes and head down, still shaken by his nightmare, but felt a small sense of comfort spread throughout his nerves from the large hand stroking through his hair, something he remembered his aunt doing to him when he was younger.

“What were you dreaming about?” Hisoka asked softly, wanting Gon to be honest and to depend more on him

“Nothing…..I can’t remember…” Gon’s voice trailed off, sitting up while one of his hands went to rub the sleep and remaining tears from his eyes, still feeling the drowsiness present in his system.

“Hmm~ Such a bad liar as usual~” The deep voice hummed, soothing Gon’s nerves little by little

“What time is it….” Gon asked seeing darkness still present outside their window, ignoring the man’s retort

“No,no~ you’re not changing the subject this time. Now tell me, what were you dreaming about~? I won’t stop asking until you tell me~” His hand lightly scratched along the slightly disheveled hair, absent mindedly combing through the small nots. His eyes never leaving Gon’s downcasted face. 

“Why does it matter, it was only a dream…” Gon refused to make eye contact with the man, knowing that he couldn’t hide his emotional distress showing within his darkened eyes. 

“....You still haven’t told me about what happened when you were out…” His voice dropping deeper, already having an idea of what occurred in the alley. Gon’s body tensed feeling the growl evident in the man’s voice, feeling shame envelop him once again. 

“I-I really don’t want to talk about this right now…” His voice coming out shaky,  _ He… _

_ He doesn’t understand! I’m weak-I’m not who he thinks I am…..I’ve murdered-I took someone’s life! I hate what happened but yet I-I…..I came- I’m disgusting, he would throw me away, if he knew….I’d be by myself again….   _ His body shook as he kept looking down in his lap, unable to stop the tears spilling onto his cheeks. Hisoka’s hand stopped stroking through the black hair, feeling a foriegn pain in his chest at seeing his once bright beaming boy now shaking and quietly sobbing. 

Gon’s hands shot to his eyes wiping the tears, trying to not let the magician see him in this state, he let out an awkward laugh trying to mask his distress, “ah-sorry, I don’t know where that came from….” he finished with a small sniffle, face red with embarrassment. Hisoka watched Gon’s attempt to compose himself, feeling the strong need to comfort the little one, hoping he’ll be able to calm him down. His hand left the untidy hair to trace the side of Gon’s face, stroking over the sharp jawline eventually coming to gently tilted Gon’s chin up delicately placing his lips on the other’s own soft pouty ones. 

Gon’s eyes went wide, finally making eye contact with the man, he felt his face heat up with new tears coming to his eyes, relaxing in the other’s touch he was unable to hold back any longer. Hisoka pulled away, draping his arm around the other’s small frame pulling him closer, Gon pushed himself against the side of the larger man, clenching hisoka’s shirt shirt into his balled fist, nuzzling his face in his ribs. He let himself go, sobbing, and weeping venting out his shame, pain, and everything he held inside of him from the past. Hisoka felt the silent burning rage stir inside of him thinking of the people who’ve done this to his little one, and the fact that someone was able to hurt him this much. Yet, at the same time he still felt a sense of relief that Gon was showing him his true feelings, no longer putting up a front. His hand tenderly stroked Gon’s back, not saying a word, letting him get everything out of his system.   

After a few minutes passed Gon eventually calmed himself down, with only occasionally letting out a  few small hiccups and sniffles. His hands loosened it’s grip on Hisoka’s shirt, still hiding his face in the man’s side letting out small puffs of hot breathe on the man’s side. He pulled himself up, now looking at Hisoka who kept stroking his back comfortingly, “sorry...Your shirt’s a mess now…..” He said gesturing at the side of his shirt that now had big wet splotches among the side. Hisoka chuckled at the younger’s face,

_ he always manages to look adorable no matter what state he’s in~  _ He looked down to the large innocent eyes looking up at him with still some hesitancy showing within them. “You can tell me about anything that’s bothering you Gon, today I’ll stay quiet. Today I want you to empty everything~” His voice sounded mesmerizing to Gon’s ears, he wanted to vent everything out to someone, but he didn’t want to become someone’s burden, his problems should be kept for himself not for someone else to worry about. He shook his head ‘no’, “there’s nothing wrong Hisoka-You don’t have to worry...really I feel a lot better now” He forced a smile, but his lies never did get passed Hisoka.

“Do you still not trust me….” Hisoka’s voice held an odd sense of sincerity inside of it that caused Gon’s eyes to widen

Gon sighed, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to talk about this with Hisoka, “Why does it matter to you so much-It doesn’t make sense...Why do you keep trying to get me to open up about the past!?” His voice raised in volume, hating the way Hisoka kept confusing him. “What happened in the past-is the past, it can’t be changed...so why can’t you just let it go…” His voice came out as a small whisper, as his eyes glanced to look up to Hisoka’s eyes who never left his own. 

Hisoka’s hand found it’s way back to Gon’s face cupping his cheek, stroking the soft plump flesh with his thumb, as he let out a small chuckle “You’re not very good at listening are you~? I keep telling you that I take care of what’s mine~” A smile tugged at his lips watching the other’s face flushed pink, “I want to know about you, I want you to be transparent with me~” Gon could feel the heat coming off of his face,  _ I told myself I would give him a chance….  _

The younger exhaled trying to calm his ever eccastic nerves, he wasn’t sure how this would go-he never opened up fully to anyone before and it gave him the uncomfortable feeling of practically being exposed wholly to the physically and mentally strong man in front of him. He looked up to the sharp gold eyes, “What do you want to know?” Hisoka eyes slightly soften just enough for Gon to barely notice. The elder leaned down to press a reassuring soft kiss on the younger lips with his hand going back to stroke along his spine comfortingly, “it can be anything, anything that’s eating away at you~” He saw Gon’s eyes flicker with contemplation and so he continued, “How about you start with the nen incident, and then you can tell me anything from there”

“Fine….I’ll start with that…” Gon’s voice came out hollow, as Hisoka saw his eyes become swallowed by dark thoughts. His hand continued to stroke small circles around his back trying to aid him in emotional state.

Gon was nestled into Hisoka’s side, absent mindedly playing with hem of Hisoka’s shirt trying to take away some of his stress as the images, and memories all ressurfed. Hisoka took note of how his eyes would sometimes become distant, and then there were other times he saw the younger grit his teeth clearly still bothered by some of his memories. Gon’s voice trembled slightly once he had gotten to the part where he was telling Hisoka about his rage, and how he lost himself. Hisoka said nothing, not wanting to disrupt the younger’s train of thought, he only sat patiently and level headed as he listened. Once Gon had finished talking about the past incident he looked up to the magician with a weak voice worry evident in his brown eyes, “I’m so sorry-I-I never meant to call you a monster, I was just so angry I-I wasn’t thinking straight. I have no right to say something like tha--” 

Hisoka gently gripped the younger's face bringing lips to his forehead successfully silencing Gon’s rambling. “It’s fine Gon~ I had also said things uncalled for, I guess we can call it even hmm~?” Hisoka chuckled seeing Gon hesitantly nodded his head ‘yes’ but scowled slightly “I’m not who you thought I was….” Before Gon could continue HIsoka interrupted him, “ You are still the same Gon-kun I first met at the hunter exam, and nothing will change that…” Gon’s face looked amazed but also embarrassed by the strange confession the elder expressed to him

_ Why does he say those things….He doesn’t have to…  _ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hisoka clear his throat, and the look in his eyes showed hidden anger meanwhile his hand kept trailing up and down Gon’s spine, calming the younger but also unknowingly himself, “Gon, what happened while you were gone” His voice came out rigid, trying to contain his rage. Gon’s face vividly showed his shame, as his bottom lip quivered, “I thought we could just leave it alone for tonight….” His voice low and timid, only adding to Hisoka’s anger. Hisoka’s hand stopped it’s stroking motion, coming to a halt to lay flat against his small back. 

“You need to tell me.” His voice came out low, almost sounding as though he growled at the younger boy

“Not tonight…” Gon tried to turn over, pulling the blanket back over his shoulder. Until he was stopped suddenly by Hisoka’s hand grabbing ahold of his arm, not letting him turn away nor lay back down. Gon looked up at the Golden eyes with his own defensive glare, “Let. go. I want to go to sleep.” His voice monotone, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

Hisoka’s grip tightened, as his other hand forcefully went to the carving on Gon’s chest, his fingers traced over the ‘4’ carving, making Gon’s body rigid at the contact and his eyes once again formed tears struggling, and trying to pull away from the man, yet Hisoka only stared blankly at the covered wound, lost in his own dark thoughts filled with rage, and the urges to kill those who acted against his little one.

“ **ST-STOP! LET ME GO!** ” Gon’s pain filled voice had broken the elder out of his dark trance like state, his grip instantly releasing Gon only then realizing what was happening. Gon sharply pulled away from the man, turning his sore, pain filled body to face away from him, curled on his side. He pulled the blankets over his head, burying his face into the plushy pillow, silently letting the tears flow out of his eyes. Hisoka sat watching, feeling an odd emotion stabbing through his chest, filling his being with a strange pain. He tried to gently put a hand on Gon’s shoulder, wanting to strangely comfort the younger yet when his hand almost made contact with Gon’s skin Gon’s voice growled through his weak broken voice from under the blanket,”don’t. don’t touch me….j-just leave me….” his voice small and crackling at the end. He held in his sobs until he felt weight raise off the bed, and he heard footsteps heading out the door, creaking open, then easily shutting with a click. It was only then, Gon curled up further once again breaking down, with small hiccups coming out. 

Meanwhile Hisoka closed the door behind him, waiting for a second to hear any signs of movement. His jaw tighten, struggling to control his aura when he heard the faint sound of hushed sobbing, and whimpers. He forced his body to continue to move into the main room with a couch, coffee table, loveseat, and flat-screen television. He walked over to the small mini fridge in the corner by the door, looking inside for anything to settle himself. He sighed seeing the wine, he poured himself a glass and walked over to the couch, scowling at the cheap bitter taste yet continued to drink it. His mind heavy with thoughts of what he should do, he understood why he was angry about Gon’s state--someone or a group of people defiled Gon, he knew as soon as he saw the stain on his jacket, the blood along his shorts, and the way Gon grimaced every time he walked. Someone took his innocence, injured his little one mentally and physically, and that was more than enough to send his bloodlust crawling along his skin, itching to come out to deliver punishment to those who’ve committed the crime against him and  _ his _ small fruit. He understood why he felt enraged. But he couldn’t understand why he constantly felt the need to be by him when he was sobbing, or watch over him while he slept. He didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that these kinds of feelings still existed inside of him. Yet, he kept feeling drained everytime he had a war with himself over how he should behave, and act, or if he should acknowledge these feelings. They were tiring, and as much as he wanted to allow what his instincts told him to do-to go to the boy- his mind kept him back, as though he was bond to his reputation and didn’t want to consider himself ‘soft’. 

He leaned back against the plush soft sofa exhaling, bring a hand to comb through his slightly tousled hair, while the other remained still swirling the red liquid in the glass. He glanced over to the window seeing how it was still dark outside, looking to the clock with curiosity-3:56- he sighed.  _ It’s too early… _ He wanted to go back to the young hunter, but kept himself seated at the memory of how much he upset Gon. He didn’t know why he felt, and traced the obvious tender, still fresh wound, his hand had moved along on it’s own, feeling the symbol etched into his skin. His mind at that moment was blank he didn’t register the pleading whimpers, or the struggling thrashes under him. All he felt at that moment was a burning in his chest, almost as though someone stuck a knife inside of him, his anger blinded him, and Gon had suffered from his blindness. 

His mind froze thinking of how much time it had been for Gon to come out and tell him about most of what he went through with PItou, but how long would it be till he told him about this incident? He needed to confirm what he thought happened, and if he knows who had done it. Although, it didn’t really matter because he still knew it had a connection to the spiders, why else would they choose a ‘4’ to etch into the younger. His finger started to tap the wine glass in his hand impatiently, as he kept rummaging through his thoughts. 

_ They were obviously sending a message-But when did  _ **_they_ ** _ know about me spending time with Gon? We were being watched…. _ His finger stopped it’s tapping, his eyes narrowed further, looking at the blank tv screen in front of him. He understood without hesitation that he’ll resume his search for the spiders, not stopping until he’d kill every last one of them. But, his instincts once again whispering to him, telling him that he had to protect Gon, to get him out of harm’s way. He remained still and silent as his mind scavenged to come up with a plan that would be suitable for both of them. 

_________________________________________________________________

Gon’s body ached, his face scrunched with annoyance as his mind found it’s way back to consciousness. His body flinched under the blankets hearing a loud slam. 

_ ….Hisoka?... _

His arms struggle to push his curled form off the mattress, wincing as the pain flooded his nerves. He found his way out from under the blankets, dangling his feet off the side of the elevated bed. He listened. He couldn’t hear any signs of music,   _...Did Hisoka leave….. _ His feet touched the cold floor, slightly limping to the bedroom door with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Gon eventually made his way to the main room, only to notice no one was there….not even a note was left. 

Worry filled the younger’s eyes,  _ ….Did I really upset him again?.... _ He looked to the clock-8:40.  _ No, He probably just left to get some fresh air, or some food…. He’ll come back--he wouldn’t leave… _ Gon sighed, calming himself down with his reassuring thoughts. He limped his way back to the bathroom, looking in the mirror as he started to unclothe himself, _ I need to see myself…   _

He closed his eyes when he shirt went over his head, exhaling a calming breathe. When his eyes opened he could feel his anger rise up,  _ I’m weak….pathetic….  _ His eyes stared hard filled with disappointment, and humiliation as he saw the deep number etched on his chest, the bruises along his stomach and sides, he turned around and saw the numerous cuts scattered along his tanned flesh with swollen purple/black bruises marring his skin. 

He didn’t know what to do, he put his shirt back on and walked over to the bed, retreating back to the safety the blankets had to offer. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be alone for now, feeling worse due to his past memories resurfacing along with last night’s events. 

________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Hisoka walked through the same woods he was in last night while he looked for Gon, coming upon a stream surrounded by high trees he was about to vent out some of his frustrations and his cravings for violence until he heard yelling--almost as though it sounded like an argument. He quietly moved closer, hiding himself among the numerous thick trees, he listened curious to whom it may be. 

“You did all of that to a fucking kid?! JUST FOR MONEY?!” Amon yelled furious to find out what his friends had done.

“We did it for you man, it’s not really about the kid--”  Brix tried to defend their actions 

“Plus it’s not like we killed him-he can get over it, right?” Nico asked the other guys, as though what they had done was no big deal

“It wasn’t our idea either-It was this hooded guy….he convinced us--and look at all this money!” Byron held up the wad of cash he received

Chad shook his head as though he agreed with everything they said, saying “It’s really not that bad, you're just exaggerating this more than you should”   
Amon’s face was red, and his veins were popping out clearly due to his anger and disappointment, “a hooded guy...Huh? You guys are stupid enough to follow what someone tells you to do--not even knowing their name?!” Nico flinched at how menacing Amon looked towards them-instantly regretting their actions. “Where the fuck did you put my weapon then--did you destroy that too?!” 

Nico looked worriedly to Brix, as chad looked to the dirt ground, and Bryon looked to Chad waiting for someone to speak. Brix cleared his throat, “They took it….they said they needed it….”

“Who’s _they_?”Amon’s annoyance clear in his tone  
“The hooded guy, and the other one that came along last night to give us the money and to retrieve the weapon….”

Amon turned his backs to his friends growling as he walked away in anger, “You all didn’t do this for me...You did it for your own greed…” 

The group of friends stood in shock as their friend Amon waked away from them, leaving them all in silence. Nico growled, “Tch, it really wasn’t that bad….” The four stood in silence, almost looking as though they were reflecting. 

Meanwhile Hisoka sat behind a tree, his breathing shallow, his eyes narrowed, with his nails clawing into his forearms trying to resist the urges to rip the group limb from limb--willing his body to wait and listen to all they had to say. Once he noticed Amon had walked away leaving the four by themselves he seamlessly attached his bungee gum to the arm of the one he heard was named Chad, while simultaneously taking out a card. He laid in wait…..Springing into action he quickly got from behind the tree yanking the man towards himself.Chad screamed at the sudden feeling while the others stood frozen seeing who was standing in front of them--dread washed over their forms watching Hisoka as he quickly restricted Chad’s arms behind his back while he pressed a card to his throat--a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Hmmm~ don’t tell me you’re all shy now~” His voice was steady yet his eyes displayed his bloodlust. 

“Please--I-I didn’t do anything! I swear!” Chad’s voice shaky, as his body vividly shook

Hisoka looked at him with disdain, his smirk widening, “oh~ Now you want to lie to me~?” He twisted one of chad’s arms, enjoying as the man in his hold cried out as he felt his arm crunch under Hisoka’s hold, “You do know I hate liars right~?” He gave the group a wide cheshire like smile. Chad let out a scream feeling his arm break, Bryon took a step towards Hisoka, trying to gauge how the magician would react. Hisoka’s eyes narrowed further locking eyes with Bryon he didn’t hesitate as his grip shattered Chad’s last arm. Bryon instantly took a step away, feeling guilt as his friend shrieked in pain. 

“What the fuck do you want hisoka?!” Brix yelled at the man, not wanting to move a muscle as he figured it was the only way to keep their friend safe. 

“Hmm~ would you really want to talk to me in that tone?~” His voiced sickly sarcastic bringing his hand up from Chad’s arms to his neck, caressing the tender flesh,serving as a warning to the rest.

“What do you want Hisoka?” Nico asked in a submissive manner, worry in his eyes

“The truth~”  
“About what?” Brix interrupted Nico, not liking the way their conversation was going.

“What were you doing last night~” 

“Why the fuck does it matter to you” Brix shot back--annoyance in his voice

Hisoka said nothing, only smiled sweetly back at the three of them, quickly bring a card up to slice Chad’s throat. Nico, Bryon and Brix paled, Hisoka’s eyes darkened as he dropped the useless body to the ground, taking a step further,  

“So~ now that you know I’m not quite in the mood to play around with you all….How about you answer a few questions I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time--Hisoka deals with the others, and comes up with his next plan of action, but will Gon be on board?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ^^  
> Thanks for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #12  
> I'm so sorry for such a long wait I've been so busy with packing for a nearby move, and I'm about to get surgery so my updates in May might be a bit slow as they were in April. Sorry once again!! But thank you for the continuous support, I really have been wanting to write but there's just so much stuff going on right now. Thank you all once again for reading, giving Kudos, and commenting! I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ This will kinda start steering towards the 'main plot' kinda, i don't really know how to explain but I hope you all look forward to upcoming updates! Thank you all so much once again ^^

_ “So~ now that you know I’m not quite in the mood to play around with you all….How about you answer a few questions I have.” _

_ _________________________________________________________________ _

Brix struggled to crawl away, his legs broken, trembling and shaking as his hands tried to pull the weight of his body. His breathing labored, cold sweat dampening his face mixed with the splatters of his friend’s blood, he was the last one. The memories of his friends being tortured, images of the man breaking their joints slowly only to cut their limbs off eventually growing bored, killing them in front of him--the cold empty eyes staring at him never left his mind. They’ve long admitted their crimes they’ve committed, although it hadn’t helped them. It instead made Hisoka’s aura flair, in turn making the used-to-be group feel as though they couldn’t breathe, suffocating in the cold eerie presence before them. 

Brix heard the distinct laughter behind him, he started to wheeze-his broken ribs puncturing his lungs further. His arms buckled, failing to continue his futile attempt to escape. “Hm~ crawling on the ground suites you~” Hisoka’s voice sounding sweet with sarcasm, bring his heel down into Brix’s spinal cord making the one below him come to a violent halt as he coughed up blood. Brix growled at the man on top of him. Hisoka glared down at his challenging glare smirking, kicking the already injured side of his body sending the broken form below him into a tree trunk with a resounding thud and a loud groan. He walked with long confident strides to the wheezing, groaning man,squatting down in front of his lying figure grabbing a hold of his hair, bringing his face leveled to his, “oh~ don’t tell me you're giving up now~” His face giving him an innocent pout, soon turning into a sadistic grin, “I thought we could play just a little bit longer~ Don’t take away my fun mmm~?  _ Don’t. disappoint. me~ _ ”

Brix looked back into the narrow gold eyes, confidently smirking back to the magician, “Go to hell you--” He was quickly cut off by the hand in his hair slamming his head into the ground. Hisoka tsked at him clicking his tongue three times like a mother disappointed in her child, “That wasn’t very nice now was it~” He brought his hand back up looking at Brix’s now broken nose and the blood pouring down his face, slightly surprised when Brix continued to smirk at him defiantly, 

“don’t tell me you’re starting to enjoy this~” Hisoka hummed in amusement

Brix started to chuckled painfully as the blood in his lungs once again started to fill, slowly suffocating him. He already knew it would only be a matter of time before he died. “You can’t stop them” His laughter grew, as well as his coughing fits--coughing up blood as he kept trying to speak, “ They’ll still come even if you kill me--They’re coming soon, and you’ll be helpless--” Hisoka’s rage grew, unable to contain himself anymore, his hands latched unto Brix’’s neck shoving him face first into the dirt. He repeatedly slammed the others head into the ground, simultaneously strangling him. He did this over, and over again watching the dirt below flood with blood, abruptly stopping once he felt the muscles beneath his hand start to relax. He turned the body over, seeing Brix barely breathing, “Hm~ no~ no~ not yet.” His voice grew colder ending in a growl. He took the wheezing, barely breathing man dragging him by the hair, he forced Brix’s face next to his deceased friend’s corpse. Brix struggled as he came face to face with the mutilated body who he once knew as ‘Nico’, pathetically gasping for air squeezing his eyes shut. Hisoka chuckled looking at the display of emotions on his face, “oh~ how rude~ he’s your  _ friend _ isn’t he, and yet you don’t even want to look at him?” He silently watched as Brix struggled with the hold he had in his hair, he let out an exaggerated sigh throwing him like a rag doll, showing barely any effort, making his vertebrate hit the tree with a sickening crunch. 

He strode over to the curled form, hunched over holding his head, “You’re boring me~ hmm~ keep this up and you’ll be joining your friends soon….” his voice came out in a mocking whine. Brix looked up at him knowing that his time was coming close, as he could barely breathe, “and your little boy toy…..he-he kept struggling and crying--it was pathetic that’s all he could do and after all of that….he still came from it” Brix put on a confident front determined to not appear weak in front of the magician. Hisoka’s eyes narrowed, a cheshire smirk appear on his face, as his nails dug into his own shoulder, causing blood spots to rise on his clothes, attempting to keep his shaking under control his other hand went to cover his face as a huge fit of laughter bubbled out of his throat. Brix looked up at the magician in fear,  not expecting the man to respond in such a way, feeling the cold aura envelop his entire body with new found force. Hisoka slid his hand from his face locking eyes with Brix, his smirk no longer present of his face, “mmm~ those eyes of yours always look so confident~” He lowered himself down to the trembling man, caressing over his eyes moaning at the sight, “mmm~ so much emotion in them~” Brix frozen in fear, tried to pull away when he felt the other hand come up to hold his head in place, not ready for when the magician's nails dug into his eye socket-swiftly pulling out one of his eyes. Brix’s throat burned from his yells, blood drowning his facial features, meanwhile Hisoka’s smirk grew feeling the delicate soft yet slippery  orb in his hand looking down at it with satisfaction then back to the pained man smiling, “ you have no idea how much fun this is going to be~” His voice deep and growling, pulling out cards as he he went on with his ‘fun’  ______________________________________________________________________

Gon woke from his sleep, only having the desire to stay wrapped in the warm plush blankets. He groaned as he trudged his achy body out from underneath them, his hand absentmindedly stroking his lower back feeling the dull pain still present. He hummed to himself trying to distract his mind from the feeling, swinging his legs to the floor with a small thud making contact. He lazily walked out the bedroom, expecting Hisoka to be in the main room only to be greeted with silence _ …..Where would he have gone...  _ His eyes roamed the area looking for any note or message that could’ve been left to inform him of the magician’s whereabouts. He glanced out the window, surprised to see the sun already beginning to set, . _..did I really sleep that long….? _ His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden rumbling of his stomach,  _ hmmm….we might have some kind of food around here…. _ He thought hopefully, but still very much doubted it as he walked over to the mini fridge. His eyes showing clear disappointment seeing that there was only a half filled wine bottle inside, and two water bottles. He groaned, walking back to the couch flopping down face first into the cushions, rolling over staring at the ceiling. His arm stretched to the coffee table patting his hand around trying to find a remote to turn the tv on for some form of entertainment. 

Once he finally accomplished his small task of turning on the tv he rolled on his side, not bothering to sit up-right. His eyes were dull, half lidded as he stared at the skimming channels huffing an annoyed breath because he couldn’t find anything on the television. He finally settled for leaving the news on, watching with disinterest until ‘breaking news’ came flashing on the screen in bold red letters. His eyes opened wider seeing what was behind the news reporter, police covered silhouettes of bodies in white tarts, only to drag them away on a lifter, the woman standing in the middle of the screen kept explaining how a horrific homicide came upon four people, some of their bodies mutilated beyond recognition. Gon’s eyes widened, a faint cold sweat coming to his forehead, his heart felt like it stopped when the reporter held her hand to her ear as though she was receiving new information, “We just received news that they had just found the identity of one of the victims. One victim is known as Chad, age 21--” Gon quickly muted the Tv, sitting up-right holding his head in his hands, feeling his breathing became labored and his heart pounding. 

_ ….Hisoka wouldn’t have done this right…..no he shouldn’t have--he doesn’t know right? so how could he have done this….?    _

 As if on cue the door rattled abruptly opening, making Gon jump, sending his heart to drop to his stomach, only to hear it close with a small click and a light thud. Gon’s eyes stared at the small hallway waiting and expecting to see a crazed man splattered in blood, his skin crawled at the image in his head, goosebumps prickling his skin as he heard the footsteps come closer to the main room. 

Hisoka walked in with a small white plastic bag in his hand, eyes widening slightly to see a scared Gon curled holding his head in his hands. He smiled reassuringly and put his hand up gesturing to the bag, “I got take out~” He walked over to Gon, sitting down beside him on the couch, busying himself with getting the food out of the bag. Gon kept staring at the magician with wide eyes, noticing the clothes he was in were clean, not a speck of dirt or sweat on his body. He slowly uncurled himself, watching as the elder presented the small bowl of chicken katsu on a bed of white rice, steaming hot just waiting to be devoured. Gon’s mouth instantly watered at the sight, Hisoka saw Gon distracted by the food, stealing a quick narrowed glare towards the Tv, easily stretching his hand out to grasp the remote abruptly turning off the news. Gon looked up to the man, his face already stuffed with food, little grains of rice sticking to the outer side of his mouth, his eyes looked questioningly at the elder, “Why’d chu turn it off I was watching dat…?” His voice slurred while he attempted to simultaneously speak and eat. 

Hisoka smirked, swiftly moving his face down to Gon’s, licking the small grains off from the side of the younger’s mouth. Gon’s face heated, while his eyes widened watching the man sit back up with a smirk on his face, “mm~ delicious~ I thought you would much rather talk then watch some boring news channel~ it’s not even that interesting anyways…” Gon’s eyes narrowed slightly, setting down the bowl of food, “oh yeah-where were you all this time?” He looked up to the man who went to lean back into the couch, stretching his arm around Gon pulling him closer, making the younger male lean into his side, “mm~ well I seemed to have upset you earlier so I went out for coffee, then I took a little walk, eventually just going to hang out in a bar--which was getting boring so~ finally I went to go get take out~ Hope you enjoyed it~” Gon huffed already not buying into his lie, “mm~ thanks for the food” grabbing his bowl he went back to eating the chicken, he didn’t feel the like he had the strength to question the sly man. Hisoka hummed to himself, satisfied by the way Gon happily sat by him eating his food, his hand raking softly through the black locks. 

“How are you feeling~?” the golden eyes stared, watching his body language for any give aways

“Hm ok, I guess…” Gon didn’t bother to stop eating, he didn’t feel like talking about this again, he looked up to the man for a second only to catch a glimpse of a predatory look in the sharp eyes staring intently at him. His body naturally shivered, feeling tremors crawl down his spine, he tried to shift away slightly but the arm around his smaller frame wouldn’t budge in the slightest. He looked back to the man questioningly when his arm wrapped itself more firmly around Gon, his larger hand resting on his stomach. Hisoka’s head rested on the back of the couch, his gaze now emptily staring at the dull ceiling, humming to himself in thought. 

Silence grew in the room, while Gon felt uncomfortable with the situation especially after catching the gaze of the elder, Hisoka on the other hand didn’t mind the arrangement. He only felt sated and relaxed due to having his little one by his side, where he can watch over his smaller form. The younger continued to squirm in his grasp finally giving up with a audible ‘hmp!’ Hisoka’s memory caught back up to the present, not bothering to look down at the younger, “Are you not comfortable with this~” Gon understood what he was referring too--intimate contact. Gon didn’t reply, his thoughts trying to come up with his on reasoning because his body didn’t exactly feel up to the idea of being touched, especially since his wounds still felt tender, and his body still felt sore. Yet, his mind and body relaxed when the elder was around and he couldn’t help the feeling of ease that came upon him when he was resting next to the man, feeling secure with the arm around him. Although he wasn’t sure why this feeling was there, he just assumed it was because the man had nen while he didn’t, so naturally the elder would be able to protect him against those he couldn’t. 

Hisoka removed his arm, getting up, leaving Gon to fall on his side on the couch not expecting the sudden movement, he couldn’t stop the feeling of abandonment that creeped onto him watching the elder move away from him. Hisoka walked away picking up the empty food containers and plastic bags, walking over to dispose them in the trash. Gon managed to see a brief glimpse of his face, his eyes widening 

_...Is he disappointed?  _

Hisoka turned to Gon, looking to the bedroom door quickly then back to the younger, feeling uncertainty present itself in his thoughts, “I’ll trust that you can treat your own wounds...and you can sleep in the bedroom tonight, I’ll sleep in here. So you can go to sleep on your own accord~” 

Gon felt his face heat up, not stopping the words from flowing freely out of his mouth, “I’d prefer it i-if you slept with me…” His voice grew smaller as he continued, “a-and I sort of can’t get the wounds on my back so--can-you-please-help-me?” The last part came out in a rushed question, not quite sure if his face can heat up anymore than it already was. 

Hisoka chuckled at the red faced boy, already walking away from him, towards their bathroom, “Hurry up~!Because I’m tired, and unlike someone I haven’t gotten the opportunity to sleep all day~” Gon smiled softly at the witty remark, feeling better already by having the man treat him as he usually did. He felt gratitude towards the elder that he tried to treat him gently after the incident, but it wasn’t helping his own self-esteem, it only made him feel weaker. His feet touched the ground, and he went as fast as he could, ignoring the soriness in his hips, to the bathroom, finding the man getting the first aid kit ready, he smirked at the Gon who stood watching him from the doorway, “Hmm~ what? Why so eager~ Is this some sorta fantasy~” Gon rolled his eyes, “I’m not like you ‘old man’” He stuck out his tongue playfully, while Hisoka’s hand rose to his chest gawking at the child in mock offense, “Gon! That’s very rude of you, how would your aunt feel if I told her of your abuse!” 

Gon clutched his stomach, unable to stop the tears from flowing down his face, his laughter nonstopping as he kept watching the magician’s antics. He felt as though they could have a true friendship when the man would behave like this-it amused him to no end, and he felt thankful to Hisoka that he was able to lift his spirits once again. Hisoka smirked at the laughing boy, strangely feeling weight lifted off of him from seeing the smaller boy finally laugh and smile once again. 

“Come, sit down I’ll clean your wounds~” Hisoka patted a spot in front of him gesturing to the area he wanted for Gon to sit. Gon let a few stray giggles creep out as he moved towards the man, sitting cross legged on the floor. He lifted his shirt up,shivering slightly from the cold air, gasping quietly when he felt the antibiotic touch his wound. Hisoka saw the stiffen, already knowing that the cuts still hurt he leaned over pressing soft kisses over the back of the younger’s neck. “Hi-Hisoka?!” Gon attempted to turn around, only to be stopped by a firm hand holding his shoulder-forcing him to stay facing forward. Hisoka lifted withdrew his lips slightly, “Hm~ stay still, or my hand might  _ slip~ _ ” the Gon couldn’t stop the slight mewl that escaped his lips when he felt the elder swipe his tongue over the nape of his neck trailing it up to his ear. 

Gon squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his heart beat faster, he felt the familiar uneasiness enter his mind-feeling the hands roaming his body-the tip of the blade cutting through his layers of flesh. 

“Gon?” 

His eyes opened to the sight of Hisoka kneeling in front of him, with the pads of his finger swiping his cheeks catching what surprised Gon to be tears. He quickly pulled away from Hisoka, hurriedly wiping away any evidence of the wetness left on his face. Hisoka grimaced at the sight of the younger recoiling on himself yet again, “I finished the wounds on your back, but I can leave you to the rest if you want” Gon didn’t trust his voice so his head quickly nodded once, listening to Hisoka’s feet pad softly on the floor, eventually closing the door behind him, leaving the younger by himself….yet again. 

Hisoka sighed sitting on the bed, cursing himself for losing self control. He should’ve known he would lose progress if he continued to freely touch the small fruit, and after everything--after seeing that smile, and the contagious laugh the younger had captured his being with. He groaned at the thought, his body had just reacted to his urges, seeing the younger marked by someone other than himself--he needed to make those marks his own, rewriting the history and emotions within them, turning the pain he felt into marks of pleasure showing and reminding him of how much his body will belong to himself alone. But, he’s no longer innocent, they’ve defiled him with the weapon….Hisoka growled thinking of such a thing entering his little one. Although he hasn’t had any real sexual experiences besides the ones he’s provided the younger, he felt that through this experience Gon can see that only he himself can provide Gon with any pleasure he may desire, no matter if it’s emotional or physical, he’ll get the younger to depend on him entirely. Actively seeking out his touch as much as he wants him. 

Hisoka, feeling relieved coming to the conclusion that he only needed to be patient with his little one, got up to slip on his nightly sweats, and plain white shirt. Meanwhile Gon opened the bathroom door walking out shirtless looking for new clothes, until his eyes landed on the magician standing in front of the closet, he wasn’t sure why but he felt self conscious suddenly trying to hide, only to stop when the velvety voice broke his panicked state, “Gon~ why are you running away now? I’ve already seen you, now come. I’ll get you a new shirt.” Gon couldn’t help the heat remaining on his face,  _ This is stupid! Why am I being like this?! He’s a guy and so am I--I’ve never acted like this before!  _  He audibly sighed annoyed with himself and his reactions, yet he couldn’t stop idly playing with his fingers until he felt a shirt fall over his head, he grabbed it sending a confused glance towards the man. Hisoka grinned at him amused, “Lighten up~ Kids your age should be more lively hm~?” Gon puffed his cheeks at him playfully watching the man turn off the light while he got his shirt over his head. 

Hisoka lyed on his side opening the blanket invitingly to the younger, “Come~ it’s getting late and I don’t need you getting sick~” His cheshire like grin plastered on his face. Gon stood momentarily frozen, staring at the man, “We’ll  **_sleep_ ** right?” Hisoka scoffed dramatically, “Gon, you and your distrust in me is causing serious damage to my self esteem!” Gon gave a small smile, crawling under the blankets, curling into the chest facing him, Hisoka wrapped his free arm over the younger giving him quick chaste kisses on top of his head, his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally pecking his lips. Gon curled further into the man feeling embarrassed from the attention, causing the man to wrap his arm more securely over Gon.

Gon’s body relaxed, feeling safe, his breathing became shallow, “thank you, Goodnight Hisoka…” he let the words slip out in a whisper barely audible before sleep took him. Hisoka felt the soothing steady heartbeat of the younger against his chest, this was the most fun he’s had….usually when he was alone he enjoyed killing and searching for stronger opponents wanting to tear them down, and he still does but what if he can have his small fruit accompany him on his journeys...He would have everything he’s ever wanted...never ending entertainment and feeling emotions present themselves within him that he once thought had died long ago...He didn’t mind it strangely, but he still couldn’t stop his mind from telling him constantly that these desires are dangerous, and can become bothersome later, it was out of his nature to understand these sorts of things, he was out of his element and it can serve to be his downfall--all because of the small figure pressed into his side...he wasn’t sure what he really wanted anymore. But, one thing would never change he was going to find the spiders and track them down for as long as he’d have to--especially Kuroro. 

But his mind kept reprimanding him that he’s putting his small fruit in more danger, he’s in a vulnerable state without his nen and resuming his hunt for the spiders could put his little one as a primary target especially since they already know about them spending time together….but they’re already targeting him….but his main priority is to protect his small fruit--but at the same time how could he hunt the spiders if he’s trying to keep away Gon from the group?? His mind was beginning to hurt, he’d come up with a plan whether he likes it personally or not he’ll keep Gon safe--away from the spiders, and he’ll find and kill every last one of them. 

He looked down to the peaceful face pressing one more kiss to the top of Gon’s head, he rested his chin on top of the younger’s head, 

“Sleep well Gon~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, I know it's been a long wait and not much happened in this chapter but I promise there's more ^^ So~ what kinda plan do you think Hisoka will come up with??


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooooo much for the comments, kudos, and for reading! I love writing this story and everything you guys do is really encouraging! This chapter isn't very long but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could, I'll try to continue to update but it'll really just depend on my schedule because it's really hectic this month ^^;; Once June comes though, I should have more time~^_^ Thank you all once again--> You guys are awesome XD

He looked down to the peaceful face pressing one more kiss to the top of Gon’s head, he rested his chin on top of the younger’s head, 

“Sleep well Gon~”

____________________________________________________________________________

Gon awoke to feel the comforting body heat of the elder surrounding his smaller form. He looked up with sleep still in his eyes, looking at how the other looked so carefree, and  _ ‘normal’ _ . _ I’ve never seen him like this… _ Gon’s only recalled Hisoka being awake, he’s never actually seen the elder man asleep. But, the scene before him captured his being with such strong curiosity and amazement he couldn’t find his eyes straying from the sleeping form before him. His hand acted out of his wonder, lightly touching the sharp features of the man’s face, tentatively tracing the elder’s nose, eyes, the slight arch in his brows, and finally stopped to trace his jawline. His eyes lingered a little longer than intended on the slightly parted lips, breathing soundlessly.  

“Mmmm~ why’d you stop there~?” Hisoka’s voice jerked Gon back to reality--his hand attempting to pull back as fast as possible. Hisoka grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward, crashing his lips to the youngers, ignoring the small whimper of surprise the other let out as they made contact. “I thought you were asleep--You tricked me!” Gon accused the elder as his face heated. 

“Hmm~ but no one forced you to  _ touch me _ when I was asleep~” 

“N-no It’s not like that, hm. Why do you always have to make things sound like _ that _ …” He looked away, no longer able to bear the piercing gaze fixated on him.

“Oh~? And what do I make things sound like hm~?”

“Hmp. nevermind, just drop it…” 

“No~ you’ve accused me of something, so I would like to know what’s going on in that  head of yours. Because if I do recall correctly you  **were** touching me, so~ I would like to know what you were thinking of~”

Gon ignored the man, pushing himself away from the strong embrace, swinging his feet from the bed, rolling his eyes. Hisoka smirked at the retreating form walking out of the room, _ ah~ I love it when he gets an attitude~ _ his smirk widened as soon as an idea popped into his head regarding how to annoy his little one further. His hand reached behind his form grabbing onto the soft plush pillow, thrusting it harshly at the boy before he got to far out of the door. Gon stumbled as he felt something hit the back of his head, his hand came to cradle the back of his head, swiftly turning around sending a heated glare towards the man, 

“What was that for?!” his voice sounded harsh with an underlying growl. Hisoka quirked an eyebrow at the tone, “Oh~ you’ve gotten soft if you thought that ‘hurt’”. Gon, instead of answering the man, quickly picked up the pillow throwing it back to the man, only to have him catch it before it hit his face. 

“Gon~ what kind of throw was that~?” His voice mocking, trying to bait the younger into showing even more of his fiery little temper.

Gon huffed, “Give me back the pillow and I’ll be sure that you won’t be able to catch it next time…” his feet took steps forward, making him stand challengingly in front of the bed where the magician stayed. His hand shot out, attempting to snatch the pillow away from Hisoka’s grasp. Hisoka on the other hand, had already anticipated the bold attempt, throwing the pillow away, grabbing hold of Gon’s wrist flinging his smaller body below him onto the bed with a small bounce, leaving himself to tower over him. 

Hisoka held Gon’s arms to the bed, “Gon~ sometimes you don’t get a ‘next time’. You need to learn to take control of the opportunity when it first presents itself, or ...” he paused, and Gon’s pulse quickened as Hisoka leant down to bite him slowly along his neck, trailing down to his collarbone.Gon gasped at the soft nibbles, unsure as to why he wasn’t feeling fear towards the man,  _ Calm down it’s only hisoka....  _ Hisoka looked up only to find the younger’s red face and slightly clouded eyes, “ you won’t get another chance~ In this case, however, I don’t mind disciplining you a little~” His teeth sunk into the younger’s skin, marking his shoulder. Gon squirmed uncomfortably at the feeling, unable to contain the small whimper that was released due to the slight pain. 

Hisoka paused momentarily, feeling his lower region begin to fill with warmth,  _ I can’t lose control~ I might scare him away again~  _ He gave Gon one more small bite on his neck, finally moving to the younger’s lips, masking out all of his whimpers and moans from his own mouth dominating the youngers warm cavern. 

Gon felt his head begin to fog, unsure and slightly wary as to why he would be reacting in such a way. His mind however didn’t have the chance to think much of it as he felt the magician’s tongue push past his lips, exploring his mouth, meanwhile he felt the elder’s hand stroke up his leg, gently massaging his inner thigh. He involuntarily let out small sighs from the feeling of the hands movements. Hisoka groaned at the sounds, feeling his body begin to heat up further, his desires fighting to come to surface to take the boy below him, to finally lay claim on him. 

The elder reluctantly pulled away from the small mouth, a single trail of saliva connecting the two. Gon’s breathe continued to come out in hot puffs, face heated,eyes glazed over, Hisoka quickly pressed a chaste kiss to the pouty lips once more, only to pull away with a small barely audible growl. He reluctantly pulled himself from Gon’s form, leaving the bed turning away from the young hunter, “Get ready to leave we need to return back to home” His tone came out strained, as his back remained to face the younger who was still breathing heavily, his limbs  lazily sprawled on the bed. His mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened, and was utterly speechless by the fact that Hisoka pulled away from him.  

Hisoka walked away to the bathroom to relieve himself,  _ It’s too close...I need to control myself…. _ He growled once more, slamming the door shut. Gon jumped up, the noise startling him back to reality. 

_ Why didn’t I stop him--Why did my body react like that?! _ He groaned, falling back onto the bed with a small bounce, his arm came up to rest across his face, efficiently blocking out the bright light that trickled in from the window.  _ I can’t--It’s weird I can’t do that….I...I don’t mind staying with him, but I can’t do that--it’s bad...Isn’t it?  _ His ears picked up the on the small click the door made when unlocking, he heard Hisoka walk towards the room but stopped, curiously he waited, still with his arm blocking his vision, “Gon~ Why are becoming so disobedient~? Didn’t I tell you to get ready to leave~?” 

He sat up immediately, dumbfounded by the fact he forgot what Hisoka had told him, “ah….” He looked up to the expectant look on Hisoka’s face, _ I didn’t even hear him say that though!! _

“‘Ah’? Gon, not even an excuse this time~?” Hisoka’s voice came out teasing, but Gon felt as thought there was a slight annoyance in the undertone. “I-I’m sorry--I’ll go wash up now!” Gon rushed past the elder who continued to stand in the doorway, moving slightly for the bundle of energy to run past him. He walked out into the main room, pulled out a bottle of water and moved to sit on the couch, waiting for Gon to finish. 

Gon hurried to wash himself and make himself at least a little more refreshed. Once he finished he hurried outside the bathroom, “Ok, ready.” his voice slightly breathy from how fast he hurried. Hisoka stood up grabbing their hotel key, “Before we get onto the train we need to go back to the amusement park’s lockers to get our bags~” Gon only nodded his head in understand, following Hisoka as they walked. 

Gon stayed quiet for most of their journey, feeling as though he somehow disappointed the magician. He waited outside the hotel while Hisoka went to return the key to the front desk. His mind kept wandering to questions such as, what did the man want with him? Companionship? Was he just being used for physical contact? But, if that was the case, then why hasn’t he pushed him like the others? No, he realized it, Hisoka isn’t like the men that jumped him in the alley...Hisoka had actually tried to comfort him… as strange as it sounded, the man did make an effort...His mind jolted from its thoughts as Hisoka came out of the hotel, putting his hand on the small of his back guiding him to the direction of the train and amusement park. 

The two walked in silence, Gon trying to understand who the magician truly is--What’s his true persona? Who is the man guiding him? Meanwhile Hisoka was lost in his own thoughts as to what kind of plan he should come up with in order to keep his small fruit safe while he goes to track Kuroro down, and have some more ‘fun’. The two arrived relatively quickly to the park, they went to their locker and retrieved their bags, only to later arrive at the train station. 

Gon walked ahead of Hisoka down the aisle of the train seats only to stop once he reached their two assigned seating, “Um..” His large eyes stared up curiously towards the narrowed gold stare waiting for him to continue. 

“Can I take the window seat?” Gon’s voice came out soft laced with innocence. Hisoka’s eyebrows rose slightly surprised, looking down at the boy chuckling, “yes Gon, now go on or you’ll continue to hold up the line~” Hisoka felt his muscles relax slightly from the childish smile that appeared on the younger’s lips from something so trivial as to which seat he’d gotten. 

_ Hm~ I should’ve taken it just to see him pout the entire way home~ _ He sighed sitting down beside Gon. He peered over to the boy who had his eyes fixated on his hands in his lap, “Hm~ Is something wrong?” He watched the hazel eyes look up to him, giving his full attention to the man, “I was just wondering….Did I do something wrong?” Hisoka’s eyes looked at the boy questioningly, 

“why would you think you had?”

“Hm. It’s just that you looked like you were scowling, and we haven’t really spoken with each other ever since I was laying on the bed….” Gon turned his head to look at his hands once again. He just wanted to know that he didn’t upset the magianican...afterall they were ‘friends’ in some sense, and he hated to cause trouble to anyone he considered dear to him. 

Hisoka chuckled at the sight of his little one,  _ Is he really worried about me~? How cute~ _ He leaned over to peck the younger’s lips causing the said younger to look up at him with slight surprise, “You haven’t done anything wrong, I was just thinking of something fun for us to do since this trip was practically a waste~” Gon’s ears perked at what he heard, “I can just go home--if this is becoming to much for you, I mean I know you need to do jobs still--and you don’t have endless amounts of free time--I completely understand.” He said the words, but he couldn’t stand the idea of being left alone on Whale Island yet again, left behind while all of his friends went on adventures and explored. But, he hated to entertain the idea that he was becoming someone’s nuisance even more. 

“No~ I’m sorry to inform you but, I don’t think you’ll be leaving anytime soon.” Gon looked up surprised to see the predatory gaze once again present itself to him. He involuntarily gulped, “ah. If you’re sure it’s not a bother--” “It’s not, I assure you~” Hisoka leaned his head back on the head of the chair closing his eyes, trying to get himself to calm down. 

“If you don’t mind me asking...What were you planning?” Gon watched the man slowly open his eyes to look back down at him, a smirk slowly forming on his lips, “se~cr~et~”His voice sang out, making the younger pout playfully, “eh? But that’s not fair--what if I don’t like it and it only suites what you want?” He whined, making Hisoka’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “Oh~ and what might my interest be~?” Gon turned around in his chair towards the window, “I’m tired--I’m going to nap.” He closed his eyes quickly, ignoring the blur of green that passed before his vision.

Hisoka chuckled at the expected reaction. His scowl came back, as his mind went back to trying to form another plan. He’s formed an initial one, and it would make Gon excited, possibly even thrilled but he personally hated it. But he had no other choice, he couldn’t feel at ease until he’s gone after the spiders. He sighed pulling out his phone, he looked through his contacts finding the one he needed. His fingers pressed to open a new message typing a quick text message to the person, 

_ We need to talk. Call me tonight at three.  _

He left out his signature markings on the text, trying to relay its urgency. He sent the message and put his phone away, closing his eyes to nap as well,

_ I’ll only allow this for your safety~You’ll be safe and I will find the spiders, and after we can go on as many adventures your little heart desires~   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think the message was sent too~? and what kinda plan do you think he's come up with that he hates so very much??


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #14!!! Sorry sooooo much for the wait, but I've finally fully recovered from my surgery, and my move is done(Yay! IT WAS SO STRESSFUL LOL) So now I can update much more frequently, especially since it's summer~^^ THANK YOU EVERYONE for reading, commenting (I love reading them so much^^ even if I couldn't reply to everyone, I love you all <3) thank you for leaving kudos (I appreciate it so much ^_^) and thank you for motivating me, and for your continuous support even while I was away. You all are amazing, and I really hope you all look forward to upcoming chapters(bc they'll be happening a lot more often(ゝ。∂)  
> and sooooo~ without further ado~ ta-da~ Chapter 14  
> I hope you all enjoy~~!!!!!!^^

_I’ll only allow this for your safety~You’ll be safe and I will find the spiders, and after we can go on as many adventures your little heart desires~_

____________________________________________________________________________

The train ride felt short but it was only due to the two of them falling asleep.Hisoka woke first to the jolting stop of the cart they were in, his eyes slid open grimacing to the weakening light of the sun.

 _Hm~ arrived already~?_ His mind begrudgingly fought the haze of sleep, sitting up right, he grabbed his bag, prepping for their leave. His eyes wandered to the still form beside him noticing how he never stirred, nor attempted to wake himself.   _Always such a heavy sleeper~_ He nudged his shoulder gently trying to coax the boy awake,                                                

“No…..Ju...just a few more….minutes…” Gon’s voice came out slurred, and mumbled Hisoka smirked at the pathetic attempt the boy made for begging, “Gon~ I’ll leave you here if you don’t wake up~” Gon ignored the mocking voice, still half asleep, although his mind still registered the magician’s challenge, “no...you wouldn’t…” He mumbled his response but the man still heard him clearly. Hisoka took away his hand from the other’s shoulder, without saying a word he grabbed his bag once more and very easily slipped between the many passengers who moved in a calm manner down the aisle towards the exit.

Gon sighed in relief once he felt Hisoka’s hand retract, _I finally get to sleep a little bit more…_ he thought happily to himself. As time went on his mind slipped further away from awareness, and into a deeper state of sleep, completely unaware of the fact that the man has left him.  
“Excuse me. Sir?” A woman’s gentle voice filled his ears

“Mhmm~” His head unconsciously nestled further on the side of the window.

“Sir? Please wake up.” The woman reached out to nudge the child, shaking him awake, “I’m sorry to disturb you but we’ve already arrived….” Gon’s eyes widened as they filled with realization, his wide hazel eyes filled with something resembling shock and slight panic, “where did everyone go?”  The woman looked around sheepishly, “Uh, well they all left about 10 minutes ago, and I’m assuming you were still asleep….” Gon’s mind went blank _...I don’t know my way back….I don’t have any money...I can’t get a cab….I can’t go home….I’m lost? No, wait, so Hisoka was serious? He left me?_

His face became red and his eyes filled lightly with tears, but he never allowed them to fall. “Oh! No-don’t cry! You didn’t cause any trouble, it’s no problem!” the woman tried to comfort the child but she wasn’t helping.He didn’t realize but he was still deep down effected by what he’d gone through in the alley, he still felt uneasiness creep on him while being alone. Gon quickly blinked away his tears, forcing a smile to his face he looked up to the woman, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you….Um, do you know where I can find customer service….I don’t exactly know my way around here” His voice sounded bashful, his hand raised to scratch the back of his head, as he had always done when he was nervous.

“Yes, of course! I can even walk you there if you’d like!” She gave him a bright reassuring smile which he mirrored back at her nodding his head once ‘yes’. Gon grabbed his bag, following the woman off the train, he watched the many people around him move with purpose as some looked as though they were going on business trips, or meetings, or some simply just walking very leisurely as though it was for vacation. But, Gon’s eyes never spotted the red headed magician, he couldn’t help the feeling of abandonment, and betrayal wash over him. He sighed, _what happened to ‘you’re not leaving anytime soon’?_ He huffed, staring at his shoes pouting as he continued to follow the woman, eventually coming to a stop at a desk, he didn’t bother look up though. He only continued to pout visibly, until a voice brought him out of his thoughts,

“Oh~ thank you so very much, for finding _my little one_ ~ _I was so worried_ that he had gotten lost somewhere...he has a tendency to do that sometimes~” Gon jerked his head staring at him wide eyed as the man in front of him dramatically expressed his ‘concern’. He narrowed his gaze at the man as they made eye contact, making the man smirk.

“Oh, he’s yours?” The woman asked innocently, looking between the two for confirmation.

“Yes~ he’s _mine~”_ His tone was dark and possessive, making Gon feel tremors rake up his spine

The woman smiled politely, completely oblivious to what the man actually meant, “Your son is very nice and polite, but maybe next time watch him a little more carefully because he--”

“He’s not my--”Hisoka deadpanned at the woman, highly annoyed that the woman mistook their relationship...if they really could call it a ‘relationship’  

Gon lunged at the man enveloping the elder in a tight hug, efficiently shutting him up, “Thank you so much for bringing me to my…’dad’” He faltered slightly at the word, _It feels weird…._ But he still managed to force a bright smile for the woman, making them look more like a ‘normal family’ Hisoka smirked, wrapping his arms around the younger, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

She chuckled at the ‘sweet reunion’ sight, “No problem, I hope you both have a safe trip!” She waved to them as she started to walk away. Gon quickly pulled away from Hisoka, embarrassed to have initiated contact first...especially in public…

“Hm~ well that was interesting~” His smirk never faltered

“Why did you leave me?!” Gon couldn’t help the needy whine in his tone

“Oh~ But I did give you a fair warning, didn’t I~? You were just too stubborn to wake up~”

“That was a dirty move…” Gon mumbled under his breathe scowling

“What was that~?” Hisoka arched an eyebrow at the boy challenging him to repeat what he’d just said.

Gon in turn only sighed, “nothing….So, home?” He looked to the magician slightly cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner. Hisoka’s grin widened reaching his eyes, “Come~” Hisoka turned to walk away from the younger, letting him trail behind Hisoka.

They called a cab, but Gon couldn't wrap his head around why the magician kept checking his phone, he assumed he was speaking with someone but, _who?_ Their ride was for the most part quiet, besides the tapping of the phone screen. Gon tried to not pry, it wasn’t his business, why should he care what Hisoka does on his free time, it’s not affecting him in any way….But he really wanted to see who it was, it kept urking the back of his mind. The man paid him no attention, and so Gon assumed he wasn’t aware of the fact that he would inch himself closer to the magician slow and steady as to not stir any suspicion. When the cab came to a halt at the intersection, Gon was finally almost hip to hip to the man, but he took note as to not make physical contact, his eyes peered down at the phone, _Who are you talking to?_

“What are you doing~” His voice caused Gon to jump, as Hisoka tuned his phone off swiftly, blocking Gon’s vision from his previous messaging.

“Ah, um I was just wondering what you were doing on your phone...Were you playing a game?” He attempted to foreign innocent curiosity into his voice, trying to mask his true intentions. Hisoka however, didn’t buy into it, “Is. That. So~” He put his arm over the younger pulling his body flush against the himself making Gon go stiff. “Would you like to eat~ we didn’t eat breakfast so you must be hungry hm~?” He asked as he took note of the darkening sky.

“We can just make something once we get to the apartment, we don’t need to go out again…” He chuckled a little trying to erase that he’d just gotten caught snooping.

“Hmm~” Hisoka leaned down to Gon’s ear whispering in a deep tone, making the young hunter tremble, “And why are you so excited to go back to the apartment~” Gon’s face went red at the suggestive undertone, turning in his seat to quickly shove the man by his shoulders. Efficiently pushing Hisoka back against the car door, while he scurried back to his seat, cold sweat forming on his brow. He turned his head to watch the haze of building pass, huffing and puffing his cheeks out in annoyance and embarrassment, trying to block out the increasingly loud chuckles of the man besides him.

_________________________________________________________________

Gon laid on his side of the bed, staring out the large window at the night sky and the ever-still lively city. The room felt empty, he thought it was strange how distant Hisoka was acting ever since the cab ride. Sure, the man every once in awhile touched him suggestively, or their would be a witty remark here and there, but Gon couldn’t help but feel the man wasn’t acting like himself….which was out of character for someone like Hisoka. Even now, as he laid in bed...the man wasn’t with him, he was still the living area drinking wine. Gon rolled on his opposite side looking towards the clock,

 _it’s already 12:50….. I did upset him… but what did i do?_ His head swarmed with numerous scenarios until one finally struck him, _we have fun playing games, it’s fun talking and joking with him….but...what if i’m the only one having fun…. We don’t really have anything in common...and we’re completely different...a-and we have a big age gap…. I’m selfish to think everyone thinks what I think, or likes what I like...I should ask him what he wants to do, instead of constantly taking from him without anything in return….hmp!_ Gon flung the blanket off of him, his feet reached the cold floor carrying his body hesitantly to the door. He quietly opened the bedroom door, softly walking down the dark hallway, peering out behind a corner as to make sure he wasn’t going to interrupt the man. His gaze was met with the sight of the magician sitting at the dining table, all lights off except for a single dull lamp. Gon saw how rigid the man’s body was, how tense the muscles flexed beneath the light tough skin, and the rhythmic swirling of the glass in his left hand. Everything about Hisoka at that moment sent a dangerous vibe to Gon, which in turn made him take an involuntary shaky breathe, and a step back.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t ask him now….yeah, tomorrow is better...first thing tomorrow I’ll ask..._  As he turned his back to the living area, a deep voice made his body freeze, “I thought I told you to go to sleep hours ago~ Boys your age shouldn’t stay awake too late, you're still growing after all~” Gon begrudgingly turned towards the man, who now was peering at the him over his shoulder, his eyes looking as though it were mere slits, the gold intensified due to the minimal lighting.

“Ah. um, I was just coming to see when you’d be coming to bed…” His voice slowly died off

Hisoka only stared at him with the same intensity as before, only slightly amused that the child would once again attempt to lie to him, “I will come soon. Now go to sleep….Or can someone your age not sleep by themselves~” His smirk stretched across his features as Gon quickly turned his back to the man, walking swiftly back to the bed room, “Good Night!!” Gon yelled back sarcastically, shutting the door firmly behind him, getting a running start only to jump into bed with a small bounce. He stared at the ceiling, letting out a single huff, _something’s not right….He’s still not acting like himself….but it’s not like I should confront him right now-he already seems angry for some reason…._ Gon once again turned on his side towards the window shutting his eyes, calming his breathing, _the least I can do is try to dig a little for information tomorrow….hopefully he can sleep off whatever got him angry….and then we can go have fun...like we used to...hopefully…._ His mind drifted further and further into the depths of sleep, wishfully thinking of the future trying to distract himself from the growing feeling of abandonment and loneliness. He wasn’t used to sleeping by himself, at least not after his incident, he still liked Hisoka’s form by him, the secure feeling it gave him while he slept. Yet, tonight he had to try to go without.

Meanwhile, Hisoka sat at the table, trying and willing his body and aura to calm down. His breath was shallow, and his blood pulsed sharply while his mind went further and further into rethinking his decision that will be discussed soon. He doesn’t want this, but he **_needs_** to be wholly assured that his small one will be in safety. Hisoka sighed, letting the glass be placed on the table he brought his hands to brush his hands through his hair, pushing the bangs from his face. He grabbed his phone glancing at the time, 2:48, his fingers continued it’s rhythmic thumping on the table, trying calm his ever growing unease.  
_This is the better choice. He’ll be carefree again, and he’ll be excited. Yes, this is what needs to happen, this will enable me to move without restraint, without caution-I’ll be able to hunt them all..._ the tremors beneath his skin began to stir excitedly, “ _Mmm~_ calm down~ _hmmm yes_ ~I need to calm myself~” His voice came out in a hushed moan. He once again inhaled, and exhaled deeply, calming his ‘urges’. His mind became once again serious, watching the minutes tick away, feeling as if the small two minutes that remained were going by forever.

His hand grasped his phone already readying himself to answer the call, his golden eyes staring intently at the lit screen, _20 seconds..._

_10 seconds_

The phone buzzed for a mere millisecond, and Hisoka had already answered,

“So nice of you to call me~” his tone sickenly sweet covered in sarcasm

“What do you want Hisoka.” the monotoned voice replied obviously bored

“Aw~ so cold as always~ _Illumi~_ ”

“Get on with it Hisoka.”

Hisoka cleared his throat, suddenly becoming serious, “It’s about Gon.”

“Oh, and?” Illumi’s clear disinterest for the boy evident in his voice

“I need a favor from you--”

“I’m busy.”

“Hmm~ but think of the possible gains you’d receive if you were to arrive home and reunite your dear little brother and his _best friend_ ~”

“You want to get rid of him?” Illumi’s voice was still monotone, but he needed to know the reason as to why Hisoka wanted to hand Gon over to another person. It didn’t make sense to him, he was so protective, and possessive of the boy, so the fact that he needed or _was asking_ himself to take Gon was extremely puzzling to the assassin.

“No. Not get rid of. I need you to **temporarily** watch him.” His voice held a subtle growl to his tone, making the black haired man hold a slight smirk to the reaction.

“If that’s the case, I can keep tabs on him. There’s no need for him to stay over at our house.” Illumi sighed growing bored of the conversation of the boy he could care less about.

“Illumi. One favor. After this favor, there will be no other, and I will assist you on however many jobs you need, no pay needed.”

Illumi paused…..

“You would hand the boy over to me even though I’ve tried countless of times to kill the child….”

“You touch him, you harm him in any way, shape or form, i will find you and hunt you down myself.” His aura spiked, and his eyes darkened as the grip on his phone tighten, almost breaking the fragile device.

“How will you deliver the child.”

Hisoka inwardly sighed, _good he agreed, I can trust his little brother will protect Gon._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka hung up the phone, sighing in relief that the plan was officially in action, and Gon will be out of harm's way. He looked once more to his phone, 4:05, he pulled his body out from the dining room, begrudgingly pulling his body towards the bedroom. His ears perked at a muffled sound, curious-he moved faster towards the closed door. His eyes soften at the sight of Gon sleeping, yet clearly crying in his sleep.

Hisoka remembered the last time he’d done this was right after the incident, but why it had occurred that night was a mystery to him. He quickly changed into his usual night apparel, shirtless with sweatpants. His eyes saw the younger’s puffy eyelids, his sniffling, and the fresh tears still pouring from his sleeping eyes, while his form was shivering from the sobs raking over his being. He very cautiously entered his side of the bed, moving to get beneath the blankets, trying to maneuver his form carefully around the as to not wake the boy suddenly as he mistakenly done last time.

Hisoka was mindful to keep distance from the child while he was having a nightmare, but he still managed to wrap his arms around the younger, while one of his hands stroked the tousled black hair soothingly.

“Gon~ Gon, you’re ok.” Hisoka whispered to the still silently sobbing child in his arms

“Everything is ok Gon~” He kept quietly trying to call out to the boy

Hisoka moved closer to the boy, locking him further into his embrace, “Gon~ shhh~ You’re fine now~” He brought his other hand to stroke over the tear, wiping the away, caressing the youngers soft cheeks.

Hisoka went rigid when Gon unconsciously moved closer to the reassuring touches, nestling deeper in the elder's arms, shoving his face into the broad chest, curling his small form into the larger man. Hisoka continued his ministrations seeing the obvious calming effects it was having on the younger, he continued the soft stroking of Gon’s hair, caressing his features, stroking his back soothingly, and the gentle whispers to ease Gon’s distress.

Within 10 minutes Gon was asleep peacefully, no longer shaking, or sobbing. Hisoka felt a slight feeling of satisfaction wash over him knowing that he was the one to make Gon calm, it made him feel even more possessive of his small fruit, showing him that he was the only one capable of comforting and reassuring the child.

Hisoka continued stroking the little one’s hair for a little longer, unknowingly he was also calming himself. He started to slowly accept the realization that the small fruit that curled beside him was more than a mere distraction, more than something to play with. Hisoka’s arousal, and need started to stir awake when his mind reminded him that he has still yet lay claim on the boy, especially since he may have to leave him soon. The hand stoking the black locks stopped momentarily, his eyes looked at the sleeping figure trying to decide on what he should do, he knows Gon is still not yet ready for any intimacies that he craves, but he needs to stake his claim. It wasn’t a desire, it was something on a primal level that spoke inside of him, urging and begging his body telling him he needs to do so before he departs on his hunt.  

Hisoka sighed, growing tired and frustrated with his internal battles, he wrapped Gon tightly in his arms pressing a quick kiss to the crown of his head. 

_ I won’t, and can’t ever let you go now~ You’ll get what you asked for, you won’t ever have to worry about being alone ever again because you’re mine to keep~ _

**_Only mine~_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ what do you think Hisoka will choose to do??? Will he go and follow his own needs or will he ultimately choose to restrain himself for a bit longer??  
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapters ahead~ ^^ I'm gonna be writing and uploading probably at least once a week so please look forward to it~ THANK YOU^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #15~ So this is like a 2-in-1 chapter because it sets up for a lot of stuff thats gonna go down~! So sorry that it's kinda super long ^^; But thank you everyone!! I'm happy that I keep getting support, and kudos, and comments--> Even if I don't reply to everyone I really love everything you guys have to say it makes my day <3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and hope you look forward to future ones to come ^^ THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN~!

_I won’t, and can’t ever let you go now~ You’ll get what you asked for, you won’t ever have to worry about being alone ever again because you’re mine to keep~_

**_Only mine~_ **

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Gon awoke to the feeling of fingers pinching both of his cheeks harshly, “Ah-Ow~! St-Stop Hisoka~!!” He scrambled his small figure away from the hands, unknowingly pushing himself off the bed, letting his back meet the cold hard floor with a harsh thud. Hisoka’s chuckle filled the room, “Hm~ You really are a child, such poor awareness. Mm~ how is it that you were the one that was able to pull my tag~?” Gon’s head lifted to look above at the bed sharply sitting up, “hmph. That just means you’re worse then me” He finished with sticking out his tongue playfully at Hisoka, while his hand went to message the still healing tender wounds that littered his back.

“Oh~ do you really want to be rude to the one who plans to take you on an outing today~”  At this Gon’s face lit up with excitement, and livid curiosity. “Wah~ really?! Where?” His voiced clearly demonstrating how energized he became at hearing the news, bringing Hisoka to remember how Gon was when he’d first met him, always cheerful, happy and, completely innocent-untouched, the mere thought made his blood boil but he kept it down, “Hm~ I don’t know if i want to go anymore though….” Hisoka said with an exaggerated sigh. Gon’s face deadpanned at Hisoka’s body language, and at what he’d said, “What-but-but that’s so unfair~!” Gon whined like a child, effectively proving Hisoka’s point, only adding to Hisoka’s amusement.

“Hm~ if only you would provide me with a small favor” He dramatically said as though he were injured, making Gon’s face become wary of the man yet again, “...depends on what you want….” He eyed the man, watching the way the smirk widened across his face

“Ah~ no, no~ it’s too much to ask….at least for such an incapable child~” His voice went deeper into his usual mocking tone, baiting Gon.

“I’ll do it just tell me already!” Gon hastily got to his feet, only then regretting what he said, but he didn’t want to appear weak in front of the magician and so he held his ground.

“Come here~”

Gon cautiously crawled onto the bed over to the man who remained laying on his back with his hand below his head, his mocking gaze fixated on the younger. He eventually came to a stop kneeling by Hisoka’s form waiting for him to continue. Hisoka’s hand came up to cradle the youngers jaw, guiding his face closer to his own, close enough so that he could feel the soft warm puffs of Gon’s breath on his own cheek. “Do you know how lovers greet each other in the morning~?” His golden eyes stared up at the innocently curious hazel eyes staring at him just as intently.

“No. Never mind. I don’t want to go anywhere with you.” Gon quickly pulled away, moving as fast as he could effectively getting off the bed.

“Eh…” Hisoka uttered momentarily surprised how quickly Gon rejected him, he remained still laying on the bed, watching as the boy was about to walk out the room. Quickly thinking, he threw his bungee gum towards the door, locking it so Gon wouldn’t be able to leave him so soon. Gon put his hand on the door knob, only to find it wouldn’t move, he sighed frustrated, turning around to glare daggers at the smirking man who still remained in bed.

“Hisoka.”

“Yes~ My little apple~”

“Open the door.” Gon crossed his arms

“Hm~ and where did this little attitude come from~? I would’ve thought you were raised with manners, because right now you are being quite rude, to me, _your elder~_ ”

Gon’s glare hardened, not wanting to deal with Hisoka’s perversions so early in the morning, he rigidly turned to face the door once more speaking in a warning tone, “If you don’t open this door. I **will** break it down.”

Silence.

“Open it Hisoka.”

Gon didn’t turn around, he only remained facing the door until the next sound he heard made his skin crawl, his muscles went rigid and tense,all the hairs on his body stood at attention, and his eyes went wide with shock, and pure disbelief. Hisoka’s moans filled the room while one of his hand came from behind his head, to rest on his eyes-blocking out his sight in attempt to calm himself.

“Ah~~Mmmm~ Gon~ you know what you do to me when you get like that~”

Gon’s hand abruptly flew to the door’s handle pulling it with excessive force, making the door seemingly fly off the hinge by the sheer force he applied, letting the door hit the nearby wall with a loud slam. He ran out to the living room, his mind not caring as to why the door opened easily at that moment. Hisoka’s labored breath steadily slowed,silently thankful that he thought quick enough to release his bungee gum-in fear that he might've jumped the boy.

Meanwhile gon sat on the couch deep in thought, _that was close! I didn’t even do anything though to get him like- “_ _that_ _”!! I_ **_really_ ** _don't understand him ugh!!_ He looked around the room until he just settled on looking out at the city,waiting for the other to compose himself, _hm I know he had gotten like that but come to think of it...I don't think he would've went through with it...I mean he did open the door back there...he wanted me to get away…?_ He sighed leaning his head to rest against the back of the couch, now staring at the ceiling, _there's a lot to this man that I really just can't understand. He's a killer. At the hunter exam we all viewed him as psychotic, creepy, and violent….but killua is an assassin, he's killed plenty before, and I'm sure there are people who view him in the same light...but there's so much more to him then that. He's kinda like hisoka in some way I guess…._ Gon stopped mid thought as he tried to contain his laughter, letting a few giggles erupt from his mouth unable to help himself at that thought, _wah~ killua would kill me if he ever heard me say that! Hmm but there's much more to hisoka than I thought...it's like he's actually putting effort into trying to reach out to me…._ with that last thought he was interrupted by the said man who leaned against the hallway wall looking at gon, “ so are you ready to go~?”

“Ah-um what do I need?” Gon hurriedly sat up at attention, having been caught off guard

“Nothing except you changing out of your sleep clothes~ or do you prefer to go like that~”

“No. I'll change but you know it would help to know where we are going…”

“Hmm~ yes it would, wouldn't it~?”

“.....so….?”

“ I'm not telling you~” Hisoka said with a broad grin, happily content with the pout he saw on Gon’s face as he left the room to go change.

Hisoka waited at the kitchen table, waiting for the younger to come back so they can both leave. _Today’s going to be a long one…._ He sighed, resting his face in his palm, thinking of what needed to be done-what had to be done.

Gon brought him out of his thoughts as he heard the patter of his little fruit’s feet running towards the table energetically. Hisoka turned in his chair to look back to find Gon smiling brightly, “Ok! Ready!” He chuckled, causing the magician to in turn smirk a little, “Hm~ you’re getting better with time management at least~ Now come” He got up out of his chair, while Gon hurried to lace up his shoes. He followed the taller one out the door, to the elevator and waited as they were going down to the lobby. As they both walked, Gon kept thinking-wondering what Hisoka had planned, where they were going, what could be in store for them today…. He didn’t have anything to go off of so he was at a complete lost.

Gon waited on the sidewalk watching the man in front of him successfully call a cab. He moved to go into the back seat but HIsoka put his arm out in front of him...Stopping him? _Huh? Why-?_ Gon watched the man go to the window and quietly told the driver something... _What is he planning?_ Gon cocked his head to the side while he stared curiously at the man in front of him... _He’s acting so secretive...and strange...but then again when isn’t he acting like that…._ Hisoka turned around and had a plastered smile on his face, causing his eyes to become slits while he opened the door for Gon gesturing him into the vehicle. Gon glanced at the open door, then back to Hisoka, now having a weird vibe about everything.

“Well~ are you going? Or do you prefer to just stare inside the cab~?”

Gon was about to say a snarky reply until the driver cut in, “Kid you’re wasting my time and money!” With that Gon hurried and got in the vehicle, mumbling a soft “sorry sir” Which in turn he only received a grumble as his reply. Once Hisoka had also gotten in, the driver pulled away, and Hisoka was content with looking out his window. Gon, however, looked around the cab, still with an uneasy feeling in his stomach... _This isn’t right...something’s off...and Hisoka’s to quiet, isn’t he?_ Gon stared at his hands in his lap, trying to figure out any possible clue that was given away, trying to figure out anything that could prepare him for what was to come.

35 minutes passed and he found nothing. Absolutely nothing. He inwardly groaned to himself, already feeling defeated and mentally worn down, _maybe I’m thinking too hard. Maybe there really isn’t anything to worry about and I’m just being paranoid…._ His head rolled to look out the window only to have his eyes widen in surprise. _Eh?! When did we get here? Where are we?_ His head now filled with even more questions as he saw they were no longer in the city, but instead going down a dirt path surrounded by trees, and wilderness. Gon loved this kind of environment the most, but he was a little distraught as to the fact he was so busy with his own thoughts that he hadn’t even realized their change in setting until now.

The cab slowed down to a halt, eventually stopping, “Ok this is as far as I’ll go. I still need to go pick up more customers, but you aren't too far that you can’t walk by foot to your destination.” Gon looked from the moody man to Hisoka to try to gauge the elders reaction, as if looking to see if this was acceptable.

“Hm~ yes that’s fine. We’ll be going then~” Hisoka opened his side door, closing it shut walking up a few feet waiting for Gon as he did the same, still obediently following the magician. Hisoka noticed Gon’s obedience, he was thankful that the younger listened to him so well, but it did let his imagination run. He was able to control himself though because of his mind kept reminding him the reason as to why they were out there in the first place.

“So um Hiso-”

“This way~” Hisoka cut Gon off calmly, he started to walk up the road again only to stop momentarily, “Keep up Gon~” and he started walking once again.

Gon huffed, but followed the man regardless, _I can keep up! He’s underestimating me again!_ He stomped his feet a little just so he hear the low thud, making sure to let Hisoka know that he annoyed him with the last comment. Just so that Gon was able to successfully prove his point he match his stride with the elder, walking in step beside the man. Hisoka didn’t look his way, however he knew what the small hunter was doing, _hmm~ he’ll always fall for any kind of bait~ such a child~_ His smirk fully present on his face as he picked up the pace a little, making Gon work two times harder due to his short legs. Without saying a word Hisoka turned to go into the woods, making Gon pause mid step watching the man in wonder as he moved further and further away from him, _Now where’s he going?!_ Nevertheless, Gon ran to catch up to the man, his feet crunching on twigs, leaves and small shrubs while he avoided low tree branches. He caught up to the man sending him a quick glare, that was once again ignored.

His curiosity getting the better of him he decided to end the ongoing silence between them, “Hisoka now can you tell me where we’re going?” He asked in an innocent tone while simultaneously ducking and moving around trees and tree branches that threatened to whack him in the face. Hisoka glanced at the younger looking at the puppy like brown hazel orbs that looked to him expectantly, “......hmmm~you can be a good boy and wait patiently~” the wicked grin spread on his face as he saw Gon about to protest until He let go of a branch he was holding,letting the thin wood slap back towards Gon. He however, had fast enough reflexes to drop into a low squat, thoroughly missing the fast the threatening branch.

“Ya! Hisoka! You tried to hit me didn't you?! What was that for???” Gon eyed the man who continued to move onward in a confident stride,still maintaining his grin. “just testing to see if you're alert~” Gon rolled his eyes, already understanding that what he would reply with would be meaningless... _Tch and hisoka says I'm stubborn...hmp_! Gon continued to follow the Magician Obediently, however as they continued their small walk through the woods Gon noticed that a small barely noticeable trail formed. If it wasn't for the fact that he grew up in this kind of environment his eyes wouldn't have caught the slight parting in the ground, this lead him to believe wherever they were going-it was secretive.

The two continued on in silence, both glancing at one another occasionally until Hisoka finally decided to break their silence, “We’re here~” Gon turned his head to look questionably at the elder who made a motioning gesture at the top of the small hill they were walking up. Gon’s excitement, and curiosity ate away at him, he let out a small gasp as he sprinted up the small hill-leaving Hisoka behind.

“Wah~ so we’re staying here now!!?” His body pumped with adrenaline as he eyed his surroundings-a small cabin surrounded by trees, flowers, and a huge river with what looked to be a few big red fish leaping out the water.

“I take it you like it~?” Hisoka walked up behind the younger startling him as he snake his hands around Gon’s waist, letting them rest on his lower stomach. Gon jumped when he felt the hands on his stomach, he quickly turned his body out of the magician’s hold facing him, forcing a small laugh out in order to hide his discomfort from the touch, “Yes! Very much!-what do you wanna do first-do you wanna go hiking-hunting-fishing-swimming-there’s so much things I can’t even---” Hisoka pulled one of Gon’s cheek quickly-successfully shutting down the fast barely audible mumbling,”ow!! What’dya do that for…?” His hand went to gently cradle the reddened cheek while he looked up to Hisoka, waiting for an answer.

“It doesn’t matter what I want. This is entirely for you, Since the last trip didn’t go as planned…” His eyes visibly darkened, while his voice dropped deeper. Gon felt a small shiver go down his spine, “Ah-Oh-It’s ok Hisoka...Um So what should we do first?” Hisoka snapped out of his thoughts by Gon’s voice, “You do what you want, I’ll come join you later.” The seriousness in his tone still present, he pat the top of Gon’s head briefly as he walked by him, going inside the cabin-giving himself space to calm down.

Gon watched the man walk inside, feeling slightly rejected by the cold shoulder he received. _No. He’s not mad with me...he can’t be-I just think he needs time for himself….Hmmm but now what should I do…._ Gon turned away from the cabin, walking towards the river he sat down beside it happily watching the various fish swim and leap out of the water. _Wah~ It feels so nice to be outside again!_   The youngers brown eyes watched the fish until a thought happily popped into his head- _ah! I can catch dinner! I'm sure it could take some stress off of him and maybe he would even enjoy it!!_ Gon got up off of the ground, lightly dusting himself off only to groan, _I didn't bring my fishing pole…._ His eyes looked around searching anything he could fish with. _I got it!_

Meanwhile Hisoka walked around looking at the various belongings inside the cabin, _hm~ I would have never thought this place belonged to them~_ hisoka thought to himself as he continued around curiously going through the drawers,cabinets, and closets until his phone buzzed, heh~ _speak of the devil~_ his eyes looked at his phone screen pushing the answer button,

“So nice of you to call again~”

“ what was the one thing we both agreed on while you stayed at one of our estate?” Iluumi’s voice sounded colder than usual-making hisoka smirk at how easily he was to upset

“Hm~ yes, a very good question, what was it again~?”

“If you continue to go through our stuff, I will not take Gon. I have no problem abandoning him.” hisoka’s aura flared, slamming the closet door shut, he knew illumi wouldn't do such a thing as long as he held up his side of the bargain-it's just the thought of it is what set him off, “you will die if you do so.” His voice grew deeper with a growl

Illumi just sighed, completely ignoring the threat, “text me when you're ready for me to step in.”

Hisoka was about to reply when a question suddenly popped in his head, “I assume you're out watching the area correct~? Do you not trust us~?”

Illumi was silent a moment, “it's one of our houses, why would I let you stay at one when no one is home.”

Hisoka was about to reply until Illumi quickly hung up on him, _hm? Why did he--_ before his thought was complete Gon busted through the front door carrying 3 large fish, smiling broadly at the elder lifting his catch up to Hisoka victoriously, “look I got food!” Hisoka looked slightly surprised, only to walk up and pat Gon’s head, he leant down pressing a sloppy wet kiss to the younger's neck letting his teeth graze the tender skin, softly biting-making Gon in turn shudder and try to move away from wet touch but was stopped by one of Hisoka’s hand holding him in place. Hisoka worked up to Gon’s ear nibbling on the cartilage, dipping his tongue into the small dips and crevasses

“Wai-wait no hiso--Nnnh~”

Gon was cut off by Hisoka blowing in his ear making him let out a soft gasp at the sudden rush of hot air touching his now wet neck and ear.The elder moved so his lips were barely skimming the younger’s ear shell, “looks like you’re doing all the cooking tonight~” his voice whispered deeply, smirking at the red faced Gon who was expecting something a little different than that comment.

“....eh?” Gon looked at the man who now stood at his full height, grinning down at him arrogantly, “what were you expecting~?” Gon turned his head down, ignoring the man and tried to make his way to the kitchen. However, when Gon walked past Hisoka, the man took the opportunity to slap his butt making Gon nearly fall from the Surprise of it, “Hi-Hisoka!” Hisoka merely flashed him a quick smirk walking to sit down on one of the few chairs in the living area.

“Well~ are you going to get cooking or do you want to stare at me all day~?” Gon’s face couldn't get any more red although he did feel his hands which were carrying the fish start to shake because of his embarrassment.

Hisoka watched the child start prepping the fish, he loved teasing Gon but his mind wouldn't stop reminding him of what he had to do, therefore taking most of the fun away from his ministrations. He wanted to enjoy the small fruits company as much as he could before he left, but there was too much on his mind which just wouldn't let him. He sighed silently to himself as to not draw attention from Gon, he kept trying to think of where to start searching for kuroro, will Gon stay safe, would Illumi ever betray him, would killua be enough to defend Gon from Illumi if things turned bad, how long would it take him to find the spiders, what was the purpose of them attacking Gon-if there truly was one, and strangely the thought of Gon’s happiness jumped into his head making him uncomfortable as to how natural it felt--that just wasn't normal for his character…. Why should he care about the youngers happiness, all that was important was that he stayed by his side…But then why is it important for him to stay by his side if he just wants a toy--yet he still has yet claim the younger….

Hisoka's mind was at war with itself yet again, and yet again it was about Gon. Hisoka keeps coming to the conclusion that perhaps he needs the small hunter by his side in order to reconnect with sides of himself that he has thought died years ago. But, it’s difficult for his ego to accept such a reasoning--he doesn’t need anyone, and Gon is only a child that should only be used by himself only--then there’s another part of him telling him that if that were the case then, why is it that he’ll go through all of this trouble for such a small fruit….Why hasn’t he himself claimed the younger despite what the younger may feel or want... Hisoka abruptly stood up, one of his hands going to combing his hair back in place, _tch. I need some air…._ His head hurt, he was confused, and in denial, but yet it still hasn’t stopped the odd foreign feeling of guilt eating at him slowly as he thought about what he had to do.

Gon heard the front door open, and slam shut-making him nearly jump out of his skin due to how enthralled he was with grilling the now butchered fish. Gon’s eyes dropped, feeling as though he was the one that set him off again, guilt started to eat away at him, especially since he didn’t know how to make him happy--or himself again. He resumed his attention back on the fish, not wanting to mess that up as well. Another ten minutes passed, and Hisoka had yet to return, but the fish however was ready, and so he had made him and Hisoka’s plate-walking to the table he placed Hisoka’s food adjacent from his spot from where he sat.

 _I wonder how long Hisoka will be…._ Gon was determined though that he would wait as long as necessary, so that they can talk and laugh like they used to, and maybe hopefully, he thought, he could ask a question or two about what’s been eating at him.

Hisoka went walking until he was furthest away from the cabin that he was comfortable with-not to far so that if Gon was in trouble he could still get there in time. He leaned back against a tree, pulling out his cards to shuffle them, he needed to do something, his body couldn’t keep still-then the familiar presence appeared which in turn made him smirk.

“Ah~ so you reveal yourself~” Hisoka eyed the man who dropped down from a tree with the grace of a cat, not a hair out of place, nor a sound to be heard when Illumi landed

“You always knew I was here anyways, it’s not like it was a secret.” Illumi stated blantaly as if Hisoka was dumb. Hisoka ignored the comment, now giving his attention back to the cards shuffling in his hands. Illumi observed him carefully for a moment from the corner of his eye, “I’ve never seen you this bothered before….especially about anyone else…” Illumi added just to see what reaction he would receive.

Hisoka shot him a death glare, he eyed the black haired man for a second, until his smirk appeared mockingly back on his face, “Oh~ and why do I interest you so much now~? I’m truly flattered, but you know, _it’s rude to stick your nose in other people’s business~_ ” He couldn’t help the warning yet velvety tone which presented itself, making Illumi slightly glare at the man, “I could care less, But, it is my business now because he’ll be staying at my house _with Killua_.” Illumi nearly spat the words at with disgust, hating the fact that Gon would yet again be with his little brother, especially after they’ve gone their separate ways.  

“Hm~ there’s nothing to it, all I ask is that you make sure he doesn't leave the house under any circumstances.” Illumi’s eyes never left the magician's form, he notice the slight tensed muscles, and the rigidness of his entire being, “Is there someone after him?” Illumi asked monotoned, he didn’t care about Gon, he was just curious as to why the man was being this way--he’s never witnessed anything like this before and so he found it slightly interesting.

“Heh~ I thought I already told you about my business.”

“He’s staying at my house Hisoka.”

“Once again~ that’s all you need to know.” Hisoka said with a tone of finality, shoving the cards back into his pocket, clearly annoyed with Illumi’s constant questioning. Illumi held no emotion on his face, unaffected by the other’s temperament, Hisoka turned to walk away when Illumi’s voice stopped him, “Well does he know you’ll be giving him over?”

“No. I’ll text you when you should step in.” Hisoka’s voice sounded distant to Illumi, and even to himself, knowing what he has to do-and knowing Gon will lose trust in himself, but it’s too late to turn back.

________________________

The sky above was already turning an orangish pink, as night was slowly approaching. Hisoka opened the door quietly, as he didn’t know where Gon had been. His eyes went to the small table, and there he found the two plates Gon had made for them, with him asleep--his head resting on top of his arms which were folder on top of the table. Hisoka smirked a little, _hm~ adorable he’s always sleeping,_ Hisoka moved carefully to younger nudging his shoulder a little. Gon immediately shot up, “Eh? Ah-Hisoka! I made you food.” The boy smiled warmily to the man gesturing to the plate in front of where he was currently sitting. Hisoka in turn returned a small smirk, “You could have eaten already you know~ You didn’t have to wait.” he said as he moved to take his seat. Gon looked at the man trying to gauge if he could ask him questions, or if that would set him off, _hmm...I should just wait…._

Hisoka noticed the younger’s stare but ignored it as he went to take a bit of his food, _it’s not to bad...at least now I know what kind of work I could give him….and an apron… or preferable just an apron..._ Hisoka’s mind conjured an image which made him choke a little,

“Are you ok? Do you need water?” Gon hurried out of his seat, seeing that the man starting a small coughing fit, “I’m sorry if I missed a bone, you don’t have to eat if you don’t want to.” His voice involuntarily faltered a little, feeling as if everything he had done was the cause of Hisoka’s strange-or out of character behavior.  

“It’s fine, I don’t need water but I’m curious, is there something you want to say~” The magician turned the attention back to Gon, wanting to know the source of why the boy was staring at him a few moments ago. Gon walked over to his seat, trying to think of a way to best phase his questions. “Uh, I was just wondering if you had any hunter assignments recently…” He asked shyly, while he simultaneously played with his food-looking for any kind of distraction as he fet the sharp golden orbs glued to him as if they can see right through him--dissecting his every movement.

“Hm~ and why do you ask~?” Hisoka’s elbow came up to rest on the table, as his head came to lean into his hand, finding the shy and hesitant Gon amusing

“You’ve just seemed...busy…” the ending of Gon’s sentence came out as more of a question due to the fact he wasn't sure what word he should use. Hisoka’s eyes never left the boy-who continued to not look at him, but instead settled for watching as he pushed his food around. His eyes darkened for a moment, remembering that they’ve had a similar conversation before, “Gon. Do you want to go home? Is this why you’re asking me again?”  

Gon wasn’t sure if he wanted to go home or not, he knew he didn’t want to be alone-he couldn’t handle it. Whenever Hisoka wasn’t around his body would tremble, and his thoughts would turn into nothing but self loathing, and reminders of how lonely or about how he could’ve or should’ve avoided the incident in the alley...yet he didn’t and the continuous dreams and the voices just wouldn’t leave him alone. He would never tell Aunt Mito, he knew it would break her, but it would also break every little once of self esteem he had left.He hated to admit, but he was aware that he felt the closes to Hisoka right now, probably because he was the only one to ever go out of his way for him compared to anyone else since he lost his nen, and now so more then ever--after the incident Gon was surprised to see just how much Hisoka has been looking out for him… but he wasn’t entirely sure if Hisoka had even considered him a friend.

“-on~?Gon~?” He was brought out of his daze by Hisoka pinching his cheek again, “ah-! Hisoka stop doing that~!!” Gon whined, but the elder let go, and looked at the younger expectantly--waiting for an answer.

“Uh-sorry what were you saying again heh heh…” He gingerly scratched the back of his head nervously

“Hm~ I asked you if you wanted to go home or not?” Hisoka’s voice forged his playfulness, but Gon could see that he was serious.

Gon was quiet for a moment, he didn’t want the man to know he wanted to stay, but he also didn’t want to say that he wanted to leave--because he really didn’t want that to happen

“...I don’t know…” Gon’s voice was a little quiet, but audible enough so that Hisoka heard him clearly

“You don’t know?” Hisoka tried to hold back a growl--truly thinking Gon wanted to leave, he was on the verge of losing it. “How can you not know what you want Gon?”

Gon’s eyes became hooded, and he slowly started to shrink in on himself, having to face Hisoka in the midst of his anger is not something Gon wants to do nor intends to do and so he feels as though he’s walking on eggshells, trying to think of how he can get himself out of the situation.

“No. I-I don’t want to go back home…” He refused to make eye contact with the man, “Are you saying that because you’re scared~” his teasing voice became evident, but his mannerisms said otherwise,

“I don't want to go back to whale island, I have nothing to do and there's no one there…” Gon finally looked up to the magician seeing that the man has still yet to break eye contact from the youngers form.Hisoka looked back to his plate that he barely touched, his appetite no longer present. He sighed to himself, “I see.” His words sounded distant and colder than he intended, but he didn't want to continue the conversation in fear that he may not like where it'll lead eventually letting him lose his control.

Gon clutched the hem of his shorts feeling as though he disappointed his ‘friend’. Gon waited a few moments, noticing that Hisoka was probably done eating, and he himself lost interest in the food he moved to dispose of the two remainders at the sink, preparing to do the dishes.

Hisoka watched Gon at sink thinking how he should proceed with his original plan, inwardly cringing at the thought of how the young hunter would react, but he needed to do it for himself and he knew it would be better for him in the future. Hisoka closed his eyes momentarily making sure he knew his boundary and his limit as he didn't want to completely break the boy...at least not yet--he wasn't like the people in the alley- Gon wasn't a quick get off he was going to be his, and he'd be sure it'd stay that way. So how he approaches his plan he will need to have his entire will power under control.

He quietly got up from the table and made his way behind Gon, making sure to not make noise. His arms came up to once again wrap themselves around the younger's waist just under his navel, while making sure he leaned his lower body onto Gon’s so that Gon wouldn't be able to turn around.

Gon jumped at the sudden contact, dropping the plate in the sink, letting it break into small shards, “Hisoka?!” He yelped as he felt the elders groin harden behind him, digging into his lower back. Gon’s hands clenched the edges of the counter, already beginning to visibly shake and tremble.

“Gon~ You can't leave even if you wanted to, because you still have so much to learn about _this_ ” to emphasize his point Hisoka gentle pulled Gon closer to himself while he easily thrusted against his back pushing his hardened member more so on the small boy.

Gon snapped his head back, tears threatening to spill from the outer corners of his eyes, “stop it now Hisoka!” He tried to tear away the man's arms around him, digging his nails deep into the white muscled skin eventually drawing blood, but to no avail did the elder pull away or flinch.

“Oh~ am I teasing you too much~” Hisoka whispered gruffly in his ear, while his hands rubbed in small circles moving lower, gently pulling down the younger’s zipper. One of his hands went to palm the younger’s clothed flaccid member through his underwear, while the other held onto his hip--pushing his backside into his own hardened arousal.

Gon’s breath fastened, and the hands trying to pull the magician’s arms away tightened to the point he could already see bruises forming, his tears now fell freely down his cheeks, “please st-stop Hisoka!” his voice lost the bite he held earlier, now feeling as though he were put back into the same situation as he had on the street, only this time he felt betrayed and wounded. Hisoka noticed how much he was probably scaring Gon due to how his own member had yet to be even the slightest effect by the man’s actions

“Hm~ playing hard to get are we~?” Hisoka leered at him, the hand that was holding the younger’s hip moved behind, to go inside of Gon’s underwear. Gon yelped, feeling the hand spread him open, He shut his eyes, hoping and wishing it would end. Hisoka groaned in Gon’s ear, appreciating how firm and soft the small hunter was,

_ He has the best body~ Mmm~ how badly I want to take you right now~ _

His hands faltered however, hesitating due to his hand brushing a one of the many cuts littering the young one’s back-- efficiently serving as a reminder to him to keep his self control. His front hand pressed more into Gon’s soft member, pushing his body more into his own as his other hand’s finger went to tease and stroke over Gon’s small puckered opening. Hisoka’s eyes widened slightly when his finger made contact. His finger tentatively investigated the younger, only now finding that the small hunter’s opening was harshly torn. He arousal dropped, now replaced with concern--  _ He never let me check here before….it’s always been like this?  _

Gon hiccupped and yelp when he felt how Hisoka’s fingers continued to stroked and circle around the very sensitive area, he just wanted it to end,  _ I hate it--I’m scared-Why are you doing this?! _ His entire body trembled, “Pl-please..” His voice faltered and quivered, and so did Hisoka’s movements once he heard the sobbing sounds that emitted from the younger’s body.  The elder retracted his hands immediately, and moved away backwards-letting the boy have space, but when Hisoka moved away from the boy his legs gave out from under him, leaving him to hunch over-resting his head against the side of the cabinets crying, hiccuping, and shaking.

Hisoka didn’t say a word, and left out the front door-not bothering to close it, leaving Gon yet again alone. He walked to the area he met Illumi before earlier that day. 

“What was that all about?” and to be expected, he already found Illumi at the same tree he was leaning on.

“Now you don’t have to worry about him trying to investigate where I went off to.” Hisoka said, but his voice was in a low-almost growling tone. 

Illumi glanced at him, wanting him to clarify himself he asked, “and by that you mean…” 

“He’ll probably want to stay further away from me than ever before, so you won’t have to worry about trying to watch him if he tries to leave the mansion….because he’ll have nowhere else to go” Hisoka sat down on a nearby tree stump in front of Illumi, leaning back against it, “and also won’t you think he’ll find it odd if he just wakes up with me gone, and he’s at your place with Killua? So now you can try to make a believable story~ and he’ll be more inclined to believe it due to what had just happened...He’ll believe anything just so he can stay with at least one of his friends…” Illumi kept close observations of Hisoka’s behavior, he found it incredibly odd for someone like him to ever do something for someone else--so this was an entire new side of him he’s yet to see. 

“Hm. but don’t you think there were other ways to go about doing such a thing?” Illumi only questioned him just to anger him, he found it highly amusing to see more of this newly found side

Hisoka flared his aura no longer holding back, letting his bloodlust flow freely, but Illumi however, remained unfazed by such an event, and looked actually bored, “Right now is not the time. Now you go do what you have too because I’m leaving.” Hisoka stood up to his full height watching how Illumi pulled out one of his needles walking back towards the house Hisoka just left. Hisoka knew not to leave Illumi alone with Gon, and so he made sure Illumi knew his presence was still around watching him from a distance by letting a very slim trace of aura out. 

Meanwhile Gon hadn’t moved from his position, his head was still against the bottom cabinets sitting with his legs sprawled out under him. His eyes bloodshot from his continued sobbing, and his eyelids a little reddish tint, due to rubbing his eyes so much. Due to Gon being in the state he already was Illumi had no problem quietly slipping by the opened front door, easily throwing his needle into the back of Gon’s neck. 

Gon felt the slight sharp pinch, but by that time his vision had began to fog, and the room began to spin. The next thing Gon saw was nothing but blackness. Illumi moved to pick the sleeping child up, hauling him over his shoulder, he turned around to see Hisoka in the doorway waiting for him. 

“Is there something you want? I’m trying to do my ‘job’.”

Hisoka just ignored him and took Gon away from Illumi momentarily just to see the look on Gon’s face, and when he did the unwelcome, foreign pain entered his chest to the point he felt like he couldn’t breathe--the fact that he was the one to cause the pain is what set him off. He didn’t want Gon to hate intimate acts, but instead he wanted to show him how he could turn the pain to pleasure- he wanted to see how the younger lost himself in the palm of his hand, and his writhing form begging to find release. But, now, he wasn’t sure if the younger would ever begin to trust him again. He pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally on his lips, mumbling something to the sleeping child that  Illumi couldn’t make out,as he watched the scene unwrap before him with boredom and disinterest.  

“Are you finished now?” Boredom evident in his voice, as he took the child away once more flinging him over his shoulder ignoring Hisoka’s fuming possessive behavior. Hisoka watched as Illumi took the sleeping Gon away, waiting until they were out of site, he set off on his own journey to go find the spiders,

_ especially Kuroro.  _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what'dya think about Hisoka's little plan ^^;; I don't think it worked out in the best way;;; thank you all for reading though~! hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to what's gonna happen next!!! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! a fast update~!! I hope you guys are enjoying the change of events, and hope you like this chapter as well^^ Thanks so much again everyone!!

“Are you finished now?” Boredom evident in his voice, as he took the child away once more flinging him over his shoulder ignoring Hisoka’s fuming possessive behavior. Hisoka watched as Illumi took the sleeping Gon away, waiting until they were out of site, he set off on his own journey to go find the spiders,

_ especially Kuroro.  _

_______________________________________________________________

“How long has he been here?!”

“It’s rude to yell at your brother that way Killu.”

“Like I care! Now tell me where you found him!” 

Gon’s ears picked up on the muffled yelling, but to him it sounded as if it was coming from the end of a long hallway due to the drug still in his system and his senses weren’t fully awake yet. He was in a shallow sleep state, and wanted to remain that way--he didn’t want to wake up just yet, due to how comfortable and relaxed he felt despite the constant small voices that persisted--he just blocked them out of his mind. 

Killua’s eyes shot to Gon as he saw from his peripheral vision that his friend had rolled over to his side, with his back now facing him. He went up to the bed trying to inspect if his friend had woken from the drug yet, “Gon? Hey Gon, you awake yet?” Killua asked while he gently nudged his friends shoulder trying to coax the slumbering boy awake. Killua felt that he couldn’t just wait for him to wake up--he didn’t even know how long he’s been at his house due to the fact Illumi tried to keep it a secret,  _ Damn Illumi…, _ He had so many questions to ask--but the first thing he needed to make sure of was that he wasn’t harmed due to the damned clown. Killua growled at just the thought of the elder man messing with Gon, but now more so than ever because Gon didn’t have Nen to protect himself. 

“Hm, guess he’s still sleeping….oh well, come on Killu.” Illumi said with a voice obviously showing his disconcern over Gon

“No. I’m staying here.” Killua glared at his elder brother, pissed off by the fact he hid Gon from him. 

Illumi sighed, running a quick hand through his hair, showing his annoyance with his younger sibling, “and this is exactly why I didn’t want you near him. He’s just a distraction.” Illumi’s tone barely sounded any different than before, but Killua was able to tell distinctly that he was on the verge of testing his brother’s patience. The white haired boy was about to snap back to his brother but Gon’s groan cut both brothers off of their argument, “mmmh~ Hisoka?” Gon’s voice was a small whisper as his hazy mind thought the mumbled voices belonged to the magician. 

Killua nearly jumped on the bed, rushing to his friend’s side, “Gon! Come wake up!” He shook the younger vigorously, his patience for his sleeping friend gone. Illumi went to go sit down in the chair in the corner of the room, watching his younger brother’s antics with an annoyed gaze. “Killua if you shake him like that you’ll disorient him even more.” immediately Killua stopped to give Gon room, watching as the black haired boy’s facial features scrunched up, and his eyes slowly opened--trying to get adjusted to the bright lights in the room. 

“Where….”

His eyes slowly took in his surroundings; it was a plain brightly lit room with polished floors,the bed which he laid in was position in a corner with the only two windows positioned on the wall beside him, a chair seated in the corner of the room, with Illumi in it, and the door which Gon assumed lead to the rest of the house he was in.  

“Gon! Are you ok?! Did he do anything?! Why were you with him in the first place?! I swear that damn clown---” Killua overloaded him with questions, and his head felt as though it was drowning, _ why is killua here?where am I? Where’s Hisoka? What happened? _

Illumi had gotten up, and yanked back on the collar of Killua’s shirt making him stumble further away from the bed and shut him up with his aimless babbling, “That’s enough Killu. He’s just woken up, and I’m sure the drug is still effective.” Illumi eyed his brother annoyed by how easily excited he had gotten over someone like Gon. “Tch. Like you care.” Killua rolled his eyes at his brother

Gon slowly sat up in bed, resting his back against the headboard, slowly looking up to meet the 4 eyes watching him intently, “How long have I been here? Where did Hisoka go?”

Ilumi looked at the large hazel eyes looking up at him, trying to gauge how far he should bend the truth, “ you've been asleep for five days now--” “damn how much of the drug did you give him?!” Killua cut off his brother accusingly, even more angry that he had know idea Gon’s been at his house for that long. Illumi shot a quick warning glare towards his brother silently telling him to back down, causing Killua to falter slight, “as I was saying, you've been asleep for five days now,, but as for Hisoka, he won't be coming here anytime soon.” 

“Why?” Gon ask with a urgency in his voice, although he didn’t know why he’d asked the question, it just came out his mouth without him even thinking. Killua shot him a shocked, and puzzled look,  _ why the hell does he care that badly?! _

Illumi looked at Gon with void in his eyes, answering as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, 

“You bored him….or in his own words, ‘there's no use in keeping you around….’” 

Gon’s eyes widened with shock,  _ I was just for his amusement after all...He was only using me...I was really just a ‘toy’ for him…. _ thoughts and Images of the past argument in the hotel hallway coming back to the surface,  _ so, he really didn’t care after all….  _

_ I was wrong. There isn’t anything more to him…. _

Gon felt pain in his chest when Illumi spoke the words, as if someone stabbed right through him, Gon’s memories from that night came back at full force; the touching, the fear, the resentment, the betrayal, and the helplessness all the feelings came back to him at that instance. Gon’s eyes were downcast as he listened to Illumi continue to explain himself and answer mostly killua's questions, “ _ now _ will you tell me how you even found him in the first place?” Killua's anger died down due to his brother’s acceptance to finally answer his questions 

“You've been asking me to go find him, so I tracked Hisoka’s phone. Later when I found their location Hisoka was already leaving, but I didn't see Gon so I went back into the house he left--and that's where I got him, and later me and Hisoka talked some, and so that’s when I told him of your request, Killu, and he agreed for me to take him due to his boredom, and annoyance.So. That’s all there is too it….it's nothing special….” Killua for once felt slightly thankful that his brother listened to one of his request,  _ hmp. I'll just consider it payment for all you've done to me. _

Ilumi turned to leave, growing bored of telling stories, “remember Killu you still have work to do.” Illumi’s voice sounded stable, but it held an undertone--a silent warning which killua completely understood. He nodded his head once then waited until his brother left the room so he could freely talk with Gon. 

Killua reached out to touch Gon’s shoulder to get his attention, but falter and stopped when he noticed how Gon flinched away from his touch, “Gon?”

“Ah-sorry I just feel kinda dizzy” he forcibly laughed it off, killua eyed him carefully, noticing how seemingly different and distant Gon was behaving. Instead of sitting On the bed, killua moved to drag the chair from the corner up to the bed’s side so that he can freely start interrogating Gon,

“Why were you with him?” Killua’s voice lost its playfulness, only remaining to sound cold and serious. Gon looked to his friend smiling sadly, “aww~ come on Killua~ I haven't met up with you for a while, and this is what you want to talk about?” Gon let out a nervous laugh wanting to desperately change the subject.

“No, answer the question first and then I'll decide where the conversation goes from there.” Killua's eyes watched Gon’s every movement, looking for any sign of discomfort,hesitation, and Lying. 

Gon sighed, trying to relax his now cramming fingers, and thundering heartbeat, “we weren't doing anything really...we were just having fun.” Gon’s own mind was at a lost for words,  _ having fun...was that really the only thing you could come up with to describe your time with Hisoka--‘fun’? _

Killua just looked at him,  _ you're hiding something...you've already told one lie, how many more will you tell… _

“If you both were having ‘fun’, why did he leave you behind as Illumi said?” 

Gon dead panned, but covered his expression quickly with a nervous face, “um, I don't...I don't really know why he... left me behind…” Gon said more to himself in a whisper than to Killua, watching and fidgeting his fingers in his lap. 

Killua sighed exaggeratedly, crossing his arms in front of him, “do you think I'm stupid? Tch. Fine then, You don't want to tell me now. Have it your way, but eventually you will.” Killua got up abruptly, taking a last look at Gon who looked up at him--ready to apologize, but he cut him off by turning away on his heel, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. 

_ He left too. _ Gon slumped back down on his side, staring at the Blank wall in front of him,  _ I want to go back to sleep… _

Meanwhile Illumi waited around the hallway corner, “oh? So didn’t go very well?” 

Killua was fuming, not so much at Gon, but because he felt Gon didn’t trust him enough to let him in. “Tch. mind your own business.” Killua walked past his brother,  _ I need to let out some energy or I’m going to lose it… _ Illumi followed behind him, already anticipating where his younger brother was going, smirking slightly at how easily his attitude changed,  _ hm. Well at least he’s willing to do his training now. _

______________________________________________

Killua drug his body back into the main room of his house, exhausted, covered in dirt and sweat, he sighed,  _ I really need to go shower…. _ He looked at the clock, 5:45,  _ hm~ it’s been seven hours since I last saw Gon...I wonder what he’s been doing...hmp. I’ll go see him after I bathe. _ Killua left to go upstairs to his bathroom. He walked up the stairs, and turned a few corridors only to stop because he’d heard muffled noises. He turned to concentrate where the noise was coming from, his eyes going wide with realization that it was coming from Gon’s direction,  _ Gon! _ The white haired boy took off to Gon’s room, arriving in record time and throwing open the door. He stood shocked when he saw how his best friend was behaving,  _ Why? Why is he? _ Gon was once again asleep-this time, however, laying curled up on his side facing the door so Killua could clearly see Gon’s pained filled expression and his hands clutching the blankets and sheets for dear life sobbing, covered in cold sweat, and mumbling incoherent words every now and then. 

Killua approached his friend, ready to wake him up, until Gon curled in on himself even more, so that his knees were practically in his face, making his shirt ride up just barely. Killua’s breath hitched, when he saw what looked to be the start of long deep cuts covering his stomach that would eventually turn into scars, “Gon? What-what are those…” He asked more to himself than to the sleeping boy. His thoughts cut off when Gon’s breathing changed to harsh pants, “Stop pl-please..” His voice came out weak, as his small form began to slightly hyperventilate, “Hi-Hiso…..ka” His words came out mumbled and soft, although one of Gon’s hands unclenched itself from the blanket unconsciously trying to feel around for Hisoka’s presence only to find he was alone, making the younger’s breathing even more erratic  

Killua’s eyes sharpened filling with anger and hatred as he heard the man’s name being softly called out--he mistook it and assumed Gon was having a nightmare about the magician’s doing. Finally deciding he’s seen enough, he grabbed him harshly by the both of his shoulders, “GON WAKE UP!” he yelled at the boy, uncaring if anyone else heard him. Gon abruptly woke up, but pushed his friend away harshly, making him stumble back a few feet. His eyes were hooded, and bloodshot, his breathing came out in pants, he looked around until realization hit him that he was only dreaming. “Ah-Sorry. I’m really sorry Killua I really didn’t-I didn’t mean to-to do that to you…” He held a hand up to quickly wipe away any evidence that he’s been crying, but his eyes still remained red, and glassy and his eyelids were still swollen despite his efforts to cover up.

Killua looked at his friend with concern, “Hey, It’s fine...but, Gon what--” Gon quickly cut him off, “Hey Killua sorry to ask but do you have any food?” He quickly laughed, bring a hand up to scratch the back of his head nervously, “I’m really hungry, I mean I haven’t eaten in days--that’s like a personal recorded heh heh.” Killua looked at Gon, but didn’t want to upset him so he nodded, “Yeah. Stay here I’ll be right back….” Killua sounded distant and hollow, deep in thought-his mind busy conjuring the numerous scenarios of how the magician hurt Gon. 

**_That fucking sick bastard I’ll Kill Him._ **

Killua walked into the kitchen finding Illumi seated at the table cleaning and polishing his needles, “Illumi I need a favor.” Killua’s eyes became hollow, without any light reaching them as he stared at his brother

Illumi looked up to look at the assassin’s eyes,  _...and I wonder what could’ve set him off this time…. _ “I’ve already brought Gon to you, what more could you ask for….hm….you’re getting greedy.”He turned away back to his needles, noticing how his younger brother hadn’t moved an inch. Illumi didn’t bother looking up, to engrossed in his work, “What is it now?” he sighed.

“I need you to tell me where Hisoka is.” 

This caught his attention, he looked towards his brother noticing how his expression hadn’t change but instead had gotten a bit more serious, “Now, why would I do that?”

Killua felt like he was about to snap, he didn’t have time to play games--he needed to find the magician. He knew his brother wanted him to stay away from Hisoka, he was very protective--and he understood, and so his mind snapped back to a memory that he knew would make Illumi just as furious as he was at the moment, “would it help if I told you that Alluka and I was attacked by him a few days ago…” He knew he just needed to bait his brother with the one thing he wouldn’t stand for. 

Illumi grew colder instantly, his fingers tightening their grip around his needles, “You aren’t lying, now are you?” 

Killua held his cold gaze with his own, “No. You can go ask Alluka, she can tell you all about it.” Illumi looked down at his needles that were currently clenched in his hands,  _ I let Gon stay at our house and that’s what he does...He asks me for a favor after he’s attacked Killu. No, I won’t stand for it….it’s unacceptable...I’ll just kill Gon.  _ Killua watched Illumi’s expression darken, he already knew what his brother was planning and so he put a stop to it before it even began, “You  _ will not _ harm Gon.” Killua glared at his brother slamming a fist down on the table

Illumi looked up with his eyes now clear, hiding any murderous intentions he’s been thinking, “Why would you think I’d do such a thing?” Killua deadpanned at his brother, “You’ve tried and threatened before. You don’t like him, you’ve said it yourself, and I can see that by the way you look at him.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest watching Illumi closely, “So. Where’s Hisoka?” Illumi sighed and went back to polishing his needles, “I’ll take care of it...there’s no reason for you to get involved.”

“Illumi! Tell me now or I’ll go ask Milluk--”

“Killua. You’re acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Get ahold of yourself.” Illumi’s gaze sharpened when he looked back at his younger sibling, warning him to not push it. Killua understood, and stopped, taking a deep breathe he turned away from Illumi going to get two plates of food that was already prepared he left the kitchen without another word, going back to Gon’s room. 

_ I’m finding Hisoka no matter what you say...baka Illumi. _ Killua arrived back to Gon’s room,but decided to knock before entering, trying to give Gon his privacy. 

“Come in” a soft reply came, but just enough for Killua to hear.

“Yo! Food service is here” He joked, earning a grin from his friend. He walked in and took a seat in front of Gon on the floor with the plates set in front of both of them 

“You know I could’ve gotten it, you didn’t have to bring it up here…” Gon said as he started to eat the chicken

“It was no problem.” Killua really wanted to ask about the cuts. He didn’t feel like he could focus on Gon, or their time together because the questions kept gnawing at his mind.  

“So killua, what have you been up to?” Gon tried to start up a conversation, feeling awkward, and unsure of how much Killua had witnessed, _ I don’t know why it had gotten that bad...I’ve never had a nightmare that...graphic before. _ He looked back to Killua hoping that Killua would help take his mind off his recent night terror.

Killua sighed, leaning back on his arms, “All I can ever do nowadays is train...and it’s bor~ing~!”  Gon laughed a little, “hm, well then why did you come back so soon if you knew you’d just have to train?” Killua looked to Gon, noticing how he seemed at least a little more at ease, “ I don’t think you understand how Illumi is...He’s constantly up my ass and even when I’m away I constantly get messages from him, it’s like he doesn’t have a life or any friends...oh wait he doesn’t.” Killua burst out laughing at the thought of his brother having anyone to consider a friend, Gon laughed a little but turned to thinking of how lonely it must be. Killua caught his breathe continuing, “hm~ well actually I guess him and Hisoka can be considered friends, but those two together-it’s like two creepers.” He continued laughing, while Gon forced himself, but still felt abandoned by Hisoka, he once felt a connection forming between himself and the said man but now, after what he’s done, he wasn’t sure if he’d want to see the man again. 

Gon stopped touching his food, only a few bites were taken, meanwhile Killua had managed to finish the entire plate, “Hey Gon did you not like it? I can go see if they have something else.” Gon gave a small polite smile, “Ah-no thanks I’m fine...I’m just not hungry right now….” Gon looked at his hands that kept playing with the hem of his shorts. Killua noticed, and decided now is the time, he has to do it or else he won’t be able to sleep. 

“Hey Gon, can I ask you something?” 

Gon looked up to Killua a little on edge, “Sure. Go ahead.”

Killua looked around trying to go through his mind for the best way to put it, until he decided that he should just be up front because it is Gon after all, “Can I ask you about the cuts on your stomach?” 

Gon’s eyes went wide, and his entire body began to visibly shake,  _ How does he know? How--When did he see them--He wasn’t suppose to! No, He can’t see that! _ “Uh-um, Why-How did you--”

Killua decided to interrupt Gon, “while you were sleeping your shirt lifted up. Also can I ask what makes you have that bad of nightmares….or is it related to the cuts?” Gon felt small drops of water fill his eyes--he was ashamed, and embarrassed he didn’t want or need anyone to know. His hand came up to his eyes quickly rubbing away any tears that threatened to spill, but yet his body still trembled even though he tried with all his power to make it stop--it wouldn’t.

“Um...Killua promise not to laugh?” Gon gave a weak smile

Killua looked confused, “uh...Yeah…” His tone of voice held a bit of a question due to his curiosity

“Well, whenever I was with Hisoka we went to heaven’s arena, and I decided to fight heh heh… long story short--it didn’t exactly end with me winning….” Gon laughed nervously

_ That story is total Bullshit! He’s always sucked at lying, but why can’t he trust me especially after all we’ve been through?! _ Killua felt offended but hid it with a surprised expression, deciding to play along with the lie, “Baka! Why would you decide to fight there”

Gon continued his small laugh, “I just wanted to get stronger, but I was way out of my league….” Killua laughed a little as well while replying, “Well you can come train with me, but you’ll have to keep up” Gon nodded his head agreeing that he would train with him sometimes, “ok, that’ll keep me busy too!” He said with a broad forced smile. Before Killua could say anything else Gon made a big yawn, “Sorry Killua, but do you think we could continue talking tomorrow? I’m just extremely tired…” Gon looked towards his friend with forged exhaustion

Killua got up and took both of their plates, “Oh look! now it’s house cleaning” He joked, making the other boy give out a small laugh, “See ya tomorrow Gon, Night!” Killua walked out, closing the door behind him

“....Night….” Gon said to himself in a small whisper looking out the window, noticing how well kept the large estates gardens were kept, and how everything outside was seemingly perfectly in place,  _ hmmm...doesn’t really look like a house belonging to assassins…. _ Gon sighed, he didn’t want to go back to sleep, nor did he plan to do so, getting back on the bed sitting crossed legged with his back being supported by the backboard he continued to gaze out of the window at the quiet night that engulfed the outside,  _ This is going to be a long night….. _

Meanwhile Killua went back to his room once he put the dishes away and showered, as he walked back to his room he did think it was odd that now… all of a sudden he couldn’t find Illumi.  _ That bastard probably went after Hisoka without me! UGH! I really hate him! _ He entered his room, and jumped on his bed so the he landed on his back with a small bounce.  _ Hmp! Two can play at this game! _ He pulled out his phone from his pocket scrolling through his contacts until he found the one he wanted, but before he pressed on it he contemplated,  _ I could get Milluki’s help, but that pig will probably rat me out...tch, yeah not going to him.  _ His finger was about to press the button until another thought went to his head, this time though, reassuring him of his decision, although he hated to admit it, he knew once he did encounter Hisoka he would need back up--because strength wise, in the back of his mind he understood that there was still a reasonably sized gap that needed to be bridged with as much help as he could get in order so that he can be sure of victory and revenge for what he’d done to Gon. He looked at the screen checking what time it was, 8:03,  _ yeah they should still definitely be awake... _ His finger pressed the call button

Ring

Ring

Ring

Rin-- “Hey Killua, what’s up?”

Killua was about to reply until another voice popped up in the background, “Huh?! Killua?! I haven’t seen or heard from him in ages! Hey Killua!!”  
Killua held the phone away from his ear due to how loud the yelling grew, “Oi! Don’t yell into the phone! Anyway, Kurapika and Leorio are you busy?”

Kurapika hesitated for a second, caution laced into his voice, “No. Why? Is everything ok?” Leorio piped up once more, but this time not as loud, “If something’s wrong tell us Killua, and we’ll help you out.”

Killua sighed, staring up at the ceiling, “I need your guys help with Hisoka--”

“Hisoka?! Why him?!” Leorio once again yelled into the phone surprised at that Killua would mention the magician ever again.

“Leorio! Volume remember!” Kurapika scolded Leorio

“Ok guys both of you stop yelling into the phone!” It was then Killua’s turn to shout back at them, causing both of them to apologize quietly. He sighed, “Yeah so can you help me out or what? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, because either way...I’m going after that bastard.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, What did he do to you to  get you this upset?”  Kurapika asked with genuine curiosity

Killua brought his free hand up watching it as he nonchalantly, flexed it and unflexed it into it’s sharpened state, “He didn’t do anything to me. He cut Gon up though, Tch...just thinking about it makes me want to rip him limb by limb…”

Kurapika and Leorio went quiet, then the silence was broken by Leorio first, “Wait, Gon’s with you? When-How-How did Hisoka get Gon? I thought he was staying at home?” Killua sighed, “He doesn’t want to tell me anything.” He couldn’t hide the emptiness in his voice 

“It’s probably nothing against you, you know? Gon values you more than anything-it’s probably just hard for him to talk about it.” Killua rolled his eyes at Kurapika’s little speech,  _ he always gets so sentimental... _

“Is Gon alright though?” Leorio once again questioned, 

“Yeah I guess for the most part...he’s just really distant, and has really bad nightmares…” 

Kurapika grabbed the phone away from Leorio, motivated to start the hunt for the magician, “Do you have a plan?”

Killua’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh? So, you’re in?”

“You can count me in” Kurapika said with a small smirk

“Hell yeah! Anything for Gon!” Leorio...once again yelled into the phone

Killua smirked at there enthusiasm,  _ hopefully this energy carries over to when we catch him…. _

“Ok, now it’s time we make the plan together.” 

___________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Illumi continued walking down a small dirt path through the woods that surround their house’s walls, walking further away from their estate. He kept looking at the tracking device in his hand which was no longer working,  _ tch. He isn’t that stupid at least...He probably turned off all his electronics...hm so he anticipated this much... _ Illumi sighed tossing the now useless device on the ground behind him, continuing his walk down the mountain on the long trail through the woods so that he’d avoid the annoying tourist who always came to see their house. He sighed, 

_ well...at least now this won’t be too boring... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun~dun~duunnnnn~! lol so now it's turned into Illumi->Hisoka, Kurapika+Leorio+Killua->Hisoka, and Hisoka-> spiders. But, what do you think the spiders are planning--if they're planning anything at all ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and do you think someone will interfere with Hisoka first? or will Hisoka be successful before any of them have the chance to catch him? It's kinda like a race now to see who can catch who before the others do XP Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to keep the early updates coming... hopefully ^^ thanks for reading hope you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update #17~!! I'm soooo sorry for such a long delay ^^;; I just really procrastinated with summer work -_-;; I completely forgot about it... But~!! That's all finished, and so i can hopefully start becoming more scheduled with each update--or at least that's what i'm going to try to aim for XD Thank you everyone for all the support, for all of you who read, give kudos, and/or comments I really love what you all have to say and think so feel free to share anything, but thank you all once again, I really do appreciate it and you all motivate me very much so thank you!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!!<3

 

_ well...at least now this won’t be too boring... _

__________________________________________________________

          The next morning Killua woke up early, or early in Gon’s mind because he didn't expect his friend to come bursting into his room while the sun was just starting to rise. Gon was sitting on his bed, exhausted and bored,  _ maybe now I really do want to go back home… _ he was busy deep in his thoughts, until he jumped-startled by his door flying open with a resounding thump when it hit the wall, only to reveal his friends surprised expression, “oh? You're already up--eh wait! Did you sleep at all?!” Killua walked swiftly towards his friend’s bedside in quick strides, examining the deep heavy bags under his eyes,  and the way he slumped his shoulders tiredly. Gon tried to mask how tired he was, from getting absolutely no sleep--he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want anyone else to see him in in that distressed state while he slept--it was to embarrassing and he didn’t feel like lying continuously about the dreams or the causes--and he definitely didn’t want to keep returning back to the nightmares, it cause him to much stress--he hated feeling weak and helpless--he hated those two feelings the most. 

       “Yeah. I did--I got plenty of rest now stop worrying.” Gon turned his head towards his patronizing friend's gaze giving him his best reassuring smile. 

Killua huffed, getting embarrassed by recognizing how overly cautious he was being with his friend. He couldn’t help himself, he felt like he’s always had been wanting to protect Gon and be there for him. But now he felt as though he failed him. Killua’s gaze soften for a second, thinking of how he should’ve stayed by Gon. He however, remasked his expression quickly as to not draw any unnecessary attention to himself. 

“So you ready?” Killua asked Gon with a smirk

Gon looked up towards him, shuffling his form so that he was able to sit back on his knees, “Yeah, hold up one sec though…”

Killua looked at him confused,  _ hm? What does he need? _ Gon took both of his hands, and quickly went to slap both sides of his face,  _ I will be happy today no matter what! I can’t be a burden to Killua anymore--So get it together!  _ He finished his self resolve by exclaiming happily, “ok! Ready!” Killua looked at his friend dumbfounded, only to see Gon’s cheeks slowly turn red by his own self abuse, shaking his head laughing at the usual antics his friend still seem to do, he said, “Wow! You never do change do you” Gon got up off the bed, crossing his arms in front of him he whined, “Ya~! Killua I do! I just had to wake myself up~!” Killua quieted his laugh looking towards Gon trying to see if he was in any sort of pain from his wounds, but he knew he would probably get rejected if he asked Gon if he could clean and bandage them. 

Gon, ignored he’s friend’s stare continuing ahead to open the door, sticking his head out of the threshold looking towards his left and right, a childlike wonder littering his features exclaiming, “Wah~ this place is like a maze….” He sighed amazed by the long corridors on each side. Killua stepped out in front of him, easily taking the lead, “Come on, hm...So, you up for endurance today?” Killua asked glancing sideways at Gon as they both walked down the hallway together. 

“Mmm!” Gon nodded his head, “So what do you do? Run?”

Killua just nodded his head in return,  _ normally it’s much more intense, but for Gon, I’ll take an easy day today...Illumi shouldn’t be able to throw a fit since he’s not here… _ He finished his thought smirking at how he could ease his way for at least today. 

The two walked through the seemingly silent house, down the large extravagant staircase, past the kitchen, and finally through the main room and out the front door. Gon kept awing throughout their walk, fascinated at where Killua grew up, however the white haired boy just ignored the amazed filled gasps and continued walking. Once the two were outside Killua stopped and Gon followed suite, “So you sure you’re up for a little run?” Killua smirked, Gon met his friend’s challenging gaze with his own, smirking as Killua continued on, “Actually how about we do it like old times, how about a race?” Gon faltered slightly but easily masked his hesitation, trying to cover up, “ but that’s not fair Killua, I don’t know this place as well as you do…”  

_ I haven’t ran for a long time...and I don’t know how well my ribs can hold up against it…. _

“Aw~ c’mon, scared that you’ll be beat~” Killua childishly mocked Gon, unknowing about any fractures Gon has. Gon, however took the bait-unable to resist, “No! I’m not, hmp. Fine, where are we racing to?” Killua’s smirk widened at how predictable his friend was, quickly coming to a decision of where the finish would be, “ You remember the Butler’s Headquarters right?” Gon nodded his head, past memories coming to his mind “Ok then, that’s where we’ll race to. It’s not to far--so it’s going to be a sprint got it?”

Gon was already stretchy out his legs, but paused momentarily as he tried to bend to touch his toes, when sharp pains covered his body. His eyes went wide with realization,  _ How am I going to cover this up?! I can’t forfeit, and I can’t be too slow either or he’s going to know something wrong! _

“Hey you ok?” Killua asked curiously looking at Gon who seemed frozen. Gon came out of his mind, looking to Killua with a forced smile, laughing, “yeah I’m fine, but heh heh I don’t think this is going to be much of a race--I mean I’m really out of shape.” He was silently pleading for a miracle--that Killua would forget about the race, hoping he’d consider it too boring to bother with. 

Killua however, looked at Gon who continued to attempt to stretch,  _ why is he trying to get out of it this much--this isn’t like him to make excuses...is it the cuts? But if it were, those shouldn’t cause him issues with his running...there’s has to be more than the cuts! _ Killua’s eyes narrowed, fearing that his prediction may be correct--silently hoping that Gon just wants to be lazy. Killua swallowed the lump forming in his throat, wanting to ask but not wanting to push Gon to much. He sighed raising a hand to rest on the back of his neck, “mm, I guess we don’t have to run today…” Gon’s eyes jerked to Killua’s forming watching how his friend seemed so carefree, a sudden feeling of regret came to his senses,  _ I’m holding him back...I can’t be a bother to him anymore--just like this morning-I have to give it my all! _

Gon stood to his full form, “killua? I thought you didn’t slack on training?” Gon said in a sarcastic tone, making his friend look towards him smiling reassuringly,  _ I guess there might not be more...I’ll just have to try to see what I can do--I need to make sure of it… _ Killua turned his body towards the trail, Gon following his actions as they both got ready to run.

Without taking his eyes off the dirt path in front of them Killua asked, “You remember where it’s at right?” Gon in turn answered with a brief hum. 

“Ok. ready…….”

Gon took a sharp intake of breath, trying to figure how he could manage his body as to not make it too much worse, _ damn! It’s useless there’s nothing I can do now... _

“Go!” 

Killua took off, while Gon hesitated momentarily, He reluctantly started running--but not at full speed. Killua glanced behind him, noticing that Gon wasn’t too far, but still very slow in comparison from when they had raced in the past. 

_ Hm maybe he’s just warming up.. _

Gon on the other hand, starting shaking--he wanted to stop, he hadn’t ran at this intensity at all after the incident and the pain that filled his bottom half was becoming unbearable, and his ribs were starting to cause him to wheeze, however he thought he could manage those more so than the sharp painful burning sensation that was present at the moment in his bottom half.  _ I can’t let Killua get out of my sight at least! I need to keep up by at least that much! _ He swallowed his shaky breathe once more--determined not to give into the pain, pushing himself a little more

Meanwhile Killua noticed the slight change in pace by his friend, smirking he picked up his own following the trail that would shortly go to the Butler’s Hq. Gon continued to run, his mind begging for it to be over, while another part of him kept reminding him to not give into the pain--as that would only cause more problems with his friend. 

Killua continued to run, eventually coming to the finish first, while Gon had dropped his pace significantly--his body subconsciously not as strong as his mind was, eventually succumbing to the pain. The white haired boy came to a slow stop, going over to lean his back on the building, waiting for his friend to finish up his run. Killua saw him running, surprised by how far he’d fallen behind, making his mind run wild…. _ so, there’s probably more he’s not telling me about his health…. _ His blue eyes narrowed, while his fist clenched

“Master Killua?Is there something you need?”

Killua turned abruptly finding Canary looking at him curiously and expectantly. Killua gave a small grin, “No, I’m fine I’m just waiting for Gon…” Killua turned his head in Gon’s direction letting Canary follow his lead, seeing how Gon had practically made it to the house already. Canary’s face lit up with a smile, “Ah! Gon How are you?” Gon slowed to a stop, trying his best to stop the wheezing, and not to grimace from the ever present pain--he managed to force a smile regardless, “Canary! I haven’t seen you in forever! It’s so nice to see you again, I’m fine, and how are you?” Canary continued to smile due to how happy she was to see that Killua had reunited with his friend again, she opened the door to the house, “I’m good as always, please come in, I can prepare refreshments for you both” 

The two boys nodded their head happily, Killua motioned for Gon to go in first only stop midstep,  _ Why does Gon’s shorts have blood on them?! _ Canary looked towards Killua who had a blank expression on his face--unable to read him she asked in a hesitant tone, “Master Killua? Is everything ok?” Killua had to think--he didn’t want to draw attention to Gon due to the fact he already knew Gon didn’t want even  _ himself _ to know--so why would he want others to know as well, but he knew he needed to check even though the blood was sparse --it wasn’t normal! 

Killua looked toward Canary blankly, about to ask a question, but Gon beat him to it, “Um. Canary? Would you mind if I use the bathroom?” Gon felt the small amount of liquid while he was running, only he hadn’t realized it had shown through his shorts. Canary focused her attention to Gon, “Of course! It’s just down that hall, the first door to the left.” she pointed to the hall behind her, while Gon quickly said a brief thank you before excusing himself. He pulled the plain wooden door to the bathroom open, preparing to close it, but was stopped by Killua’s hand grabbing the wood before it closed, reopening it once again. 

“Killua? Why-”

“We need to talk. Now.” Killua gently pushed the door open with Gon being mindful enough to move back in order to allow his friend space within the full bathroom. The white haired boy easily closed the door, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned his back against the door, his eyes never leaving Gon’s form--analyzing him closely. Meanwhile, Gon’s heart felt as if it were going to burst,  _ What does he  _ _ want _ _ to know--wait no,  _ **_how much_ ** _ does he know?! _ His fist clenched nervously. He hated lying to his friend-- he didn’t want that kind of friendship...but he couldn’t and absolutely would not tell him about the past events. 

“Gon.” Killua’s voice was monotone and empty

“...Yes?”

“How many injuries do you have” 

Gon felt himself become light headed, “only the… the cuts you’ve seen.” His voice came out strained, not wanting to bring anything up from the past event

“Why do you continue to lie to me. Am I really not trustworthy to you…” Killua’s voice came out slightly twinged with hurt, just enough so that Gon had heard it clearly, “What do you mean Killua--you’re my--” Gon's eyes looked at Killua desperately, hoping that he could deplay his clear intentions. However it wasn’t enough for the white headed male... 

“Then at least tell me why you have blood on the back of your shorts Gon.” 

Gon halted, his body frozen in shock,  _ it showed...he saw….what do I do--what can I say?! I shouldn’t have ran--shit there’s nothing I can say! _ His mind kept trying to come up with answers, while his palms grew sweaty, “Please…” He unconsciously shifted his gaze to look downward, as if he were cowering, he just couldn’t bring himself to look at killua’s eyes

“‘Please’ what Gon.” Killua’s voice raising due to his irritation of being left in the dark

“Please just drop it….” His voice came out in a pleading whisper, once again having the feeling of helplessness present itself. Killua nearly snapped, about to lose his temper until he saw a tear slide down Gon’s face, he was shocked. He was torn between anger, and hurt. 

Gon quickly brought the back of his hand to his cheek, wiping the water away, “Why-Why does it matter to you...I said I don’t want to talk about it-So just leave it alone!” Gon’s voice rose to a near shout, finally gathering enough courage to look at his friend's hurt expression. 

Killua clenched his jaw, trying to figure out a neutral agreement, signing in defeat he masked his hurt expression into a neutral one, “Fine. I won’t ask anymore. You win.”  Gon felt relief but at the same time pained,  _ Why did I snap at him...he was only trying to help you-You idiot!  _ Gon represented himself, yet he still released a much needed shaky breathe, feeling weight instantly off his shoulders. 

Killua turned to leave, his hand on the door knob until an idea popped into his mind, turning around to face Gon once again, seeing the puzzled look on the shorter hunter’s face he said in a tone of finality, “ I won’t ask anymore about what happened. But. You will let me tend to your wounds--or at least let one of the butlers fix your wounds. So, now we both get what we want.” Without waiting for a response Killua left Gon--looking shocked with his mouth slightly parted,  _ of course….that’s the least I could expect from Killua…. _

Killua walked back towards the kitchen where Canary remained fixing their snacks. She looked up with a small concerned smile, “Is everything ok with Gon?” Killua took a seat at the table, resting his face in his hand, “Yeah, but if you could, can you patch up some of his old wounds, and maybe see if there’s anything else wrong with him…”  Canary was about to speak until she was cut off by another presence entering the room, “I will attend to his wounds, I’m much more experienced and knowledgeable of those things.” 

Killua cringed slightly at the sight of Tsubone entering the kitchen with her granddaughter Amane following closely behind. Killua hesitated, “ah...Thank you…” He forced a painful smile, as she turned to look at him, “Where is he anyways?” The ice blue eyes looked towards the kitchen entry waiting for his friend, “hmm, he should be out of the bathroom any minute now…” Tsubone followed her young master’s gaze, curiously she asked, “Would you mind if I ask what happened to him…” Her old wrinkled eyes looked at the younger child who traced indifferent patterns on the table as he waited, not once looking up he answered in an indifferent voice, “He won’t tell.” Tsubone was about to retaliate the idea of giving him service if he wouldn’t provide even the smallest amount of information to them, but Killua cut her off already expecting this behavior, “It’s something we agreed on. I won’t ask, as long as he lets us patch him up...then I can settle with that at least….” His cold blue eyes shot to look up towards the servant, “this also means you too. Don’t ask, and don’t push him. He’ll talk when he’s ready...I know him, and I believe that he won’t leave me in the dark forever….” 

Tsubone looked taken aback at such heartfelt words her younger master spoke, she bowed her head slightly, “as you wish.” The kitchen grew silent, with the occasional clunking sound of dishes, until the bathroom door’s thump against the threshold indicated Gon had come out the bathroom. Killua rose from his seat, meeting his friend right outside the kitchen he guided him to Tsubone.

“Gon, this is Tsubone. She’ll be taking care of your wounds.” Killua said motioning to the elder woman in front of Gon. The brown eyed boy looked upward, completely shocked at how big the elder woman was he only managed a small nod. His mind quickly snapped however, his mind rendered the words and he looked towards his side at Killua, “Um-Killua I really don’t need--” 

“Enough. If it’s enough to make Master Killua concerned then you should take advantage of the hospitality being offered to you.” Canary cut him off, while Tsubone continued, “She’s right. Usually we don’t bother with things like these for outsiders. But, your Killua’s friend and so we will gladly be of aid to you.” Killua sat back down at the table turning his head away from Gon, feeling embarrassed by all of the sudden confessions

Tsubone moved towards the smallest hunter ushering him out the kitchen, “come along, I’ll bring you to where the first aid devices are.” Gon reluctantly followed the seemingly gigantic elder woman. Tsubone led him up the staircase, silently noticing the small grimace the child tried to hide with every step. Finally done the hall she stopped at another plain wooden door, opening it for the younger to go in first. Gon went into the brightly lit room, noticing the clean single bed, and the assortments of cabinets that framed the bedroom walls. 

“Please if you could, have a seat on the bed and remove your shirt.” Tsubone turned her back to the younger, unsure if he was shy, she busied herself with moving to the different cabinets-grabbing a variety of medicines and pain medications that she may need.  She turned around stunned at what she saw but puzzled at the tissue the boy was holding on his chest. 

“Gon, I need you to take away the tissue paper, I need to disinfect, and clean your wounds...I can’t do this if you’re trying to hide or be discopoperative.” Gon furrowed his eyebrows, “It’s fine. You can treat anything else...but this” He looked down at the tissue he grabbed out from the bathroom, “This is staying here.” Tsubone eyed the stubborn younger, “Gon. If that’s the case, then you’re breaking the agreement with Master Killua, who tried to settle everything neutrally.” Gon clenched his teeth, looking down in his lap he asked meekly “Will you tell Killua about the wounds I have…”   Tsubone thought carefully of her wording before she answered, “I will not seek out Master Killua.” Gon sighed, thinking she had agreed to what he’d asked, bring his hand begrudgingly down, letting the tissue unravel his marred skin. 

Tsubone’s eyes widened slightly,  _ what on earth happened to this child... _ she thought to herself as she took in the numerous deep slashes, the swelled bruised side of his ribs, and finally what the tissue was covering--the branding of ‘4’ etched into his skin.  Gon looked away, not wanting to make eye contact-feeling ashamed and embarrassed he waited patiently as the servant came up to him looking his body over closely. He flinched slightly when she grabbed a hold of his wrist to look at his arms, noticing the flinch she let go to grab gauze, a small wrist guard, cast and an assortment of creams, and disinfectants. Gon breathed a shaky breathe, hating how close she was, and how she continued to touch over the still delicate skin-much more so due to the fact he just met her. 

“Gon please stand up.” Gon did as he was instructed standing perfectly still and rigid, “Gon, this may sting, but please bare with it for a moment.” Gon nodded his head, not trusting the strength of his voice at the moment. Tsubone gently apply the disinfectant with a cotton swab, mindful to get as deep as she could within the wound without causing any more irritation. Gon however, bit his lip- _ She only said it would sting a little!!  _ Once she finished the child’s front side, she moved to his back, shaking her head with disdain at the many bruises that presented themselves on the tanned skin she continued her work with the cuts. She turned Gon back around, taking a gentle hand to the child’s side, before applying pressure she looked at him, “This may hurt...but it’s a must, because I need to check your ribs….” Gon looked at her, biting his lip harder he nodded his head in understanding. The elder pushed on his side, drawing a muffled pained moan from the hunter, she however ignored him and continued her ministrations,  _ ah, it’s only a fracture, nothing too bad…. _ She pulled away, letting Gon take deep breaths. She looked at the cuts again, finally applying the final ointments in order to promote healing, and to keep it clean, she felt satisfied with her work, and so she grabbed the gauze off of the small night stand motioning for Gon to raise his arms to the side, she wrapped the white fabric around the small torso snuggly. Gon silently felt a bit of relief that Tsubone was almost done, or so he thought. 

Tsubone finally went to injured arm, wrapping a bit of gauze around it for compression, then finally slipping the wrist guard onto the sprain, then slipping it into cast which can support his entire arm do to his minor fracture.  

Gon looked up towards the woman with a small smile, “Thank you very much Mrs. Tsubone.” He thanked her, thinking they were finished, and he could leave. 

Tsubone pulled up a chair, sitting across from the younger, she thought silently for a moment as to how she should word her upcoming question, “Gon, wait. I still need to examine you.” Gon looked at her puzzled, “Is there anything wrong with your legs Gon?”  

“No. Why do you ask?” He tried to foreign innocence, but Tsubone continued, “While we were walking up the stairs, you looked in pain” Gon laughed softly, “ah, sorry there’s nothing wrong-I was just sore from the run.” 

“I do not like to be taken as an idiot, Gon. Please refrain from lying to me again, it reflects poor virtue.” Tsubone said in a firm tone, not buying Gon’s story one bit, “Now, Please remove your shorts, I overheard your and Master Killua’s conversation while you were in the bathroom, and Gon bleeding in such an area, needs medical attention.” Gon’s eyes widened,  _ that’s why she’s the one that was chosen to help me….She heard everything….  _ Gon looked down, hiding his face he hesitant undid his shorts, letting the fabric fall to the ground, his hands immediately went to cover himself despite the fact he was wearing boxers. 

“Gon, there’s no need to be embarrassed, I’ve had to deal with much worse so please try not to be so stiff. Would you please lye with your stomach down on the bed.” Gon quitely did as he was told, wishing he would disappear with his face scarlet and burning. 

His hands clenched the bed bed sheets, hiding his face in the pocket of his elbow as he felt Tsubone pull down his underwear, pulling one of Gon’s cheeks aside to examine the source of injury,  _ hm. So he ripped it...so these wounds were probably caused by some sort of sexual abuse. _ Her gloved hands carefully examined the tear, ignoring the shudders, and trembling of the younger one below her until she was satisfied with her examination, she pulled away, “ Gon, please stay still for just a moment longer, it’ll feel uncomfortable but as long as you stay put, this can be done very easily.” 

Gon nodded briefly with his head still hiding in his arm. Tsubone readied the stitches, and the medications, that would be applied afterwards, taking a steady breathe before starting. 

__________________________________

“What do you think is taking them so long?” Killua asked impatiently tapping his finger against the table. 

“Well Master Killua, you yourself said you weren’t sure how many injuries he’s had…”

“But do you really think he hid that much from me…” Killua asked more to himself, than to Canary feeling a little disheartened by how much Gon didn’t want to let him in.

“Master Killua, if I may,” She waited for the approval of Killua before she continued. Killua looked towards her, giving her a brief nod, she continued, “I’m sure that he’s still in pain about the entire situation...I mean, he’s been through so much when he wanted to get you back, so I know he values you deeply...So, I can’t find any reason for him to think of you as untrustworthy…. He just needs time, please try to understand him.” 

Killua looked at her thoughtfully,  _ hmp. Kurapika also said that... _ He sighed, “Yeah. I know I need to restrain myself but--” He was cut off by the kitchen door opening, revealing Tsubone but no Gon to be seen. He looked towards Tsubone, wanting to ask what was wrong with his friend, but decided he could always ask later--when they were in private. 

Tsubone cleared her throat, getting killua’s full attention, “He strictly needs bed rest--Absolutely under no circumstances are you to have him running, jumping, lifting, or walking for a long duration of time. Are we clear Killua?” 

Killua looked at her, nodding, “I understand. Thank you for everything” Killua’s tone lost its brightness, focused solely on his injured friend, “Tsubone, where is he?” She looked down towards the young white haired male, “He’s asleep. I gave him pain medication, and one of the side effects is drowsiness.” She answered matter-of-factly. Killua nodded his head in understanding getting up from his seat he walked up to Tsubone, asking in a hushed tone, “Can we speak in private?” Tsubone nodded as she followed the young assassin outside the building.

Killua stopped and turned around to face the taller woman, “What was wrong with him?”  Tsubone thought for a second, considering what she promised to the other younger child,  _ I said I wouldn’t seek out Master Killua, I never said I wouldn’t answer questions… _ She sighed, “There were numerous injuries, but I suspect them to be the outcome of abuse…” 

Killua looked towards her questioningly, “Abuse?”

“Yes. Sexual Abuse.” She shook her head thinking of what the child probably went through

Killua’s eyes sharpened, and his aura rose slightly, “Why would you think that? What caused you to jump to that conclusion?” He himself already thought of a scenario, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

Tsubone saw the younger’s anger rise, but she still continued regardless, “He had a brand on him...Someone marked him, probably as their own. But, the one injury which I thought was the most suspecting was the cause of the blood on his shorts…” Killua looked at her wanting her to continue, “ He had a tear,” That was all she needed to before Killua’s eyes lost all light, “What was the brand?” his tone empty 

“It was a ‘4’” Tsubone said, however she didn’t understand the connection as to what it meant.

Killua punch the wall beside him, anger crawling through his veins, “Damn It! That damn clown!” Tsubone looked unsurprised at the outburst of her young master. Killua took several deep breaths, reminding himself that Kurapika, and Leorio were already gathering data on the red headed man’s where abouts. Tsubone, watched the child calm himself, “Would you like to go see him? I don’t know if he’s awake but, you can at least stay with him, there’s an extra chair in the room. If you’d like you can even stay the night if you wish.” 

Killua looked towards the elder, feeling grateful for her assistance, “Thankyou. I would like to do that if you wouldn’t mind.” His voice still came out empty as he went back into the house, walking up the stairs to where his friend currently laid asleep. He hesitated at the door, giving one last deep breath to calm himself he went into the room, finding his friend’s shirt off but his entire torso was wrapped, and one of his arms was bandaged with two different types of compressions on. Killua closed the door softly, kneeling over at Gon’s bedside, unable to stop himself he buried his face into his arms, letting silent tears fall,  _ I let him down, I left him behind--he shouldn’t of had to go through this! I should've been there to protect him during his most vulnerable times! Damn it! _ He clenched the bedside, angrily, feeling helpless and not knowing how to help his friend.

His form never moved, but instead continued to weep quietly next to the sleeping body on the bed, 

_ I’m sorry Gon, I’m so sorry…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll try to update shortly. Thank you everyone once again~! I hope you all look forward to the next update!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update # 18!! I'm sooooo sorry for the delay, It's been very difficult this past month. Especially because I had just transferred to another school, which means I had and still have a ton of makeup work :( But, I'm so very happy with all of your patience that you all have shown, and the continuous support that you all have supplied me with. I'm very happy to see that even when I'm away, you all still look forward to updates, it makes it very encouraging for me, and it just makes writing that much more fun ^^ As always, I really do love the comments, kudos and all of the readers, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and continue to look forward to upcoming updates <3

_ His form never moved, but instead continued to weep quietly next to the sleeping body on the bed,  _

_ I’m sorry Gon, I’m so sorry…. _

_ ________________________ _ _________________________________________

Gon’s eyes slowly opened, squinting at the bright beaming sunshine seeping through the windows. He looked around realizing he was back in ‘his’ normal room, _how did I end up here...Last I remember I was sleeping in the butler's house…_ His eyes widened slightly seeing Killua fast asleep in the chair in the corner of the room, _did he bring me here..?_ Gon moved his legs so that they dangled off the side of the bed, wanting to stretch out his well rested ligaments, he stood up only to grimace with his legs giving out from under his weight making a loud thump on the floor, “Mph” he collided with the ground beneath him.His hand went to tentatively rub his lower back while he tried to shift his weight to his side while he sat on the floor. Although he did so carefully so that he didn’t put anymore unnecessary weight to his still sore bottom half, _I really didn’t think it’d be this sore..._

Killua stirred from his sleep at the sound, opening his eyes finding Gon sitting on the floor looking as if he were in thought. Without thinking he jumped up out of the seat and rushed to his side, “Gon, what were you thinking?! You need to rest, you can't be moving around to much” he hooked one of Gon’s arms around his shoulders, supporting half his weight successfully putting him back into bed. 

“It’s fine Killua, I just need to get used to it--really it’s ok. It might even be the medicine still in my system.” Gon looked up to the scolding face looking at him, “Really now? You think it’s still the medicine?” Killua crossed his arms in front of his chest, gon looked up meeting his gaze, trying to show innocence while he shook his head ‘yes’ vigorously. Killua snorted, “Your going to have to use that brain of yours to come up with a better excuse than that.” He teased and mocked Gon, making the brown eyed boy puff out his cheeks, pouting.  

Killua turned towards the door, about to leave only pausing momentarily, looking over his shoulder he asked, “Hey, you didn’t get to eat. so, you want something for breakfast?” Gon looked surprised,  _ eh...I slept the entire night without having those dreams….hm. Maybe I need to take more of that pain medicine… _ “Ah, um-anything would be fine.” Killua just nodded in understanding leaving to go to the kitchen to fetch them both some food.

However, Killua and Gon failed to notice the small paper doll, hiding within the room servicing as a surveillance device. 

______________________________  

While Killua made it to the kitchen, he scavenged the area for as much food as he could carry. He knew Gon had to eat, because he needed his strength and if Gon refused him this time again, then he’d just have to  _ make him. _ Killua huffed at the thought of having to force his stubborn friend,  _ It’s for his own good. _ He rolled his eyes at how the scenario would likely play out, already starting to feel his annoyance rise. Lastly, he grabbed some left over pizza, because why not? There was now no one around to nag him, and he knew Gon liked it so he grabbed the nearly still full box putting it on the table next to the other assortments of food he thought they’d both like. 

Killua was about to pile everything up, until his phone stopped him, vibrating in his pocket. His heart skipped, his hand shot to his pocket answering the phone with unnecessary vigor.   

“Kurapika?” He tried to keep his voice normal, and calm but his mind and anxiety couldn’t let his body rest.  _ Did they finally do it? _

“Killua, we have a lead.” Kurapika was short and to the point, which Killua was extremely grateful for

“Yeah! Killua we’re gonna go find that damn--”

“Leorio quiet down! You’re yelling in my ear!” Kurapika quickly, and just as loudly yelled back to the black headed hunter

“When will you guys make your move?” Killua cut the two off quickly wanting to remain on topic, and not have Gon wait to long. 

“We have a lead, but we think it’s best if we monitor him a little longer. Just to make sure, but then after we’ve confirmed a few...uncertainties, we can form a plan.”

“Uncertainties?” the blue eyed male questioned, genuinely not understanding what the blonde was getting at

“We can’t talk about this over the phone.” Kurapika sighed

“We’ll contact you once everything is cleared up ok Killua?” Leorio once again chimed in but this time a bit more civilized

Killua sighed, running a hand through his hair, he hated being left in the dark, “Fine. Thanks for telling me.”

“Killua, before you go, how’s Gon? Did you talk with him?” Leorio asked, his voice laced with concern and urgency

Killua paused contemplating if he should tell them, but ultimately they were all going after the same goal--Hisoka--so he decided they deserved to know, “Yeah. One of the butler’s patched him up, but they said his wounds were the cause of sexual abuse.” He took a sharp intake of breath, trying to calm his anger, “Hisoka branded Gon.” Killua, and the other side of the line went quiet. No one spoke.

“That bastard!” Kurapika was the one to shout, and a loud crash was heard through Killua’s side of the phone.

“Kurapika I get your angry but destroying this place won’t help! I’m angry too but we need to focus on Gon!!” Leorio yelled at Kurapika in the background

“Hey Killua we’ll call you once we find out some more information on Hisoka--I have to go Kurapika is getting out of hand--bye” Leorio’s voice was for once urgent, and to the point, but Killua just sighed. Letting go of his emotions as to not upset Gon. He piled all the food into his arms making his way back to the room.

When he opened the door he saw Gon, once again sitting on the floor but this time stretching to the best of his ability. Gon’s brown eyes floated up to his friend’s. He quickly cut off the expected lecture from the white haired boy, “I need to stretch because it’ll make the healing process better,and it’ll relieve pain--so I have to…” he gave a reassuring smile to the assassin watching the stubborn acceptance play on his face. 

“Fine.” He moved to sit cross legged in front of his friend, dropping the food in front of him, “Here, you have to eat to regain your strength as well.” 

Gon nodded in understanding, moving himself to as best as he possibly can on the floor, trying not to wince while moving to sit cross legged. 

Killua watched momentarily as his friend happily sat eating the assortments of food, trying to make his concern subtle but ultimately failing. He sighed but gave a small smile to the brown orbs that glanced at him, “ so, how are you feeling today?” Killua asked reluctantly 

Gon returned his huge smile, “actually not too bad. I'm just sore, but that's to be expected” he chuckled a little, but quieted once he saw the concern of his friend. He put down his food and looked at the white haired boy seriously, “Look, I'm fine really. Everything is ok, you don't need to worry anymore… I'm going to stay with you now and once I'm better, I'll probably go home. Please stop worrying--” 

“You can stay you know? You don't have to go home, you can stay with me and all three of us can go on adventures like old times, me, you, and Alluka.” Killua's tone was sincere and hopeful, making Gon cast his eyes down with silent regret

“Thanks but I'm not very sure what I want to do right now…” 

Killua was about to reply but was stopped by a knock on the door

The two boys looked at the door then each other questioningly until the familiar voice broke the confusion, “I've come to rebandaged Gon’s wounds” tsubone informed with an authoritative tone, making killua instantly hurry to open the door for the elderly woman

Gon shakily got to his feet but grimaced at the thought of having to go through the bandaging process once again

Killua saw the sullen look but merely smirked at him, leaving the room saying, “I'll come back once your done.” Letting the door close behind him, he sighed once it clicked shut. He walked away trying to let his thoughts come to a rest

\---------------

Gon managed, but was reluctantly forced to the bathroom to clean his body before he had to go through the entire process, once again,  of his wounds becoming cleaned and rebandaged. Afterwards he and Killua spent the day very uneventfully, just enjoying each other’s company, playing video games, and catching up on light subjects. 

It was nightfall when Killua had finally departed from his friend’s side, wanting to be by him as close as possible if there was any need of assurance. However, once he turned down the lit corridor, icy blue eyes hardened at the sight of meeting pale pink eyes staring at him, waiting for him to leave his friend. 

“What is it Kalluto” The monotone voice broke the silence of the hall

“Why is  _ he _ here” Kalluto questioned back to the elder in an equally uniterested tone, but still managed to emphasize Gon

“ I wasn’t aware you didn’t know about his presence here...you’re slacking….” Killua added sarcastically, earning a narrow glare directed towards him

“Why did you bring him here--He has no use---”

Killua sharply cut off the hosite sentence, “ **_I_ ** never brought him here. It was  **_Illumi._ ** You  **_will not go near his room_ ** , and you  **_will not interfere with him in any way_ ** , or I’ll make you regret every choice you’ve made tenfold.”

The cold empty glare he gave his younger sibling made the other’s gaze falter to the floor momentarily,  _ but, he’ll take you away again! I can’t allow this! _ Without another word Kalluto turned swiftly away from the elder white haired male, turning the corridor leaving Killua by himself. 

Killua got to his room, going inside and closing his door he walked over to plop tiredly on his bed, **_Ugh!_** _My family is full of assholes!_ He ran his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes trying to calm down his nerves. He closed his eyes for what felt like a second, however when he opened them once again he looked at a clock in his room to see 4 hours had passed, and was now passed midnight. 

_ Hmmm…. I’m not tired and now i’m bored….. _

Killua’s dulled eyes looked uninteresting around his room looking for anything to kill his boredom. He sighed, pulling his unwilling body up to a sitting position, he ran his hand through his hair glancing at his door,  _ hm… I could just go see if Gon’s awake, but I doubt it…. _

Nevertheless his feet carried him out the door, through the halls, only to end back up at his friend’s room. Killua was careful, slowly opening the door, successfully stifling any noise. He shook his head as he approached the sleeping figure, sighing he thought to himself,  _ this is going to be a problem that’s not going to go away easily... _

His blue eyes filled with regret looked down at the silent tears running down the soft tanned cheeks, disappearing into the pillow case. Killua carefully shook Gon awake, trying his best to not crowd him, and to not scare him. 

Gon squiremed to consciousness, cheeks and eyelashes wet, and eyelids puffy he looked up surprised to see his friend, “Ah-Killua? Why’re you here this late?” His hand quickly went to wipe away the wetness, and to rub some of the sleep left in his eyes

Killua sat beside him on the bed looking seriously at his friend, “How can I help make this go away? You don’t need this--and I’m here to help and support you….So how…?” His voice ended in a subtle whisper, looking down at his lap, unsure as to what answer he’s receive--if Gon would lie again, or push him away.

Truthfully it hurt him when his best friend didn’t let him in, but he can’t be to hard on his friend, because after all, he’s done the same thing when he’d have issues with his brother. Gon sat up, resting his head against the headboard, fiddling his fingers in his lap, watching intently at the randomness of his digits he answered in a hesitant voice, “actually… I’m just...I just think--I haven’t adjusted to sleeping by myself…” 

Killua’s eyes shot up to his friend’s in surprise. Gon’s face was tinted red but he had promised himself that he would try to be more truthful to his friend, but it was serving to be more difficult than he’s initially thought. Brown eyes hesitantly rose to see the blue eyes looking at him then finally broke into a small smile, “ok. If that’ll help you, and stuff these nightly episodes, then come on. Your gonna stay in my room from now on with me…” Killua rose off the bed yanking Gon’s pillow out from under him, leaving the boy stunned at how forward Killua was being, but eventually getting up slowly to follow the white haired assassin. 

As Gon walked behind his friend in silence, his mind kept replaying his dream, and what had gotten him so upset. He knew Killua had misunderstood. He wasn’t crying due to another night terror, it was simply because his dream was about the fact that Hisoka left him behind… and it left him to wake up to only find that to be his true reality.  

Killua opened the door for Gon to go through, and he noticed that his room was bigger, with a slightly bigger bed, but not much furnishing--only the essentials. Killua made the bed so Gon could take one side and he could take the other, turning off the lights he crawled into his side as Gon had done the same for his side. 

“Thanks Killua…” Gon whispered before rolling away, tucking half of his face into the blanket, successfully snuggling tighter into the warmth of the fabric. 

Killua glanced to his side at the mop of black hair, sighing he said, “ You don’t have to thank me….Idiot.” Killua had then done the same, turning away, and grabbing his blanket he was about to go to sleep until a text notification popped up on his phone’s screen. His hand shot out to grab it, his eyes widened slightly 

_ “We need to meet up. A plan needs to be made very soon.”  _

Killua read the text from Kurapika, curious but confused nonetheless. He replied, “ _ How can I meet up with you guys?!  _ **_I can’t and will not_ ** _ leave Gon here with these people!” _

Kurapika’s reply came as soon as Killua sent the the text,  _ “ It’s no problem just tell him we just happen to be in town, and we decided to catch up, like we’d planned to a long time ago. No worries, Gon will not find out and he will not be apart of this.  _

Killua read the text, thinking it was certainly possible to leave Gon in the dark while they both left to meet up together with the others. Before Killua could type a response Kurapika had beat him to it,  _ “We can’t say much over telecommunication, so meet us in York Shin, at the cafe we’d all met up at before.” _

Killua just replied,  _ “Fine. Got it. We’ll contact you once we’ve arrived tomorrow.” _

He shut his phone off, glancing over his shoulder at his sleeping friend he solemnly thought,  _ You shouldn’t be anywhere near this...but I really don’t have a choice… _ He turned over, forcing himself to get rest for the big day that they were both facing the next morning. 

Meanwhile a black haired sibling remained seething at the fact that the surveillance doll, has now been rendered useless, due to their switch in rooms. 

Kalluto ripped the doll apart, tossing the useless piece of paper into a trash bin, the younger sibling stared at it blankly, trying to comprehend what the white haired prodigy saw in someone as such as Gon, who was now essentially as weak as a baby in comparison to everyone around them.  

_ I’ve tried so hard to get him back--now that child shows back up again! After all of my efforts! I won’t allow it--It’s not what’s best for him! He’ll only keep my brother down-away from his full potential! I can’t, I need to stop this now! _

Kalluto turned away the fixed gaze he once gave the crumpled paper, getting his phone he opened up the text messages, sending a detailed text to a certain person who would benefit greatly from the information Kalluto has in possession. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys look forward to the next chapters, and I hope this chapter had left a bit more plot twist or possible questions that you all are curious about^^ Thanks for reading, and once again hope you enjoyed~!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 19!!! This chapter is actually pretty short, but I really wanted to get it out as soon as possible so we could keep moving forward with the story XD However~ I really did want to ask all of you for your input about a decision I'm contemplating at the moment, I was wondering which would you all prefer: slower updates but longer chapters, or faster updates with shorter chapters? I personally don't mind either one but I was curious about all of your opinions, please let me know which one you prefer and depending on how one side leans, I'll start sticking with that one's schedule. Thank you all soooooo much for the support, those who read, those of you who comment and give kudos, and for those of you who subscribe! It means so much to me, and I'm very grateful for all of you <3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next one!

Kalluto turned away the fixed gaze he once gave the crumpled paper, getting his phone he opened up the text messages, sending a detailed text to a certain person who would benefit greatly from the information Kalluto has in possession.

__________________________________________________________________

“-on….”

“-come on wake up!”

“GON!”

   The increasingly boisterous sound of killua's voice had Gon abruptly sitting up, still slightly in a haze

     “Huh? Wh-what's wrong??” Gon’s head snapped towards his friend’s, concerned by the way he had been calling out to him

  “Nothing's wrong it's just you have to get up.We’re leaving for a short trip and I wanna get there as soon as possible.” 

    Gon stared blankly at his friend,  _ a trip….? _

     “Ya! Don't just laze around, come on!” Killua eagerly ushered Gon out of bed. His legs trembled slightly but managed to hold himself up correctly, despite the slight discomfort. Gon yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. He looked around, noticing the bathroom attached to killua’s room. His eyes made contact with the blue ones, “you don’t have to even ask, go ahead and I’ll call up Tsubone and get you new clothes.” Gon smiled at him, “Thanks Killua!” His feet happily carried him to the warm shower water, that relaxed his muscles, and washed the remains of sleep out of his system. 

Gon was washing the remains of the soap out of his hair, when the expected knock on the door signalled Tsubone’s presence waiting for him outside. Meanwhile Killua was downstairs preparing a small travel bag with his hunter’s license, some extra spending money, two packs of his favorite candy-one for him and one for Gon. He took his phone out sending a quick confirming text to Kurapika about their meetup destination:

“ _ Hotel Beitacle?” _

_ “Yes, we’ll be waiting in the cafe. Text us when you’re 5 minutes out.” _

_ “Ok we’re leaving soon, later!” _

Killua turned around at hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching. Gon came down  the stairs wearing a new clean white shirt, and black pants and a pair of sneakers with Tsubone supporting him slightly from behind as he walked down the stairs, he smiled reassuringly at his friend who in turned asked, “So you good?” the other nodded his head enthusiastically, excited by the fact that he’ll be able to finally go on a trip without any worries--just to enjoy his time. 

“Master Killua, the supplies you’ve requested.” Tsubone handed Killua the case, filled with the medicines Gon needed to apply everyday while they were away. Killua took the case, looking over to Gon hesitantly, “Gon, do you know what to do with this? Because I don’t think there will be anyone to help you..” Gon smiled sheepishly, heat rushing to his face, he fiddled with the hem of the white shirt he was given, “Yeah, Tsubone-san showed me how to apply the medicines….”  

Killua nodded his head, putting the case inside his travel bag, zipping it closed. He sighed readying himself for what was to come, but masking any sort of anxiety with a facade of excitement, “Ready?” 

Gon excited nodded his head ‘yes’, “mm!” 

Tsubone and Amane drove them to the airport, while Killua and Gon sat in the back.Gon kept trying to ask where they were going, and Killua only kept him in the dark--only revealing that there was a surprise that he would be thrilled about. However for Gon, he didn’t exactly care to much for anymore ‘surprised trips’ due to past events, but he’d never talk about that with Killua, already aware of his hot temper.

The two easily caught their flight, Gon napped on the short plane trip but Killua on the other hand had a million of scenarios playing out in his head--what could go wrong, what information did they find about hisoka, what did they plan with Hisoka, how should he keep Gon away, what if Gon finds out, what type of assassination should he perform on Hisoka….His hands grip tightened on his seat at the thought of the numerous techniques he could do to the magician.  

The trip was very short, leaving Killua to nudge Gon awake having to listen to his groan, he flicked him on the forehead, “What’s up with you and your obsession with sleeping??” Gon yelped at the painful thump his friend delivered, “Hey! What’s up with you and your obsession with hitting me?” Gon whined to the deadpaning face of his friend. 

Killua sighed standing up with the bag slung over his shoulders, “You’ve gone soft…” he stuck out his tongue at Gon showing him, he’s only teasing, Gon in turned stood up abruptly crossing his arms over his chest--playing along with the white haired boy. Gon followed alongside his friend out the airport. As soon as he steps outside to see where they’ve arrived, his stomach drops. 

_ Why….why are we here? _

Killua sees Gon frozen in his spot, “Hey what’s up?” Gon snapped out of his daze shaking his head slightly, looking at the concerned eyes staring at him, “Ah, it’s nothing. Sorry I just spaced out.” Killua hummed lightly, wanting to question him, but didn't want to push him any further. The assassin called down a cab, getting in first to tell the cab driver where to go. Gon followed his friend into the car, only thinking of why they were there, and the possibility of running into Hisoka- _ As long as I don’t go to close to Heaven’s arena...I don’t think I should run into him... _ He glared out the window with a sudden realization,  _ Wait no. Why should I worry about him--why am I running away from him….I didn’t do anything wrong. He’s the one that had gotten ‘bored’ with me...I shouldn’t have to dance around him just to make sure we don’t have to meet.  _ Gon audible let out a ‘hmp’ causing Killua to turn to him questioningly, cocking an eyebrow at his friend in question. Gon glanced over at his friend, chuckling lightly he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “sorry I was just thinking…” Killua smirked shaking his head, “It’s fine, but we’re almost there so just wait a little longer.”

He got out his phone, opening the texts to the one with Kurapika, 

_ “Hey sorry but we’re like 2 minutes out.” _

_ “So much for a 5 minute warning…” _

_ “Hey! I did say sorry -_-”  _

The taxi pulled along the side of the sidewalk, Killua paid the driver and exited the vehicle along with his friend beside him. Gon looked quizzically around at what was in front of him, “A hotel?” Killua gave him a broad smile, “C’mon it’s what’s inside!” he said excitedly

_ I know Gon’s gonna enjoy having them here...It’s exactly what he needs to recover...this’ll definitely change his mood.  _  Killua thought triumphantly. Gon followed behind Killua into the small cafe that was attached to the lobby. Killua led him to a back booth where he saw two heads of hair; one black the other blonde. Gon thought for a moment until Killua went to sit in front of them, Gon’s eyes widen and a huge smile stretched across his face, the two stood up and got out of the booth only to be engulfed by the smaller hunter, “Leorio! Kurapika! It’s been so long!” His voice came out muffled by him hugging the both of them. Kurapika and Leorio returned the hug, pulling away slightly due to the strength of the younger’s grip. Gon settled back down next to Killua who smirked at his friend's excitement while the other two settled down in front of them. 

“How’ve you been Gon?” Kurapika asked with a smile, but wanted to ask about his condition more than anything. However the three of them--Killua, Kurapika, & Leorio they’ve decided to not bring up the topic. 

Gone perked up at the question, “I’ve been doing good, but there’s not much to do around whale island so it could kinda become boring sometimes…” He chuckled, Leorio rested his arms on the table leaning over slightly, “Hey I heard there was a street market in town, and we were thinking all of us could go-what’dya say?” Gon’s eyes brightened, “Huh? Really all of us? We’re all going?!” His voice exclaimed clearly showing his enthusiasm. Kurapika, and Leorio nodded their heads while Killua sighed happily-”Ok well you two can go wait outside, me and Kurapika can go to the room to drop off our stuff” Killua and Kurapika walked away quietly, heading to the elevator, meanwhile Gon and Leorio were cheerful, laughing and seemingly carefree as they made their way to the outside sidewalk. 

Killua and Kurapika made their way into the elevator, as soon as the doors closed Killua turned to the blonde with urgency in his eyes and voice, “What did you learn-Where’s Hisoka?!” Kurapika took a step back from the riled younger hunter, “Calm down, we’ll talk about this once we get into the room. We can’t talk about this here.” Killua took a deep breath turning his attention back to the closed doors waiting anxiously for the doors to open. 

The doors opened at the 8th floor, and Kurapika took the lead, while Killua followed him to the room. The blonde opened their joined rooms, letting the white haired boy inside, while he closed and locked the door. He took a seat on the couch while Killua took the rolling chair by the desk.

“We found evidence that Hisoka may be after the spiders, or the spiders are after him.”

Killua’s eyes widened,  _ I wonder if that’s why Illumi hadn’t gotten to him yet...He’s being cautious…. _ “Ok, well we’ll get to him before they do.” His eyes hardened with determination

Kurapika sighed, running a hand through his hair, “As much as I want to, it’s reckless to just rush in blind, we need a plan… but it’s safe to assume that the spiders know about his presence and he noticed them as well….”

Killua crossed his arms, “What? So you’re insinuating that they’re after each other?” 

“The way they’re moving around each other...I would say it’s as if they’re baiting each other...waiting to see who takes the bait first…” 

“How did you both even come to find this out?” Killua sounded aggravated but he felt the need to know everything there was, just to prepare himself. 

“We’ve been laying low for a couple of days, suppressing our presence but to be honest I don’t think they frankly cared, either of them. We’ve noticed the presence of a few spiders, very subtly and Hisoka we felt him but it felt as if he would let his presence out just as if he was trying to ‘tempt’ or tease someone and then it’d quickly vanish only to reappear in a different spot for a few moments…. This is why we’re assuming they’re after each other…” 

Killua looked down at his lap taking in the information, looking up into the sharp eyes, “So what’s your plan, we need to get to Hisoka...but I understand you don’t want to get in contact with the spiders….” 

Kurapika sighed, “I think I’d lose my self control if I came in contact with any of them to be honest… but me and Leorio were thinking that we’d move at night, just to be sure that Gon would stay out of harm’s way.” 

Killua sat in silence, thinking the idea over, “That’d work...maybe... but I don’t think I should leave Gon alone for the night…” Kurapika shot him a questioning look, leading Killua to continue, “He has night terrors….” 

Kurapika, leaned back, “Then what would you suggest?” Killua groaned, “Fine, I guess I could leave him once I make sure he’s ok for the night.” 

Kurapika nodded his head, “There’s really no other options…” 

“So tonight then?”

The blonde stood to his full height, “Yeah, we start tonight.”

The two went back downstairs to the other two who were still laughing and chatting with one another, Killua felt himself grow hopeful seeing his friend look like he used to-carefree, and cheerful. He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as they turned to each other, “man! What took you two so long?” Gon playfully groaned with exaggeration

Kurapika just laughed, “Oh come on we didn’t take  _ that  _ long. Besides we could stand here talking all day, or do you guys want to go head over already?” Gon and Leorio let out excited nods, while Killua just stood with his hands in his pockets smirking.

__________________________________________________________

   The four friends walked together through the various market stands with Killua, and Leorio occasionally bartering with the vendors-which usually lead to Leorio becoming overly ‘excited’ leading Kurapika and Gon dragging him away followed by a laughing Killua. However, the group did sparsely managed to get some items to become cheaper due to their sheer stubbornness. The entire evening which continued into the early night was filled with laughter, bantering, teasing, and overall a familiar feeling of the past. 

The group had managed to drag their tired feet into the hotel lobby by 11 at night, Gon yawning repeatedly worn out by their light activities said his goodnight’s to Leorio, and Kurapika before he had gone into his shared bedroom’s bathroom. He begrudgingly applied the medicine Tsubone had given him, thankful that his embarrassment of the application process was slowly fading each day.

Killua,Kurapika, and Leorio had stayed in the main room with the TV on, pretending to keep their entire interest on the show playing in front of them. They shot each a look when they saw the light to Gon’s room turn off, and listened for the small rummaging sounds to come to a stop. Killua’s hands gripped his shorts, his anxiety and adrenaline pulsing through his veins. Kurapika’s face held a stoic expression, his eyebrows stiff with concentration, deep in thought. Leorio gave a silent exhale calming himself, he looked towards the other two silently asking  _ ‘are we ready to go?’  _ Kurapika looked at the digital clock sitting on the desk, amazed that 50 minutes had passed by since Gon had went to sleep. 

The blonde nodded his head curtly, getting up to go to his room to grab some of his weapons in case of an emergency--followed by Leorio going following behind him to grab a small briefcase. Killua had left into his shared room with Gon, he entered cautiously as to not wake his friend. His eyes scanned over the youthful carefree expression on the sleeping figure, seemingly looking as though finally all of his tension that was held in his features had now been wiped away. Killua’s eyes shined in the dimly lit room, faintly illuminated with the city’s light shining softly through the curtains.

_ Tonight we will find that bastard...I promise. _

Killua turned away, satisfied to find that Gon hadn’t been upset during his sleep. He walked out their room’s door, closing it softly with a low click resounding throughout the hallway-he turned to find Kurapika and Leorio waiting, leaning on the hall’s wall opposite of their door-their weapons hidden, and Kurapika’s chain wrapped around his hand. The three made contact with each other in silent understanding that they should go now, leaving their hotel room with absolute silence.

___________________________________

An hour or so had passed, and the brown hazel eyes decided to finally open, curious as to why they had left without him. Gon sat up in his bed, pulling on a hoodie, and slipping on loose pants with sneakers, and a surgical mask to hide his face--he left the room to attempt to scout behind his friends unaware of who and what were the dangers of him leaving the room by himself had imposed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone didn't read the above note, I just wanted to ask you all of your input about my 'writing schedule'. So, which one would you prefer: Longer chapters with slower updates, or shorter chapters with faster updates? Thank you all for reading, and I hope you guys look forward to the next update ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #20~!! Thank you all for the support! I've finally have submitted my 10 applications, which were taking up all of my time=slower updates, BUT because they're all done I will have much more time to update and write! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the many comments, kudos, subscribes and bookmarks, I thoroughly enjoy reading what you guys have to say, it makes it feel much more interactive. Without further ado, Please enjoy!!

An hour or so had passed, and the brown hazel eyes decided to finally open, curious as to why they had left without him. Gon sat up in his bed, pulling on a hoodie, and slipping on loose pants with sneakers, and a surgical mask to hide his face--he left the room to attempt to scout behind his friends unaware of who and what were the dangers of him leaving the room by himself had imposed.

____________________________________________________________________

He walked out of the hotel building slightly surprised by how many people were still walking out on the street. His nose wrinkled as he smelled the strong scent of alcohol coming from a group of people had just walked past him. 

_ Shit which way did they go… _

His head turned to the left then to the right, thinking swiftly,  _ ugh screw it!  _ He turned his body to start walking to the left, walking in a brisk pace (as brisk as he could without discomfort) dodging the occasional person who’ve obviously had one too much past their drinking limit. The bright building lights lit up the night sky, illuminating the young boy’s black hair, highlighting his bright hazel eyes. He felt irritation grow within him as the crowd on the sidewalk grew seemingly even more compact, his brisk pace forced to come to a stroll.

_ Awww~~!! I should’ve left sooner~!! Now how am I gonna catch up to them~! _ He complained as he persisted with his slow stroll, he looked around the many people surrounding him looking for a possible opening to bypass them all. 

His body froze in the swarm of bodies,  _ Wha-What was that?! _ He felt the weight of someone’s aura fall onto him, his skin froze, his muscles clenched, and his feet couldn’t move. 

_ Killua,Kurapika, and Leorio! I need to find them!  _ His mind snapped out of its panic, without thinking his body started to push past the the many bar hoppers, his mind blank-his body leading him to the source. 

_ Why did they leave? What is that aura?! What if someone’s hurt?! _

His brows furrowed at the thought, sweat started to form on his brow due to the pain of his still tender backside area.  _ No, now’s not the time for this! _ He insisted to himself through the pain, reminding him of his handicap. 

He stopped looking at an alley, leading to the outskirts of the city,  _ the aura, is in the woods… _ Hesitantly, he released a shaky breath while his mind summoned an image of one of his friends being injured,  _ I have to do this! _ He took steps with renewed determination towards the unknown danger that awaited him. 

__________________________________________________ 

__

Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio had broke out in a sprint once they’ve figured out that a gathering of the enormous aura had gathered in the opposite direction they were heading. 

_ Damn it! With that much energy it has to be anywhere between 3-5 people! With this much energy, Gon could easily sense it and wake up to find we aren’t there! _

Killua shook his head, trying to push his worries and aggravations aside, keeping up with the other two

_ This is it! We’re going to find that bastard tonight!  _

Kurapika thought to himself, as he pushed himself harder to the area of the gathering. 

_ This is the first time that the energy has gathered together, Hisoka had made contact...or the spiders made contact with Hisoka. We’re not going to be the only ones at that site.  _ Leorio’s eyes hardened at the thought, never wanting to interfere with the spiders. 

Kurapika took the lead with Killa and Leorio to his sides,cutting into the Woods  bypassing the city in totality. 

_ Almost there! Just a little more! _ Killua’s mind snapped, getting himself ready for what was to happen next. 

___________________________________________________________

Gon continued to walk cautiously through the brush, and past the many trees. His mind never rested, continuously bringing up thoughts of his last experience, His once beloved surrounding where he used to feel at home with, now makes him feel uneasy-cautious-and desperate.  _ I can’t see anything… _ His mind complained, feeling as though someone were watching him, he whipped around quickly only to find no one there. His eyes darted to the trees, looking all around him, failing to notice anyone- _ I’m just being paranoid… _ He continued to walk towards the destination of aura, until his steps faltered-quickly catching his footing he looked behind him

Someone in black stood away from him, motionless. Gon stood motionless, his eyes flew wide as the person released a slight aura signature serving as a warning. 

_ SHIT HE CAN USE AURA!  _ Gon’s quickly started running, now focusing on putting distance between himself and the blackhoodied man. His feet stumbled over various vines sticking out the ground, one of his feet caught-making him fall straight on his face.He glanced behind him

The aura behind him disappeared and so did the man, _huh...? Was it my imagination?_ His skin prickled from the vicinity he was in to the strong gathering, second guessing himself, he got up and huffed, _Killua and the rest are there...I just know it!_ He brushed off the brown dirt, looking behind him once again, _That felt to real to be an illusion…_ _I better get going…_ He started running towards the arua, partially due to his worry but mostly due to his uncertainty of the hooded person. He saw a faint opening of the treeline ahead, a sigh of relief washed over him, that he’d make it in time. 

However the happiness was short lived as the hooded man walked out from behind the tree, rushing towards him, only this time he concealed his aura. Gon’s eyes flew wide, rushing to turn quickly but as he turned to run away two individuals blocked his path

Kalluto, and Feitan.

_____________________________________________________

Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio had arrived to the tree line, hiding themselves within the shadows, However as they approached they felt a presence leave, Now only leaving a strong single signature.   _ They noticed us….damnit! _ Killua’s fist clenched

Kurapika was the first to look who remained within the clearing of the woods, his eyes widen, his eyes turned red and his aura released without any self control.

Red eyes met with sharp golden eyes. 

___________________________________________________________

“Enough playing. Do your job so we can leave this shitty place.” Feitan said irritably to his companion in the black hoodie. 

“Aw~ but I wanted to have some fun-I mean you gotta admit it was pretty funny” The hoodie one replied, reaching up to push down his hoodie- _ Shalnark? Feitan? And Kalluto?  _ Gon stood on wobble legs as he was surrounded by spiders, defenseless and vulnerable-no longer able to defend himself with aura. 

The four of them paused looking off in the distance towards the clearing opening as they felt three more aura signatures rush towards the single already in the clearing. 

Feitan sighed, “C’mon, I can care less about those kids.” Gon’s body shivered at the mention of ‘ _ kids’, did he mean Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio? But Who are they fighting?!  _ As if on cue they heard the distant yell of Kurapika, “ **You’ll pay for what you’ve done to Gon!!** ”

Gon’s quivering fists clenched,  **_Hisoka?!_ **

**_______________________________________________________**

Hisoka easily defected Kurapika’s attack, his demeanor serious-void of his usual sarcastic playfulness. Kurapika paused as he noticed Killua come to stand beside him. Killua’s electricity flowed to his sharpened hand, his senses completely focusing on the taller magician in front of him. 

Hisoka locked eyes with the younger, his eyes narrowing,  _ if he’s here then where did he leave Gon… _

“How rude~You all interrupted an  _ important meeting _ .” The words rolled off his tongue in an obvious warning. Killua’s breath came out labored-trying to regain his self control with the man standing in front of him. His body moved on its on as he rushed the taller red headed man, his hand aimed towards the others head

Hisoka quickly reached behind him grabbing a card for the younger boy, his patience gone due to the interruption and the anxiety flooding his mind because of killua’s presence. 

As the boy was about to reach him, he readied his position-readying himself to take the assassin head on. Just as Killua extended his arm-attempting to grab at the man’s face, someone had grabbed the the collar of Killua’s shirt-yanking the boy away from the man-while simultaneously bringing a long leg up to kick Hisoka-sending the man hurling into the ground away from the group. Killua’s eyes widened as he felt himself thrown backwards to the ground-watching the magician tumble away from them.

The assassin fell on his backside looking up with annoyance on his features, until he noticed that the taller figure standing in front of him had oil black hair 

_ ILLUMI?! _

________________________________________________________

Shalnark turned away from the yelling voices, focusing on the young black haired boy in front of them, Gon snapped out of his daze, remembering the position he was in,  _ What do I do...I can’t run, I can’t fight- Dammit I’m useless again! _ His eyes narrowed at the thought, watching the seemingly predatorial movements of the two spiders, while Kalluto seemed uninterested. A loud crack made them all look to the towards the clearing opening seeing as Hisoka was hurled unknowing in their direction.

Gon-without thinking- opened his mouth, “ **HISO--!** ” Within a second Feitan used his speed- putting a hand over Gon’s mouth, and a sword across his neck-threatening him to stay silent, Shalnark quickly whipped around towards the opening, as Kalluto’s eyes widened with surprise-not expecting such a blunt escape method. 

________________________________________________________

Hisoka, was getting to his feet as he felt eyes on his back, and a distant shout, His head looked into the wooded area _. _ His eyes Widened visibly, and his face went pale

seeing Gon surrounded by Shalnark, Feitan, and Kalluto.

**_Gon!_ **

His mind blanked, rage engulfed his being, sending his aura out without self control. He turned quickly using his speed towards the three spiders. The three spiders had gotten into a defensive stance until they saw a blurred figure intersect Hisoka’s path beside him, once again sending a kick into the taller man’s ribs-letting him collide with a tree. 

Feitan and the rest of the spiders used the chance to use their enhanced speed to put more distance from Hisoka and the rest. Before Gon could even react-Feitan put the hoodie on Gon’s face, hitting the back of his head-effectively making him pass out. Hisoka’s body collided with the tree, he quickly looked up to Gon-seeing his body go limp after the strike, quickly thinking he attached bungee gum to a tree, using the momentum to fling himself closer to the bunch, however, Illumi still intersected his path-refusing to move.

Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio had moved over to the Wooded area, Killua happy to see his brother block Hisoka’s ‘escape route’ 

“Is-Is that Gon?!” Kurapika shouted once his eyes looked past Hisoka’s line of sight. The three rushed towards the spiders, however, the spiders noticed more people coming and had taken Gon away-their enhanced speed to much for their eyes to follow-seemingly disappearing. 

Killua fell to his knees by his brother-his legs giving out from under him,  _ I couldn’t save Gon… _

Kurapika’s face remained emotionless-aura still radiating off of him- unable to look away from the spot Gon had disappeared before them all, while Leorio was leaning against a tree, his hands gripping his hair, as his body kept shaking 

Hisoka watched Gon disappear right before his eyes, his face surprising evident of the shock and hurt, Illumi smirked at the magician’s face-loving the way how the killer had become seemingly like an open book. 

Hisoka looked back towards Illumi, his eyes completely cold and void of any spark they once held,  _ “You. You kept me away from him...while the spiders took him away...You didn’t complete  _ **_your end_ ** _ of the deal”  _ His tone sharp and unwavering, causing the three other hunters to look up at the black and red hair duo facing off with one another.

“Why should you expect me to help you, if you’re after my brother. I told you before, _ I will kill you if you ever lay a hand on him. _ ” Illumi’s eyes sharpened on the magician as the magician mirrored his expression back. Killua watched the two, confused as to how the ‘deal’ had to pertain to Gon. 

Killua got up from the ground, looking towards his brother with disbelief in his eyes, “Illumi.” Illumi never looked back towards Killua, keeping his eyes on the other man, “Why are you here Killu, I told you I was after Hisoka. Go home.” 

“No. What deal are you two talking about.” His temper cooled down, needing to know the entire story of the situation. Kurapika, and Leorio stood beside Killua as they faced Illumi, and Hisoka never letting their locked eyes waver. 

“It’s not any of your concern anymore.” Illumi grabbed a needle out, readying it for Hisoka, as Hisoka did the same-pulled out his cards, ready to react when the other did.

Killua’s eyes snapped at how his brother was ignoring him, “Fine. We’ll be going to hunt down the spiders-we’ll go retrieve Gon.” Killua said as the three of them turned to leave, but Illumi-within a second- appeared in front of them blocking their exit, “You will not go chasing the spiders because of  _ that boy _ .” Killua’s hand sharpened, “tell me what the deal was, and I’ll consider it.” Illumi was about to respond before Kurapika interjected, “Hisoka, you were trying to get to Gon weren’t you?” He questioned the man-knowing the two brothers would never give into one another.

Hisoka looked toward the blonde, “ _ I was going to… _ ” His eyes sharpened when he looked towards Illumi. Kurapika decided to continue questioning the other in order to keep the momentary peace, “What was the ‘deal’ Hisoka?” 

Hisoka’s eyes momentarily softened, but just as quickly returned back to its sharpened state, “I willingly gave Gon to Killua, in order for the Zoldyk’s to protect him while I go away to fight the spiders….But, You all ruined it by interfering” His aura once again started to seep, in a steady warning-showing his clear irritation. 

Killua’s widened eyes looked into his brother’s void black orbs, “You willingly let Gon be abducted….” Illumi looked unamused at his younger brother sighing, “He held you back from your full potential” 

Killua sharpened his hand, glaring at his brother-taking a step towards him, “If you continue, I will consider you my opponent.” Illumi warned nonchalantly, smirking slightly at his brother’s falter.

Hisoka turned to walk away, pausing when Kurapika, and Leorio block his path, “where are you going? You’re not off that easily” Leorio glared at the man, annoyed at the man’s mannerisms. Hisoka raised an eyebrow, “I need to go prepare, I don’t have time to waste here  _ playing _ with you all.” Kurapika quirked an eyebrow at the man, notitioning him to clarify himself, “How about this I’ll go get Gon back and I’ll clarify everything, then we can see who he wants to return with.” Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio looked at the magician as if it’d be a no brainer who he’d choose, and Illumi looked at the man with disdain as he ignored their match. He took a step closer to the magician, needle in hand until Killua had put himself between the two, “You will not interfere with this-not this time!” Killua growled, Illumi smirked at the hot temper, “Oh? And when did I listen to you?” “I’m the next in line-I decide this family’s fate!” Illumi clenched his jaw, while his younger brother turned to lock eyes with the magician once again, hating the fact they’d have to all work together he asked “How do you plan to get Gon back?” 

Hisoka’s signature smirk made its way on his face, “Before you three interrupted, Chrollo and I had arranged a match at Heaven’s Areana, to make things more ‘interesting’.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I want to get the next chapter out really soon, so be on the look out ^^ thanks for reading!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 21~!! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!!^^ thank you for everyone that reads, comments, kudos, and bookmarks, you all are extremely encouraging!! This one is kinda long, but only because I really didn't know where to stop it...I kinda got carried away XD Please enjoy! and I'll try to update again within a week or so, so please look forward to it!!

_Hisoka’s signature smirk made its way on his face,_

_“Before you three interrupted, Chrollo and I had arranged a match at Heaven’s Areana, to make things more ‘interesting’.”_

___________________________________________________________________________

His head throbbed, letting out a small moan feeling his eyes refusing to open, his mind felt drowsy-unable to move any of his ligaments.

 _Where am I…._ His mind wandered aimlessly-searching for his last memory that would allow him to remember what last happened. He let out another soft whimper as his concentration resulted in his head pulsating and letting out harder throbs. His fingers twitched at the feeling, wanting to caress and apply pressure to the source of pain but as more time went on Gon’s heart sped up at the sudden realization

_I really can’t move my body! Why can’t I move?! Wha-What happened to me--?!_

His thoughts cut off as he listened to the seemingly far away distant voices nearby him, his ears perked up-trying his hardest to focus in on them but failed, only able to hear mumbles

He felt someone’s hand come to rest on his arm-checking his pulse, he presumed once they were satisfied, the murmuring voices at slowly faded away-leaving him once again-drowning in the depths of his mind, unable to come to the surface. His mind slipped from consciousness, once again falling into slumber.

____________________________________________________________

“Hey. Wake up I don’t have all day.” a cold stoic voice echoed throughout the grey stone room, slapping the sleeping child who slept curled on the floor

Gon woke startled, his eyes flew open-making eye contact with Feitan, he pushed his body away-his head once again bumping into the wall

“Agh!” He yelped-his hands immediately shot out to grab his still pulsating head, whimpering, he moved his knees to bring them to his chest only to notice the cold metal encasing his ankle, his eyes widened,   _Where am I...why am I being kept here-ah! Why can I move now….?_ With his hands still gripping his head, he locked eyes with the cold gaze of the spider.

Without a word he dropped a pill in front of the seemingly terrified hunter, “I was told to give this to you” his voice came out bored and drawled out, causing Gon to stare at the pill, unsure as to what it was and if he should take it.

“ _Take it_ , So I can leave.” Feitan snapped his eyes glaring even moreso at the younger, and Gon without thinking-his shaky hands went to pop the pill in his mouth-swallowing before his mind had caught up to his actions. Feitan turned on his heel leaving the cold room-shutting the metal door-letting it echo throughout the room

Gon curled in on himself, _They’ve been targeting me ever since the alley...but they’re actually after Hisoka...right? Why do they need me anymore?!_

He groaned feeling himself getting no where, he instead looked around the cell, it was different than the abandoned building they occupied before. It was a cold dimly lit room, grey stone walls and floor, with a metal door locked from the outside, and lastly his eyes landed on his locked ankle frowning

He sighed, _I just want to go home…_ His eyes started drooping, _damnit! That drug!_ His mind reeled as his body succumbed to sleep again.

_________________________________________________________

His eyes opened finding himself in an entirely different room, only this time he was strapped to a chair, _huh?_ His heart sped up with every second, hating how restrained he was, his head whipped around trying to see if there was anything he could use to his advantage-the room was still cold grey stone however this room had a makeshift bed of two sheets lying on the ground in the far corner, a small window slit in the top uppermost right on the wall-allowing weak rays of sunlight to seep into the room, it also had a single chair in front of him-with the one he was sitting on as well. He took calming breaths trying to relax his anxiety-feeling small beads of sweat starting to gather, the only positivity he noticed was that his head had no long pulsed or throb, there was only a low dull ache left. As he had finally managed to calm himself, he heard the squeaking hinges-signalling that the door began to be pushed open behind him, not allowing him to see who or how many there was

“Gon, Is it?” a smooth deep voice asked him, as Gon heard the soft padding of footsteps make their way to the chair in front of him

His wide hazel eyes looked straight into the cool greyish eyes that looked right back, _Chrollo…!?_

“Why--” Gon’s voice came out surprisingly even, however was silenced as soon as Chrollo lifted his hand signalling for his cooperation

“Hm, I should’ve expected that you would have been able to recover faster than the average person…you are able to talk and move, correct?” His voice remaining smooth never indicating anything that would give any more than should be said away. Gon, not trusting his voice-remained submissive, yet his eyes glared at the elder black haired man, nodding his head once ‘yes’

Chrollo’s lips smirked at Gon’s renewed anger, he smirked just ever so slightly-hardly noticeable to anyone that hadn’t been up close to him. “So, it is safe to assume that the data we’ve collected on you is accurate” He said more to himself than to Gon, finally taking the seat situated in front of the boy. Gon’s fist clenched tighter-his nails digging into his soft palms creating crescent indents, his muscles contracted-trying to stop the tremors coursing through him, and his eyes focused directly onto the spider in front of him-not allowing the elder to see any shape of weakness

“I'll be asking you a few questions. I expect your full cooperation” his eyes studied the boy for a second before continuing, “any lying will result in you paying the consequence of your action, is this understood” his question came out in more of a statement, gon eyes narrowed at hearing the undertone command within his voice, deciding to play safe he once again warily nodded his head ‘yes’. Chrollo crossed his legs, watching the hunter in front of him like a hawk, watching for any sight of hesitation and any sort of movement that would question his authenticity of the answer he would give

“Now then, first, your father is Ging Freecss correct?” Gon’s brows furrowed as he couldn't hide his obvious confusion of the question, assuming the questions would be geared towards Hisoka, nonetheless he still nodded his head, chrollo feeling satisfied by the submission, carried on

“You are his only child?” Gon once again nodded

“You participated in fighting with the chimera ants?” At the question Gon’s eyes went wide, his fist clenched, tearing into his palms, he nodded ‘yes’ his eyes strayed to the floor no longer keeping their eye contact

Chrollo smirked at his obvious discomfort, “you lost your Nen fighting the chimera, Pitou?” Gon gripped his shorts as hard as he could trying to calm himself down, nodding his head ‘yes’ his shoulders quivering slightly

Chrollo's smirk widened, “you showed much potential, especially you being the child of a hunter such as Ging…” he said trying to see a reaction from the quivering child, who had yet to look him in the eye again

Sighing Chrollo uncrossed his legs leaning back in his chair folding his hands in his lap elegantly, “to show my gratitude for your cooperation, i’ll allow you to ask me a few questions,” at this Gon’s head shot up staring at the man surprised, “however, it doesn't mean I'll answer everything you question.” His smirk returned seeing the child once again having eyes filled with defiance, he nodded his head in understanding,

“Why am I here-I thought you all were after Hisoka--” chrollo stopped him putting his hand up to silence the younger, “I will only answer one at a time, speak clearly”

Gon’s jaw clenched,annoyed by his superior demeanor, “why am I here?”

“You may still have your uses, and Hisoka has still taken a liken to you, so, it would be a waste to discard something we can use as leverage.” His voice came out collected, answering as if it was the most obvious thing anyone would be aware of

“What do you mean by _‘uses_ ’?” Gon’s stomach turned at the scenarios playing in his head, “ we’ve already collected data and DNA from you, so your main use is gone, however, you may be needed for a short while in the future...especially since you lack nen…” the last part chrollo had spoken more to himself than to Gon. Gon’s heart raced, _when did they get DNA?! When I was passed out?! But-but why-?_

 _“_ Why would you need my DNA?” He eyes sharpened on Chrollo as he smirked at him, “I cannot answer _that_ ” Gon's brows furrowed, “ _when_ did you collect my DNA” Chrollo leaned on his hand,keeping his smirk and eyes on the child, “when you had your little _encounter_ in the alley” Gon’s eyes went wide, _huh?_

“How--”

“ _The stick_ was brought back here” chrollo’s satisfaction rose as Gon’s face shown his defeat, rising to his feet he walked to the door to leave, “your cooperation here will grant you more freedoms, but if you wish to defy _anything_ , there _will be consequences_ ” the door closed leaving Gon to stare at the floor in shock

His mind was blank, not even registering the squeak of the hinges, until someone was untying the ropes around him, he jumped-head jerking up to see nobunaga.

Nobunaga, looked at him then continued on with his job, “we meet again huh?” Gon didn't answer, continuing to look down at the ground, “right now just do as your told, and you'll be ok” he said as he continued with the last knot. Gon glared at him, “I refuse to listen to a rogue criminal group.”

Nobunaga, without saying a word, stood up, quickly brought his hand upon the younger’s face-the force making him fall out the chair, “watch what you say. You shouldn't talk about us, as you yourself had gotten your hands dirty just as we do” with that he left the hunter sitting on the floor holding the left side of his face

Gon stared at the locked door, glaring at it. Sighing he let his body fall back to the ground, staring at the grey ceiling, _I wonder how long I’ve been in here…_

______________________________________________________

Hours later, the door opened to another spider, Gon looked up from his spot, _ah, her name was Machi...wasn’t it?_ She walked into the room, setting a bowl and a cup down for the boy, her eyes looked at him, sighing she sat in front of the hunter, “come, I can’t leave until you eat.” her voice and attitude clearly showed her dismay of her duty

“I’m not hungry.” Gon begrudgingly said, but in truth he hadn’t been aware of when he’s last eaten-his mouth watered at the sight of the steaming soup

Machi huffed, grabbing her strings-she attached them to the younger’s ligaments, and with his yelp she drew him closer to the food till the point his was sitting in front of it, “ _Eat it,_ **_now_ ** _”_  her voice held an slight growl, making the younger’s skin crawl, he looked down at the bowl-nodding. She let her strings go, allowing him to pick up the spoon

“Hmp” She smirked at how the young child shoved every spoonful into his mouth, and how he gulped the water down in a matter of seconds, once he finished she easily picked it up, turning to leave

“Um, wait-”

Machi stopped in the threshold, her head turned back to look at him, one eyebrow quirked in a questioning-waiting for him to continue

“How long have I been here?”

“You’ve been here for a week and a half” Her bored voice echoed through the room, as she shut the door behind her

Gon’s eyes were wide, _already more than a week……_

He went to the sheets lying on the ground, hiding himself within them, _no one’s going to find me, aren’t they_

His body shook at the idea, _I never wanted this…_

His eyelids, drooped, and his head bobbed-fighting to hold onto consciousness, _why-why do I keep feeling like...like….this…._

His body went limp once again

____________________________________________________________

_“It’s dark….where am I…? What happened…?”_

_“Huh?”_

_He looked down at his hands, he shook, “Why-Why is there so much, so much--Why?!” his hands were covered in red, the warm liquid, dripping between his fingers, dripping down his arms, “who-wha--” His eyes looked up, only to see a disfigured corpse, the skull bashed in-making the face no longer visible,_

_Tears blurred his vision, “Why….” He shut his eyes, his hands gripping his hair, falling to his knees, “I didn’t do it-it wasn’t me!”_

_“You’re a monster”_

_His bloodshot eyes looked in front of him, only to find himself surrounded by glass, his body shivered, his stomach turned at the image of himself, “I didn’t do it--I-didn’t…” His hands tried to frantically wipe away the remains of the crimson warmth that stained his face, ultimately spreading it-”Why won’t it get off of me?!”_

_“Please-no!” he stopped his movements, hearing his own voice call out from a distance behind him, he turned his head, only to find himself kneeling in front of the group from the alley, their white teeth smirking, smiling-mocking him, “No-no-not again! No!” His tears ran down his face, he turned to run, only to feel Brix’s hands grab his ankles, making him fall to the ground with a yelp, “Hm. I think he’ll enjoy this guys.”_

_Gon’s squirming increased-trying with vigor to get the hands off of him, “Please-anyone help!Please-Stop!” His voice cracked, his throat felt hoarse-he looked ahead of him, as the hands continued, his heart dropped to his stomach as he saw Hisoka standing in front of him, looking down at him with boredom-and disinterest, “Hi-Hisoka-please--” his hand tried to reach out to grab at the magician_

_Hisoka looked at him in the eyes, “Hm~ how boring~” He turned his back on him, Gon’s tears continued to fall, as he watched the man disappear from his vision, “No-Please! Wait--Stop!” He yelled once he felt the hands---_

_____________________________________________________________

His eyes shot open, looking at his hands, relief washed over him seeing that it was only a dream, _damn, those feel so real...they feel like there getting worse_

He felt the tears roll down his cheeks-unable to stop, he rolled onto his side facing the wall, _I don’t want to sleep anymore…._

He jumped when he heard the squeak of the hinges, the smell of the soup assaulted his sense, but he refused to move,

“Hey, come on over here. I can’t leave until you finish it.” Machi said in a low growl. “Don’t make me do what I did yesterday.” She sighed seeing his lack of response, once again grabbing her strings, getting ready to wrap it around the boy’s ligaments, until Gon pushed himself up, quickly wiping away any remnants of his distress, he turned to crawl over to where Machi had situated herself.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it” Her sneer was ignored, however her eyebrows did quirk at the sight of the boy,

Gon took the spoon, about to put it to his lips, until he put it back in the bowl, just staring at the food emptily,

“You _have to eat it”_ Machi’s voice held a warning

“I can’t” Gon’s voice was weak, and hoarse from not drinking, Machi seeing this, had gotten up and left, only to return quickly with a cup in her hand, “Here, drink”

Gon looked at the cup, taking it he sipped on the cold liquid, “I can’t eat...I don’t feel well…”

Machi sighed, “You have to _try_ ”

Gon narrowed his blood shot eyes, “You put something inside of it haven’t you”

Machi crossed her arms, “You still have to eat it”

“It’ll make me sleep won’t it” His voice gravelly as it rose in volume

“Captain said you have to take it, so do as _you’re told_ ” She snapped

Gon looked down, his voice cracking, “I don’t want to sleep…”

Machi stood up, “If you don’t eat we’ll put a tube down your throat, and force feed you-either way you’ll still get the drug, you choose”

Gon gripped his shorts, anger and fear coursing through his body, “Why do I have to sleep?!”

“Tch, we don’t have to watch over you, and feed you as often. It’s easier for everyone this way.” Machi once again crossed her arms, leaning on her hip looking down at the dejected hunter, “Look just do as your told”

“How, How long has it been?”

“Now, 2 weeks. So, now that I’ve answered your questions, how will you decide to take your food?”

Gon’s hand struggled to grab the spoon and place it into his mouth, Machi smirked at him, satisfied with his decision she once again sat in front of him.

Machi picked up his bowl, leaving the child to once again to curl up within the sheets in the corner

Gon felt the familiar and unwelcomed feeling of drowsiness enter his system, _but...I hate sleep…._

_______________________________________________________

He sobbed into his sheets feeling helpless and miserable, having nothing and nobody there to take away his pain, nor to distract him from himself. His hands gripped his hair-feeling as though he was about to rip them out from the roots, _I can’t continue like this! I can’t!_ His voice and sobbing instantly stopped as the familiar hinge signaled someone’s entry, however this time he hadn’t smelled any food

He shifted under the blankets wiping his face, startled when someone picked the sheets off of his form, his wide tired eyes looked up to see Chrollo once again looking straight at him, “Come.”

Without another word Gon obediently stood on weak legs, “Can I ask a question” He voice was hollow, causing Chrollo to look at him curiously, “How long has it been…” Chrollo smirked, “3 weeks” Leaving with Gon slowly trailing behind him, he noticed his muscle index reduce, and his weight lost with the newly predominate bones peaking out of his skin. Chrollo led him through the seemingly sterile dim hallway,down a corridor, and lastly to a another metal door, “Go clean yourself. I’ll have someone waiting here, if you try anything you’ll suffer for your actions”

Gon’s dead gaze watched Chrollo closely as he said the warning, however, surprisingly, Gon felt numb to it

He walked into the bathroom, absently stripping his dirty clothes, looking into the mirror at the branding, his finger absentmindedly tracing it, grimacing, _weak_

He stepped into the shower letting the water fall on him opening his mouth to drink his fill of the beads of warm liquid, _3 Weeks…._

When he stepped out of the shower, he noticed a new change of clothes waiting for him, a very plain black shirt and loose black fabric pants

He stepped out the bathroom, with his hair still dripping, noticing Phinks waiting for him, “Come on, You’re needed.”

Gon lifelessly nodded his head in understanding, no longer caring. They both continued silently down the hall, until Phinks turned into ‘the main room’. Gon’s muscles clenched, seeing all of the spiders in one room, surrounding the TV, waiting for the younger to enter.

The room was the only room that was well lit, it had many seating arrangements, which the Spiders occupied, along with the scattered stolen valuables, Phinks led took Gon’s shoulder-guiding him to a seat in front of the Tv, Gon sat in the chair, confusion running throughout his mind, _What’s the point of this?_

As he took in his surroundings he noticed Chrollo, Shalnark, and Kortopi gone, his gaze accidently connected with the glare of Feitan, he quickly whipped his head to avert his wandering gaze, fidgeting with the feeling of the black haired spider’s gaze burning into the back of his head

The Tv turned on, Gon’s eyes widened, _huh?_

“Here we Go!!”

“This won’t last long”

“This match is going to be so one-sided”

Gon heard the Spiders cheer among themselves, but it didn’t click until the commentator called out the opponents, His mind went blank, at the name, _Heaven’s arena…?_

“Our first Opponent, Chrollo!!!” The crowd cheered widely, and the spiders continued there cheering from within their compound, but yet Gon’s mind hadn’t put it together until the all to familiar voice called out, “Next we have our crazed Magician Hisoka!!!” The screen showed the red haired male saunter to the platform, with the utmost look of hatred filling his eyes.

Gon’s eyes widened, feeling his body start to shake, _Hisoka?!_

The match was fast paced, with Gon holding his breath for most of it-his eyes barely able to keep up their movements, especially since he lacked Gyo, but nevertheless his eyes seemingly never blinked-he couldn’t look away. Their speed, their movements, it enraptured him. He didn't understand why, but he kept telling himself Hisoka would be ok, that he had a chance. But, every time Chrollo countered Hisoka would stumble one step back-having been caught off guard, yet the blood lusting look never disappeared from his face- giving Gon a false sense of hope. Hisoka would land hits every once in a while when he could catch the spider-other times it would a fake, causing confusion, ultimately resulting in Chrollo landing a counter attack. Gon's mind kept telling himself that Hisoka never lost, he couldn't lose, that he's one of the strongest people he knows of....the spiders all had decided the match was set from the very beginning, and so it didn’t surprise them, when the bomb went off

Gon’s eyes remained wide, his body numb, he stared at the screen until the camera blacked out from the explosion, he was unable to turn away from the display, completely unaware of the tears streaming from his eyes.

Feitan grabbed his arm-causing him to jerk, taken out of his daze, “Oh? Why are you so surprised? It was going to happen sooner or later.” His grip on the younger’s arm tighten causing him to grimace, _they brought me in here-they wanted me to see that-but he couldn’t die that easily right?! Yeah...the camera blacked out-he-he couldn’t have actually--_

  His thoughts cut off as he saw Feitan angle a needle towards his arm, “Wait-no-please! I don’t want to sleep anymore!” He pulled with all his strength, but due to his lack of food, he was only able to free his arm momentarily-the momentum making him fall on his backside with a whimper-he tried to turn and run, but the familiar feeling of thread inclosed around his ligaments

Feitan grabbed his arm, only this time he twisted it behind his back-the angle putting pressure on his shoulder

Gon’s eyes watered-feeling his joint on the verge of breaking, his teeth clenched together, _I won’t show them anymore weakness!_

 His breath was labored as he endured Feitan’s treatment, “You will _not_ disobey me.” He sneered, his grip finally applied full pressure, breaking Gon’s left arm, causing the younger to let out a series of groans-biting his lip trying to silence his screams

As he was distracted by the pain, Feitan plunged the needle in him, causing the body under him to stiffen, “Now go back to sleep, you’re unneeded” The other spiders watched with disinterest as Phinks picked up the drowsy young hunter

Gon let himself be picked up, feeling to tired to fight anyone anymore-the drug and malnourishment catching up to him.

Phinks placed him on his sheets once more, leaving just as quick as he came in.

Gon stared at the ceiling, feeling his eyes water with tears, _he couldn’t have died… Why...but-but… I had so much-i wanted to ask him….._

Gon’s tired body once again slipped into his hellish nightmares, on the verge of succumbing to his helplessness. Completely unprepared for the upcoming revelation that will face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I sometimes reference what happens in the manga, but I didn't want to spoil to much, so I tried to go over it very vaguely. I hope you guys enjoyed the update!! And what do you guys think the Spiders have planned?? Hope you all look forward to the next update! ^^ Thank you once again!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! Update #22!!! It came out faster than expected and I hope you all enjoy this chapter^^ Thank you to everyone, you all make this experience entertaining, so I hope this story does the same for you! Please enjoy~!!

_ Gon’s tired body once again slipped into his hellish nightmares, on the verge of succumbing to his helplessness. Completely unprepared for the upcoming revelation that will face him.  _

___________________________________________________________________________

He groaned opening his eyes, his vision blurred-blinded by the bright light above him _ , light? _ His mind questioned, not remembering such a thing in his room. He tried to bring his still able arm up to shade his eyes, only to feel a slight pinch and tug.

His tired dull eyes slid to look down at his right side, finally taking in his surroundings, he was on what looked to be a medical bed, with a needle taped secured into the soft crevice of his arm, looking to his left arm he saw it had been half-heartedly wrapped in loose gauze. His eyes once again slid to look at the bright ceiling in front of him, no longer caring about his constant change in whereabouts nor the various instruments on and in him, 

_...he died… _

_...i really will be left here… _

_...won't I…. _

The door opened quietly, failing to alarm him, Shalnark walked happily to the drained form lying on the bed, “hm~ So you’re finally awake huh?” His voice over excited-bothering the younger’s ears to no extend, he kept his eyes fixated on the ceiling-refusing to pay attention to the blonde

“Aw, the silent treatment won't get you out of here anytime soon ya know….” his voice playfully whined to the hunter, desperately trying to get any sort of reaction from him, but yet Gon’s lifeless eyes never strayed 

Shalnark smirked, “so, they finally broke you…” his voice came out croaky-breaking in between syllables. The difference in tone had Gon slowly shifting his eyes to glance at him, “why-why are you here….?” his voice weak and hoarse, coming out as a barely audible whisper

Shalnark’s face dropped to an emotionless mask, staring blankly at the struggling boy, “hold on for a while longer…” the once happy voice was replaced with an monotoned empty shell, Gon continue to stare at him-confused at the instant change of demeanor, watching as the blonde’s face lit up once more smiling broadly down at the child, “Well that’s it for now-see ya!” Gon continued to stare, even as the door shut,  _ ….what….was...that…. _

_______________________________________________________

“How’d it go?” Killua whispered behind his brother, not bothering to cover any of his anxiety

Illumi looked over his shoulder at the expectant look his brother was giving him, turning away to lean back against the tree trunk, crossing his arms, sighing, “He’s fine.” his voice bored and uninterested

“You’ve been saying that for the past week now! Be more specific!” Killua growled at his brother,

“Stop lower your voice, we can’t let them know we’re here-or else there won’t be any hope to get him back” Kurapika shushed the quick tempered white haired hunter, “Besides we should just be thankful he’s doing this for us-”

“I’m not doing this for  _ you _ ” Illumi corrected quickly

“Tch. Asshole.” Killua growled quiety under his breath

“Illumi gripped the young assassin chin, yanking his face to look up at him, “ _ Watch your tone _ ” Killua glared hard at his brother refusing to give way

“Guys-nows not the time for brother conflict!” Leorio whispered the loudest he could, 

Illumi released his brother, seeing the stares directed at him, he brought a hand up through his hair, patience growing thin-he sighed once again, “He’s extremely weak, but I don’t think they will kill him anytime soon, however, he does look like they’ve broken him somehow... ” His voice drawled out, sounding as though it was the most boring topic to speak about

The redhead's nails dug into his arm causing the skin to tear,little red pellets rose to the surface of his skin-trying to calm his need-ultimately failing as his arua flared slightly-Kurapika within a second, directed his chain towards his heart, reminding Hisoka to keep himself under control-the aura had luckily dissipated just as fast as it appeared. Kurapika lowered the sharpened edge giving a sigh of relief, as his heart tries to slow down

Killua stood beside his brother, infront of where the magician sat crossed leg leaning against a tree, he glared at the man, still furious over the fact he had to team up with the likes of him,  _ as soon as we get Gon back I’m ripping his fucking throat out! He’ll pay for what he’s done! _ His jaw clenched, whipping his head to look away-staring at the spider’s new compound

Kurapika, and Leorio shared the same views about their situation, with Illumi just hating the fact he’s stuck with the hunters-trying to get back the child he so desperately wanted to get rid of. 

Hisoka looked up from his seated position, his eyes looking as though they were gleaming, the murderous, blood lusting look within his eyes causing Leorio to quickly avert his eyes, with Kurapika attempting to cover up his shiver, Killua felt his blood lust, grimacing as his skin prickled at being within such close distance to the man.

Kurapika spoke openingly, “We’ve come this far, so let’s be sure we don’t make any unnecessary moves” Killua, and Leorio nodded, with Illumi humming as he readied himself to get back to work with his command over the spider, Shalnark. Hisoka never acknowledged anyone-his predatory gaze fixated on the Spider’s hideout in the distance from where they laid hidden within the woods.

________________________________________________________  

Machi walked into Gon’s room, making her way to refill the boy’s IV bag. His dulled eyes tracked her movements, his breathe coming out shallow. Machi glaced at him quickly before turning her attention back to the almost empty bag, “How are you feeling?”

Gon blinked once, still emptily staring at her, “Hmm…” Machi hummed, she gazed at the boy’s appearance noticing the set of deep purple eyebags, the once tanned skin-now looking sickly, his lips lost the plumpness-replaced with a pale flesh tone, and most noticeably his eyes-His eyes once shining with challenging youthfulness-now looked empty, a deep hollowness where no light could reach. Her gaze traced how his once plump cheeks were now replaced with a thin layer of skin-letting his cheekbones become more prominent, and how his muscles seemingly disappeared- now highlighting his fragile bone structure

She turned away from him, attaching the new IV bag. She left the room, only to re-enter with a tray of the same familiar soup, she got the bed tray and positioned it above his limp form-taking the chair beside his bed, waiting for the child to begin eating.

His eyes slowly turned to her, his mouth opened, “Ho-How lo...ng?” His voice came out in a cracking whisper

_ Is he still holding onto hope that someone’s coming for him?! _ Her eyes narrowed on him, “It’s been 4 and a half weeks. Now,  _ eat _ ” Her head tilted towards the bowl, gesturing for him to begin. He looked at the food, becoming accustomed to the never ending night terrors that plagued him-but still never accepting the idea of welcoming them, his glazed eyes stared at the soup placed in front of him, he let out a soft huff-turning his head, openly rejecting the drugged food. 

Machi, growing annoyed with the weak child, abruptly stood up-making the chair screech against the floor, Gon continued to look away, listening to the hurried footsteps that walked away. 

_ I don’t want it...I’m so tired...but I don’t want to sleep...I don’t want it! _

He closed his eyes, feeling his weak pulse, his shallow breath sounding rhythmic until his ears picked up on the many footsteps approaching his room, his heartbeat picked up, slowly turning his head to see Feitan, Machi, and lastly Shalnark approaching him

“Hold his arm down Shalnark, Machi you hold his head steady and hold  _ this  _ still.” Feitan’s cold voice commanded the others easily. Gon’s heart felt as though it was going to bust, with his only energy his body could muster, he brought his able arm to his mouth, quickly ripping the IV out with his teeth-tearing the top layer of his skin- he swatted Machi’s arms-Feitan pushed her aside, quickly punching the child in the eye, sending his head to crash back on the bed with a whimper and a thud, “ _ stay down. We warned you about eating, but you still chose this” _

Machi quickly grabbed the boy’s head, opening his mouth-Shalnark grabbing harshly grabbing both of his arms, causing water to swell in the young hunters eyes as the spider gripped his broken ligament without mercy, His eyes widened, trying to close his mouth to no avail while also trying to shake the three off of him as Feitan grabbed a clear tube-positioning  it down the hunter’s throat-he quickly inserted it down, “Relax, the more you struggle, the more gag reflex you’ll have” Machi told him in a cold voice, Yet nothing prepared the boy for the feeling of being force fed the warm liquid, his gag reflex stimulated, his body constantly trying to stop the foreign intrusion-the hazel eyes washed with tear-his hand clawing at the sheets, while his eyes started to roll to the back of his head, 

“Tch. Next time you won’t be so stupid to question and reject us.” Feitan’s cold voice filled his ears

__________________________________________________________________

Kurapika adjusted the chains on his hands, prepping them. Killua stretched his arms above his head, eyeing the compound ahead of them, Illumi kept his command on the spider, watching what was happening-as he simultaneously readied his needles, “Hm. It’ll be easiest to go tonight.” The three young hunters looked at him questioningly, as Hisoka listened but never took his gaze from the building, “They’ve finished putting him into another medically induced coma.” Killua stared at him, “Why--” 

“Now’s not the time, I’m sure he’s fine if they’ve done this to him before.” Kurapika reasoned, not wanting to distract the group from their mission

“Is everyone ready?” Kurapika turned to look at the group everyone but Hisoka nodded their head-he continued,stuck in a daze, continuing to stare at the building

The blonde looked towards the black haired assassin, “Chrollo is not here right now correct?” Illumi hummed in acknowledgement, “Now’s our only chance, let’s go”

Hisoka, grabbed the bag beside him-rushing off first as everyone followed behind him in the night-heading towards the spider compound

______________________________________________________________

As the three spiders pulled away from Gon, Shalnark grabbed the syringe-looking as though he was about to insert it back into the younger’s arm, seeing how Feitan turned his back heading towards the door to leave-he quickly dropped the IV to the floor and plunged one of his controlling needles into the back of his neck-causing the black haired spider to abruptly turn around-his eye wide and glaring, “ _ What are you-- _ ” He tried to reach for him, but the blonde had already gotten his controller out-quickly dodging the other’s assault, simultaneously taking control of Feitan’s movements with the controls, he made the spider take out his sword-Machi grabbed her strings out, “Shalnark?! Feitan-hey-wait!” The girl felt stiff her eyes wide as she watched Feitan’s movements, she did not want to hurt her friend, she knew that but she was caught between the thought of what she should do 

The blonde pressed a button-making Feitan use his speed-seemingly disappearing within sight, cutting her down softly-without making a sound.

Shalnark, took the control-making the sword wielding spider position the weapon to his neck, letting the weapon slide easily into the lean flesh-the red warmth slid down the white skin, letting his body fall lifelessly to the ground.

Illumi smirked at his job, satisfied he continued his puppeteer work with Shalnark as he followed behind his brother and the other two hunters. Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio snuck into the seemingly abandoned building, kicking down an already beaten door-unaware of where the redhead disappeared to.

The bag the magician brought along with him was left in front of the building-serving as a ‘gift’. He spotted a broken window on the top floor, the third floor. Using his bungee Gum he attached it to the window sill-letting himself be lifted off the ground,using the momentum to fling himself inside landing softly on his feet, never making a sound. He walked swiftly, listening to any indication of people near by, walking down the musty dark corridor, looking through each room-growing more irritated by the second as he’s hasn’t found anyone. He round the another wall, finally finding  the stairwell, his steps were silent as he hurried down the cold concrete stairwell to the second floor, quickly hiding himself against a wall as he spotted a shadow across the hall within a room, his smirk grew-taking out his cards he ran towards the unknown person in the room down the hall-his hand getting ready to flick the cards into the unknown spiders head--

stopping abruptly as he came face to face with Illumi’s puppet, shalnark. His excitement dying just as fast as it came, putting his cards back into his pocket, turning to leave growling under his breath,

“The boy is down the hall. Get him so we can leave.” Illumi’s voice came through, Hisoka nodded, his fist clenched trying to keep his calm in front of the assassin, Hisoka waited and  watched as Shalnark left going down to be with the rest of the group. As the puppet disappeared from view Hisoka went into a full sprint-seeing only one other lit room at the end of the hall.

He stopped just at the doorway, his hand shaking as he reached for the handle-opening it carefully. His eyes flew to the blood splattered among the ground, smirking as he saw the two dead spider bodies, his eyes then continued to find the medic bed, with the sleeping boy he’s been looking for

“...Gon…” His feet swiftly carried him automatically to the youngers bedside, his hand went to trace the black eye, his golden orbs scanned his appearance growling at the broken arm, and swollen black eye, his jaw clenching as he looked at the Hunters weakened appearance.

His mind was snapped out of it’s observations as the floor beneath him quaked,  _ ah~ so they’ve initiated contact~ _ He turned his attention back to the sleeping boy, gripping his ‘good side’ he tried to gently shake him, seeing if he’d wake up at all, “Gon, Hey Gon-You get to go home now….Gon?”

“Hm~ ….” He paused in thought, looking the young hunter over once again

“Well up~ you go~” his voice lightened, already feeling relief flood his system as he lifted the sleeping hunter in his arms, now gently walking back to where he came in-deciding it’d be the safest way to escort him. 

The gold eyes softened looking at Gon’s slumbering face,  _ you’ve been through alot hm~  _ He made it to the window, looking out before he jumped down, he placed a kiss on Gon’s forehead,  _ You won’t leave again-I won’t allow you to~ _

His grip on Gon tightened as he jumped out the window, landing gracefully on his feet, he looked over his shoulder at the spiders compound, listening to the clashing, rubble crashing, and yelling-His eyes narrowed, at the thought of the spiders, turning his head he looked back down at Gon sleeping blissfully unaware to his surroundings in his arms,  _ They’ll take you from me again...I can’t let you leave with them….  _ He sighed, trying to think calmly-which mattered more to him, fighting the spiders and possibly risking Gon-or-being certain of having Gon to himself once again.

He brought a free hand up to run through his hair, feeling his protective instincts kick in he turned to look up at the night sky,  _ I won’t make the same mistake twice… _ He carefully tucked Gon more securely into his arms, no longer looking back, he darted off away from the compound.

_____________________________________________________________

Gon stirred in his sleep, fighting his way to consciousness, eventually he successfully felt his eyelids flutter open, “Where….am...I” He inwardly groaned at the idea of finding himself in new surroundings every time he woke up.

His eyes impassively looked around, confused as he took in the surroundings of the bedroom. He was on a king size bed, engulfed in a fluffy blanket, in front of him was an extravagantly huge armoire, his eyes slid to the side seeing windows which were covered with curtains, looking to the opposite side of the room he saw two doors, he guessed one led to the hall and the other to a bathroom. His moral lightened at the warmth and comfort of the bed and blankets, until--

His body stiffened finally aware of feeling something heavy draped over his waist-looking down his eyes went wide, he gasped-holding his breath seeing the muscled smooth skin of an arm draped across his waist-securely but cautiously holding him. His eyes slowly slid to look beside him, forgetting to breathe, “Hi-Hiso...ka?” His mind was blank,  _ I-I thought he died?! _

Hisoka felt the body below his arm stiffen, his eyes slowly cracked open, his grin returning full force to an awake Gon. Before he had gotten a word out, tears were sliding down the young hunter’s cheeks causing the elder’s grin to falter, “Hisoka- Is this real…? Are-are you really here….?” Hisoka leaned over, placing a kiss on Gon’s forehead-to the tip of his nose-finally placing a soft peck on his lips, Gon sniffled, “But...You’re dead….. You-you died, at Heaven’s arena…” His voice cracked 

Hisoka pulled him closer to himself, “I’m here now aren’t I~?” His voice in a unintentional whisper, not wanting to startled the other- Before he could continue Gon curled himself into the magician’s side, letting everything out, “Why?! Why did you throw me away? Why-why didn’t you get me sooner!” His voice gave way from his weakened dry vocal chords not being used in such a long time

Hisoka’s hand combed through his hair comforting him, while his other went to cradle Gon closer to himself, “I never ‘threw you away’. I had to go do some  _ things _ , and I had to be sure you were kept out of harm's way….” His voice lowered as he continued talking, Gon at the mentioned of ‘harm’s way’ looked at the magician teary eyed,

“But Illu-Illumi said I bored you…” Gon’s voice was a low whisper, hating how pathetic he must’ve looked before the magician

Hisoka’s eyes narrowed, “ Do you believe him?” He paused waiting for Gon’s reply, “What else was there-I just woke up at Killua’s house after….after you betrayed me….” His voice lowered into a barely audible whisper-remembering what Hisoka had done to him that day.

Hisoka’s brows furrowed slightly, “If you truly did ‘bore’ me, I would have never went to these lengths to get you back.” His playful tone completely gone, causing Gon to lock eyes with him-feeling a shiver go down his spine, “I will never go against your trust…” He hesitated slightly, feeling completely in foreign territory when it came to talking about his intentions and his reasonings, “I only did what I thought was best for you….” His gaze averted from Gon’s own piercing one, feeling strangely vulnerable for the first time-losing his usual sarcastic dominant confidence

Gon’s eyes went wide, seeing the new side of the magician-the side he’s been wanting to see from the very start,  _ He’s human just like everyone else...There was more to him...just as I’d hoped….. _ His smile caused the magician to grin, happy to see the genuine mirth fill the younger’s face-similar to when he’d first met Gon,   “I-I’m sorry I doubted you...thank you for all you’ve done…I never thanked you for what you’ve done before...so, thank you for everything-thank you…” Gon buried his face in the magician's chest, feeling his face heat up

Hisoka lightly gripped his chin, guiding him to look him in the eyes, he pecked his lips once more, “In the morning we need to get you some food…” His eyes glanced down to Gon’s body-his hand lightly trailing the side of his ribs, “you’ve lost a lot of weight~” 

Gon looked down-averting his eyes, “I-I really don’t want to sleep…” Hisoka watched as tremors moved throughout the younger one, causing his body to tremble, the gold orbs softened at the sight, taking Gon’s good hand he pressed a kiss on his palm, and moved to each finger tip, “I’m staying with you, I won’t leave you again, even if you hate me, I still won’t leave~” His smirk widened seeing the red dust along the other’s face, “Ya’ know...you don’t have to say things like  _ that _ …” Gon said while looking else where, playing-fidgeting- with the blanket cover

“Hm~ but I like your reactions~” 

Gon faked a yawn-smiling as he did so,  “Ah, looks like I’m getting tired again, well good night Hisoka” Gon felt Hisoka chuckle by the vibrations of his chest, listening to the other’s rhythm heartbeat, letting himself get carried off by the sound, 

_ Thank you so much Hisoka….I’m truly thankful to have someone like you by my side…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! finally back together!! But, there are still a lot of unanswered questions left-so Don't worry the answers will come^^ Hope you all liked it!! I'll try to update soon, thank you all once again~


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience!! I'm sorry I've been away for so long but I'll start regaining some type of schedule^^ Thank you for all your support once again it's very much appreciated!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be updating a new one shortly  
> Also, sorry this one may be just a really slow chapter/not a really fun update, but it need to happen, so I promise the next one will be a little bit more exciting XD

_ Thank you so much Hisoka….I’m truly thankful to have someone like you by my side…. _

_ ______________________________________________________________________ _

Hisoka’s golden eyes slid open, his arms unconsciously tightening around the small warmth snuggled into his side. He looked down seeing the mop of black hair, running a hand through he grinned at slumbering younger who attempted to unconsciously nuzzle deeper into his side. His nails gently scratched through the younger’s hair,  _ hm~ I should go get him some food,  _ He noted as he took in the thin arm laid lazily across his waist,  _ What to do~~ he has slept a lot already, but-- _ His thought cut off as Gon abruptly sat up, stopping to hold his head as he felt vertigo wash over him. Hisoka sat up to support the smaller male, “Gon?” 

Gon gave an uneasy laugh, “Sorry, I just sat up too fast…”

Hisoka sighed, bundling the younger up in his arms to drape him bridal style across his lap, Gon relaxed visibly resting his head against Hisoka’s shoulder-closing his eyes sighing. 

“Are you still having nightmares~?”

Gon brought his good hand to his eyes, “Yeah, but they’ll stop eventually…”

Hisoka nuzzled his neck, moving him so Gon would straddle his hips as he laid back against the headboard. Gon hid his heated face in the nook of Hisoka’s neck- while Hisoka ran his hands up and down Gon’s sides, watching for any reaction, “Is there anything I can do to help you~?” Gon noticed how his voice seemingly became slightly husky at the end, whispering from his ‘hiding place’ he warned, “not now Hisoka.”

Hisoka gripped Gon’s chin, giving him a quick kiss and smirking at the younger’s scorched face, “I can resist, I’m not an animal~” He chuckled at the younger’s eye roll. He quickly leaned in and bit his earlobe-in retaliation Gon’s hand quickly went to cover the the now wet ear--shooting Hisoka a glare, he merely chuckled, “Well at least not entirely~” 

Gon gently moved off the bed slightly favoring his bad arm, “Hisoka~! Why do you always have to do this!” He whined, Hioska got off the bed just as the younger had done, mocking the whine he replied, “Gon~ Why must you always ask that question~” His voice changed back to his usual silky sarcasm, gripping the other’s chin so he had direct eye contact, “Your reactions are adorable~ It’s as if you want me to tease you~” Gon puffed his cheeks sticking his tongue out at the man, knowing that Hisoka annoyed him to no extend, he still favored how things were between the two of them- _ It’s a weird relationship...but a relationship nonetheless! _ He thought to himself as he pulled his face from the other’s hold, a small smile grazing his lips. 

“Gon, before you go anywhere, let me check your arm.” Hisoka called him back motioning for him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Gon turned around, “huh? Ah-it’s really not--” about to protest Hisoka quickly cut him off

Sighing exaggeratingly, “I guess we’re starting back at stage one again~ I didn’t ask you, I’m telling you to let me check it.” Gon made a small ‘hmph’ as he sat on the edge of the bed with a small bounce. 

Hisoka looked up at the young hunter once more before turning away to look at the arm as he caressed the injury giving it his full attention,  “I take care of what’s mine~” He felt Gon stiffen beneath him, looking up he smirked at the red faced hunter and at how he unsuccessfully tried to direct his brown doe like eyes somewhere other than than the magician, “I thought I told you that before Gon~” 

Gon quickly turned his head to the opposite side of the magician, huffing, “Just hurry up because I’m hungry” 

Hisoka looked back down at the arm he chuckled,  _ ah~ Still so innocent as ever~ _ He examined it, probing gently in different spots until he found an area that made the child beneath his gaze flinch and unintentionally tried to pull his arm away gently, “Hm~? Is that where you feel pain?” Gon squirmed slightly, “It’s really not that bad…” 

Hisoka watched him with an unbelieving expression, “really now~?” his hand that was probing the swollen injury gripped it not to hard but with enough noticeable force to cause to let the younger gasp and small tears to form in his eyes, “L-Let Go!” his good hand went to swing at the older-causing Hisoka to let go and easily dodge-ducking downwards-successfully dodging the punch with a smirk

“So~ it’s not ‘that bad’ hm~?” His smirk still plastered on his face as he took in the slightly growling child.    

Gon cradled his arm to himself,looking down at it then glaring at Hisoka’s smirk, “Fine. Maybe it’s a little injured-but I heal fast so it doesn’t really matter.” 

“Hm~” Hisoka stood to his full height looking down at the still sitting hunter, “I’ll at least wrap it properly, and then we could go get food. Besides, the bone is broken clean so it won’t have any problem healing properly on its own.”

Gon just nodded his head as he waited for Hisoka to return with a medical kit, and finish tending to his injured arm. 

His eyes became distant, becoming consumed in his thoughts as Hisoka busied his own self, the both in comfortable silence, trapped in their own musings, 

….

…..

…..

**_Beep_ **

**_Beep_ **

Gon visibly jumped and Hisoka groaned at the sound of his phone, silently kicking himself for forgetting to turn it off, gon saw the clear irritation on the others face wondering why he's  _ that _ aggravated at the device, “um, I can finish up…” his voice became smaller at the end when Hisoka unintentionally glared up at the young hunter

His hand came to drag down his face, ‘wiping’ away any trace of annoyance on his features he looked back at the curious hazel eyes looking up at him, “no, I’m almost Done, just hold still for a little bit” 

Gon just nodded his head, unsure what caused such a change in demeanor-feeling as though he was walking on eggshells

Once Hisoka finished he walked away to pull his phone off the window ledge while Gon sat looking at his arm,  _ woah… so he actually does know how to wrap... _ His train of thought finished at his observation of how tight the material was around the broken ligament. His eyes turned to look at Hisoka to find him easily turning the device on silent as he put the phone in his pocket

“Go get ready so can take you out, I’m sure you want to get some fresh air~” 

Gon visibly brightened, nodding his head sharply with a smile playing on his face he shot off to the bathroom to shower and change into the clothes Hisoka layed out for him.

Hisoka walked to the living room sitting on the couch his legs crossed over one another, while his hand came to support his head, trying to come up with a plan as he his mind kept rereading the text from Illumi,

_ ‘Give the child back, or I will take him from you by midnight’ _

Hisoka’s brow furrowed, he wasn’t ‘giving him back’, how could he give something back that wasn’t theirs to begin with? He groaned inwardly-his mind playing the scenarios in his head,  _ if he does show up, no doubt the other hunters will be with him and Gon will be torn between his little friends...I can’t win him over and make him come to me willingly if I must force him to stay, but with the other three present that will make for a challenge…..hm… _

His eyes sharpened, and a smirk tugged at his lips-an idea forming in his head,  _ ah~ it may backfire, or it can have a lasting effect~ _ He shivered with excitement due to the unpredictable nature of the outcome his mind had conjured

Gon stepped into the living room, a smile reaching his eyes, “Let’s go Hisoka! I want to go outside” his joyful shout made Hisoka quickly look up-being snapped out of his thinking, brought back to reality by his small fruit who grabbed his arm and playful tugged it-urging him to get up

He smirked at how easily Gon felt with having physical contact with himself, it was an innocent gesture, but progress nonetheless. Gon looked back to see the Magician’s smirk, becoming red faced he quickly let go-noticing what he had done, “c-c’mon, or I’m leaving without you!” He turned to walk to the door, his hand on the knob-about to open it until arms wrapped around his shoulders-pulling him back into the other’s body

Gon gasped at the sudden pull, while Hisoka bent down to quickly bite the soft juncture of his neck to the shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark-just breaking the skin.

“Hisoka?!” Gon pulled away-covering the mark, looking to see the magician smirking at him

Hisoka walked in front of the younger, opening the door for him, “ _ now _ we can leave~” 

Gon walked out the door eyeing the red head,  _ why is he acting so...weird? I mean, he's always weird but, he’s acting weird-er than usual…. _ Hisoka shut the door with a click, guiding the younger to the way to the elevator with a gently push on his lower back-sending a jolt down his spine,  _ to low! _ His face heated at his thought huffing, and walking faster while Hisoka easily kept pace with him-remaining at his side

Gon remained in his own thinking the entire way down the elevator-following the other seamlessly as he led the way. As the two exited the hotel and walked down the street Gon noticed how Hisoka now walked much closer to him to the point they would brush each other’s arms every now and then, and he noticed how Hisoka would-at more crowded parts of the sidewalk, wrap an arm around either his waist or shoulder,  _ he’s never been  _ _ this  _ _ handsy outside before…. _ Gon hadn’t said anything, only accepted it and let it go because it was innocent touches, that he strangely didn’t mind

Hisoka hadn’t noticed his change in demeanor, he had just felt a stronger urge to keep the younger closer to him now more so than ever, seeing what Gon had been through in the alley, and with his disappearance thanks to the spiders, he couldn’t let Gon be out of arm's reach from him-unconsciously touching him constantly to reassure himself that he was remaining by his side

 Hisoka once again wrapped his arm around Gon’s waist only this time leading him through the doors of a small cafe, Gon’s mouth instantly watered at the smells that hit his face as the door opened

Hisoka walked beside him to the counter, waiting for a server to come and seat them he looked down to see Gon looking around-unknowingly licking his lips in anticipation, when Hisoka looked back a younger server came up to them bubbly and bright, 

“Good morning, Will it only be you two this morning?” She smiled at the red head who plastered his signature smirk at the girl, who in turned shivered at other’s presence, “Yes~ Only us two, we would like a booth, if you would be so kind~”

The girl nodded looking back up to the man, her smile faltering slightly until she looked at his companion,  _ such an odd pair…. _

“R-Right. Right this way sir!” Her bubbly demeanor returning once more

Gon followed behind the two, his eyes scanning the different diners plates at the food, and all the possibilities, unfortunately due to his lack of awareness he ran right into Hisoka’s back, resulting in the man chuckling at him, “See something you like~” 

Gon caught the undertone to the question-about to respond-until he noticed the young server was still present, and very much uncomfortable at hearing the sexual innuendo, clearing her throat she let the two sit at the booth-Gon on one side, and Hioska on the other- “Your server today will be right with you, his name is Alex, and he can get you anything you need-for the time being please look over the menus.” She laid the menus in front of the two, and nearly sped away

Once Gon was sure she was out of hearing ranged, he looked at the man who now gave his full attention to the menu in front of him, “Good job! You scared her” Gon spat at the hunter in front of him causing the other to quickly glance at his direction until he returned his gaze back to the menu, “well~ she was eavesdropping, and that is quite a rude thing to do~” 

Gon sat back-resting on the cushion of the booth-crossing his arm over his chest grumbling under his breath, 

“Can't you just withhold those kinds of--” his Sentence stopped due to the loud grumble his stomach made-completely destroying his strong appearance he was trying to scold the magician with

Hisoka looked at him smirking, folding his arms on the table, “you were saying~?”

Gon quickly grabbed the menu, hiding his face in it as he pretended to invest his entire interest in the flimsy material,  _ dammit why can't I win against him?!  _

His mind kept chastising himself, looking up with a challenging smile, “i'm going to order all kinds of expensive food-so he prepared!” A grin found its way on his face, a feeling of triumph coming over him,  _ it's small but I can at least get him back from the little bite this morning and the comment by denting his bank account  _

Hisoka rested his head in the palm of his head sighing, with the smirk ever present, “ hm~ you can order however or whatever you like, it won't affect me~ so go ahead and  _ eat your fill _ ~” 

Gon nearly wanted to rip his hair out,  _ How can he keep saying things like that?!!? _ His heart thumped loudly against his chest as he felt blood once again rush to his face, a feeling he started to begin to become very accustomed to,  _ dammit don't let him affect you!  _

He returned his face back to the confinements that the menu offered,  _ there's no winning against him...at least for right now…. _ His smile returned, with a small glint in his eye,  _ two can play at this game! And I won't lose  _

“Hm~ I love  _ playing games with you too _ ~” Gon’s eyes went wide,  _ ah…. I said it out loud…. _

Hisoka’s Hand came down to pull the menu down from the younger’s face, an authoritative tone taking over his usual playful sarcastic voice, “but for now you have to eat, choose so we can order when the server gets here.”

Gon looked at the man in surprise,  _ is Hisoka acting responsible…? Or is he…. _ his eyes widened while he looked at the menu,  _ he's worried about ...me…. _ gon felt an unfamiliar feeling enter his chest as his heart felt like it skipped at a beat at the realization, the heat returning slightly to his face...and oddly feeling happy at coming to see the other acting in such a way around himself

_ I hope things stay like this...I wouldn't mind if they do…. _ He rested his head in the cradle of his good hand finally coming to the decision of pancakes,eggs, and fruit for breakfast meanwhile his mind being filled with questions for Hisoka, and his oddly accepting feelings at the want for how things are between them… and looking at the possibilities of the future

Hisoka looked to see a young man come stand by their table getting his notepad out to take the two’s orders, “Are you two ready? Or would you need some more time?” His voice was very soft spoken which made Gon look up surprised by the sound, he then looked to Hisoka-silently asking if he was ready

Hisoka nodded briefly, “Yes, I will have the egg white omelet, and coffee.” He grabbed his menu and handed it to the man, while Gon mimicked his gesture all the same, already certain what he wanted, “I’ll have the stacked pancakes, scrambled eggs, and fruit on the side, and water please.” he finished with a bright smile, excited to get his first real food in weeks

The server scribbled the order fast looking back up at the two smiling, “Your orders will be out shortly.” As the man walked away Hisoka turned his attention back to the boy, “If I had to leave you at the apartment later tonight, would you be fine by yourself?” HIs voice came out uncharacteristically serious-grabbing Gon’s full attention

Gon looked at him puzzled, “Why? Why wouldn’t I be allowed to go with you?” genuinely curious, but at the same time feeling disappointed with the new proposal. He noticed his attitude and feelings have grown strange...before he would love when the magician would leave him alone, but now, for some reason he couldn’t understand, he hated being away from the man...He realized it all started with being separated from him at Killua’s, and even moreso when he was with the spiders….  He looked down at his lap, disappointed with the proposal but also starting to somewhat understand where his feelings were coming from-feeling uncomfortable with the new realizations coming to surface…. _ It’s like a bond...I don’t...can’t be separated from him…. _

Hisoka looked at the pouting child in front of him, sighing he tried to think of someway to make it up to him,  _ I can’t tell him why, or else he’d want to go meet his ‘friends’ and I can’t tell him it’s to keep him out of harm’s way or else he’ll believe I see him as inferior…. _ sighing silently once more he tapped his nails against the table in thought,  _ what to do~ what to do….hmm~ this is all very new to me...hmm… _

The server came back, completely oblivious to the tension at the table-plates in hand. 

“Here you to are, I hope everything is to your liking and if there is anything else you need then please do not hesitate to ask or call me over.” he finished saying with a smile on his lips-gently lowering each of their plates in front of them. Alex look to both of them, silently asking if any had any requests, only to find the smaller boy looking half heartedly at his food, and the elder looking his way giving him a brief nod-motioning that they were fine for now.

As Alex walked away, Hisoka looked back to the younger seeing how he pushed his food around,  _ really now~? He’s going to not eat to get his way~?  _ Smirking at the scene in front of him he sighed getting the other’s attention causing him to look at the magician, “I’ll allow you to come along only if you follow what I tell you. If you disobey in the slightest way, I will not hesitate to pull you away and lock you in our apartment, understand~?” 

Gon’s face visibly brighten, nodding his head ‘yes’ vigorously- smiling, “Don’t worry I get it-you don’t have to worry about a think!” his hand went to grab the fork, happily eating-moaning at the taste of real food

“Thank you for the food Hisoka-It’s amazing!!” Hisoka chuckled at the boy as he continued to stuff his face,

“It’s unsightly to talk with your mouth full Gon, I’m sure your aunt would be disappointed~” He teased as he, himself picked up a fork and began eating

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two went back to the apartment after their food, Hisoka trying to come up with a plan as to how he would keep him away from Illumi, and possibly the others

His mind went back to the message he sent with the bar address, Illumi agreed he’d meet him alone but why should Hisoka take his word? There was nothing about that man that spoke of truth, just as himself-he can pick out another liar. 

_ Hm~ well this is going to be interesting~ _

He dressed in a black suit, as the bar they were going to was in a ‘stiff’ atmosphere where only the elite had gone. Once Gon had went to get changed in the room-leaving Hisoka alone in the living room-He called in advance to reserve a spot in the VIP room with special instructions given to the employees to not allow Gon to go to the upper floors before he had gone down to retrieve him.

Hisoka smirked at himself,  _ hm~ It feels like I’m dropping him off at daycare~ _ He chuckled at his own joke, fixing his red tie-looking himself over in the mirror. His eyes glanced towards his watch,  _ 5:34, better to get there earlier rather than later, _

“Gon, are you ready yet?” He called out to the silent apartment

“Yeah one sec-just putting on my last shoe!” He heard the familiar voice call back to him

Just as he was about to turn around he heard the patter of footsteps run up behind him, “Ok all ready! Let’s go!” Gon said vibrantly, Hisoka’s eyebrow quirked, “Why so excited~?” Gon just grinmed in response, “I just really don’t want to stay cooped up in one place for to long…ah! That reminds me-why are we going to a bar?” His doe like eyes held a questioning gaze to the sharp golden orbs watching his movements

“I have a very important  _ client  _ to meet, and discuss some  _ things _ with…” Hisoka’s voice darkened for a second, until realization dawned on him-quickly covering up his clear dislike for the situation

“My client is a handful, and so~ that’s why I need you to follow my instructions, this why you’ll stay out of harm’s way~” Gon took all the information in, clear excitement on his face, “So this is like one of your clients for a hunter job? Wah~ it’s been so long since one of those-could I possibly help-maybe-just a little--” 

Hisoka quickly put a finger to the other’s lips-silencing him, “Gon, let’s take things one step at a time~ Once we get over this, then we can talk about the future~” Gon envietably blushed at the word choice-thinking it sounded a little too intimate,”mm~” he nodded hesitantly agreeing to the others proposal

Satisfied with the young hunters response he pulled away, straightening to his full height, “now, shall we go~” Gon grinned following the magician out the door to their ‘client meeting’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the cab had pulled up to the luxurious building, Gon’s eyes widened, “you have a client here?!” He looked to Hisoka in shock- _ it was the most expense in the city-I don't fit in here-- _ he looked at how Hisoka was dressed, his black suit and red tie all complemented his skin tone and hair color….meanwhile he looked down at himself, feeling embarrassed at wearing only a white button up with black dress pants, “Hisoka I don't think I should go in--” 

Hisoka’s hand went behind Gon’s neck-quickly pulling him towards himself to connect their lips in a quick chaste kiss, “no backing out now, now let's go~”

He got out the car, opening the door for the younger hunter. Gon unconsciously hid a little behind the elder hunter, feeling self conscious around the foreign atmosphere he was plunged into, Hisoka however, took everything in stride-to Gon looking as if he's used to these sorts of places-surprising him to no extent

Hisoka led the younger down a flight of wooden stairs, Gon kept looking around unsure as to where he was leading him,  _ this isn't exactly what I was expecting…. _ he thought to himself as he took in the darkened lighting, and the plain walls. As they continued their descend, getting closer to their destination Hisoka stopped and looked back at him-a serious look possessing him features, “you will follow what I ask of you, correct?” 

Gon knew it wasn't intentional, but he couldn't stop the shiver of fear that shot down his spine at the magicians tone, “yeah, I already promised-and I don't intend to break any of my promised!” He finished triumphantly causing Hisoka to chuckle, “ah~ some things never do change with you~” Gon was about to retort in sarcasm until the magician continued, “once we get into the VIP room I need you to  _ stay _ in the room until I come to retrieve you-understand?” Gon nodded his head, “yup I got it-don't worry bout a thing!” 

Hisoka smirked continuing to walk down-coming to a door he wrapped an arm around Gon’s waist leading him inside

Gon’s eyes went wide at the decor, chandeliers, pristine floors, elaborate gold trimmings on the walls, _ah...so it did_ _meet what I expected it to look like…._

Hisoka walked the younger up to a server who held a tray of drinks in one hand, he looked between the two with a smile, “oh is this mr. morrow? And Gon?” 

Hisoka looked up between Gon and the server, reality reminding him it's too late to lock Gon up in the apartment, sighing silently he looked up to the server, “Yes, and I believe the staff is all informed on my instructions?” He question was serious, as he hated that he would once again be gambling with Gon-yet the excitement never ceasing to keep him on his toes. The server’s smile reached his eyes, “Yes we are all informed to not release him upstairs until you some to retrieve him, so, Gon would you mind coming this way, we already have a seat prepared for you.” The server stuck out his free hand for Gon to take, causing the younger to grind his teeth,  _ how old does he think I am-I can take care of myself-- _ The change in attitude didn’t get past Hisoka, as his grip around the younger’s waist tightened-Gon looked up to see a sharp pensive look, quietly he lowered his gaze, taking the server’s hand he was led away from the magician and into the midst of the people moving about

Hisoka watched his fruit disappear, hating how he had to willingly let him slip out of his grasp this time-yet again. He turned on his heel swiftly walking to the other side of the crowded VIP room-making his way to the elevator that led to the meeting rooms 

Gon was seated at the bar on the far end-in a corner-hating the fact that he felt out of place,  _ hm. Everyone looks like there having fun... _ he watched as people danced, played various games such as Blackjack, pool, or darts. It was very lively and Gon was strangely content for the time being with just watching his never before seen environment-slowly growing accustomed to it

He turned in his chair facing the bartender who was cleaning a glass, noticing the younger he came up to the boy, “You’re Gon correct?” Gon looked at the man with suprise, “Um, if you don’t mind me asking, how does everyone know who I am?” The bartender chuckled lightly, “Sorry, it must be startling to have strangers come up to you like this, but it was only because we were instructed from our boss, Hisoka gave instructions about--” “‘Keeping me here’  yeah I already know” Gon said dismissively growing bored of hearing the same thing repeatedly

“Is there anything you’d like? It’s all been covered by Mr.Morrow so you can order at your leisure.” Gon’s eyes widen slightly, _why does he keep spending so much on me?_ “Uh, sure can I just have some water for now?” The bartender laughed, “That’s all? I mean you can order anything and you choose water first?” Gon puffed his cheeks laying his head in his good hand, “That’s all I want for now…” The other man waved his hands in mock defense, “I’m just kidding, but yes I’ll get you a glass-I’ll be right back”   
As the man turned away to walk to where they’ve kept water Gon turned to once again people watch, _hm maybe later I can get in on some of the games…._ He kicked his feet childishly as he couldn’t fully reach the ground

“Gon? Is that really you?” Gon’s head turned to the voice that sounded in amazement, meeting soft blue eyes, and a seemingly familiar facial appearance, “I...I’m sorry, but do I know you?” Gon felt like he’s seen the man before but couldn’t quite put his finger on it….

“Aw, I guess you wouldn’t remember me much, I mean you were pretty far gone with the drinks…” The man awkwardly chuckled-causing Gon to tilt his head slightly in a questioning manner,  _ drinks….? _

Eyes widening “ah! Drinks-You’re the guy from the ship!” 

“Jean, and yeah that’s me” He laughed, “Why are you here anyways? I thought you wouldn’t be drinking after that little stunt last time?” Gon looked bashfully smiling at the memory, “Ah...I’m not drinking I’m just waiting for a friend to finish up some business upstairs” 

Jean’s eyes lit up, “Oh? So what’dya say? You want another round of competition, like last time, but now-me versus you-one on one?” Jean’s playful demeanor evoked Gon’s competitive childish side, causing the younger to grin, 

“hm. I don’t think you’d be able to handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it^^ and don't worry soon there will be some creepy Hisoka, so I apologize if he seems kinda ooc right now, thank you for reading and I try to have the next one out shortly~! till next time XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update#24~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope it satisfies you all ^^ I really appreciate everyone who reads, and supports this project thank you all so much, you all make this so much fun to write! But, I want to apologize in advance because I may not be able to update for a few weeks due to me having to get surgery, so I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP before I leave and am stuck with recovery stuff. But hopefully my body will recovery fast and I can have a quick return, I don't know how long it'll turn out to be though, but once again I really hope you all enjoy and thanks everyone!^^

_Jean’s eyes lit up, “Oh? So what’dya say? You want another round of competition, like last time, but now-me versus you-one on one?” Jean’s playful demeanor evoked Gon’s competitive childish side, causing the younger to grin,_

_“hm. I don’t think you’d be able to handle it.”_

__________________________________________________________________

 

Hisoka walked out of the elevator, his black suit and red tie formality fitting in perfectly with the stiff business-like atmosphere of the top level of the bar, a complete polar opposite to the basement level. His heeled shoes clicked with every step he took, striding past the many filled tables, ignoring the numerous money bargains, and deals he’d overheard-heading directly to the two empty seats he reserved and that he’d texted to the eldest zoldyck assassin.

Sitting down at the bar he ordered a colorful fruity Bellini, taking the glass between his fingers, nonchalantly twirling the oddly satisfying thinly elegant curved glass-his golden orbs studied the movement of the passionately bright fiery orange drink, thinking of how his little fruit strangely fit the drink he held so easily in his hands-noticing how the fluid liquid moved in harmony in its movements directed by his hands, he smirked in thought of how easily he would direct the smaller hunter in all the pleasures he could and would introduce him to-

_ah~ The time is coming near_

_mmm~ I can_ _feel_ _it~_

He shifted in his seat crossing his legs to cover his nearly hardening member, clearing his throat he took a sip of the vibrant drink, _calm, calm yourself, first deal with Illumi, then I can indulge in him~ yes, it’ll all fall into place tonight~ just a bit more patience, and I win~_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gon, once again being his same self, had given into to addicting feeling of competition-never turning his back on a challenge regardless of what it may be. Jean was in a similar state of his competitor, they both kept reaching for the newly filled glasses, Gon surprising the crowd by how his small body kept the liquid all in, and Jean mutually surprising the crowd by how well he had been keeping up with the boy.

“You-you feel’in it y-yet?!” Jean’s words slurred as he watched Gon grab another glass-quickly mirroring the younger’s motions as to make sure he didn’t fall behind

“No-No way! I’mma kick your ass-just li-like last time-Joan!” Gon wobbled a little in his chair after he finished his brave declaration

“It’s JEAN! Beansprout!”

“I’m n-not that small!”

Their ongoing shouting, and fast paced drinking competition had caused a crowd to gather, all in awe at the tenacity of the two

They just kept drinking,

And drinking,

And drinking

“Damn….ok you two, I'm going to have to cut you off because this is getting ridiculous….” The bartender looked at the two seated males who looked at him gruffly due to his comment,

“Hey-you said I could have ‘anything’! So I want another one-I'm about to beat this-this-joan guy!” Gon swayed in his seat, drastically feeling the effects of his intake of drinks

“ITS JEAN!” Jean slammed his glass on the counter irritated at the youngest lack of memorization

The bartender sighed, “ok you can have whatever you'd like as long as you can get up and walk in a straight line,” he cocked an eyebrow at the two motioning for the two to get a move on

Gon smirked, jean mirrored his expression, “easy enough!” Jean was the first to stand, his legs wobbled backwards as the room felt as if it were sideways, “hmmm….” he grit his teeth, focusing on his senses-trying to ‘feel’ which way was up and which was the ground. He exhaled, taking one step forward, his knees buckled under him-causing the crowd and Gon to laugh loudly, “wow! I told you, you couldn't handle it!” Gon yelled over the laughing to the fallen over man, “you talk a big game Gon-you give it a try!”

Gon stuck his tongue out at the man, “fine!” The crowd quieted, waiting and watching as the smaller male got to his feet-a slight wobble when his feet touched the floor. _I can do it-just,just one step at a time…._

Gon successfully took his first step-hearing a few isolated claps of encour game to from the crowd watching, smirking he looked over at the still ground ridden Jean, _I got you now…!_

As he lifted his second foot his worof slowly slid sideways causing him to become disoriented-falling Down to his side-hearing the laughter erupt around him-but it all sounded far away….he noticed Jean came up to him offering to help him up with his own wobbly legs, but Gon's mind didn't keep up with what the man was saying-he only heard a muffled voice,

“I….I don't feel good….”

Jean noticed how the boy became pale- “shit!” He cursed-not moving in time as Gon emptied his stomach all over his shoes. The crowd quieted, most showing disgusted faces while others tried to quickly distance themselves from the mess

The bartender sighed running a hand through his hair, _this job doesn't pay enough…_ “someone bring Gon to the restrooms!” He called to the staff who quickly helped support Gon between them, dragging the sleeping body to down the hall to the rest rooms

The two women had grabbed a clean robe from the bathroom, stripping the boy of his soiled clothes they put the clean plush robe on the limp body-easily slipping him on the full sized bed, leaving him to sleep. As the two women left, a male employee came bringing a glass of water for the boy when he'd woken up

\-------------------------------------------------

An hour or a little more had passed, and finally Hisoka had felt a presence start making its way over to himself. He sighed, _hm~ here we go~_ He took a sip of his drink enjoying the sweetness it had to offer until the said presence sat next to him at the bar, before he had even set his drink down Illumi beat him to it-strictly concerned with business

“Where’s the boy” His tone holding a slight irritation that Hisoka easily picked up on

He arched an eyebrow at his black haired ‘friend’, “Yes~ about that, I have a proposal--”

“I didn’t come here to negotiate” Illumi quickly cut off the redhead, making the man turn his head-giving the assassin his full attention, his brows drawn slightly together in annoyance,

“It’s quite rude of you to cut someone off like that, I thought you would have known better. If you hadn’t come for that, then why did you?”

Illumi rolled his eyes, “I’ve made myself clear as it is, I’ll take him from you willingly or by force, the choice is yours.”

The black eyes locked with the sharp golden ones, each unwavering and unwilling to back down, “I thought you’d be happy that he wouldn’t be with you any longer~” Hisoka chuckled at how Illumi’s face showed the slightest bit of displeasure by the memory of even having to be around the child for a second, “I made a deal with Killua. I retrieve him safely, and he’ll follow his training seriously, and _I_ keep my deals.” His tone darkened towards the end-showing his clear anger with Hisoka attempting to fight his younger brother in the past without his knowing.

Hisoka sighed, resting his arm on the bar ledge, “You seriously think Killua will listen to you once Gon is with him?” His tone came out in a sarcastic disbelief, obviously knowing Illumi would much rather keep his brother away from his little fruit

“If he doesn’t all I’d have to do is kill Gon. Then everything will be back to normal.” The assassin retorted as if the answer was clear as day. Hisoka, however, growled lowly at the answer he’d given, “How about we make life simple~ I take Gon and we go off ‘somewhere’ so Killua can never see him again~? I’ll cut out all of your problems, Killua can stay focused without his little distraction, and I can gladly take him off your ‘hit list’~” Hisoka watched the play of subtle emotions on Illumi’s face until all the emotions seemingly vanished back into his usual stoic self,

“Fine. But, if I even sense him or you near by I will kill the boy instantly. This goes without saying, but, the same warning applies to if I see you anywhere near Killua or me for that matter.” Illumi had gotten out of his seat, turning to leave until Hisoka had caught his attention yet again,

“What will you tell Killua?” Curiously he had to ask what lies the smaller assassin would be fed, Illumi smirked, “I have my ways.” and just as quickly as he’d appear, he left to the elevator.

Hisoka leaned against his chair for a little while longer, watching the remnants of his drink swirl within the glass as he swished the liquid in a memorizing circle. Sighing he finished off the sweet drink, setting the drink down-the bartender took it back to wash it. Meanwhile he turned his back on the business floor, heading to the elevator to the basement to go retrieve his little one.

________________________________________________________________

Hisoka shook his head in disapprovement as he was led down a corridor with rooms usually used by businessmen and their escorts, and to think he’d have to walk down the same corridor in order to retrieve Gon, _I really should remember to keep him away from any alcohol…._ The female staff member opened the door for the magician, nodding his head in silent gratitude he took the key from the woman, watching her bow in dismissal she left him to the room.  

Hisoka took the key in his hand, putting it inside the lock until he heard the ‘click’.

“Hi-Hisoka….Help….”

“Please…” Hisoka stopped, frozen in his place in the threshold of the door

His eyes felt as though they were taking in an image from his fantasies. Watching with hooded eyes at how Gon sprawled out on the bed with his robe slipping off his shoulders, slowly but surely loosening the front-exposing a dangerous amount of the tanned smooth skin. Hisoka’s throat dried at the look of his fruit’s face, seeing how his plump cheeks were heated and how a small sweat began to form on his brow. Hisoka’s eyes darkened at the sight of Gon’s small lips gasping and panting, his golden orbs wondering downward unconsciously licking his lips at how Gon’s quivering thighs were pushed together. He felt the all to familiar tremor go through his body as he noticed how Gon’s able hand was moving between his legs.

“Hisoka-why does it….it feels so hot-it hurts…” Gon’s needy voice cut Hisoka’s wandering eyes off, bring him back to the present. The magician quickly shut the door behind him making sure to lock it. With tremors moving throughout his body he moved over to the bed, he didn’t dare to get on the mattress or his already weak resistance would shatter completely.

“Gon how...how did  _ this _ happen?” His voice came out strained and deeper than usual as he felt his throbbing member rise to attention by the scene layed out in front of him

_ resist, remember wait until he comes to me~yes, then it’ll be satisfying~ mmm~ yes~ Having him writher and beg for more--  _

“I-I just drank the water...that-that was given to..m-me” His voice came out shaky, struggling to stay coherent with arousal taking over his being. Hisoka’s eyes widened slightly with realization coming to the surface, 

_ ah~ So he was drugged...they must’ve thought he was put in here for…. ‘Other’ reasons~ _

His fists clenched noticing how Gon started to move his hips all to subtly as if he was trying and wanting to not be noticed by the man. However, Hisoka’s eyes did notice. His eyes observed every little detail of how his small fruit was starting to become undone by the foreign substance coursing through him that was sending his body into a heated mess. Gon’s eyes looked downward wanting to avoid eye contact with the magician,a small gasp escaped his lips and his eyes widened at seeing a tent forming in the man’s black pants. He felt the embarrassment rise to his face seeing how much he was affecting Hisoka. His glazed hazel eyes glanced upwards towards the darkened gold orbs, “Hisoka~ Please Help, I-I don’t know how to..how to...” His voice slowly quieted, unable to voice his thoughts. Gon felt tears fall down his cheeks, feeling utterly useless in his state of arousal, and not being able to bear the embarrassment of his problem

 

Hearing his name fall from the Gon’s pouty lips-he had no choice-if Gon was in pain, then he should help...right? Hisoka made the first move, he quickly climbed on top of the smaller male. his hands ran up the outer sides of his thighs, feeling the soft skin but also loving the way the muscles hidden under the flesh shook. His hands caressed up until he reached the boy’s hips. His fingertips lightly skimmed the heated skin down the curve of his slightly protruding hip bones-slipping them dangerously close to the younger’s arousal. Gon shivered and gasped at the careful small touches he felt, clenching his eyes shut-unavoidably letting out a small whimper when Hisoka’s hands were so close to where he needed release, but yet the man avoided touching him. He groaned, 

_ he-he’s not playing fair! _

Hisoka’s hands pried Gon’s thighs further apart, lying down on his stomach, so his face was near the younger’s clothed erection. Hisoka smirked when he glanced up to look at Gon’s face, truly surprised by the fact the boy could become even more red than he was before. Gon’s eyes were wide as he tried hopelessly to close his legs but failed enveitably by Hisoka’s hands gripping them-ultimately keeping them open, “Hi-Hisoka! Not so close!” He whined as he felt the hot puffs of air breathed on his sensitive appendage

Hisoka’s smirked broadened at the obvious humiliation of the younger, “Hm~ but Gon, you look like you need some help  _ here~ _ ” His voice husky with arousal as his thumb went to push the covered head of the clearly leaking cock backwards into his hot mouth-his teeth ever so slightly grazing the engorged head on it’s way into his awaiting hole, greedily tightening his lips around the already twitching ligament, popping the heated muscle out just as fast as it entered his mouth. Gon whimpered at the sudden coldness that was met as his cock was popped out the other’s mouth, “Pl-please don’t--” Before Gon could finish Hisoka had flipped the bottom of the robe upwards-uncovering the awaiting arousal. Without hesitating his mouth enclosed the bare musky muscle into his wet cavern.Gon’s back arched, unprepared for the sudden entry, his able hand went to grip Hisoka’s hair-unconsciously pushing his head further down encouraging the magician to take more of himself inside the slick mouth. The elder didn’t hesitate to fulfill the desires the one beneath was silently asking of him, his mouth easily slid down Gon’s erect arousal. He let out a stream of moans to show his appreciation and satisfaction of the younger who struggled to keep his own voice down. 

Gon’s broken arm came up to cover his mouth-a small attempt to keep his voice at bay. He glanced downwards, watching the erotic sight of the other’s head bobbing up and down his dick, he whimpered trying so desperately to not let his voice be heard but as he felt Hisoka’s teeth slight graze the veins of his cock-his walls crumbled. No longer trying to hold out, his moans fell shamelessly out his mouth-meeting with Hisoka’s own moans and slurping noises only serving to heighten both of their arousal

Hisoka’s hands felt the way the younger’s thighs quivered and shook under them, 

_ Mmm~ he’s getting close~ _

Gon’s fingers that of which were currently intertwined within the vibrant locks tightened their hold-shaking with his straining muscles trying to keep his control. Hisoka’s lips tightened around the leaking ligament in his mouth, glancing upwards his eyes met with the tearful hazel orbs-without breaking contact he pushed downwards-taking the younger the deepest he’s ever done before

Gon’s eyes clenched- feeling himself practically swallowed down the clenching throat, milking him dry. His abs tightened while his muscles spasmed and his neck arched, “Hi-Hisoka!” He came, spilling his load into the awaiting mouth of the magician who took him for all he was worth. Gon’s body became limp, panting from his harsh release-eyes dazed staring straight at the ceiling. Hisoka’s finger went to swipe a small amount of cum from the side of his mouth, smirking he stuck the finger in his mouth savoring the essence of his small fruit further.

The magician leaned back on his heels, looking down at the momentarily sated smaller hunter, feeling shivers rake through his body once more seeing how the younger looked exotic in his hazey daze and knowing he was the cause of that appearance made the familiar feeling of possessiveness come up to surface.  

Gon’s abs twitched, his breathe slowly becoming heavier, I-I don’t...I don’t understand why-why…” His sentence drifted off as Hisoka saw the small hand wrap around his once again hardening arousal. 

Smirking down at the obvious struggle the younger male below was facing-masturbate to attempt to relieve himself from the constant heat pooling in his bottom half or attempt to hide himself from the ever observant male above him-Hisoka’s hand stroke Gon’s quivering thigh, unable to keep away from any physical contact with the younger especially in his current state. 

“Hm~ It would seem someone drugged your water, and now I’ll be forced to take care of you, because I don’t want to make you suffer with  _ that~ _ ” he leaned over Gon, bringing his knee up to rest against the hardened flesh putting pressure on the heated area. Gon whimpered, as the magician laid over him-the elders arms on either side of his head making it to where there was no place to hide. 

“Hi-Hisoka, don’t-” His voice hitched feeling Hisoka’s knee softly grind onto him. His face became heated and his hand went to claw at the man’s arms, trying so desperately to keep his body in control and to avoid grinding back. Hisoka just watched everything play out, feeling his desire slowly rising to it’s peak essentially serving as a repetitive reminder as to what he’s always wanted to do and have, 

_ mark him as mine inside and out. _

The primal side of him already felt as though Gon was his, however, his eyes traced downward towards his chest, landing on the marred skin. His eyes narrowed,  _ spiders,  _ without thinking his tongue came out to trace the scarred ‘4’, lightly dragging his teeth among the textured area. Gon’s eyes widened, his body instantly stilling and stiffening,”Hi-Hisoka, don’t...don’t do that…” Hisoka looked up, only slightly surprised to see the hesitant look come up in the hazel eyes, “i’m going to rewrite this memory-” His eyes locked with the hazel gaze, bringing the flat of his tongue over an especially thick section of scarred skin, “replacing it with only  _ pleasure~ _ ” his knee went back to grind against the other’s still evident arousal making him gasp and whimper in surprise

Hisoka moved up, kissing Gon’s neck, occasionally letting his teeth skim the tanned delicate skin making the boy under him shiver. Hisoka shuddered feeling Gon’s hot breathless moans and whimpers beside his ear as the younger tried so desperately to find his release against the other’s leg, serving as further encouragement to the magician,

_ He’s coming undone~ _

Hisoka’s teeth sunk further into the juncture of Gon’s neck making him jerk- “Ah! Hisoka that-that hurt!”  He attempted to pull away but the man’s arms on either side of his head, once again served to cage him in. Hisoka licked the clear mark his teeth had made, satisfied that he left something that can be viewed by all

Gon’s frustration kept creeping on him, finally reaching its peak he attempted to ease his hand between their bodies-silently hoping the other wouldn’t notice- he went to touch himself. Hisoka noticed the movement, smirking he leaned back grabbing the wandering arm-caught red handed-Gon’s face heated while he quickly averted his eyes from the piercing gaze

“Hm~” Hisoka lightly grabbed the other’s chin forcing eye contact to remain between the two

“Gon~ you need to learn some self control~ not everything will come instantly, or hm~ maybe it’s due to your age you still seek instant gratification~?” the hand gripping Gon’s wondering arm stroked downwards to settle on the youngers wrist

Gon clenched his jaw, not appreciating the constant jabs to his ‘maturity’ the magician obviously liked to tease him about, “I don’t think I should be hearing this coming from  _ you _ ” he unintentionally spat out the words making them appear harsher than he meant. However, he reacted the only way he knew-try to make himself appear unfazed. 

“Oh~ to have such an attitude in the position your in~” His other hand went to grab the base of the younger’s heated cock causing Gon to jolt at the harsh grip, “Ah-Ah! Ok! I-I-didn’t mean it!” He released a sigh as Hisoka’s grip eased, “Hm~ no no~ You don’t get off that easily~”

Before Gon had time to comprehend, Hisoka had flipped the other onto his stomach with his chest on the bed and hips in the air with Hisoka seated between his legs. 

Gon buried his face into the pillow in embarrassment, feeling himself exposed to the piercing gaze of the other behind him. His body trembled slightly remembering when the last time he was put into the same position. 

_ No. It’s fine right? It’s different this time….right? But-But it hurts...it’ll always hurt….it will hurt. _

His body shook, his fist clenching the sheets tights. Hisoka stopped noticing the distinct difference between how Gon was now acting, “Gon.” His voice was enough to bring Gon back to reality, he jumped, but yet still remained just as stiff. Hisoka’s hands came up to message circles on the two soft cheeks, “you’re fine Gon. everything is fine. Do you not trust me~” Hisoka’s voice came out oddly soft, just as he’d spoken to him after the incident. Gon’s heart remained pounding, 

_ He’s done so much. He’s your ‘friend’ right? But he feels more like--no, he wouldn’t hurt me...he’s different. I trust him. _

Gon forced his body to relax under the soft attention of the hands kneading him, “I-I trust you, Hisoka.” His voice came out small but it was all Hiskoa needed in order to continue. Leaning over his gave a single peck to Gon’s backside. Gon jumped, “Don-don’t that’s weird…” His voice was rushed not expecting the actions of the man. Hisoka smirked, looking down at the arched back, his eyes took in the scars of the knife,  _ he’s mine~ he won’t be separated from me now, not again~ _

Unexpectedly to the younger hunter the flat of Hisoka’s tongue went to slide between his ass across his twitching opening. Gon’s hips jerked at the feeling, pushing his face further into the pillow trying to stifle his needy and embarrassed noises. While his tongue pleasured the younger’s opening hisoka’s hands, gently stroked the younger’s side of his ribs knowing it never failed to please Gon. Gon sighed contently at the hands careful ministrations, however was distracted constantly by the moving tongue that had never refused to stop licking, and dipping inside of him making his hips unknowing thrust back to feel more of the contact. 

“mmm~ such a lewd hole, it keeps twitching as if wanting me to fill it up~” Hisoka’s hand came down-smacking one side of Gon’s ass making the younger jerk his hips letting out a whimper, “Oh~ did you like that  _ Gon~ _ ?” Gon shuddered hearing how his name rolled off the magician’s tongue. Instead of answering the magician he brought the pillow closer to his face, whimpering

Hisoka smirked at how cute his small fruit was behaving,  _ hmm~ he makes me want to tease him~ _ “Gon~ I asked you a question.” Without another warning, he once again brought his hand down to slap Gon’s other side of his ass. Gon quickly turned to best of his ability, “Why do you keep hitting me!” Hisoka smirked at how red the other’s face was, “oh~ but you didn’t answer my question~ it’s rude to ignore people~” He looked down to the exposed puckered opening, easily he slid his index finger between Gon’s tanned ass, bringing his finger to lightly dance circles around the tight muscles-but never going further, at least not yet.

Gon froze, feeling the digit circle the twitching hole. Hisoka hummed above him, sounding as though he were talking to himself in thought, “hm~ This  _ place _ keeps twitching as though it’s wanting  _ something _ ….” For good measure he brought both hands down simultaneously slapping both sides of Gon’s ass-pulling a surprised gasp out the prostrated hunter, “But don’t worry~I’ll spoil this body with everything it’s desiring~” 

Without another word, Hisoka plunged his index finger into the place he’s been yearning to claim ever since he’d first laid eyes on Gon. Gon whimpered, fisting the sheets with renewed effort, 

_ it’s ok, it’s ok,it’s ok,it’s ok… _

He kept repeating the two words over and over in his head, wanting any kind of reassurance he could find-even if it had came from himself. Hisoka noticed the turmoil, silently thankful he’d learned how to read the young hunter. Hisoka hadn’t move the digit-wanting Gon to get accustomed to that much at least.

With the still unmoving digit inside Gon, he leaned over him, dragging his tongue up his spinal cord, past all the scars, to final end to nibble lightly on his neck, “Gon, everything is ok, you trust me” He whispered huskily in the other ear, gently biting on Gon’s earlobe. 

Gon let out a small moan, “I-i do trust you…” Gon once again reaffirmed to himself.

Hisoka smiled at him, kissing his head before pulling away to return his fixated gaze to where their bodies were joined

“This may feel strange but it’ll get better. Just relax, that’s the most important thing for you to do~” Gon knew he was silently asking if he was willing to move on, so he gaze a silent nod of understanding

As soon as Hisoka saw the nod, he gently started to rock his finger in and out of Gon, pleased by the silent gasps and breathless moans that he knew Gon was trying so hard to keep to himself. The red head smirked at the futile attempt,  _ hm~ he won’t be able to hide himself from me for to much longer~ _

Seeing how accustomed the younger had gotten with the one finger, he eased the second to join in with the first. Hisoka heard a groan from the younger under him, causing him to remember to give Gon as much time as he needed-successfully reminding him to keep himself in control

Gon’s breathing came out heavier,  _ it’ll be different from last time-trust him. I trust him. _

Always wanting to make others happy Gon tried to take the liberty first. He attempted to rock his hips back on the fingers, pleased by the moan the magician let out, “mm~ Gon~ You really are to adorable~” Completely forgetting his self control his finger pressed dowards at an angle-pistoling in and out of the younger. Gon’s body lunged forward, his mouth hanging opening with moans falling out without restraint. His thighs quivered when the familiar spot was hit inside him, “Hi-Hisoka~!” He moaned without thinking. 

Hisoka smirked,  _ ah~ so that’s where you want it~ _

His fingers adjusted so he knew he would be able to hit the same spot repeatedly, feeling tremors under his skin by the sounds he was able to pull from the smaller form under him. Gon felt the heat pooling in his lower region start to become unbearable-once again without thinking his hand tried to move lower toward his own arousal

Hisoka’s smirk widened,  _ always so disobedient~ _

Quickly he moved to pin the wandering arm back down, sigh exaggertaly, “You never seem to learn do you~” Gon let out an audible huff-intentionally so the man would be able to hear his clear defiance. Hisoka’s eyebrows rose, “oh~ so now you’re challenging me~?” His hand pushed knuckle deep into Gon-hitting his prostate dead on. Gon let out a high pitched moan, “Ok-Ok you win~” Gon moaned as the fingers inside him refused to let up while he spoke, “I-I won’t try anymore~” His voice breaking every time the digits rubbed down on prostate 

Hisoka looked at the broken panting, moaning form under him. Satisfied, he withdrew his fingers, Gon in turn let out a small whimper at the emptiness that slowly grew within him

“Don’t worry I’ll give you what you need soon~” Hisoka licked his lips at the thought of finally being able to enter the younger. He leaned back on his heels, removing himself off the bed he swiftly unzipped his pants starting to rid himself of the now confining material. 

Gon looked over his shoulder, gold eyes met with the large hazel eyes. Hisoka chuckled seeing how quickly Gon averted his eyes when the man no longer had any material covering himself, “oh~ it’s not like you haven’t seen it before~”

Gon braced himself as he felt the bed dip with the familiar weight back seated behind him. He felt the blunt tip against his opening. Hisoka, before pushing into him, leaned over the young hunter whispering in his ear, 

“Relax Gon, It’ll feel uncomfortable at first, but as long as you relax, pleasure will come faster~” Gon tightened his grip on the sheets making his knuckles turn white,  _ it-it’s different...this time it’s Hisoka...he wouldn’t hurt me…. _ he kept mentally reminding himself as images from the alley resurfaced. Hisoka leaned back so he could watch where their two bodies would soon be united. Meanwhile Gon held his breath as he felt the heated blunt head start to push against his opening, wanting so desperately to calm down his frantic heartbeat to no avail. 

Hisoka, however, figured that he shouldn’t prolong the younger’s discomfort. As a result he swiftly pushed himself in till the hilt in one go. Gon’s body was forcibly pushed forward-his breath hitching,  _ ah...it-it hurts...it hurts...it-it feels so full…. _ His body quivered trying to force himself to relax and to accommodate himself around the foreign thick appendage

“Ah~ It’s the best~ mmm~ You’re swallowing me up so perfectly~” Hisoka threw his head back-his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his hands gripped the tanned slender hips tightening their grips trying so desperately to resist the urge to fuck him senseless. his nails dug into the soft skin,  _ mmm~ this is everything I’d expected-so hot and tight~ _ Gon’s breath came out labored-panting while he still hugged the pillow to his face, his eyes remained clenched shut trying to hide his watery eyes

Hisoka moaned staying as still as he could be in order to let the younger get adjusted.  Exhaling slowly, his eyes took in the submissive boy under him,  _ now he’ll always be mine-i’m going to make him want this-need this _

Deciding it’s been long enough Hisoka pulled out till the head-only to forcibly thrust back into the heated tightness that seemingly sucked him deeper inside greedily wanting more. Gon yelped at the angle he thrusted back at, “mmm~” unable to contain his voice with every forceful thrust Hisoka forced on his body-with every reentry his angle successfully hit the bundle of nerves seated inside him. 

“Yes~ That’s the way Gon, take all of it in~” He moaned watching the way Gon’s body seemed to welcome his cock inside his small stretched opening, satisfied with the view of Gon’s ass pushed open-forced to accompany his size

Gon continued to moan and pant into the pillow, unaware that he kept moving his hips  back to meet Hisoka’s thrusts-his face reddening at the constant wet skin slapping sounds that filled the room, accompanied with Hisoka’s and his own moaning voice

“Let’s cum together, Gon~” Hisoka let go of one of Gon’s hips to reach between his legs. His hand gripping the bouncing neglected arousal-stroking it in time with his thrusts, Gon’s voice hitched while Hisoka kept moaning his name seemingly in a trance

“Hisoka~!”

“mmm~Gon~” 

Gon came on Hisoka’s hand, meanwhile Hisoka emptied himself into Gon

Before pulling out he gave a few weak thrusts, riding out his climax-he leaned over Gon’s limp body, kissing the side of his neck. Gon looked sleepily up at the magician, only to be met with soft lips meeting his own, “Rest, we’ll stay here tonight~” Gon felt his eyes drift close, his body going limp on the bed- his body no longer used to using so much energy, he easily fell off the edge of consciousness. Hisoka smirked at being responsible for Gon’s fatigue, he pulled away from the sleeping boy-slowly sliding out of the abused opening. His eyes darkened with lust and pride seeing how some of  his essence started to dribble out of the sleeping body

_ I’ll let him sleep for a little while before I go get clean sheets and clean him up~ _ His eyes took in the smaller sleeping male, his fingers combed through the soft black hair, 

_ my small fruit~ _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it, and sorry for the delay with next update but hopefully it won't be to long of a recovery period ^^ Thanks for reading and hope you all look forward to the next one~


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 25~! It's a super short update (shortest one yet) but I hope you all enjoy it regardless^^ I should be able to update soon, so I hope you all look forward to it in the near future. Also, I wasn't at all happy with how I wrote the last chapter (the first was written in a hurry) so if your curious I edited a lot of ch.24, but nothing new happened so it's nothing you'd have to go read if you chose not to. Anyways~ thank you everyone for your continuous support, comments, and kudos!! Hope you enjoy once again!!

_ I’ll let him sleep for a little while before I go get clean sheets and clean him up~ _ His eyes took in the smaller sleeping male, his fingers combed through the soft black hair, 

_ my small fruit~ _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killua leans his head back on the headboard of the bed,  _ Illumi won’t look for Gon. that much is already understood.  _ He sighed, dragging his hand down his face feeling anxiety begin to crawl under his skin,  _ We shouldn’t have trusted Hisoka dammit! I knew it-we didn’t need him or his help to get Gon back! _ His hand flung out to punch the bed. He sat up right with his legs crossed, his head held in his hands,  _ why do I always fail to keep Gon safe. Always….always failing him….I-I can’t screw this up this time! I have to get him back-I have to keep him safe! Does he even know about the--! _

**Knock Knock**

The two thumps against the door shattered his thoughts, making the young assassin jump slightly on his bed. He groaned,  _ I need to look for Gon...I don’t need anyone’s help! _

He flung his legs to the side of the bed, “I’m coming!” He yelled to the awaiting guests. When he opened the door he wasn’t surprised to see his two friends, Kurapika and Leorio.

“I thought you guys were checking out today.” He didn’t mean for his tone of voice to sound dismissive, but it was already out in the open leaving him to just accept his misstep. 

Kurapika wasn’t fazed by the how Killua snapped at the both of them, “look we just wanted to check on how you were handling--” 

“I’m fine.” Killua cut off the kurta, not wanting to hear his sympathetic spill, he was fine he just needed to figure where the clown had gone. 

Leorio took a step forward, “Killua calm down. We’re just trying to help-this doesn’t just affect you!” Killua glared at the taller male,  _ but  _ **_I_ ** _ failed him so many times-I failed him again when he was he most vulnerable so  _ **_I_ ** _ need to be the one to get him back _

“This is my responsibility, I apologize for contacting the two of you. Your assistance is no longer needed.” Kurapika felt the jab of his words, noticing how he refused to talk to them as  _ friends _ but now as  _ assistance.  _ Leorio clenched his fists. “You---” Kurapika stopped the outburst by putting his hand on Leorio’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Leorio stopped, but remained fixated on the stubborn white haired hunter. 

“Killua. We need to stick together.  _ We _ need to work together. I understand your angry right now-but we need to work past this and cooperate for Gon’s sake. The way all three of us are acting...it-it’s just selfish! Our friend is in need of help and we’re here fighting over what? Who gets to go after him? No.  _ We _ need to come together as a team.” The black eyes looked over at both hunters, noticing how the two noticeable relaxed,  _ they gave in, good. _

Killua clenched his jaw, refusing to agree. In turn, he silently turned away from the two, leaving the door open he went to sit on the edge of his bed looking expectanting at the two who stood in his door. 

Kurapika understood, smirking lightly,  _ ah. As stubborn as ever.  _ He went in, followed by Leorio who grumbled lightly to himself. The two took their seats on the small loveseat in front of the bed. Leorio quieted down waiting for someone to speak up. Killua sat waiting for the same thing,his leg bouncing restlessly, wanting to get moving. 

Kurapika, being the most level headed of the group, spoke first. “Do you know where Illumi had gone to begin to trace Gon down?” Killua scoffed rolling his eyes, he folded his arms, “no, he’s probably going to come back with some half assed lie about how he couldn’t find him. I really just made that deal with him so I could have him out of my hair while I go search for him myself...or at least that was the  _ original  _ plan.” Kurapika didn’t let the words affect him, Leorio just hummed, determined to not let his emotions get the best of him.

“So now Illumi isn’t a source, well then do we have any ideas as to where we’d want to search first?” Kurapika looked at the two, Leorio was the first to answer, “It’s only been about a day, so they couldn’t have gotten that far right? I mean, do you really thinking Hisoka would be able to carry Gon that far away for long?” Killua and Kurapika sat in thought

“But, he’s known for basically never stopping, so I mean it is a possibility. Hm, but I personally think we should just sweep the city before moving onto somewhere else. We don’t him slipping away right under us.” Kurapika and Leorio nodded in agreement. 

“Ok. So now that that’s settled, where should we start? Any suggestions?” Kurapika asked, waiting if any of them had anywhere they would have liked to look first

Killua perked up, “Hm. first how about we just go check the surrounding areas, hotels and apartments around the outskirts of the city. Then if we can’t find anything, I know a place we can go ask some people if they’ve seen the bastard.” Killua growled out, not even wanting to say his name. 

Kurapika and Leorio wasted no time, “ok let’s get going.” Leorio said standing to his full height. Killua got up from the bed grabbing his bag on the way out, the three of them made their way to the elevator, Killua’s eyes narrowed in concentration

_ I’m going to get him back! _

_____________________________________________________________

Gon stirred several hours later, nuzzling into the warmth that enveloped him, “hm~” he unknowingly gripped Hisoka’s shirt tighter, enjoying the sense of comfort the body beside him offered his slumbering form while he slept.

“Gon~ come, you’ve slept long enough.”  Hisoka tried to call out to the slumbering worn hunter, but to no avail as his only response was Gon pushing closer and closer into his side. Sighing he gave into the slumbering child, having been won over by his unknown affections,  _ hm~ he’s so honest when he’s asleep~ _ He chuckled to himself as he wrapped an arm around the smaller body. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep with the younger pushed against him. 

**Beep Beep**

Hisoka’s eyes cracked open once more, annoyance evident. 

_ What now. _

His hand fished in his pocket for his phone, sighing he brought the device up to his face,  _ hm~? Oh~ So Illumi wants to chat again~? _ His smirked stretched across his face, enjoying the annoyance he makes the other feel. 

_ Illumi: _

_ Make sure to get a new living arrangement. Knowing Killua he’s looking for you in my absence.  _

Hisoka chuckled,  _ aw~ how sweet, Illumi’s looking after me and Gon~ _ Closing his phone he put it back in his pocket, once again closing his eyes

_ Hmm~ Once Gon wakes up, we’ll go back to the apartment. But hm, where should we go~ hm. Knowing Gon’s friend he won’t give up easily. I’ll just leave it up to Gon, as a ‘surprise’ _

Satisfied with his final resolve he allowed his body to relax eventually succumbing to unconsciousness.  

_____________________________________________________________

Leorio sighed as the three of them met up at the park, “So no one found or heard anything?” Kurapika crossed his arms, and shook his head. Killua clenched his jaw, “No. nothing.” 

Kurapika saw the obvious anger fighting it’s way to surface in the small assassin, “Ok, we should call it a day, it’s already getting late and I don’t think being sleep deprived will help our search.” Killua’s gaze narrowed in frustration, “I don’t need sleep.” Kurapika crossed his arms sighing, “You need a break, If you don’t it’ll never stop gnawing at you.” Leorio piped in, “He’s right you know, let’s just take a short break and start tomorrow morning.”

Killua sighed, not wanting to bite their heads off, “Fine.” he growled out. He swiftly turned on his heels walking in front of them both lost in his thoughts. 

He faintly heard the soft whispers behind him, knowing the two of them were trying to avoid talking in front of him about how Gon’s condition would be. Killua strained his hearing, only able to pick up a few sentences

“But how do you think--” Leorio’s voice sounded urgent, 

“It’ll be fine.” Kurapika attempted to sound reassuring, but his voice came out strained

“But how will he react when he finds out about the-”

Killua turned around sharply, “Don’t. Don’t bring...just don’t bring it up, not yet.” He turned back around to continue walking on the sidewalk

He noticed the two walking behind him stayed silent, no one daring to say another word as the air around the three of them grew more and more suffocating by the second.

The walk back to their hotel had been stiff with everyone stuck in their own thoughts. Kurapika and Leorio went into their shared room, while Killua walked further down the hall to his own room. 

He sighed walking in and plopping down on the bed. He glance to his side looking at the clock,  _ already midnight… _

His arm came up to cover his eyes, his other hand gripped the blanket,  _ i’m sorry Gon, I let you down….I don’t deserve your forgiveness… _

His lips quivered, while tears streamed down his face, disappearing onto the sheets below him, 

_ I’m so sorry…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 26~!  
> Helloooo~ everyone!!!! I apologize for such a delay, i was working and always on call so I had very little free time... but now, I have a break and so my writing can continue to move forward ^^ Now, this chapter is the shortest yet, but there's a reason for this->> I've kept contemplating endings, and well i'm stuck between 2. So, i wanted to see how you all wold like this compromise i've came up with~ I was thinking of doing almost like a 'choose your adventure book' so there can be a route A and a route B, and if you'd like once you finished your choice route you can go back and read the other as well. That was my compromise but if you all think it'd be to much then I can try to settle for one ending, but I really would love your input because right now i'm stuck and can't move forward until I know which you all would enjoy more (hint why the chapter is so short) So please let me know in the comments which one you'd like more

His arm came up to cover his eyes, his other hand gripped the blanket, i’m sorry Gon, I let you down….I don’t deserve your forgiveness…  
His lips quivered, while tears streamed down his face, disappearing onto the sheets below him,   
I’m so sorry….  
____________________________________________________________________

“Hiiisoookkka~~ Stoooop~” Gon’s whines were muffled by the sheets his face was pushed into. Despite his childish complaints, Hisoka continued to feverishly tug the blankets from the younger’s death grip. Gon refused to let go, eventually drawing a sigh from the elder hunter, “Gon. If you don’t let go, you’ll be dragged off the bed with your ‘beloved’ blankets. Last warning.” As a response, Gon turned his head slightly so the magician was able to see a one eyed glare.  
“Ah~ as stubborn as always I see~. Hm. No matter-” His hands gave one final tug-bringing the blankets and a startled Gon to fall onto the floor, “ I’ll still continue to get things done~.” Hisoka dusted off his hands with a smirk evident on his face, mocking the younger who glared up at him.   
“What the hell-my back hurts and that’s how you wake me up?!” Gon growled,   
Hm~ clearly still not a morning person~ “Oh? If I recall correctly, I asked you several times nicely to wake up because we have business to take care of…. But ‘someone’ yawned in my face and turned around...ring any bells~” Gon continued to glare at the magician, as neither of them wanted to back down from their silent staring contest.  
With an exaggerated sigh Gon sat up crossed legged, wincing at the soreness of his body, “Fine. When do I need to be ready?”   
Hisoka chuckled, “10 Minutes.” Gon huffed as he tried to hull himself to his feet, trying to ignore the dull pain he went to walk to the bathroom door. However, as he step by Hisoka, the elder stopped him, grabbing his upper arm he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “ If your late there will be consequences~” Gon jerked his arm out of his hold, glaring at the man, silently trying to challenge him. Hisoka smirk at those definant eyes he always loved seeing, “Hmm~ You can stare at me all you wish, but…” His voice faded as he looked over to the clock on the wall, Gon’s puzzled eyes followed the golden orbed gaze, “Your time started already~” The magician finished with a mocking smile  
“Shit!” pushing past the man and the pain he ran into the bathroom locking the door with a slam.  
When Hisoka saw the door close, he let out a chuckle, hm. He’s steadily getting back to the Gon I’ve first met~ He sat on the bed idly checking his phone, and watching the time slowly tick away.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Kurapika watched the tense jaw and glanced over the younger assassins light dark circles- he sighed inwardly, this has to end soon, or he cannot possibly keep himself sane...Kurapika chanced a glance at the younger’s eyes, noticing the blue orbs strained and seemingly hardened yet he noticed Killua couldn’t hide a bit of pain displayed in his eyes.   
“You said Leorio--” Killua was cut off by Leorio banging on the door obnoxiously loud. Huffing he walked over to the beaten door, pulling it open to glare at an obvious worried Leorio  
“Sorry--”  
“Your late.” Killua turned on his heel to where he was pacing before, “will you come on, or are you going to waste more of our time?” His agitation clear in his voice and gaze as he watched the taller male glare at him while he moved to sit with the blonde.  
Kurapika gave Leorio a curt nod, hoping he’d get his silent gesture as to calm down. Leorio understood, but still silently grinded his teeth, wanting to throttle the smaller assassin for his cocky attitude, we’re in this together you little shit!-Why can’t he see that?! He let out a long exhale trying to calm himself as he saw Killua take a seat in front of them,   
Kurapika and Leorio gave questioning looks as the Killua closed his eyes, and forced his body to relax, calm down, I need to speak clearly and see clearly so just-calm down….The two males watched the muscles of his jaw and body seemingly relax and as soon they had bright blue eyes open back up-looking between the two hunters  
“I made a plan.” 

**NOT PART OF THE STORY BUT PLEASE READ CHAPTER NOTE AT THE BEGINNING **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and supporting!! Please remember to let me know which ending choice you would all like!! (One definite ending or routed endings!!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You!!! for everyone who gave me their input!! and of course because everyone agreed for the dual endings, that's the route i'll go~! I'm super excited to try to do this, and I hope you all are just as excited^^ These current chapters may be a little shorter than usual but it's only because i'm getting ready to do the split, so please bare with me on this. Also, I wanted to make note that one route will be with the 'human experimentation', and 'Science Experiments' tags and the other will be without, so just kinda like a fair warning~ and Thank you to every single reader once again, and I hope you all look forward to the future!!!!

_ The two males watched the muscles of his jaw and body seemingly relax and as soon they had bright blue eyes open back up-looking between the two hunters _

_ “I made a plan.”   _

____________________________________________________________________________

Gon stood with Hisoka on the curve of the sidewalk waiting for their cab to come to a stop. Gon inwardly sighed,  _ ah, another secret location… _ he thought with hesitancy. He chanced a glance to the elder, quirking an eyebrow at the seemingly satisfied look in his eyes,  _ what’s his problem…? _

Hisoka felt the gaze, he turned with a smirk, “Is there anything I can help you with~? Because, well you do realize it’s quite rude to stare so openly, at least to be more discreet about it if you must~” 

Gon’s face lit up red- “Ah! Look the cab!” He awkwardly laughed as he hurriedly opened the door and practically threw himself in the back seat. Hisoka chuckled as he got in beside him. Gon tuned the elder and the cab driver out as he stared out the window, watching the many pedestrians move and make their way to their destinations. The car engine once again stirred as the car pulled away from the sidewalk,  _ so much has happened already… I wonder how Mito and Granny are..hm. I should probably send them something to show them everything is going…’well’ (?) I guess, kinda...I mean that’s the only way I can put it…. Hm, I wonder where Killua is as well… He hasn’t even tried to contact me-ah! He’s probably worried! Aww man, how do I contact him? I don’t have my phone anymore-and I don’t want to send something by mail-that’ll take way to long! Awww man-I really screwed up big time-How could I forget about him after all he and his butlers have done for me?! _

The brown orbs slid to glance over at Hisoka quickly tearing his eyes to look back at the window,  _ I don’t really want to ask Hisoka, I mean, he’s already done so much for me...but, I really need to get in contact with him…. _

“Uh...Hisoka?”

The doe eyes were met with the golden stare, “Hm~ Yes Gon~” at hearing his name rolled from the elders tongue, his face returned to the flushed appearance making Hisoka smirk,  _ so honest~,  _ “um. Is there any way for me to contact Killua?” 

Gon missed how the magician went rigid, smile faltering slightly but regaining his composure quickly, “ _ Oh? _ And where has this come from all of a sudden?”

Gon fidgeted with his fingers nervously, “I was sorta with him, and well, let’s just say I’ve done something I shouldn’t have and that’s how I ended up being… ‘taken’...” 

Hisoka’s eyebrow quirked, _ hm~ that’s right, I still haven’t asked Gon how  _ _ he _ _ had gotten in that position...i’ll save that for a later time~ _ “Well I’m sure he’s busy training with his brother, and I’m sure you don’t want to  _ interrupt _ his training,  _ right _ ?”

Gon noticed the slight emphasis, “but-but he must be worried-he might still think i just left or worse that I’m missing” Gon’s eyebrows rose, worry setting deeper into his eyes as he just imagined his friends reactions,  _ Hisoka doesn’t understand how upset Killua could become-but it was 100% my fault this time and i have to make it right! _

Hisoka’s eyes narrowed slightly,  _ he can’t contact him, not only because of myself but Illumi has been far too forgiving of my small fruit due to his younger brother, but something tells me that this time, if they meet again, I don’t think he’ll be as forgiving as he’s been…. _ Hisoka inwardly sighed,  _ i’ll just have to try to distract Gon…. _ “ I’m sure Killua is smart enough to realize that you’re not ‘missing’ but, if it makes you feel any better we can see what we can do later.” The magician finished with a smile reaching his eyes. 

Gon visibly brightened, beaming at the positive resolve he’d gotten out of the man, “ Thank you Hisoka!” He threw his arms around the elder’s neck and buried his face into his neck practically squealing with delight. Hisoka smirked, bringing one of his hands to pat Gon’s head. The younger pulled away slightly flushed, leaning against the car door he closed his eyes with a small smile remaining on his face waiting for sleep to take him away for the remainder of the drive.

Hisoka looked at his happy fruit, bringing one hand to comb through his hair he leaned his head back in the seat turning his head away from Gon and instead looking at the roof of the car, 

_ this is going to be exhausting trying to keep those two away from each other…. But one thing is absolute, they will not meet, not unless I can prevent it.  _

____________________________________________________________

“I thought you didn’t like him…?” Kurapika’s voice broke the tension

“Their relationship can’t be that bad--”Leorio spoke up

“If I remember correctly didn’t you stab him?” Kurapika looked to Killua for confirmation

The white haired male merely nodded with his arms crossed

Meanwhile Leorio sat with his mouth slightly open, “Oh...uh, nevermind…”

Killua leaned against the wall, “so. Do you guys agree that it’s worth a shot?” 

The taller hunters smile slightly noticing how hard the shorter hunter was trying to incorporate them in his plans, _ so he finally came to that we’re finally all in this together… _

Kurapika answered first, “I think it’s worth a shot at least…”

Leorio merely nodded,

With the two confirmations Killua dug in his pocket for his phone, opening up the dial pad, he pressed in the numbers he dreaded, but knew would give him the advantage he desperately needed.    


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience, and support-I absolutely love reading all of your comments lol  
> I'm sorry this has taken soooo long, my schedule has been tight, and to top it off, I accidentally deleted my outlines of the routes which then resulted in writers block because I couldn't remember everything. But, now I've finally rewritten them and so I'm finally ready to get this going lol Once again thank you to every one of you~! and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!!!

With the two confirmations Killua dug in his pocket for his phone, opening up the dial pad, he pressed in the numbers he dreaded, but knew would give him the advantage he desperately needed.  

________________________________________________________________

Hisoka’s eyes glanced over to the smaller male who laid asleep carelessly against the door of the car. He sighed inwardly smirking,  _ he’s come along way~  _ he thought to himself as his mind brought up memories of when he first met the younger hunter. He smirked thinking of how terrified yet determined his eyes looked,  _ his stubbornness is quite...endearing~ _ his eyes slid over the other males form, quietly admiring the way he had always tried to stand up to his challenges, even though he failed quite often-he never quit,  _ hmm~ and this is why, you’re such a pleasure to keep around~ _ he bit the inside of his cheek to silence a moan from breaking free. 

Hisoka turned his head away from the slumbering form,  _ calm down, not now...its not the right time~  _ He groaned inwardly trying to distract himself by looking out the car window, his eyes shined knowingly,  _ ah~ we’re getting close~ _ He smirked feeling himself uplifted with excitement,  _ Gon will always be by my side, from now on~ _

\----------------------------------------------------

Killua held the phone to his ear waiting to hear the annoying continuous ring signalling the phone trying to contact the other

Leorio said in a hushed whisper, “Killua put it on speaker so we know what the situation is!” 

Kurapika lightly elbowed him in the ribs, “no, he doesn’t have to! He may not want us eavesdropping in on a call with his brother!” The blonde replied i whispering to the taller man 

Killua sighed at the two not caring if they heard, and not wanting them to get into a fight, “here, it’s no problem-just stay quiet.” He didn’t bother whispering due to the fact his brother hadn’t bothered to pick up his phone yet.

The two other hunters went silent as the phone started ringing, kurapika glanced quickly at the white haired male, noticing how his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on his phone seemingly in annoyance for his brother.

“What?” An unfamiliar voice answered seemingly just as annoyed.

Kurapika and Leorio shared a quick glance before returning their focus back to Killua who leaned on the bed still holding his phone in a death grip.  

“Wow, such a warm greeting to your little brother” Killua sneered mockingly,

“Tch, What do you want? Your wasting my time!” The voice continued. 

_ His voice isn’t what I imagined for Killua’s brother…  _ Kurapika thought to himself as he kept watching the two brothers mock each other

“I need you to do something for me. A favor, for your  _ dear little brother _ ” Leorio and Kurapika both shuddered as they watched his eyes darkened while he kept looking at his phone, as though it were his brother

“I don’t do ‘ _ favors’ _ ” the voice emphasized. “Now what do you have to offer me?” 

Killua clenched his jaw and brows furrowed, “ ** _Milluki_** don’t test me now.” His voice sounded strained-trying to keep his composure trying to resist the urge to blow up on his brother-knowing very well that will get them nowhere. 

\------------------------------------------------

The cab finally came to a stop, the driver looked back as Hisoka handed him his money that was due. The elder hunter looked at the younger male, gently shaking his arm to stir Gon from his sleep. “Hmm?” Gon huffed as his eyes tiredly opened,

“C’mon we get off here~” Hisoka smirked at the male before he got out the car

Gon followed after him, his questioning eyes took in their surroundings

_ Hmm? Why are we here….? _

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok everyone this is where you choose which route you’d like to read!!**

**Route A: Gon and Hisoka are at a Harbor, awaiting a ship**

**Route B: Gon and Hisoka are at the airport, awaiting their flight**

 

**So how I’m going to update the routes: I’m going to label the chapters Route A or Route B, this way I think it’ll be easier to sort through. Also Whenever I update, I’ll be sure to update both-this way both parties will be able to read something and the stories will progress simultaneously. But, with that being said I can’t guarantee that each route will have the same number of chapters. Also one more thing, whichever route you choose will contain plot differences and of course this’ll effect the ending, but I promise no one dies in the end ^^**

  
**Disclaimer: One Route does contain Human Experimentation/Science Experimentation**


End file.
